Ishq Janoon Inteha
by Poonum
Summary: ISHQ jab bhi hota hai Sacha hota..Pak hota hai..Aur jab woi Ishq Shiddat ikhtayar kar jata hai tu wo JANOON ban jata hai...Mager Jab woi Janoon, INTEHA par poonch jaya tu sab kuch Tabah kar data hai...Challenge aur Haar Yah Jeet ki yah Janag hai...kon jeeta ga aur kis ki hogi Haar ? ISHQ JANOON INTEHA...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello Everyone I m back ..""Wink"".. With Bang or not? it will be decided by u guys only.. Okay Let me tell u one thing. This Story is not that one which I started before Sath choote naa tera..I ended up that one with One Shot (OS) but not going to post it Now bcz I m not satisfied as usual...lolz _**

**_So I started this New Story..i really want to write this After completing my First Story "HORRIBLE TIME"..After so long but now I m starting it... This story is little bit related with Horrible Time..So let's have a small and quick review of HORRIBLE TIME..._**

**_REVIEW (__Horrible Time):_**

_Horrible Time was Story Abt Daya...where he goes for a mission in PHOTOGRAPHER Disguise (to find out the reason that why one after the other Girls are going Missing from that area) given by Special Task Force in that Beautiful VADI..Where he falls in Love with the Very Beautiful Girl named Mela (MELA)...who was there as a Tourist Guide and Guides him to visit that beautiful vadi..She falls in love with him But Daya denies for her Love bcz he thoughts that he is not the Right Choice for her, though he really loves her.._

_She lost all her relation in her life so Daya feels that one day she may loose him as well so it's better she get better choice than him. Latter Mela dies and Daya trapped badly in her murder and rape case..And Team was also against him including Abhijeet..At the end Abhijeet founds him and helps him to find out the real culprit and to prove him innocent but still with the believe that Daya did the crime.. Daya proved innocent but still he lives with the sorrow that he lost Mela and with the guilt that he denies for her love harshly..._

_**Okay this was the quick review with few or necessary Points to be know before u start reading This Story... All others who don't know abt this Story Plz Read First Horrible time..it will help u...otherwise knowing MELA's Character is enough for u... I m going to use few dialogues from Horrible Time to show some feelings and flash backs.. but not much..as much just Needed...**_

_**Story will be based on three steps to show their meanings inside the story... first will be on ISHQ...Second Will be on JANOON..and last one will be based on INTEHA... hopefully I will justify with all three stages..and u guys will find a new touch..**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**ISHQ**_

_Flying Birds ..The Pure water , Sun light and the hustle and bustle of Peoples were creating a magical aroma in the whole Beach area.. Each and every person were enjoying each and every moment of the life here..Kids Enjoying…Music, Dancing and eating everything was on it's peak..Nothing abt Time..u can do anything anytime..Anything Matters only, then it's ENJOYMENT..just enjoy and have Fun… _

_In Food corner area, all tables were booked and full of fun and enjoyment..But one of the table full of Guys were really creating much noise in the area and telling everyone that they are very excited and enjoying much… _

Boy 1: Yar Daya…7 Saal..can u imagine..After 7 years hum iss taran sa sab ka sab kahen Ikata hua hain..aur enjoy kar raha hain..

Another Boy: Haan yaar.. infact ager yah kahen ka 7 Saal ka bad aik dosra ki shakal bhi sahi sa dhak raha hain tu galat nai hoga..

_All starts laughing on this…After taking a sip from his juice glass Daya speaks as.._

Daya: Kye Karen yar..Life he asi ho gai hai..Tum sab tu business mein chala gaya Study ka bad..tu pher bhi Itna busy ho ka After 7 years huma kahen aik sath bahr aye kar aik sath kuch Time guzarna ka moka bhi mila hai..(_All nodded as yes) _Aur meri tu Job he asi hai ka…naa Din ka pata aur Na he Raat ka kuch ata pata..

Boy 3: Sahi kah raha hai Daya..life he itni busy ho gai ka kuch sojta he nahin…Pher shadi aur becha hona ka bad tu sab badal he gaya.. Apni Zindagii tu jasa khatam.. Ajj bhi yakeen nai hota ka hum sab College Friends itna years bad yahen GOA mein aik sath enjoy kar raha hain… And Thanks To Arjun (_Boy1) _Sab tera he idea tha yar..

Arjun: Sirf mera he nahin, yah sab mein tu Mohit (_Another boy) _Aur tera bhi bht bara hath hay yar Rohan (_boy 3)_

Daya(_Annoying face)_: haan bas aik mein he yahen Asa he hoon… _All looks at him and starts laughing on his sad face…_

Arjun: Bae Daya tum tu name mat lo.. Tuma tu manana mein jitna time laga naa.. Itna time mein hum paka 2 sa 3 bar mein Zaror Goa aye ka chala bhi jata… (_All starts laughing silently)_

Daya (_irritate): _Arre yar Arjun ab bas bhi kar do..kitni bar bolo ga yah sab..itna dino sa tana mara jaa raha ho yar.. (_Arjun smiles secretly) _ab meri job he asi hai tu kye karon?

Rohan: Chor da yar.. (_Daya looks at him shockingly) _haan yar sach mein..kye rakha hai iss job mein..main tu always bolta hoon tuja ka Mera sath mera Bussiness join kar laa..par tu hai ka manta he nahin..

Daya: Ager main tuj sa kahon ka tu apni family chor da tu?

Mohit(_looks at him)_: kye yar Rohan…Tuja pata bhi hai pher bhi na har bar tu Daya ka peecha para rahta hai.. CID usski Job nai usski family hai.. balan wo uss sa dor kasa rah sakta hai?

Rohan (_smiles): _Acha baba galti ho gayi.. (_Grabbing his ears) _mahf kar do..(_Looking at Daya) _Daya yar plz..(_Daya smiles)_

Daya (_laughs): _kar diya bae Mahf..baksh diya tuma..(_looks at Mohit) _Mohit sach kahta hai (_serious now) _**CID family hai meri..ussa kasa chor sakta hoon..kabhi bhi nahin..na mumkin…**

Arjun: Daya yar Abhijeet kasa hai? Ussa bhi sath laa ata..acha lagta na ussa bhi…kye har waqt unn khooni cases mein gusa rahta ho tum log bhi…Thora change mil jata naa…

Rohan: arrey kye yar Arjun, aik ko chute mil gayi ha woi bari baat hai..shukar karo issa bej diya iss ka Abhi naa..Yah bol kar ka tuja bht Miss karon ga uss na rok nai liya aur yah sahab yah soch ka rukh nai gaya…Warna hum sab kssi aur he janum mein yahen ata aik sath… (_everyone laughs,while Daya embarresed)_

Daya (_smiles): _Kye yar tum log bhi naa..had karta ho.. smaj nai ati tum sab ki bhi…Tareef kar raha ho ka Mazak urra raha ho (_All starts laughing loudly) _Sahi kah raha hai Rohan..aik ko chuti mil gayi bari baat hai.. Aur wo bhi Abhi ki waja sa.. Kye kye kar ka uss na ACP sir ko pataya hai yar..

Mohit (_Praising tone)_: Yaar Bhai ho tu na Abhijeet jasa.. Daya tumari kushi ka liya wo kuch bhi kar sakta hai..ussa dhak dhak kar mein tu bht heran hota hoon… Aur tumara liya bht kush bhi… Humesha jab bhi Abhijeet sa milta hoon usska liya Izzat aur bhi barti jati hai mera dil mein..(_looking towards all) _Heera banda hai bae..sach mein..Heera…

Daya (_feels really proud): _haan (_rising his collor) _mera Bhai jo hai… (_All lightly laughs on this, Including Daya) _Sach mein yar,,(serious) kabhi kabhi sochta hoon ager Abhi nai hota meri zindgaii mein tu bari bamayni(_meaningless)_ zindagii hoti meri.. wo mera liya sab kuch karta hai..aik pal ki kushi ka liya bhi itna kuch ka bayen nai kar sakta… He is very precious to me…

Arjun: Bae Daya Teri biwi na..paka Abhijeet sa jealous ho jaya ge.. _He winks at Daya and Daya gives him light punch while others too laughs on this.._

Mohit (_Excitedly): _Arrey par aye gii kab humara bhabi jee… taras he gaya hum tu unn ka dedar karna ka liya bhi…

Daya: Tarshta raho…

Rohan: Arre beta asa khana ki zarorat nai hai Daya jee..Kuch pata nai chalta yah sab hota.. kab aur kahen sa aye tapka..(_All laughs on this) _yaad hai Shadi, larki ka naam sa soa jata tha main..aur sab sa pehla meri he shadi hui..

_All laughs on this.._

Arjun: haan yar yah tu sach hai.. hum jo sochta hain wo kabhi hota kum hi hai..ager asa hota naa..tu Rohan iss janam mein tu kabhi shadi nai karta.. _Everyone laughs on this.._

Rohan (_shy): _Kye yar tum log bhi naa…Abb bas bhi karo…

Daya (_smiles): _Acha bechon..Jab meri tang keenchna start karta ho tab kye hota hai? Apni bari bas bhi karo…

Rohat (_grabbing ears): _meri toba bae jo ayenda CID Inspector sa panga loon tu… _everyone smiles on this and stood up for moving back to their hotels rooms.._

Daya: Okay bae sab suno..abi jayo thora sa aram karo..Aur teak 8 bja sab yahen Hotel ka corridor mein milen ga..Fine?

Everyone: Done.. _And with same smiley faces they moves towards their respective rooms.._

_Daya went to his room and relaxly lays down on his bed..Closes his eyes and then opens it.._

Daya: Boss ko phone karta hoon.. _then he stops.. _nai wo wasa bhi special task force ka sath kam kar raha sa CID ka kam bhi.. asa mein ussa bolon ga ka kitna Miss kar raha hon ussa tu disturb ho jaya ga sun ka…rahna data hoon..

_After few seconds…_

Daya (_irritated): _kye Boss, aik tu itna miss kar raha hoon aur uper sa tuma call bhi nahin kar sakta hoon yah kye baat hui…. _ He remembers his buddy's comments on this when he calls him last time as.._

"_**Boss, jab bhi call karta hoon tum kssi na kssi kam mein masrof he hota ho..yah kye baat hui balan..tuma malom hai muja tum sa kitna kuch kahna hai..kitni baten batani hain.."**_

"_**ACHA, tu aik kam kar tu..muja Chiti (letter) likh da….He laughs..jab fursat mila gi..aram sa teri sari baten par longa Daya..okay?""**_

Daya (_to himself): _haan yah acha idea hai… _he laughs.. _Abb iss zamana mein jab log Sms aur Emails likhta hain mein Chiti likon ga… hahah.. chalu yah bhi kar ka dhak lata hoon..acha experience ho jaya ga..

_After taking Pen and Paper he starts writing Letter to his brother as.._

"_Boss..I m missing u..Missing u badly..(Like a Kid) sach mein yar..tumara bagar itna din kabhi raha he nai mein tu..Ajj ahsas ho raha hai ka kasa lagta hai asa akala rahna para tu.. manta hoon Mission ki waja sa alag hona para kai bar huma tu..par asa tu kabhi nai naa yar..Sab dost hain sath mein..Itna maza aye raha hai..PAR TU NAI…TU KUCH BHI NAHIN BOSS….MERI LIFE MEIN TU KUCH BHI NAHIN….(teasing) haan tum khoob kush hoga mera bina..jabhi baat karna ki bhi fursat nahi hai tuma tu apna chota bhai saa._

_Tum tu maza sa hoga.. Kam kam aur bas kam..meri yaad bhi TEAK SAA nai ati hogi tuma tu…kyun aya ge? (making angry sad face)_ tum muj sa utna pyar thore he karta ho jitna mein tum sa karta hoon.. Yaad ati hoti tu phone na kar lata muja? Par nai ..ulta jab bhi mein Phone karta hoon Haal chaal poch ka Aur Daya Enjoy karna khoob, kah kar band kar data ho Call…Ka masroof hoon..kam pa hoon…bas kam aur mein kahan? Haan…boss ana do muja..Gin Gin ka badla loonga…

_A smile crept on Abhijeet's face after reading the letter.. he relaxly attached his Head with back of his Bed and feels really sooth in his heart …A Sooth which was also present on his face..His arm was covered with bandage…as well his head having blood spot…Schain looks at his face and smiles after seeing a sooth present on his face instead of pain and his closes eyes showing him his good feelings at the moment.._

Schain (_to Abhijeet): _Sir…(_Abhijeet opens his eyes) _Daya sir ka letter ata he app ka chehra sa sara Dard gyub ho gaya tha.. Aur bar bar par kar issa app apna app ko sakoon ponchata hain asa… app una bata kyun nai data ka app zakhmi ho gaya hain… wo aye jayen ga tu app fata fat teak ho jayen ga …huma malom hai sir…

Abhijeet (_smiles at him): _Ussa bata doon ka Gundon ka sath Mad ber mein, main thora sa zakhmi ho gaya hoon.. ta ka wo doora doora aye jaya wapis…

Schain (_little shock): _thora sa sir? App ko 3 to 4 roz tak tu bukhar raha…app ki tabeat kitna kharab rahi..Sar par choot ayi..bazo par bhi..aur app kah raha ho thora saa..

Abhijeet: Schain..Aik CID Officer ki zindagii mein tu yah sab hota rahta haina.. aur dhako ab tu mein bht behtar hoon.. Bukhar bhi jaa chukka hai.. aur yah Bandage bhi kal tak nikal jaya ga..aur mein Bureau bhi wapis join kar loonga..Dhako teak ho he gaya na sab ? abb mein wasa he ussa bata data..haan malom hai thora takleef mein tha uss time..issi liya uss sa baat bhi nai kar raha..wo tu foren smaj jaya ga aur baga dora yahen chala aya ga…Yar..Itna time bad tu apna friends ka sath kahen bahr gaya hai..thora kush hona do becha ko..kyun pershan karta ho.. uss ka ana tak tu mein Pehla jasa teak thaak bhi ho jayon gaa..ussa tu pata bhi nai chala ga…

_Schain was looking at his senior with shock in his mind and Smile on his face…he just speak as_

Schain: Janta hain sir..app sa jab bhi baat karta hoon na Daya sir ka bare mein..humesha app ka liya izzat aur bhi bar jati hai mera dil mein.. Jab sa CID join kiya hai..app ko aur Daya sir ko dhakta aye raha hoon..sach mein sir..asa Khas aur amazing Nata meina ajj tak kahen nai Dhaka..na kahen dhakon ga..

_Abhijeet just smiles in reply and after few moments asked as.._

Abhijeet: Acha acha..bht baten ho gayen..abi bht dar ho gayi hai..tum bhi Duty sa thaka hua aya hoga naa..chalu jaa kar soa jayo..mein bhi aram karon ga…

_Schain stood up and helps him to lay down..And after closing Lights of his room and switching on Bedside Lamp Left as.._

Schain: Good Night Sir..

Abhijeet: Good Night Schain.. Good Night…

_Schain Moves out from his room and smiles as.._

Schain (_murmurs): _muja Good Night bol raha hain aur kud abhi…Pher sa Daya sir ka Letter he par raha honga.._He smiles and left completely…_

_Here Abhijeet, Opens that letter once again which was still in his hands and starts reading again in lamp light.. he does not need any light to read it..bcz he remembers each n every word by his heart now..each n every word was written on his heart …He smiles after reading Last Line of letter…_

**_""boss ana do muja..Gin Gin ka badla loonga"..._**

Abhijeet (_to himself): _Aye jaa na Yar… Aye jaa aur Gin Gin ka Badla laa laa sara.. Bas aye jaa..(_He Hugs that Letter, after placing it on his chest and grabbing it by both hands)_ I m really missing u badly meri jaan.. aur mein yah bhi acha sa janta hoon ka tu muja bht miss kar raha hai..par..ager tuj sa zyada baat ki tu tum sab samj jayo ga Daya..aur mein nai chata ka tum asa he wapis aye jayo..Jitna bhi..par Enjoy karo apna Friends ka sath..akher ko itna arsa bad mila ho sab… maza tu aye he raha hoga tuma..And I hope ka tum wahen sa Bht sari khoobsurat yaaden laa kar ayo apni zindagii ki..bht sari haseen aur khoosurat yaaden… jo tuma KABHI NA BHOOLEN..KABHI BHI NAHIN..TUMARI ZINDAGII KA HISA BAN KAR TUMA HUMESHA MEHKATI RAHEN..HUMESHA…

_And with this he went to deep sleep due to medicine effects…Still precious smile was present on his face…_

_Here On other side…Daya's gang were really enjoying at some outside area..Little Outside Goa's area….so, much Crowd were present there.. Capturing Pictures of so many crafts..Peoples and everything present around.. Dancing…singing everything Going on in its peak… So much hustle n bustle ….Daya and His friends were really enjoying everything… his friends capturing pics of everything… So many their own pics..Group pics and everything…_

Arjun (_happy tone): _Wow Yar maza aye gaa..Kye festival hai yar..Hotel sa niklna wala uss group naa na batya hota tu hum yah sab naa (_capturing more pics) _miss kar data…

Mohit:Yah BANJARA bhi bechara har saal asa festivals lagata hain shehr shehr (_cities) _inn ki saal bahr ki kamiyi ka yahi source hota hai.. sara saal mehnat karta hain..itna sab kuch banata hain..Kapra, joota, crafts aur kye kye..aur pher jaga jaga (_places) _yah Festivals laga kar programs karta hain..

Rohan: yar sach kahon tu wo jo ladies wahen Dancing show kar rahi haina..un ka kapra dhak kar mera bara maan kar raha hai ka wasa gaghra choli mein apni wife ka liya laa kar jayon..Red, Yellow and little green..full of colors…Ussa bht pasand hain asa kapra..

Daya (_smiles): _par Mumbai jasa city mein wo kahan pehna gii yah sab?

Rohan: Malom nai yar..par kush ho jaya gii.. chalu chal ka dhakta hain asa kapra bhi tu honga inn ka pas…

Arjun: Arre haina… wo peecha ki tarf jo stall hain unn par Dhaka tha meina..wahen jaa.. _And Rohan moves with this..Here all others too start seeing all stalls to buy something…_

_Music were really giving a sweet and fantastic touch to the whole environment..Bcz in the mid a Dancing show was going on..So each and every person can hear that traditional songs..Girls were dancing on all those songs… Arjun were capturing their pictures and making few short videos clips as well… They all were really enjoying this fantastic festival..Full of colors..._

Daya: Sach mein yar.. itna dino itna goohma peehra..Shopping ki..par itna maza nai aya jitna yahen aye kar aye raha hai..(_seeing here n there ) _aik ajeeb sa sama hai yahen par… itna sara hansta muskurta chehra..Ghum aur pershani ka nishan tak nai..Kash sab log asa he rahen…

Mohit (_smiles): _Aur CID band ho jaya.. _he laughs.._

Daya (_laughs): _Shut up… _And both starts laughing loudly… _

Mohit: Chalu Guys abb kuch khata hain.. Bht bhook lag rahi hai..lo Rohan bhi aye gaya…

_And with this they move towards Food stall…there were so many Stalls present there..Related to different foods in complete open areas.. and peoples were really enjoying and praising food..getting any free space (table) was very difficult ..That's why so many people's were enjoying food after standing on different stalls..Daya's gang moves towards Barbie Q stall…_

_Rohan eats one hot Tikka and really praised as.._

Rohan: wah bae wah… Maza aye gaya..Asa tikka tu apni pori life mein nai Khaya maine ..Kamal ka Tikka banya hai bae..Kamal kar diya.. _All smiles on this.._

Daya (_praising too): _waqie main he..asa Tikka tu maine pora Mumbai mein kahen nahin kahya..

Rohan: bae Mohit..abb hum jitna roz bhi Goa mein hain…roz yahen ayen ga Khana kana.. tuma drive karna para ga.. _Mohit Shocked while all laughs…_

Mohit: Aby oh patoo.. chup kar..roz itna drive kar ka ana..itna door asan baat hai? Aur wasa bhi Yah (_eating food) _Festival ka ajj last Day hai.. Jitna khana hai..Enjoy karna hai ajj he kar lo..

Rohan (_shocked): _kye? Pher ..(_sad face) _yah log chala jayen ga kye yahen sa?

Arjun: Wo dhak uss tarf tu packing bhi start ho gai hai..

Rohan (_making face): _haan.. yah log sach mein chala jayen ga kye?

Daya (_smiles): _Rohan tu kabhi apna uss business sa bhi bahr nikal kar dhak liya kar…(_All laughs) _tabi tu kuch pata hoga na tuja…haan..

Rohan: tu tum hi bata do CID Babu (_Daya smiles) _muja tu nai malom in BANJARON ka bara mein..maine tu sach mein pehli bar Dhaka hai yah sab…(_praising tone) _kamal ka hai wasa..

Daya (_smiles): _Haan hay tu..main tu kud pehli bar asa kssi festival mein aya hoon..socha nai tha itna shandar hota hai… (_to Rohan) _Rohan yah Banjara hota hain. Jasa Mohit na pehla bola..ka yah Har saal asa festivals lagata hain jaga jaga..mean alag alag cities mein.. pora saal mehant kar ka yah sab cheezan banata hain..aur pher yun gana bajana (_singing n dancing) _kar ka shows karta hain..aur apni banyie hui cheezan bechta hain..aur pher ussi par pora saal bita data hain.. pher sa festival karna ki tyari mein lag jata hain.. Yah festivals Aik Khas Season mein yani Spring mein hota hai… ta ka aik jaga sa dosri jaga Move karna asan ho.. Inn becharon ka koi Tikana tu hota nai..jaga jasa asa he Khula medano(_open grounds)_ mein kapra ka Jonpra bana kar rahta hain..kuch din yahen tu kuch din wahen.. aur pher chala jata hain…

Rohan (_shocked): _yani yahen kahin ass pas inn ka tikana hoga..?

Mohit: Ass paas nahin..bilkul pas mein.. Infect yah jo peecha zameen haina stalls ka peecha shayad yahen..

Rohan: Aur yah sab kar ka wapis kahan jata hain? I mean next year ki tyari karna?

Arjun: Kahen kssi bhi shehar mein…wahen bhi inka pas apna gher nai hota..bas jahen koi nikalna wala na ho…wahen zameen par camp laga kar rah lata hain.. issi liya BANJARA kahlata hain.. Yah pher apna Country wapis chala jata hain…

Rohan: Country? Tuma matlab hai yah dosra Countries sa bhi ata hain..

Daya: Haan Rohan..Dosra Countries mein jaa kar yah sab karna bht common hai inka liya.. Tuma malom hai Dubai mien yah bht zyada dhakna ko milta hain..wahen par tourist ka liya yah bht dhakna wali cheez hain.. Iss ka illawa..India..Pakistan..Afghanistan mein yah bht common hain..Dubai main bhi yah ini countries sa jata hain ...Open Visa milta hain ina tu...

Rohan (_sad face): _bechara..kitna kama lata honga.. saal bar woi khana bhi aur ussi sa pher itna kuch banana bhi..gher kasa bana sakta hain asa mein..

Daya (_sad tone): _Do waqt ka khana bhi muskil hai aur yah sab..malom nai kasa karta honga…

Arjun: Uper wala naa bhi duniya pa taran taran ka rang Dang banye hain..taran taran ka log aur halat banya hain..warna yah Duniya bhi kasa Sajti… _After two mins silence.. they stood up…_

Mohit: yaar raat ka 2 hona ko aya hain..kafi lambi drive kar ka wapis jana hai Hotel..abi nikalna chiya…

Daya: haan yar kafi dar ho gai naa..Let's go… _And with this they all takes one more round of whole festival and capture a one last group picture…Arjun checks the pics and smiles as.._

Arjun: Daya yar teri iss smile ka aga na sab ki smile peeki par jati hai yar… kahen sa laya hai tu asa awesome smile haan? _He winks at him and Daya embarrassed on this…_

_Suddenly a Girl passes behind Daya… His expressions changed in a second…He looks behind him but found nothing much due to darkness..but voice of PAYAL still echoing in his ears.. Mohit patted on his back and asked in concern tone after seeing his focus in that darkness…_

Mohit: Kye hua Daya?asa kye dhak raha ho peecha uss Andhere mein?

Daya (_Absent mindedly): _Yah Awaz?

_Mohit looks around… and replies him in confusion as.._

Mohit: Kon sii awaz yar? Yahen tu bht log hain? Tu kis awaz ki baat kar raha hai…

_Daya was looking much confused..he looks at Mohit and moves as.._

Daya: nahin..kuch nai..kuch nai yar..chalu chalen.. _Mohit looks at him and with confused expressions follows him as.._

Mohit : yah Daya ko achank kye ho gaya? Asi bhi kye Awaz thi…?

_Here they start searching their car… Daya looks behind …Still so many Beautiful girls Dancing and singing on the stage..what a Beautiful faces…Fair and pink color. Hassle n blue eyes..long and brown hairs..what a True Beauty created by God..Each and Every girl was different with each other..No One can praise which one is more beautiful…Daya looks towards them all and feels Sad abt their Life styles… Here Arjun Calls them all and asked them to come…Daya moves towards Car…Arjun handles the Driving wheel..While Mohit sat beside him and Daya and Rohan on back seats… _

_Arjun was turning car…while Daya was still involves In his thoughts.. Mohit and Rohan both were checking their Cell phones…Daya was looking outside with absent mind..when He saw something and became shocked… Unintentionally a scream came out from his mouth as…_

**Daya (**_**screams): **_**Arjun Stops the car …**

_All shockingly looks at him while Arjun pressed the Break with force…car stops with jerk and Daya instantly moves out from the car and starts searching something here and there… All follows him and became tensed…_

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_**Thank You For Reading it...:)) **_

_**How was it? Don't forget to tell.I knw Starting is not much more interesting as compare to my STYLE or Previous Stories..but It will be more n more interesting at All stages ISHQ, JANOON , INTAHA...winks winks..winks... **_

_**This is Emotional Story..So Feeling any points missing..Liking not liking..any kind of criticism is welcome..But Criticism on STORY not personal (writer) attack Plz..**_

_**I really want to Write this Story with Time and peace of mind..PLOT is already done so I will follow all points and will move forward... But Defiantly with one thing that are ur Reviews... This time I really want to write this story first and then want to Post it.. But it will be very late bcz I m really lazy to write it such like that..so I thought to Post it so that I can write it and can complete it after feeling burden on my shoulders...LOLZ. **_

_**Also there is one more thing that is ur Support which is always helpful to encourage me to write more..But last time u guys really disappoint me so I decided not to write any long stories from now.. but still I m doing it after going against on my own decision..i hope u will not disappoint me on my own decision.. I can't ask for reviews like baggers all time..i really feel like this..:(( so I will Stop writing at the moment when I will not get enough reviews this time... This time I m not going to complete it for the sake of my regular readers as well.. I want Reviews from all those who are reading my Stuff on regular basis.. If u guys can send me Private Messages then u guys can review as well.. so Don't Disappoint me and I will complete this story...Don't mind but I m also Human and also Got Hurt...**_

_**Thank you everyone..And Plz Review abt my work..Thanks...Urs Poonum..Love u always.. HUGS**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**No Guys this is not A Love Story or continuation of Horrible Time.. This is more than what u are thinking... I just used Mela's character bcz I don't want to spend much time to show Daya's love story by adding any new character.. It's related to Horrible Time so u can say it's a continuation. But my intentions are to show something else..Its defiantly a Duo Story..**_

_**...**_

_**Ishq**_

Mohit (_approaching Daya): _Daya..Daya kye hua yar? Asa kye dhak raha hai yahen?

_But Daya with tense face searching something here and there.. and looking really tense…Arjun places his hand on Daya's shoulder and asked him in tension...Bcz he can hear Fast Heart beat of Daya easily…_

Arjun: yar bata tu…asa kye dhak liya tu na? kye dond raha hai yar? Huma bhi bata hum bhi dhakta hain?

Rohan: Haan yar bol tu? Tu itna pershan kyun lag raha hai…

_Daya looks around and then nodded his head as NO…with.._

Daya (_tense shades): _Nai Guys..kuch nai..i m..m sorry..bas asa he kuch dhak liya tu…chalu..hotel chalen.. _And with this he went and sat inside the car…While all other three were still standing and looking behind him with tense n confused expressions..They all exchange the glance with each other and then silently moves …_

_During Going Back to hotel Journey…Rohan was talking abt so many things abt that Festival..Mohit and Arjun was also involving in that..but Daya was quite..he was still looking somewhere else and tense too…Mohit and Arjun was continually looking at Daya thorugh front mirrors and exhancging glance..while Rohan was quite tense abt Daya..he finally asked in irritated tone as.._

Roha (_shaking him): _Daya yar yah kye hai? Asa kye dhak liya tu na..jo asa ghum sum he ho gaya hai..akher bata tu…

_Daya looks at him wd jerk…_

Daya: na..n..nai n..nai b..kuchi bhi tu nai..bas..asa..he wo (_composing) _Darasal meina wo.. main bht thak gaya hoon yar..issi liya..tum log karo na baten..main sun raha hoon..

Arjun: It's okay Daya..Tum soa jayo yar..hum hotel ponch kar tuma jaga danga…

Daya: nai yar..tum log karo na baten.. main bas thora rest kar lata hoon.._And with this he attached his head with head rest of the seat and closes his eyes… All others feels something fishy with Daya but they do not want to force him to speak and make him more upset ..so they changes the topic.. And starts their talking with each other..sometime Daya too joins them.. but still He was thinking something else.. with this they all reached in hotel and directly moves towards their rooms..bcz they were too tired…_

_Daya moves to take Long shower first..and then he just throw himself on bed with worried expressions.._

Daya (_thinking): _Yah kasa ho sakta hai? Haan…? Akher kasa? Wo tu…nai..nai asa nai ho sakta..yah mera weham tha..yakeenan aik weham…bas..haan..yahi sach hai..aur kye ho sakta hai..akher.._He closes his eyes and again that scene flashes infront of his eyes which he saw in car Mirror.._

"_Daya was looking outside the car..when Arjun was turning it..and In Side mirror Daya saw a Side face of a Girl…he unintentionally screams and asked Arjun to stops the car and he moves out .."""_

_Daya opens his eyes after remembering that scene again and stood up with great jerk in his body…His head fills with sweat drops..he clears his head and looks at his hand and became more tensed…_

Daya (_tense): _Yah kasa ho sakta hai? Kasa? Nahin.. Mela… wo nai ho sakti…(_tears came in his eyes) _wo tu..wo tu..muja chor kar jaa chuki haina? Pher wo kasa meri zindagii mein wapis aye sakti hai? Nahin..yah mera weham hai aur kuch nai...sirf aik weham…

_He remembers his Brother's words…_

"_Daya…wada kar tu kabhi nahin roya ga asa..Mela yah uss sab ko yaad kar ka jo tera sath hua…main tuja asa nai dhak sakta…"_

_He clears his eyes and lays down again.. Unintentionally, his mind Starts thinking again n again abt each and everything which happens with him… his Horrible Time.. His hand holds wire of Bedside lamp and start pressing it's switch again n again..Once Lamp become ON and once OFF..his eyes were closed..but his mind was completely involves in all those Thoughts..When His Love..His Mela was with him… each and every moment was present in front of his eyes…_

"_**Aye **_**Photowala sahib jee"**

"**Mela...Naam hei mera...Aur APP ka?"**

""**Kahna ko zindagii buht lambi hai Sahib..per kal tak ka pata nahen. koi barosa nahen iss zindagi ka kab saath chor da... tbi bolti hoon Zindagii rai tu milen ga..Nai tu koi aur guide doond lana...""**

"**baag raha tha Muj saa?"**

"**I love u…."**

"**jawab do... muja jawab diya bina nahen ja sakta...(She screams) Ruko..."**

"**Meri nazren Dhoka nahin kha saktien..bolo na pyar karta ho muj saa"?**

"**Jhoot bol raha ho ..meri nazren dokha nahen kah saktien... mera sath plz asa mat karo..plz..."**

"**mar gayi bechari"…**

"**Har waqt sahib jee Sahib jee karti rahti thi…mar dala"**

**Her Dead body and situation...**

_Daya opens his eyes wd great jerk..he looks around and found himself in his hotel room..His forehead was sweating badly..he removes sweat drops from his forehead and sat down…feeling really uncomfortable…his Mela was again in front of his eyes…He stood up and switched on the lights…Starts roaming here n there inside the room..Remembering that scene what he saw today…he saw His Mela..a side pose of a girl._

Daya: kasa? Kasa ho sakta hai yah…nahin..nai ho sakti wo…wo kasa…

**KABHI JO BHOOLNA CHAHOON...**

**MUJHA TUM KYUN YAAD ATA HO...?**

**KYUN ITNA TARPATA HO...?**

**MUJHA TUM KYUN ITNA YAAD ATA HO?**

_He sat down on bed corner and holds his head wd his both hands and feels really sad..Tears falls down from his eyes.. he remembers Mela's last words to him..How she was asking to Accept her Love and how Daya denies…and tears were rolling down from his cheeks continually..he remembers his helplessness.. Remembers how he lost His Love and everything…._

**MERA JEEVAN BAN KA, MERA SANG CHAL KA...**

**SATH CHORA NA CHOTA JO...**

**PHER MUJA TUM KYUN TARPATA HO?**

**MUJHA TUM KYUN ITNA YAAD ATA HO?**

Daya (_crying): _Yah Dard muja jeena nai data… Wo Dard jo mera ander pal raha hai..har dam har pal.. main kabhi nahin bhool sakta tuma Mela.. Tumari wo cheeken ajj bhi mera kano mein goonjti hain.. Tum jaan gai ka main tum sa kitna pyar karta hoon..lakien main..main kabhi nahin kah saka..Maine tumara pyar ko tukraya aur Uper wala naa mujsa yah kasa badla laa liya..Tuma mujsa door kar ka.. yah mera sath he kyun hua..Pehli bar..pehli bar itna pyar kiya jis sa woi muj sa dor.. kyun (_crying badly) _meri galti ki saza mili muja..main kasa mahf kar payon ga kud ko? Yah dard muja kabhi bhi chain sa jeena nai daga.. jis sa hum itna pyar Karen ager wo he tukra da tu kasa lagta hai…? Ussi baat ki saza mil rahi hai muja..aur shayd marta dam tak mila gii… humesha..main issi lyke hon bhi…

Issi liya muja ajj bhi tumara chehra dikhta hai.. aik pal ko dhak kar asa laga jasa tum he ho…par tum kasa.. wo chehra mera demag sa nikal he nahin raha.. yah shayad pher tum.. tumari yaad… Main kye karon…(_helpless) _kasa sakoon mein layon kud ko? tum he batyo muja Mela..kasa? tum sun rahi hona…? (_in pain) _Bolo na main kye karon? Kye tuma meri takleef dikhti nahin.. jitna bhi jeena ki koshish karta hoon yah guilt mera ander sa jata nahin… main kye karon ..bolo na…? _And with this he again holds his head with teary eyes..he was looking very much in pain…_

_Here Abhi opens his eyes and sat down with jerk…looks around… _

Abhi (_murmurs): _Kye khawab tha? Kye sab? Daya teak tu haina? Muja asa kyun lag raha hai jasa wo teak nai hai? Muja… (_Feeling restless) _muja call kar lani chiya.. teak tu haina wo? (_Checking watch) _nai abi tu adhi raat sa bhi uper ho gaya hai..soa gaya hoga..subha ..subha call kar longa..wasa he pershan ho jaya ga..

_Here Daya was very much in pain and restless after remembering everything once again.. Just one Face remembers him everything… He looks towards his cell…Grabs it after clearing his face..Dials a number and cuts it…_

Daya (_in pain): _Nahin… wo pershan ho jaya ga… wasa he itna kaam mein hai..pata nai kitna thak ka soya hoga..aur main..nai… (_tears falls down again) _wasa bhi mera iss dard ka koi kye haal nikal sakta hai…muja tu issi saza main jeena hai..aur shayd issi mein mar bhi jana hai…

_And with this pain he lays down on bed again …still his eyes were opened and shading tears again n again..here Abhijeet was really worried for him..he again n again tries to call him but cancelled it..after watching bad dream he was very restless…_

Abhijeet (_restless)_: Pata nai muja asa kyun lagta hai ka Daya..wo teak nai hai..ussa..ussa meri zarorat hai…pata nai kyun..shayd..usska letter parna ka bad..haan.. wo muja yaad kar raha tha naa..shayad yahi soch thi mind mein tabi asa dream bhi Dhaka..haan..main kuch zyada he soch raha hoon..sab teak he hoga… par..par sakoon kyun nai aye raha dil ko…kyun?

_Both were very much upset on their sides..both spended whole night in pain and restlessness…In morning waiter knock Daya's door room and He opens his eyes…On the other side Sachin came inside Abhijeet room and found him awaken and worried too…_

Sachin: Arre Sir App itni jaldi jag bhi gaya…Main tu app ko check karna aya tha..aur yah paper (_showing paper) _rakhna ka Kam sa Jaldi jaa raha hoon Bureau… app tu pehla sa he jaga hua hain..

_Abhijeet looks at him with same tensed face..Sachin looks at his face and Asked him as.._

Sachin: Kye baat hai Sir? App thora pershan lag raha hain..kye hua? (_looking his eyes) _App soya nai kye?

Abhijeet : Nahin Sachin..kuch asa he..tum jayo yar. Bureau ka liya late ho raha hoga naa..

Sachin: Sir..kye hum itna paraya hain app ka liya ka app hum sa apni pershani bhi share nai kar sakta? humara app ka pas hona ka kye fayada pher? (_And he starts looking downward wd sad face)_

Abhijeet (_looking at him): _Sachin..plz yar asa mat kaho..ager tum sab ki importance na hoti tu tuma yahen apna pas rukna na data mein..Tum janta ho yah baat achi taran sa..tum sab meri kitni care karta chirakta ho muj par..i know that.. Plz asa mat kaho…

Sachin (_feels hurt): _I m sorry sir..mera matlab app ka dil dukana nai tha.. bas app ko asa pershan betha Dhaka tu..Daya sir nai hain tu kye hua sir..app apni pershani hum sa bhi share kar sakta hain..

Abhijeet (_looks at him n smiles): _Sachin tum bhi naa.. Darsal baat wo nahin hai jo tum soch raha ho yar.. Actually..raat mein bas aik bura sa sapna dhak liya maine..bas tab sa dil thora bechan hai..nened bhi nai aye rahi… (_sad face) _pata nai kyun per asa pehla kabhi feel nai hua muja..ajeeb sa…

Sachin: App na kye Dhaka khawab mein?

Abhijeet(_looks at him ): _Yahi ka… _he stops.. _wo… maine dhaka ka Mera Daya ko mujsa koi dor laa jaa raha hai.. wo mera hath thama hua hai..pher bhi.(_like he is seeing that dream again) _usska Hath mera hathon sa choot gaya hai.. main cha kar bhi ussa rokh nai paya..

_Sachin who was looking at Abhijeet strangly..feels really strange.. Why Abhijeet was looking so disturbed when Dream was not so horrible..then why? Why he is feeling so upset? Strange.._

Sachin: Sir.. (_Abhijeet came out from his pools of thoughts n looks at him)_ Yah koi itna darwona khawab tu nahin ka app yun dar jayen…

Abhijeet (_deep tone): _Dar ?

Sachin: Sir app bemar hain..uper sa Daya sir saa dor..aur app unsa teak sa baat bhi nai kar raha..issi liya asa ulta seeda dream aye raha hain app ko.. Iss mein itna pershan hona wali kye baat hai? Meri maniya tu aik bar.. aik bar Daya sir sa baat kar lijiya acha sa..App bht acha feel Karen ga..Plz sir..bala una batiya mat apna bare mein par baat tu kijyia..ab tu app ki awaz sa una andaza bhi nai hoga ka kuch problem hai..

Abhijeet (_nodded as yes): _Haan sachin…main bas subha hona ka he wait kar raha tha..ta ka aik bar uss sa baat kar loon.. (_caring tone) _Thanks Sachin…mera maan halka karna ka liya..

Sachin (_smiles): _Sir iss mein Thanks ki kye baat hai..(_shy look) _app muja sharminda kar raha hain asa…

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Acha abhi jayo aur Bureau poncho..wasa he bureau mein itna kam hai aur mein yahen.._he stops.. _Tum na breakfast kiya?

Sachin: haan sir kar liya.. aur app asa mat sochen ka app ki waja sa hum par koi boj par gaya hai.. yah sab tu chalta rahta haina sir.. Jab hum nai hota tu app sabi sab kuch sambalta haina..Team work issa he tu bolta hain.. (_Abhijeet smiles n nodded) _Acha sir app jag gaya hain tu app ka liya breakfast banyon?

Abhijeet: nai yar..tum jayo..late ho raha hai..main wasa bhi Daya sa thori baat kar ka Soa jayon ga..aur breakfast kar ka muja nened nahin aya gii..tum jayo..Mosi aya gii tu bana daa gii nashta..tum Chinta mat karo itni…

Sachin: Okay sir..main chalta hoon..app apna khyal rakhna..take care.. _And with this he went towards bureau…_

_Here Abhijeet feels little relaxed after talking wd sachin… _

Abhijeet: Teak khata hai Sachin akher ko main itna disturb kyun hoon? Itna horrible khwab bhi nahin tha.. Pher kyun? Yah sab dhakna ka bad muja itna ajeeb sa kyun feel ho raha hai? DAR? Kye main sach mein Dar raha hoon? Ka Daya ko koi mujsa cheen.._And he stops..(jerking his head) _Main bhi kye kye soch lata hoon yar.. choro.. Daya saa baat kar lata hoon..jag gaya hoga..nahin bhi jaga tu muj sa aur saber nahin hota abhi….

_Here on the other side..Daya Opens Door and found Waiter standing at door step…_

Waiter: Sorry to disturb You sir..lakien kal Hotel sa jana sa pehla app apna yah Beg wahen Hotel lobby mein bhool gaya tha..raat 12 baja tak app aya nahin.. tu hum na yah Security room mein rakh diya..

_Daya looks at him and takes his bag with Thanks…Waiter was abt to move when Daya stops him and asked abt the Route and texi…_

Daya : Suno… yar yah Goa sa bahr jahen Festival laga hai.. wahen tak jana ka liya koi texi yah vehical mila gii hotel ki tarf sa? Driver bhi..muja rasta nahin malom teak sa..

Waiter: Jee sir..hum organize kar danga..par sir wo Festival tu khatm ho gaya..kal last day tha usska.. abi tu wo log he honga bas wahen..apna saman samit kar chala jayen ga...

Daya (_in low tone): _Haan malom hai..par..bas main wahen jana chata hoon... bejo dirver ko muja abi jana hai..

Waiter (_confused): _teak hai sir main bejta hoon abi….._And wd this he went and Daya moves back in his room…_

Daya : Yah main kye kar raha hoon? Muja wahen kye mila ga abi? Wo sirf mera weham hai aur kuch nai..yah kasa ho sakta hai akher? Par jana mein kye harj hai.. aik bar.. (_irritated) _yah sab mein kye socha jaa raha hoon yar..

_And he sat down on his bed after grabbing his head with his both hands worriedly…when his phone rangs…He picked it up and happy scream came out from his mouth…_

Daya: Abhijeeeeeeeeeettttttttttt… _And he picks the call…_

Daya (_happy tone): _Boss tum…itni subha subha.. (_sad tone) _Ajj kasa yaad aye gai apna bhai ki..? (_showing fake anger) _haan kam kum hoga naa…

_Abhijeet smiles after hearing his brother sweet and angry tone..at the sametime he feels really relaxed as well..after coming to knw that his brother is fine…_

Abhijeet (_smiling): _Haan haan ajj kam nahin tha..issi liya socha tuj sa baat kar loon…bae ab mujsa yah letter watter tu likha nai jata..

Daya (_embarresed): _Boss..tum mera mazak urra raha ho? Maine tu tuma sharminda karna ka liya wo letter likha tha..ka kuch tu sharm aya..chota bahi sa baat karna ka waqt he nahin hai.. pata hai boss..kabhi kabhi tu muja lagta hai ka tum naa..kuch teak nai ho..garbar hai tumara sath… (_Abhijeet became tensed) _kuch chupa raha ho mujsa tabi baat nai kar raha ho… (_naughty tone) _Sach batio boss..Koi jagra wagra tu nai ho gaya na Tarika jee sa? Dant want tu nai diya na Bhabi jee na..

Abhijeet (_feeling relaxed): _haan..bht sara dant diya hai..video bhi bana kar rakhi hai..tu aya gaa na tu dhak kar khoob kush hona aur meri tang keenchna..bawakoof… arrey yar kam kar kar ka band baji hui hai…Ajj tu bola maine ACP sir ko ka 2 hour late ayon ga..sach mein hila bhi nai jaa raha teak sa mara thakan ka…

Daya (_sad tone): _Boss mera na hona ki waja sa tum par bht kam haina…main wapis aye jata hoon yar..wasa bhi kafi goom pher liya.

Abhijeet (_in hurry): _nai nai Daya asa kuch nai hai yar..wo tu bureau mein 2 cases aya gaya tha na tu…wo bhi hum manage karta he hain bas yah Dosra department ka kamo mein help karta karta burden par jata hai..khere wo kam bhi khatam ho gaya..abi tu bureau he hai..aur hum manage kar raha haina yar..tum wasa he na pershan ho jata ho..thora dino ki hi tu baat hai ab…wapis aye he jayo ga… (_Naughty) _pher kahan itni achi kismet ka asi lambi chuti sadiyon bhi mila…moj kar lo meri jaan…jitna maza kar sakta hona..kar lo abi…

Daya (_low tone): _haan yar…

Abhijeet: Acha yah bata kasa chal raha hai sab? Khoob gooma phera? Kye kye kiya..maza tu aye raha hoga na (_naughty) _Bin humara…

Daya: Haan yar bas enjoy kar raha hain…acha hai sab..

Abhijeet (_Feeling something fishy): _Daya..kye baat hai yar? Teri awaz sab teak tu haina? Friends sa jagra tu nai ho gaya naa? Wo sab teak haina?

Daya (_realized so changed): _nai nai yar..kye bol raha ho..wo sab teak hain…main tu bas asa he..aye kar batyon ga boss..kahan kahan gooma..kye kye kiya..

Abhijeet (_relaxed): _okay okay…fine.. sab teak hain that's gud..main janta hoon mera Daya kssi sa jagra thora he kar sakta hai…

Daya (_smiles): _kye boss tum bhi naa..moun sa kuch uglwana ka liya ulta seeda bol data ho…

Abhijeet (_naughty): _haan par kabhi kabhi yah trick nai bhi chalti…

Daya (_naughty): _haan boss…tuma khoob smajta hon main ab…

_Abhijeet embarrassed on this…And Door knocked at Daya's side…Daya looks towards door …_

Daya (_to Abhijeet): _okay Boss..muja abi kahen nikalna hai..aye kar call karta hoon..And Yah Don't worry tumara Daya bilkul teak hai.. pershan mat ho…Asa ugalwana ki koshish karna ki koi zarorat nai hai tuma Boss..

Abhijeet (_serious tone): _Pakka naa?

Daya : Paaka Boss.. abi ayon ga na tu kudi dhak lana… 2 dino ki he tu baat haina..hmmm

Abhijeet (_smiles): _okay meri jaan..jaldi sa aye jaa…I m missing u alottttttttttttttt…

Daya : Bossssssssssssssss…..

Abhijeet: Acha acha… miss he tu kar raha hona..itna time sa nai bola kyun ka malom hai ka Sahab baga dora chala ayen ga..abi bhi nai bolon ga tu bolo ga. ka tum na tu Miss bhi nai kiya..aik bar bhi nai bola… Abi aram sa raho wahen Tik kar..aur yah 2 din khoob enjoy karo.. Teak hai..

Daya (_loving tone): _teak hai Bara Bhayia.. (_Abhijeet smiles)_ okay chalta hoon..take care and I m missing u more than u boss… _And with this he cuts the call..before Abhijeet started his lecture again… Abhijeet smiles and looks at his phone with.._

Abhijeet (_looking at his phone): _Mera dil cheer kar he dhak tu tuja pata chala ga ka kon kissa zyada miss kar raha hai… Miss u meri jaan.. bas tu jahen raha teak raha..kush raha..Boss ko tu aur kuch nahin chiya…

_Here Daya opens his room door and found driver waiting for him…_

Daya: tum mera necha lobby mein wait karo main aye raha hoon 5 mins mein..

Diver: teak hai Sahab…

_After freshing and changing..Daya moves with driver without informing any friend of his…And reached at the place where last night he was…After moving out from the Car..he starts searching here and there… BANJARA's were looking busy in shifting their luggage into Trucks and busy in packing… A very Different scene were present there then last Night..The beauty was nowhere present like last night… Daya looks around and took a deep breath…_

Diver (_moving out from car): _Sahab app kisi ko dond raha ho kye? main help karon kye?

Daya (_looks at him for few seconds) : _nai yar..main dhak longa..tum yahen mera wait karo…

_Driver nodded and Daya moves and starts searching the same face which was Love of his Life.. beauty of his Soul… the face who stole his heart without his permission and left him to live with Guilt….he was there to search that face again..he really want to remove that guilt from his life..Though he knows well that this is not possible in this life..Not..really not… _

_He was searching here and there..But Found nothing…after Almost 2 hours he sat in one corner of that Big ground…and became really sad.._

Daya (_thinking): _janta tha main yahen kuch nai milna wala muja.. Duniya main hazaron logon ka side pose milta julta hota hain..iss ka matlab yah tu nahin ka wo meri _He stops__….._Ho gii koi anjan larki.. _And with this he stood up after wiping his teary eyes and moves towards Car..where Driver were anoxicly waiting for him…Daya went near to his car and before sitting looks backward again…And after taking deep breath sat down in his car and asked driver to move…_

Daya (_thinking): _Yah sab mera aik weham he tha..aur kuch nahin…Shukar hai maine Abhi sa kuch nai bola..nai tu wo pershan ho jata.. Par iss dil ko Sakoon kyun nai ata….? Nahin..jo bhi hai..main iss baat ka izhar kssi pa nai kar sakta.. kal raat bhi sab ka mood meri waja sa kharab ho gaya.. Abi muja asa behave nai karna hai..bilkul bhi nahin..

_Daya moves back in hotel where his friends were waiting for him worriedly..he relaxed all and then all moves for breakfast… They spended 2 more days in visiting so many places… in shopping..he bought so many things for himself..for his brother and for team..and finally after 2 days they moves back in Mumbai… All came out from Airport… and after meeting with each other moves towards their homes… Pankaj was present there to receive Daya… _

Daya (_happily): _kasa ho ? aur bureau mein sab teak hai?

Pankaj (_smiles): _haan sir sab teak hai… Sab case mein busy tha issi liya muja bej diya app ko lana ka liya…

Daya: Arre main kud aye jata..tuma pershan hona ki kye zarorat thi… Acha aik kam karo...bureau chalu..main sab sa mil bhi loonga…

Pankaj: par sir wo Abhijeet sir tu gher par.._And he stops after realizing what he is saying…_

Daya: gher par? Par abi tu tum bol raha tha na ka sab case mein busy hain tu pher Abhijeet gher par kye kar raha hai?

Pankaj (_making excuse): _sir wo ..haan wo file lana gaya tha kuch shayad..sir app kudi mil kar pooch lijiya ga naa… (_murmuring) _Sab bech jayen ga aur main akala pans jayon ga ager abi kuch batiya Daya sir ko tu…. Gher jaa kar kudi dhak langa..

Daya: yah kye Barbara raha ho tum Pankaj…

Pankaj (_looks at him with tension): _kuch nai sir..wo wo… (_taking his luggage in his hands) _app saman muja dijiya naa..thak gaya honga..chaliya sir..gher ..gher chalta hain..

_Daya was looking at him strangly..but he did not asked anything more.. And left for home.._

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_What is this Guys? Again few reviews? so many Views and visitor's but few reviews for me only... WHY This Special Treatment for me only? This is not Done.. U guys can only read my story but can't review it..so I m also not going to write anymore.. As I told earlier..but still u guys are silent then I m also going on Silent Mood now... Really disappointed wd this behavior of u guys.. Muja story likhni hi nai chiya... _

_And sorry to regular readers..But I already told u guys this time I will not complete it for the sake of Regular Reviewrs.. Mujsa asa nai likha jata..jab log par raha hoon but review nai kar raha hoon...hope u understand.._

_I will delete this Story as well..Take care Bye now..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Daya reaches at home and feels really excited..Finally he back home..he was eagerly waiting to see his brother… He moves out from car and runs towards his house..he was shocked to see his buddy not present at door step to welcome him.. He looks at Pankaj who was abt to ran away after giving him his luggage.. _

Pankaj (_placing Luggage at door step): _Sir yah lijiya apna saman..main chalta hoon..

Daya: Abhijeet ka sath chala jana Pankaj..Ayo Tea tu pee lo...

Pankaj: Nai sir..wo..wo..(_scared tone) _bureau bhut kam haina ..Tu main chalta hoon.

_And he was abt to move out when Daya stops him as…_

Daya: Ruko Pankaj….(_pankaj stops and looks at him back) _Tum muj sa kuch chupa raha ho?

Pankaj: Na…na (_scared) _nai Sir..nai tu..bilkul bhi nahin…

Daya (_nodded in disappointment): _Wo tu abhi pata chal jaya ga… Mera saman utthyo aur ander chalo mera sath.. (_Thinking) _kab sa dhak raha hoon issa..kuch ajeeb sa behave kar raha hai.. kuch garbar tu nai ki iss na..jo Abhijeet sa asa dar raha hai..

Pankaj (_trying to escape): _Daya sir ..wo kam..

Daya (_mumbling): _Tumara kam mein karta hoon abi…

Pankaj (_shocking tone): _kye sir?

Daya (_angry look): _chalu ander…

_And with this he enters inside the house and Pankaj quietly follows him… _

Daya (_murmurs): _yah darwaza bhi khula hai..Boss bhi na kamal karta hai..asa kasa khula chor diya Darwaza.. _he looks upward and starts calling him.._Boss… Abhi I m in Home? (_loud) _Bosss… kahan ho…?

_Here Abhijeet hears Daya's voice and tries to get up in hurry…_

Abhijeet: Arey Daya aye gaya..Daya…

_Daya hears his voice.._

Daya: Boss tum uper room mein kye kar raha ho..acha main ata hoon uper he.. _And with this he tries to move upward..where Pankaj again tries to escape as.._

Pankaj : Acha sir main chalta hoon…App sa pher bureau mein milta hain..

Daya (_angry glance): _Pankaj …

Pankaj (_looks at him ): _okay sir… _And he quietly sat on sofa..where Daya moves towards Abhijeet's room as…_

Daya: Boss tum bhi kamal karta ho... milna ka liya taras raha hoon aur tum ho ka yahen room mein betha ho..pata nai asa kye kam kar raha ho jo room sa aik pal ko nikal bhi nahin sakta tum.. _And he enters inside the room..Abhijeet was trying to stood up from bed but little bit drizzle due to fast movement..but Daya Holds him at the same moment and became shocked after seeing bandage on Abhijeet's head and arm…He instantly tries to sat him with .._

Daya (_still in shock): _Boss yah kye..?

Abhijeet (_sitting n smiles): _kuch nai kuch nai..thori si chot lagi the. _And before he could complete his sentence Daya tightly Hugs him with teary tone…_

Daya (teary tone): Boss..tum yah sab..aur tum na mujsa chupya aur issi liya baat bhi nai kar raha tha mujsa.. _He separated from hug and looks at him angrily.. _yah sab (_pointing towards his wounds) _chupana ki koshish kar raha tha tum mujsa?

Abhijeet (_trying to calm down him): _Aik minute..aik minute..zara apna chehra tu dhakna da pehla acha sa..pher jagar lana jitna jagrna hua tu naa.. _Daya looks at him wd anger..And Abhijeet opens his arms with smile…_Idher aye gala tu lag teak sa.. tuja malom hai pora 9 days bad dhak raha hoon tuja… idher tu aye…

_But Daya got up angrily and starts screaming…._

Daya (_screaming): _Pankaj..Pankaj…..

_Pankaj who was sitting in lounge and trying to drink water to lower down his tension..Glass slips from his hand after hearing Such angry tone of Daya…who was calling his name loudly… Pankaj tries to hold glass and succeeded but water completely falls down on his clothes..and he was totally wet now… He stood up instantly..looks at himself…and then upward where voice was coming..he tries to move with scare as.._

Pankaj (_scared): _Sara bech gaya..aur mein pans gaya…chal beta Pankaj char ja suli...Jaan boj kar beja tha sab na muja..

Daya (_screaming): _Pankaj…uper ayo foren…Pankajjjjjjjjjjj…

Abhijeet (_trying to grab Daya's hand): _Daya..yar..plz calm down..kuch nai hua..uss ka koi kasoor nai..idher ruko tu…

Daya(_calling)_: pankaj

Abhijeet: Ruko tu..meri baat tu suno…

Daya (_looks at him): _Baat mat karna mujsa boss.. kye soch ka kiya tum na yah sab? kyun chupaya sab na mujsa..?

Abhijeet : Dayaaa

Daya: kye Daya boss..jasa abi tak teak sa baat nai ki na wasa abi bhi chup raho..

_Here Pankaj enters …Abhijeet looks at him and found him totally wet and nodded his head in disappointment..while a small smile crept on his face unintentionally bcz he can guess that what's happened with him..where Daya was far too see all this..bcz he was in much anger..who completely burst out into anger as…_

Pankaj (_scared tone): _jee sir..app..app na muja bulaya…

Daya (_moving towards him in anger): _Issi liya tum yahen sa farar hona ka liya betab tha na..

Pankaj (_looks at Abhijeet ): _na..na..nai..nai sir

Daya (_loud n angry): _kye nai sir? Pagal smaj raka hai muja.. kuch batiya kyun nai..wasa tu har baat idher ki uder batana ki jaldi rahti hai.. aur tu aur Airport sa yahen gher ata tak bhi zuban khuli nai tumari..Kyun…?

Pankaj: So..s (_really scared) _sorry sir..

Daya: kye sorry haan…

Abhijeet (_intruptts): _Dayaaa.. kyun uss bechara ko suna raha ho.. uss ka koi kasoor nahi aur sabi ko maine he tu mana kiya tha.. (_Daya looks at him in shock) _haan yar.. aur wo bechara tu tumara gussa ka dar sa kuch bola nai tum sa… (_to pankaj) _pankaj tum jayo abi..aur jaa kar change karo pehla.. _Now Daya looks at Pankaj and realized that his clothes are wet…Where pankaj tooks the advantage and leave the spot in hurry…Abhijeet looks at Daya…_

Abhijeet (_calm tone): _Dayaa… (_Daya looks at him) _kye kar raha hai yar..aik tu main itna bemar hoon aur tum itna gusa kiya jaa raha ho..malom hai kasa raha itna time tera bina? Tuja kitna yaad kiya..kitni zarorat thi muja…(_forward his hand)_ Idher aye yar..pas beth tu..acha yahen mera pas beth kar jitna gusa nikalna haina nikal laa..dhak mein wahen par utth kar aye nai sakta..tu pora gher mein gooma ga aur main tere peecha baag baag ka fil hal mana nai sakon gaa.. iss liya abi ka liya yahen mera pas beth kar naraz ho laa..

_Daya looks at him while Abhijeet could not resist anymore and smiles..and forward his hand more towards Daya and ask him to come.._

Abhijeet (_insist)_: Aye jaa naa yar..Plz…

_Daya was continually looking at him..His anger lower down a bit..He moves towards him..But did not holds his forwarded hand and sat on his bed near to his foots with down head… Abhijeet moves back his hand and looks at him sadly…_

Abhijeet (_sadly):_wahen payon (_ foots) _ka pas beth sakta hai..Arshiward lana..par yahen mera pas nai aye ka beth sakta.. _Daya looks at him …_

Daya (_angry): _Boss chup ho jayo..muja tum sa baat nai karni..

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Acha na kar baat… main kar loonga tuj sa baat.. wasa bhi teri awaz sa zyada tuja dhakna ki pari hai muja…

_Daya again moves his head downward..Still looking angry…after few seconds Abhijeet added.._

Abhijeet: Acha yar..abb mahf bhi kar da..kab tak asa naraz raha ga mujsa? Haan? Dhak maine jo bhi kiya naa wo tera he liya tu..malom hai tuja nai acha laga..per muja tu laga..dhak tuja pata chalta tu doora baga aye jata..meri yah kssi ki aik bhi nai sunta.. itni muskil sa tu chute mili thi tuja..mera khyal rakhna ka liya tu itna log tha na yahen par.. bas issi liya maine nai batya tuja kuch bhi..aur sab ko sakhti sa mana bhi kar diya.. aur yar itni bari baat nai hai yah..dhak mamoli si chooten hain bas..teak bhi ho gaya hoon..Tu bhi yahen hota tu teak ho jata abi tak..wasa bhi ho gaya hoon itna naraz tu na hona abi..yar plz…Daya meri tarf dhak tu…

Daya (_looks at him); _Matalb..meri zarorat nai tuma..

Abhijeet (_irritated): _Daya tum janta ho wo meaning nai tha mera … yar bas main nai chata tha ka meri waja saa tum apni chute barbad kar ka aye jayo..Acha..I m sorry baba..(_grabbing ears) _abi tu mahf kar da.. (_like kid) _aik bemar banda sa itni mahfi mangwa raha hai..sharm bhi nai ati..Pap chara ga tuja Daya…

_And with this Daya could not resist and he smiles…_

Abhijeet (_smiles too): _yah hui na baat.. Mera Daya asa udas aur naraz bilkul acha nai lagta..moun (_face) _aur bhi Sooj (_swollen) _jata hai.. _he laughs… _Acha abi idher tu aye.. (_He again opens his arms for him..Daya looks at him and comes near to him and then hugs him tightly with) _hmmm abi mila na Asli sakoon…

Daya (_in hug): _Boss yah tum na bilkul teak nai kiya..tum bemar ho warna tumari aik baat nai manta main tu..

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Bari mehrbani app ki… _Daya smiles… _Daya tu teak haina?

Daya: Main tu teak hoon boss.. (_sepreating from hug) _tum jo hadi pasli turwa kar betha ho…

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Yah tu…teak ho jaya ga Daya..aur kal sa bureau bhi jana lag jayon ga…Dhakna…

Daya (_stood up angrily): _No ways Boss (_pointing finger towards him) _bht ho gai manmani tumari..ab aur nai chala gii… abi tum meri baat mano ga bas.. aur sirf rest..halat dhaki hai tum na apni.. bureau jayo ga..hun….

Abhijeet (_Smiles): _Acha baba…teak hai..ab tu aye gaya haina… dhakna main kasa teak hota hoon.. chal jaa kar change kar ka thora rest kar laa..thak gaya hoga naa…

Daya: haan wo tu kar lata hoon..aur bureau jaa kar sab ki khaber bhi lata hoon…

_Daya left for his room..While Abhijeet really tries to stop him and told him not to say any single word to team… But Daya left…_

_Here after changing and getting ready Daya moves in bureau..where Abhijeet already informed everyone abt Daya presence in Mumbai.. Daya reaches at Bureau and everybody welcome him happily…While ACP was looking very happy after seeing his son back.. After meeting all Daya moves towards ACP..who hugs him instantly…Daya feels something deep down but did not broke those feelings essence present around him with saying anything..After few seconds Both spereated from that welcome Hug and now Daya initiated as…_

Daya: Sir app kasa hain?

ACP (_feeling happy): _Thak gaya tha… par tuma dhakta sari thaken dor ho gai… mera shar(_lion) _jo wapis (_patting on his shoulder) _aye gaya hai…

Daya (_feeling embarrass): _Sir I m really very sorry sir..muja malom he nai tha ka yahen itna sab kuch ho raha hai..app sab par kam ka itna burden par gaya..Abhijeet bhi asa aur (_complaining tone) _app mein sa kssi na bhi muja wapis bulana zarori nai smaja…

ACP (_patting on his arm): _Acha acha time guzar he gaya na..abi wapis aye gaya ho tu kam pa he lagna hai… (_sitting in his chair) _Ajj he aik case report hua hai.. usska silsila mein kafi bagdor ho rai hai.. Daya tum ussa head karo..mein yah Head minister wala case ko personally dhak raha hoon..HQ ka bht pressure hai..

Daya (_nodded): _Don't worry sir.. main dhak lata hoon….app fikar he mat Karen…Aur sir Abhijeet..sir wo teak tu haina? Uss ka sath yah sab kasa ho gaya?

ACP (_console him): _Daya ab wo teak hai..Criminals ka sath mudbar mein ho gaya yah sab.. sar ki choat ki fikar thi..baki Bazo par facture tha… wo sabi teak hai abi.. Doctor naa bhi ussa rest karna ka he kaha hai.. Don't worry abt him...he is fine..aur tum nai tha tu itna roz Sachin raha hai usska pas..

_Daya was looking not much convinced but he was abt to move out from cabin when_

ACP: Daya.. (_Daya looks at him) _hum sab bhi Abhijeet ka khyal rak sakta hain..

_Daya smiles and nodded…And then completely moved out from the cabin and completely involved in case work with team.. In evening he make a phone call to Abhijeet and informed him as.._

Daya (_worried tone): _Boss muja tumari fikar hai…par yar yahen bht kam hai..(_sad tone) _wasa he meri waja sa sab par kitna boj para raha hai..(_feeling sorry )_abi sab ka boj halka karna chata hoon mein yar..par muja tumari bhi fikar hai yar..tum teak tu hona..

Abhijeet (_convincing tone): _Dayaaa… yar itna din tera bina rah liya hai aur abi jab itna betar hoon tab nai rah sakta..yar wo tu main zara misbalance ho gaya tera ata..aur tuja laga main teak sa chal bhi nai paa raha..Otherwise I m fine..

Daya (_not convincing): _haan haan sab malom hai.. acha yar tum khana kah lana..muja tu dar ho jaya ge..

Abhijeet: Bossss… (_Daya smiles) _abi tum phone rako gay ka main rakon?

Daya (_smiling tone): _Acha acha..malom hai tang aye gaya ho mera ana saa..aye kar tumara chaan sakoon jo cheen liya hai…

Abhijeet (_naughty): _kai baten tum kitna acha sa aur jaldi sa smaj jata ho Daya…

Daya (_smiles): _boss gher aye kar tumari baten smajta hoon abi nikalna hai…

Abhijeet: Daya yar..un sab sa kuch mat kahna okay? yar una maine he mana kiya tha..unka koi kasoor nai yar..Wasa he kam ka bht pressure hai sab sa tum mat dant dana una..Plz Daya..

Daya: Aya tu tha ka Acha sa khaber longa sab ki..par unka upper kam ka pressure dhak kar (_naughty) _taras aya gaya sab par Boss..._Abhijeet smiles _And_ with this they ended the call in smile..and Daya moved out for the spot…_

_Team were investigating abt the criminals in main road area…_

Sachin: Sir humara informer na un 3no ko yahen Dhaka hai…

Daya: charon tarf pheal jayo..bht Rush hai..milna asan nahin par muskil bhi nai..yaad rakhna huma har haal mein wo chiyan hain..

_All were busy in searching…when Daya was moving ahead and suddenly he stops.. He feels something but he jerks his head and move ahead..After much time team met again with disappointment.._

Sachin: Sir huma aga chalna chiya..

Pankaj (_tired tone): _Sir aik tu yah rush…pata nai ajj itna hangama kyun hai yahen…

_Nikhil came there running from that same area..and speak as.._

Nikhil: Sir sara area block smajiya..

Daya: Kyun? Kye hua itni bear kyun hai wahen aga..

Nikhil: Sir aga link road par jo ground hai wahen wo koi Meela (_festival) _wala aya hain..wo kye khata han..wo …(_thinking) _arre kye batya tha uno naa.(_thinking more) _Ban..ja

Daya (_shocked to hear): _Banjara ?

Pankaj: Wow sir.. festival ho raha hai yahen. Sir buht bara level par hota hai..(_excited) _bara maza ata hai..main bechpan mein asa melon mein bht jata tha mumy daddy ka sath…

Daya (_irritated tone): _chup ho jayo Pankaj…(_pankaj quite) _chaya jo bhi ho..huma dondna tu hoga he..

Sachin: Sir ho sakta hai wo log wahen uss hajom mein he jaa kar chup gaya hoon…

Nikhil: Haan sir ajj Pehla din hai Festival ka...tu buht rush hoga..tu sir ?

Daya (_Determined tone)_: Jo bhi ho..chalu.. _And All follows him…After much time CID team reached on the exact spot and starts searching all three criminals.. Here Daya was feeling really uncomfortable.. Again that scene was in his mind..he was feeling really very strange.._

Daya (_thinking): _yah main kye socha chala jaa raha hoon..aur zarori tu nahin yah wohi log hoon..aur bhi tu ho sakta hain.. (_jerking his head) _yah sab kye socha jaa raha ho Daya..u r on Duty Daya...Think abt that only..

_More than two hours passes but Still team was with empty hands.. Sachin was looking all backside area where So many small camps were present with so much stuff.. At one place girls were getting ready and enjoying.. so much laughing sound was present in the atmosphere..By Mistake Sachin went there and after seeing bunch of girls...He was abt to move back when Girls really stops him and starts scolding as.._

Girl: aye kahan jaa raha tha ander? Malom nai ka yah humara area hai..

Sachin (_trying to explain): _Dakiya..darsal mein wo..

Another Girl: Kye wo woh laga raka hai? Meela uss taraf laga hai aur tum yahen peecha kye dondna aya ho..?

Sachin: Dakiya

Girl: kye dakiya tum dhako..hum sab samajta hain….

Sachin(_trying to explain)_: baat tu suniya..

Girl: Police ko bulayo…

Sachin: Arry…

_Girls were abt to move when a Voice stops them as…_

Loud Voice: Ruko….

_Girls stops and look at there where voice was coming..Sachin moves his head and became shocked after seeing face of that voice…he was stunned..Totally stunned.._

Girl (_loud voice): _Rukh jayo sabhi…(_pointing towards Sachin) _aik bar usski baat tu sun lo..wo kye kahna chata hai..bas asa he chal pari…

Another Girl: SONA ya tu kye kah rahi hai..iss ki baat suna..tuja malom nai asa kitna sara larka, bahana bana kar huma chehra yahen aye jata hain..

Sona: haan janti hoon..par kai log rasta batak bhi tu jata haina…? (_Girls became silent) _aur ager yah bhi uni mein sa koi aik hua tu? Aik bar sunana mein baat kye harj hai akher? _And she moves towards Sachin.. who was looking totally stunned..she feels uncomfortable after noticing fixed gaze of sachin on herself.._

Sona (_little angry): _Ayeee…asa kye dhak raha ho meri tarf gor gor ka? Haan? (_loud) _Arre oh bhai sahab sunta ho…?

_Sachin with jerk came out from his shock state.. and tries to speak as.._

Sachin: tu..wo..tum.. kon..

Sona: Kye matlab main Kon? (_angry)_Tuma iss sa kye? yah bolo tum kon ho aur yahen kye karna aya ho?(_tough tone)_ Larkiyon ko chehrna chala aya ho?

Sachin (_shocked): _naa..n..n..arey main tu yahen..dondna aya tha kssi ko…

Girl: Kiss ko? Jhoot bolta hai…

Sachin (_look at her): _jee nahin.. mera sath aur bhi log hain..aur main koi lucha lifanga nai hoon.. app chahen tu mera card check kar sakti hain..(_Taking out his card) _main C

Voice: Arrey larkiyon kahan rah gai ho? Show shuru hona ka time ho gaya hai..jaldi ayo…

Sona (_looking at sachin): _haan teak hai... teak hai.. jayo jayo..aur yah lakiyon ka area hai ayenda ana mat..shreef insan lagta ho tu jana daa raha hain.. (_To girls) _chalu bago sabi..warna Ustaad mar daga…

_And with this all girls moves in hurry..Sachin want to stop Sona but all went from there in hurry.. where he was still confused and shocked too..After few seconds his phone rings and he came out from his phool of thoughts..And looks at his phone after taking out from his pocket..he looks at screen and found It's Daya's call…he feels strange..but attends it as_

Sachin: jee..jee sir

Daya: Sachin tum kahan ho? Kis taraf? Hum na un 3no ko pakr liya hai..

Sachin: kye sir?

Daya: haan bathroom mein chupa betha tha …pakar liya sabi ko..

Sachin (_low tone): _Great sir

Daya: Kye baat hai sachin tum kush nai hua..?

Sachin: na.. nai sir asi tu baat nai…

Daya: acha teak hai tum bahr ayo ground ki tarf hum tumara wait kar raha hain…

_In whole moving back Journey towards Bureau Sachin was looking confused…he was thinking just one thing.._

Sachin(_thinking): _Daya sir ko batyon yah nahin? kye karon.. ..ager galat hua tu? Kha mukah aik masla ban jaya ga..par.. mera shak nai tha wo..wo wohi thi..haan..

Daya: kye baat hai sachin? Tumara dehan kis tarf hai? Dhak kar drive karo..

Sachin (_realized): _haan..haan sir..sorry sir…

_Here After reaching at bureau and recording confessions of all three criminals Team was abt to move to their homes..when Daya looks at Sachin who was still looking involved in his thoughts.._

Daya: Kye baat hai sachin kye soch raha ho?

Sachin (_with jerk look at him): _ku..kuc..kuch nai sir..

Daya (_looking at him kneenly): _kuch chupa raha ho mujsa?

Sachin (_moving head downward): _nai sir..asa kuch nai hai..

Daya (_placing his hand on Sachin's shoulder): _kye baat hai yar? Tum muja bata sakta ho..kab sa dhak raha hoon tum kuch gum sum sa ho...Aur recording ka time bhi tumara dehan kahen aur he tha..hua kye hai akher?

Sachin (_looks at him): _sir… _Stops… (thinking) _nai nai yah main kye karna jaa raha hoon ..nai bata sakta main Daya sir ko..

Daya: Sachin…kye hua haan? Rukh kyun gaya…

Sachin: wo..wo..kuch nai sir…

Daya: sachin ab tu muja bhi tension hona lag gai hai yar.. sari raat nened nai aya gii muja ager tum bola nai tu..bolo na plz..

Sachin (_looks at him): _sir..app ko batyon ga tu …pata nai maine ajj wahen..

Daya (_curious to know): _Wahen kye yar? Bolo bhi

Sachin: sir maine wahen Festival mein MELA ko Dhaka….

_Daya shocked to hear that.. his hand automatically slips from Sachin's shoulder… Sachin looks at him and then explains everything what he saw with_

Sachin (_tense tone): _Sir muja tu yakeen nai ho raha ka yah kasa ho sakta hai…muja tu laga main he galat hoon...issi liya yahen bureau aye kar maine uss case ki file computer par check ki aur wahen sa Mela ki tasveer dhaki tu confirm hua..sir wo wohi thi…par asa kasa ho sakta hai sir..wo tu mar.. (_Looking at Daya who was standing still with Still eyes) _Sir…(_places his hand on Daya's shoulder) _Sir app teak tu hain? Sir (_shake him)_boliya naa..

Daya (_looks at him): _haan main teak hoon… muja..muja gher jana hai sachin..

_And he instantly left for home without saying anything more..leaving sachin shocked at his place.._

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_Thanks for reading..:D I was on leave due to bad health :(( muskil sa ajj office ayi hoon..so I m updating. App sab ka reviews ka shukriya ... _

_And Guys it is not like when I will say that I m leaving or stop writing..u Guys start reviewing for THAT CHAPTER...and later again stopped.. If u guys cant review then tell me..or u guys so much busy in exams or anything that u can't review only..so let me now**..i will write this story later**.._

_But iss taran Off mood sa mujsa story nai likhi jati... If u guys can't write single word..then how can I write such a long story? abi he mood itna off ho gya hai ka bata nai sakti.. All time App sab sa Request karo ka Tell me How was it...yah request kar kar ka muja story nai likhni.. _

_Also If u are not interested in** Duo stories** then also tell me.. I will stop writing... I agree with the member who said that now peoples are only interested in Deraya n Abhirika stories...only Love tracks.. I also feel the same.. If u guys not interested in Duo and can't review regularly then tell me clearly..I will stop writing.._

_The Person who said Poonum is missing.. Then Dear jis mood sa main abi likh rahi hoon na.. App ko bht kuch missing laga ga.. Story uss level pa jana sa pehla he ENd hoti dikh rahi hai muja jis level ko likhna ka liya maine yah Story start ki thi likhni... Sorry par jahen Appreciation nai hota Writer kuch nai likh sakta ...Yahen 2 words likhna muskil hain sab ka liya.. atleast itna tu Right ha mera ka muja malom ho who is reading my story? yah nahin? Then how can I write such a long Story?_

_Aur jis cheez ko app miss kar rahi ho..Ager yah story uss level pa ponch saki tu App ko Poonum missing nahin laga ge.. aur ager nahin..Tu pher Poonum he missing ho jaya ge..bcz Poonum wahen nahin rahti jahen usski Respect na ho...Main koi bhi FF story nai par paa rahi..jitna bhi time milta ha Apni story pa kam karti hoon..par pher bhi meri koi Parwa nahin..Sab ko muja Hurt karna acha lagta hai.. main tu asa nai karti.. Jab bhi koi Story parti hoon..Ussi sama Review likhti hoon..chota yah bara..but I feel ka Writer ko wait hota hai kitna..but mera sath ulta he hota hai... :(( Don't knw how I m sounding..but I m really hurt ..Muja sab ki request kar kar ka Bht Low Feel ho raha hai... _

_For the First time I start a story with a Simple way..Bcz main Ayesta ayesta move karna chati thi..bcz I was so excited for Last Level..Anyways..Ager app ko story nahin pasand aya tu I will stop writing at the same Moment..That's My Promise..i will not complete this story.. Jo muja lag raha hai ka iss bar nahin hi hogi... _

_And the Members said Abt Suspense..Then Dear abi Suspense aya he kaha hai..this time I was writing with step by step strategy. So many Things are left yet..Infect Real Story is left yet..._

_Guests plz koi name do apna app ko..A B c or numbers or any fake name..jis sa muja pehchan ho ka yah kis ka review hai.. muja asa smaj nai ata ka aik he Guest hai yah bht sara.. Thanks _

_Hope U will like DUO Moments..Any Suggestion or anything..Tell me..Thanks.. Do Not ask me to be happy..bcz I m not happy..feeling very very Low... _

_And Plz review..Next All Updates will be depend on Reviews.. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sachin was really worried abt that silent exit of Daya..he was completing his work in bureau but still he was really worried abt that silence which he received from his senior after revelation of such a big and strange news…he closes all files…Which were open in front of his eyes …_

Sachin: Pata nai maine bata kar teak kiya yah galat? (_worried) _Daya sir kuch bola kyun nai? Uno na kuch react kyun nai kiya..?Hey Bagwan yah maine kye kiya..una asa jana diya..muja tu ab bht fikar ho rahi hai… (_stood up) _kye karon? Aik bar Sir ka gher jaa kar dhak ayon Daya sir ko..? haan..yahi sahi hay..mera dil ko tasali mil jaya gii..sahi hai..wasa bhi mera kafi saman abi uni ka gher hai..woi lana ka bahana jata hoon…

_He settled all files and moves out from the bureau and reaches at Duo's House…where Maid opens the door as.._

Maid: Arre Sachin beta..aye gaya tum..ayo ayo…

_Sachin enters and starts looking around….Maid added as.._

Maid: main tumara he intazar kar rahi thi..acha hua tum aye gaya..abi Abhijeet baba ka sath tum ruko..main chalti hoon beta gher wala intazar kar raha honga…buht dar ho gayi hai...

Sachin (_looks at her shockingly):_Kye matalb? Daya sir…wo nai aya abi tak Gher?

_Abhijeet entering in lounge with…_

Abhijeet: Arrey Sachin tum…muja laga Daya aya hoga..

Sachin (_looking at Abhijeet): _hello sir..kasa hain abi app..

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Dhak lo teak taak chal pher raha hoon…

Sachin: sir wo main tu apna saman lana aya tha.. Daya sir aye gaya hain abi tu socha saman lata jayon gher..par Mosi bata rahi hain wo gher nai aya abi tak…

Abhijeet: Ata he hoga sachin..tum betho…

Maid: Abhijeet baba abi main chalun?

Abhijeet: arrey Mosi..kab sa app ko bol raha hoon ka app chali jayo..Daya ata hoga.. par jab sa main bemar para hoon...App sachin ka ana sa pehla jati he nahin…

Maid: Acha acha..meri marzi jo bhi karon.. Asa he akala chor ka chali jayon iss hal mein tuma..Daya ko jab bhi pata chalta ...tu pher ussa kye jawab dati mein? (_moving wd) _acha abi chalti hoon… tum log baten karo…

_And Maid left..where Abhijeet looks at Sachin who quietly sat on Sofa with head down mood..after locking the main door Abhijeet moves towards him…_

Abhijeet: Kye baat hai Sachin..tum teak ho? Tea banyon tumara liya?

Sachin(_looks at him): _nai nai sir..app beten naa…

Abhijeet (_sitting infront of him): _Sachin tum pershan lag raha ho..kye baat hai yar bolo naa?

Sachin: sir wo..Daya sir..wo gher nai aya? App ko call bhi nai kiya kye?

Abhijeet: nahin tu? Aye jaya ga..kssi kam sa gaya hoga kahen..

Sachin: Par wo tu gher ana ko he nikla tha… (_in low tone) _Kahen wo….

Abhijeet (_tense): _kye baat hai Sachin? Kuch hua hai kye?

Sachin: nai nai.. ..app pershan mat hoon sir..

Abhijeet (_worried now): _bekar ki baten mat karo Sachin..saf saf bolo hua kye hai? Daya kahan hai? Tum janta ho kuch?

Sachin: sir.. (_Embarrassed) _muja asa nai karna chiya tha..shayd wo kahen udas betha honga meri waja sa…

Abhijeet (_loud): _Sachin abi kuch bolo gay tum? Ka hua kye hai?

Sachin (_looking at him): _Sir wo…wo… (_after few seconds) _Mela…

Abhijeet (_stood up): _Kye? MELA? Wo kahan sa aye gai iss sab ke beech…

_Sachin also stood up in tension and told him everything what he saw and how Daya behaved when he told him abt all this.._

Abhijeet (_irritated): _Sachin..tumara demag kharab hai…(_Sachin embarresed) _Yun sar jukya kye khara ho tum? Asa kasa tum na yah sab bol diya Daya ko? Aur pher ussa roka bhi nai…Wo Mela kasa ho sakti hai.. kasa?

Sachin (_in low tone): _Sir wo larki..wo Mela he lagi muja

Abhijeet (_angry): _Aik bar bhi ussa dhaka nai tum na aur tuma wo Mela he lagi..aur seeda jaa kar sab Daya ko bol bhi diya..muja nai bata sakta tha? Janta ho Daya ka uss sa kasa aur kye rishta hai..pher bhi?

Sachin (_head down): _I m really sorry ..main kud buht sharminda hoon…

Abhijeet: Koi aur larki bhi tu ho sakti hai.. duniya main hazaron log hain jin ki shaklen milti julti hoti hain…tu kye wo sab aik he insan hota hain?

Schain: lakien sir maine bureau aye kar…uss case file sa Mela ki picture bhi dhaki thi..sir wo wohi larki thi sir..app mera vishwas kijyia…muja tu kud smaj nai aye raha..Mela tu mar chuki thi na..tu pher wo kasa ho sakti hai?

Abhijeet (_same angry tone)_: Aur pher bhi seeda jaa kar tum na Daya sa sab bol diya… kamal kar diya tum na tu Sachin..kam sa kam tum sa tu asi umeed nai thi muja.. (_sachin head down) _abi khara kye ho mera samna asa..chalu mera sath..muja wahen laa kar chalu jahen tum na uss larki ko dhaka tha…

Sachin (_shockingly): _Sir…? App kasa. App ki tabeat?

Abhijeet (_moving outside wd): _bahr main gayi meri tabeat.. pata nai kahan hoga wo…**uss sa bar ka mera liya kuch bhi nai **Sachin..tum janta ho…

_In Quills Abhijeet was really looking irritated and worried at the same moment..He was dialing Daya's number again n again but Daya was not attending the call..while Sachin who was driving quills was looking very much ashamed on his act and now little bit confused abt what he saw..bcz its true he never met with Mela..so maybe he was wrong...But he himself was assured as well..After all he is a CID Officer… how can he make any fault like this… ?_

Abhijeet (_looking sachin): _tum na uss larki sa baat karna ki koshish nai ki iss bara mein…?

Sachin: ki thi sir..par iss sa pehla he wo log .i mean wo sabi larkiyan wahan sa chali gayen..

_Abhijeet looking really irritated…both reached at the spot and Abhijeet asked him to move at the place where he met with all those girls…Sachin quietly moves but found no Girl there.. they asked from the Few peoples present around.._

Abhijeet: arrey Suno bhai..yahen jo larkiyan show kar rahi then...wo kahan hain.

Man: Kon hai bae tu? Kyun poch raha hai humari bechyon ka…

Abhijeet (_angry): _Police sa hain.. (_looking at Sachin) _report mili hai ka yahen Kuch larka larkyon ko chehrta hain tu confirm karna aya hain…

_Sachin Starts looking downward while Man looking scared…_

Man: Mahf karna Sahab…app police sa acha.. nai sahab..asa kuch hua tu nai abi tak yahen pa..wasa tu hum lon Banjara hain..jaga jaga jana kam hai humara..par apni bechyon ki hifazt karna acha sa janta hain…

Abhijeet: teak hai teak hai.. muja yah batio ka wo larkiyan hain kahan? Un sa bhi aik bar confirm kar lata tu acha hota…huma bhi uper batana hota hai…

Man: Sahab wo log tu apna program kar rahi hain na.. Festival tu samna laga haina.. yah tu humara rahna ki jaga hai….

_Abhijeet was abt to move when he suddenly stops and looks at that man with…_

Abhijeet: Acha aik baat batio..un sab larkyon mein sa koi Mela naam ki larki bhi hai?

Man: Mela… (_thinking) _nai tu Sahab..iss name ki larki tu humara Kabeela mein bhi nai hai….

_Abhijeet looks at Sachin angrly…while Sachin was looking bit shocked and confused too…_

Man: wasa sahab app kyun poch raha ho?

Abhijeet: Asa he..Darasal issi naam ki larki ki tarf sa hum shikyat mili thi….

Man: Malom nai sahab..app ko kis na shikyat karie..abi tak asa kuch nai hua yahen..aur wasa bhi yahen tu GOVT ki tarf sa Police Tayanat hai he..Logon ki Suraksha ka liya..

Abhijeet: haan teak hai..koi masla ho tu foren un police walon ko bata dana.. huma itni door sa shikyat par ana para kud sa..ka shayad yah Police wala teak sa duty nai kar raha ..acha hum chalta hain…

Man: Acha Sahab..Shukriya Sahab…

_And With this Abhijeet moved And Sachin quietly follows him.._

Abhijeet: Sun liya tum na? yahen Koi Mela naam ki larki nai hai…(_stress) _koi bhi nai..

Sachin (_confused)_: Sir par maine ussa he dhaka tha sir…(_excited) _Par haan sir …(_Abhijeet looks at him) _Shayad wo log Mela nai..par koi aur naam laa raha tha usska..

Abhijeet (_really angry): _kye? (_stops as) _aur pher bhi tum Mela Mela kiya ja raha ho?

Sachin (_sad): _Sir par uss larki ka chehara wo… sir app mera yakeen Karen na Karen par jo maine dhaka..main kud heran hoon sir..

Abhijeet (_look at him in disbelief): _Acha chalu..abi wo samna Gana bajana ka program ho raha hai..acha sa dhako..Daya yah wo larki milti hai kahen…

_He again dials Daya's number..which was on but Daya was not attending the call still..Here Both Starts Searching for Mela and Daya..but Found nowhere..Even Abhijeet went back stage and looks around for Mela or any familiar face…But Still result was same.. He came back after an hour with empty hands..and Looks at Sachin who was looking very much confused and ashamed…_

Abhijeet (_angry): _kahan hai? Haan..kahan hai Mela abi? Aur Daya? Malom hai kitni fikar ho rai hai abi muja uss pagal ki.. mera phone tak nai uttha raha.. meri tabeat kharab hai..muja zarorat ho sakti hai usski…yah tak nai soch raha..par socha ga tu tab na jab Phone Dhaka ga bhi… (_really worried) _pata nai kahan hai wo.. (_to Sachin) _kam sa kam ussa rok tu lata tum…itna tu kiya hota….

Sachin: I m sorry sir.. _Looking very much sad….Abhijeet looks at him and feels his tension so little calm down as…_

Abhijeet: Sachin tum Phone Company ko call karo Aur Daya ka cell ki current position malom karo….

_Sachin did so and moves towards Abhijeet..who was still looking here and there…_

Sachin: Sir app ko asa kyun lagta hai ka Daya sir yahen he aya honga..ho sakta hai wo kahen aur gaya hoon.. (_low tone) _I mean un ka Sad mood ki waja sa…

Abhijeet: wo tu pata chal he jaya ga abi..usska Cell phone ki location sa..par muja lagta hai wo yahen aya hoga… Mela ko dondna..(_irritate again)_ aik bar socha bhi nai ka asa kasa ho sakta chal para…

Sachin:Sir yahen tu itna log hain..itni beerh hai..malom nai kahan honga Daya sir..ager hua bhi tu…

Abhijeet: Dondta hain...jab tak Phone company sa pata nai chal jata…

_They again started their search.. and after sometime Sachin told Abhijeet that Daya is here in the Festival area according to Phone company…Both starts searching him and at last when they came towards Parking area in the ground..They found Daya sitting at one side with head down mood..Abhijeet runs towards him… Daya was sitting there, Hidding his head with arms… Abhijeet Places his hand on Daya's back and shakes him lightly and asked him with worried tone as…_

Abhijeet (_worried): _Daya..Daya..kye hua haan? Tum teak ho?

_Daya Looks at him and became worried.. But After seeing Sachin present with him..he got the scenario…He noticed Abhijeet worried face and reply him as.._

Daya: Boss..tum ..tum yahen kye kar raha ho? Tumari teabeat..tum

Abhijeet (angry): Tu aur kye karon? Haan? Tera phone nai lag raha tha.. kab sa tuja call kar raha hoon..Sachin gher apna saman lana aya tu batya uss na ka tu kafi dar sa gher ana ko niklna ha..par tu gher poncho nai tu main aur kye karta ..haan?

Daya _(ashmed):_ I m..m sorry boss..chalu abi tum gher chalu..ayo..

_Abhijeet quietly moves with Daya..While Sachin left in texi…Duo reached at home..Daya did not says anything to Abhijeet..while Abhijeet quietly sat on Sofa and starts looking at Daya..who was setting Dinner on Dining table and hiding his eyes from Abhijeet…_

Daya (_setting Dinner): _Boss tum khana tu kah lata…Mosi na bhi nai kaha tuma khana khana ko..bola tha na ka bureau mein bht kam hai..ana mai dar ho jaya gii..

_Abhijeet was just staring at him...Not replying him anything..While Daya continues as.._

Daya: Khere mera kahna sa bhi kye hota hai..Tuma tu woi karna hai jo karna hai.. Abi mera kah dana sa tum kah thora lo ga khana.. Main dhakta nai tu, tum tu kuch batata bhi nai na muja.. asa he soa jata..pata nai medicines bhi teak sa laa raha ho ka nai..main bhi sara din masroof raha..check he nai kar paya..abi dhakta hoon..(_totally involve) _tum sa tu muja ab umeed rakhni bhi nai chiya..Itna kuch ho gaya tumara sath..aur muja batya tak nai..Malom tha asa iss hal mein dhaka ga tu kuch bola ga bhi nai.. kasa bolon ga…? Wasa boss tum teak bhi hota na tu bhi nai khata main tum sa kuch… teak haina..jo marzi hai wohi karo… (_looks at Abhijeet, who was quietly listning to him only) _abi wahen betha kye dhak raha ho asa..? (_went near to him) _Ayo khana kha lan … _And with this he was abt to move when Abhijeet holds his hand tightly to stop him…Daya looks at him.._

Daya: Kye Hua?

Abhijeet (_really calm tone)_: betho?

Daya (_confused): _Kyun?

Abhijeet (_pulling him): _kaha na betho…

_Daya looks at him and quietly sat on floor on Cushion… _

Daya: Bolo kye hua? Boss khana tenda ho raha hai…

Abhijeet (_serious): _Daya..tum mujsa kuch kahna chata ho…?

Daya (_expressions changed): _na..nai..nai tu..kyun?kye hua…

Abhijeet (_glares): _Dayaa… tuma malom haina wo nahin aye sakti wapis…

_Daya who was not expecting this from Abhijeet, starts looking other side…_

Daya (_straight n sulky tone): _Haan

Abhijeet (_stood up n asked loudly): _Tu pher tum wahan kye karna gaya tha? Kye main poch sakta hoon tum sa?

_Daya quite in reply..Still sitting in same mood…Abhijeet who was looking angry on Daya looks at him back and found him in same pose with silence…_

Abhijeet (_angry tone): _Aik Sachin na kuch dhaka..uss na tuma batya aur tum seedha chal para..Na Kuch socha naa kuch Smajha.. kitni dar sa call kiya jaa raha hoon..parwa he nahin hai..malom hai kitna pershan ho gaya tha main?

Daya (_still looking downward): _Iss mein pershan hona wali kon si baat hai Abhi..main tu bas wasa he

Abhijeet (_cutting in anger): _wasa he nahin gaya tha tum wahen..muja bewakof banana ki zarorat nahin hai …Main sab smajhta hoon

Daya (_tries to move): _Boss khana (_food) _tenda ho raha hai..itni dar ho rahi hai..tum na abi tak kuch khaya nai..kah kar dawa bhi tu lani hai tuma (_grabs Abhijeet by wrist) _chalu ayo…_And he tries to move but Abhijeet taken out his hand from Daya's grip with.._

Abhijeet: Mujha khana nai kana hai Daya..muja baat karni hai tum sa.

Daya (_looks at him): _Par muja koi baat nai karni hai Boss…and Plz zid mat karo..khana kah lo ..medicines lani hain tuma..tumari Tabeat bigar jaya gii warna..

_Abhijeet really talks with him with full of concern and love.._

Abhijeet (_placing his hands on Daya's arm): _Meri tabeat tuja dhak kar Teak aur kharab hoti hai Daya..tuja malom haina.. (_presses his arm) _main tuja pher sa uss halat mein nai dhakna chata…(_big brother tone)_ aur na he tuja uss sab mein wapis jana doonga.. (_Daya starts looking downward__**) **_**Aik baat acha sa yaad rakhna Daya.. Ager muja Aik Bara Bhai hona ka Haq jata kar..yah zaberdasti bhi rokna para na tuja..Tu main rokon ga.. lakin tuja kssi galat rasta par chalna nahin doon ga..Aisa kssi bhi rasta par jo mera khyal sa galat hai yah koi rasta he nahin hai..**

_And with this He moves towards Dinning table with…_

Abhijeet (_calm down): _Chalu ayo abi khana kah lo… _And he goes towards Dinning table when_

Daya (_straight): _Sirf Sachin he na nahin..maine bhi dhaka ussa….

Abhijeet (_looks at him back Shockingly): _Kye? (_comes towards him) _tum na dhaka ussa?

Daya: Haan

Abhijeet (_disbelief tone)_: tera dimag chal gaya hai Lagta hai..Daya tu janta hai ka kye kah raha hai…

Daya (_looks into his eyes): _Acha sa… (_much serious tone) _Aik Sachin ka kahna par yuhin nahin chal parta main..ager Mela ko kud sa naa dhaka hota tu… (_worried tone) _wahan Goa main bhi asa he Meela mein usski aik jhalak na mera Jeena Haram kar diya tha Boss.. main pher bhi gaya ussa dondna...(_sad tone)_Par kuch mila nahin...maine socha ka weham hai mera..yah meri Khuaish (_wish)...(stressing) _Par jab sachin na woi sab dohraya mera samna..infact uss na tu baat bhi ki hai Mela sa… wo bht sure tha Yar.. yah (_sat down with stressed face) _yah kasa ho sakta hai akher? Muja tu (_holding his head) _kuch smaj nai aye raha yar…

_Abhijeet looks at him and his condition….and after few seconds Sat beside him.._

Abhijeet: Daya…(_placing his hand on Daya's shoulder) _yah sab kasa ho sakta hai..akher tu kud he soch..aur tum na yah sab muja pehla kyun nai batya? Phone par bhi poocha tu tal diya..

Daya (_sad)_: Yar main tuma yah kssi ko bhi pershan nai karna chata tha..aga he jo sab hua..wo main bhoola nahin...Pher sa wo sab dorana nai chata main yar.. (_Abhijeet looks at him sadly) _muja laga mera waham hai… par tab sa ab tak mera dil sakoon mein nahin… muja har pal asa lagta hai (_tear tone) _jasa wo mera ass pass ho. Aur jab sachin na sab kaha tu muja laga ka wo wapis.. _And he stops due to heavy throat…_yah dard..ya guilt muja jeena nai data Boss… usski mout ka Karan main he

Abhijeet (_cutting rashly): _nahi ho…(_Daya looks at him shockingly) _nahi ho tum kssi bhi asi cheez ka karan.. smjha.. aur band karo yah rona dona (_Daya more shocked) _aik senior officer ko shobha nai data yah sab ..

Daya (_unbelievable tone): _Abhi….

Abhijeet (_angry): _Daya bas bht ho gaya..ab iss sa aga apna app ko iss rah par chalna ki ijzat mat do tum...(_little calms down) _yahi acha hai tumara liya..pehla he kud ko bht takleef da chukka ho tum iss karan.. (_concern) _ab aur main tuma asa jeeta nahin dhak sakta.. aur koi Mela wapis nai ayi tumari zindagii main..na asa hona possible hai…

Daya (_stood up): _nahin boss..asa nai ho sakta..mera dil khata hai ka wo

Abhijeet: Dil asa mamlon mein humesha galat he rah par chalta hai Daya.. mat suno apna dil ki (_Daya shocked) _Sachin na kahan dhaka hai ussa apni ankhon sa..? aik bar dhak kar wo kasa kah sakta hai ka Pakka wo wohi thi? Kye aur koi larki nai ho sakti uss sa milti julti? Haan? Aur tum uss sa sunta he seeda chal para..kam sa kam muja tu batata…Galat soch ka siwa kuch nai hai Daya..yah sab aur kuch nai hai…

Daya (_angry): _Boss tum smajh nahin raha ho..meri kye halat hai iss sab ka bad

Abhijeet(_strong)_: Main acha sa smaj raha hoon sab..lakien iss sab sa aga tumari kye halat ho sakti hai..uss ka tuma andaza nahin par muja acha sa hai..aur main tuma uss haal mein nahin dhak sakta.. (_Meaningful tone) _aur na wasa kuch hona donga tumara sath…

Daya: Boss…(_meaningful tone) _Iss bar tum galat ho… _He said so with teary glance and left for his room..he was not believing what Abhijeet is saying..This behavior or sound from Abhijeet..he was really not expecting…_

_After almost Two Hours..Someone knocking Daya's room door..But he did not replies to it..He was angrily sitting on his bed after switching off all the lights of the room… Someone Opens the room door and enters as.._

Abhijeet: arre kitna andhera kar rakha hai room main.. Bijli ka bill iss sa tu kam nai aya ga kum sa kum.. sara gher ki lights jo On rahti hain..un pa control karna para ga Daya… kahan ho? Arre muja kuch dikh nai raha…ager mein Gir wir .._But before he completes his sentence his foot hits with something and he was abt to fall down …When Daya instantly stood up and holds him… and after feeling that Abhijeet is okay Now..he moves and switched on the lights… And looks at Abhijeet…who sat on floor after placing Food tray which was in his hands on table.. Abhijeet grabs his foot with.._

Abhijeet (_painful tone): _kahna he wala tha ka Gir jayon ga..aur uss sa pehla he.. (_pressing his foot) _Yar yah Chair yahen kyun gira kar rakhi hai.. gusa karo par cheezon pa tu nai…

_His facial expressions were clearly telling that he is feeling pain in his foot...Daya moves and First corrected the chair position and then moves towards him..and tries to hold his foot but Abhijeet moves his foot backward and he feels pain…but still says.._

Abhijeet: nai rahna do..main teak hoon…

Daya (_looks at him in disappointment): _Idher dikyo muja..(_and he again touches his foot)_

Abhijeet (_scream coming out from his mouth): _Ahhhhhhhh..(_and this scream directly hits Daya's heart) _chor Dayaaa…

Daya (_checking): _Lagta hai pehla saa chot lagi thi yahen.. (_Abhijeet nodded as yes) _haan tabi dard zyada ho raha hai..

_And he instantly move and came back with bam and starts applying on Abhijeet foot…He was continually applying on it without looking at Abhijeet..who was just seeing his face with an unknown smile.._

Abhijeet: Jis taran itna naraz hona ka bawajod tu muja takleef mein nahin dhak sakta na Daya..ussi taran main bhi tuja kssi takleef main nahin dhak sakta…

_Daya looks at him for a second and then again involves with his work without replying him anything.._

Abhijeet: Main humesha tera sath hoon Daya..har haal mein.. kabhi bhi yah mat sochna ka tera khilaf jaa raha hoon mein..yah teri condition muja samjh nai ati.. (_Stopping him after holding his hand) _par jitni acha sa teri achie aur burie kis baat mein hai muja samj ata haina..wo aur koi nai smaj sakta… (_Patted on his cheek) _Thank you..abi teak ho jaya ga.. Main khana laya hoon kah lana.. and I hope ka tum kah loga.. maine kah liya hai..abi medicines laa kar sona jaa raha hoon..

_Trying to stood up with the help of chair..But Daya holds his hand and helped him…After standing he moves with.._

Abhijeet: main teak hoon..chala jayon ga..Khana kah lana and Don't worry sab teak ho jaya ga..

_He moves and again stops at Door step with…_

Abhijeet (_meaningful tone): _jab tak main hoon..tab tak kuch galat nai ho sakta tera sath..aur Daya.. tera koi kasoor nai hai kssi bhi baat mein..(_Daya looks at him back) _Yah main kah raha hoon na.. tu sahi he kah raha hoon naa…

_Daya nodded in reply and simply moves towards his big brother and Hugs him tightly…His eyes shaded few tears of tension which soaked in his brother's shoulder…while Abhijeet only patted on his back in silence..Just to Sooth him… And Daya can really understand his Brother tension and feeling abt him…But still one thing he was not understanding abt his brother that why he is repeating again n again that "kuch Galat nai hona donga"...why?_

_Both can understand each other feelings, tensions, worries and conditions but can never imagine what Next Day is planning for them..They can plan so many things for eachother.. but what Destiny decided for them..No One Knows.. _

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Thanks for reviews and Reading it.. Hope u will like this chapter as well..So Tension started? Yes .. it is.. _

_Sorry Guys main last time kuch reply nahin kar saki due to bad health..okay U asked abt ISHQ title...As I told u guys that this story will cover three steps...ISHQ, JANOON n INTEHA... so starting chapters first category mein he ayen ga naa.. why u guys thinking ka JANOON and INTEHA kssi love story mein he ho sakta hain? wink... I know ISHQ is confusing for u...but coming chapters will remove ur confusion for sure..._

_Ritesh...Thank You so much for ur reviews.u r really supporting..Thanks for the Tone..and I will reply to ur queries through story..:D _

_And KKK Thank U so much dear ..Hugs_

_Jyoti, Aww...meri sohna kyun upset hai... Tera review ka muja kitna wait rahta hai malom haina? Aaa jaa Aik Tight Hug laa laa...Hugs...Abi feeling better?wink..hahaha_

_Nitu. where are u?_

_Subhsresaha...Thank You So so so much... ur reviews are always really soothing..Hugs..._

_Abt Mela...abi bol dongi tu Maza nai aya ga na Guys... Alots of Duo Scenes are there pher bhi tension hai ka yah Love track na ho...Lolz... Abi tak ki jitni stories bhi pari hain app sab na meri..thora tu believe karo muj par..Defiantly Kuch new he laa kar ayon ge... This is something more which u can Think for now.. :D_

_Naina dear..Views and Visits ager thousands mein hoon tu it doesn't mean ka just 20 peoples are opening same chapter again n again? No...but I m happy ka abi Readers review da raha hain.. Thanks for ur support... app sab ka support n words bht sako__on data hai... Thank you so much and keep supporting me like this..A tight Hug for everyone...love u all..._

**_ A Big Thank you and a Big tightest Hug to all Reviewers ...Sweetpari... a... Naina... Kkklove u..Guest..Morninggalaxy...Guest...aashish...abhisrk-ian...rukmani.. ...Miss Earth..Whatever.. ..Raveena negi...Priya...subhsresaha...Ritesh 7...D...GD...Bint-e-Abid...Diya..Duodosti...Duoangel95..Siya 01...Duo my Life...Jyoti...Ayad_**

**_And A Big and Tightest Hug To All Reviewers of Chapt 1 and Chapter 2...Thank you Guys for ur support... u all..._**

_Okay Guys yahen tu I was already done. so update karti rahi..abi aga muja likhna hai..feeling not well..but I will try ka acha mood ka sath likhon aur update late na ho.. But one more thing..abi thora fast likhon gii main..ta ka story ka first hisa jaldi sa complete ho...__So tension. excitement ka liya seat belts band lo... Wink..._

_Waiting for ur reviews..like u guys are waiting for Update..Thanks Hugs.. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Abhijeet came back to his room and lies on his bed for sleeping but how can he sleep when his mind is thinking something else? He was trying and just trying but he was really helpless in this matter…He was continually changing his sides on bed...Was looking totally restless..Finally he sat down on bed and switched on the lamp…_

Abhijeet (_to himself): _kasa ho sakta hai asa kuch bhi? Daya ko tu smjha diya lakin.. dono ka dono ..kye galat ho sakta hain? CID officers hain akher… per (_thinking seriously) _ager asa kuch hai bhi tu..Achank aik ka bad aik yah sab kasa ho raha hai.. 2 salon mein…Daya iss sab sa aga bar chukka tha..pher achank ussa Mela kasa dikna lag pari….? Aur sirf ussa he nahin..Sachin ko bhi.. aur wo bhi tabi dikhi jab Daya ko…(_ignoring it) _khere main bhi kye socha chala jaa raha hoon..Daya ko jo sab sochna sa mana kiya woi kud… Dhaka jaya ga jo bhi hoga…

_And he slept after switching off the lights…Next Morning came with so much Halla gulla.. Daya was looking off beat but he really came in charge when Abhijeet told him that he is also joining Bureau from today.._

Daya: Boss.. asa kuch nai hoga smjh aye rahi hai tuma? Bilkul bhi nai jayo ga tum bureau..

Abhijeet : Relax Daya..sab teak hai..ab main bilkul teak hoon.. Dhako ajj subha Doctor na bhi aye kar bandge remove kar diya hai… aur bola hai ka main bureau kam par jaa sakta hoon..pher? tuma kye problem hai?

Daya: Problem hai boss..Doctor tu tumara janana wala hai..tumara haan main haan mila daga..Kiya hoga tum na koi ishara usa aur uss naa bol diya mera samna asa..(_Abhijeet smiles on this) _lakien muja satisfaction nai hai abi... smjha…?

Abhijeet: Acha teak hai..Doctor mera janana wala hai..per mera dushman tu nai na? ka wo asa he muja jana ki permission da daa ga… Daya yar (_insist) _main gher betha betha bore ho gaya hoon..bureau jayon ga tu jee behal jaya ga mera..aur tum bhi tu hoga na sath mein wahen..acha sa dhak bhal kar lo ga meri…

Daya (_looks at him): _haan kar lo…kar lo blackmail muja.. achi taran sa janta hoon tuma Abhi…

Abhijeet (_sadly): _Dayaa…plz na yar..man laa meri baat

Daya (_after a second): _Acha teak hai boss..chalu….

_Abhijeet stood up happily and after freeing from all moved towards Bureau..where Team happily welcomed him and Sachin was looking relaxed after seeing Duo together and fine.. Abhijeet looks at Sachin and nodded him through his eyes…And sachin came in completely relaxed mood…._

_Here In Evening Team was really working in full mood to caught the culprit…Abhijeet was in bureau and busy in completing different files..bcz team was not allowing him to move with them outside.. he was feeling really irritated but still managing…when he stood up for some important papers and start searching it on Sachin desk..checking all files and papers…feeling more irritated.._

Sachin: Kye yar sachin na bhi kahan rak diya..kaha tha muja daa kar jana ko…par.. khere wo bhi kye kara..itna kam hai..nikal gaya hoga demag sa… (_checking draws of desk) _yah… yah file kasi pari hai yahen par… (_Checking it) _Koi old file he lagti hai…rak data hoon …sachin kud dhak la ga…

_When file suddenly falls down from his hand and all papers spread on floor..Abhijeet moves downward and starts collecting all papers..when after seeing one paper he became shocked…_

Abhijeet (_shockingly): _yah sab….?

_He was shocked to see that paper..which was sketch of non other than but Mela… he was really shocked to see that...he really recognize it quickly..After all how can he forget the face which really stolen the heart of his brother..and left him after giving him biggest Guilt of his life…though she was not responsible but she is reason of that guilt..so how can he forget that face.. which is reason of his brother's tears..restlessness and sadness… he was really shocked to see that sketch in the file which was in Sachin custody… _

_Sachin enters at the same time inside the bureau and became shocked after seeing sketch in Abhijeet's hands…Abhijeet looks at him who was looking really shocked..Like he caught badly… _

Sachin (_scared): _ …wo… (_trying to explain) _darasal wo…

Abhijeet: Tu yah hai wo jisa tum na kal raat Dhaka tha…?

Sachin (_looks at him): _jee (_in low tone) _jee haan sir…

_Abhijeet starts looking sketch kneenly…_

Sachin: Sir… _Abhijeet looks at him and he came near to Abhijeet with… _kal pori raat main yah sab soch soch kar soa he nahin paya sir ka muja itni bari galahfehmi kasa ho sakti hai.. issi liya subha bureau aye kar pehla maine uss larki ka sketch banwya sir..ta ka app ko dika sakon…per pher himat he nai hui meri... (_look at him) _kye hua sir? App ko yah sketch Mela ka nai lagta….?

Sachin_(Calling him again): _Sir? Kye hua?

Abhijeet (_wd jerk): _haan..h..han …kuch ..kuch nai… tu..tum yahen kasa? tum tu lab gaya tha na?

Sachin (_taking sigh): _Salunkha sir na file mangwie thi sir..tu wohi lana aya tha…

Abhijeet (_completely ignoring): _haan teak hai..jayo…

_Sachin looks at him for few seconds and then left…where Abhijeet looks at the sketch keenly and then moves towards his desk after hiding that sketch in his coat pocket.. After few Hours team came back in bureau and found Abhijeet Missing..Daya Got panicked..and starts dialing his number..but Abhijeet was not attending the call..He was abt to call to Phone company when he received Abhijeet call.._

Daya (_tense): _Boss kahan ho tum?

Abhijeet: yar Daya wo main kssi kam sa nikla hoon…

Daya: Tumari tabeat teak nai hai yar..aur tum asa..bina batya kasa chala gaya?

Abhijeet (_making him relax): _Dayaa..Daya..main teak hoon abi.. jabi bureau aya hoon na..aur yar zarori kam tha issi liya aya hoon..

Daya: kye kaam tha asa haan? Acha tuma muja batio kahan ho tum..main tuma lana ata hoon..

Abhijeet: Ay..y..nai..wo..main..main at..ata hoon na Daya..Thori dar mein..

Daya (_sensing something wrong): _Abhijeet tum kahan ho? Asa kyun baat kar raha ho..jasa kuch chupa raha ho mujsa?

Abhijeet (_tense tone): _nai ..main (_covering) _main kyun chupyon gaa tum sa kuch..?

Daya (_meaningful tone): _Haan tum tu kuch chupata he nahin na mujsa..(_stress) _sahi hai…

Abhijeet: Daya yar main aik khabri sa milna aya tha..acha..wo aye gaya ..main ata hoon thori dar mein bureau..haan.. pershan mat hona..Bye… _ And he cuts the call before Daya can reply him or say him anything…_

_Here Daya was feeling really strange after talking wd Abhijeet..he was really feeling like Abhijeet is hiding something from him.. _

Rajat: kye hua Sir? Abhijeet sir kahan hain kuch pata chala?

Daya (_coming out from his thoughts): _haan ..wo..Kssi khabri sa milna gaya hai apna.. _After few seconds. _Acha Rajat main ata hoon thori dar mein..muja bhi apna aik informer sa milna jana hai..tum sambal lana ACP sir ka ana tak sab..main bhi bas thori dar mein aye jayon ga.. _Rajat Nodded and Daya left the bureau.._

Freddy (_confused): _Kamal hai ajj sabi ko apan informers sa milna jana hai..

Rajat (_smiles): _Kyun Freddy aur kon gaya hai khabri sa milna..

Freddy: sir pankaj bhi kab sa gyub hai…yahi bol kar gaya tha ka Khbari sa milna jana hai…

Sachin : Soa raha hoga Gher jaa kar..yahi bol kar jata hai aksar..khaber tu koi lata nai…(_looking at Rajat) _iss ka bara mein batana para ga ACP sir ko…

Freddy (_in excitement): _nai sir..ACP sir ko nai… Abhijeet sir ko.. (_Rajat and Sachin smiles on Freddy interest) _woi issa seeda Karen ga… (_making sad face) _daken na sir..apna kam bhi muja da kar khabri sa milna chala jata hai… (_sad n angry tone) _issa tu ajj choron ga nai main..Ana do Abhijeet sir ko..pehla isski shikyat karon ga pher koi aur kam…

_All were really smiling on this…_

_Here Abhijeet was in same Ground..where BANJARA's were present for their Festival..He was asking abt that sketch Girl (Mela) from different Peoples present there after showing them sketch… So many of them seeing it but did not recongise and giving statement as.._

Man: Sahab..yah kagaz pa kye bana hai..Tasveer laga hai..par smaj nai ayawa hai…

Women: Sahib..nai hum nai Dhaka asi berang (_colorless) _larki ko… kon hai…?

_Abhijeet was In much difficulty but he was doing it.. his heartbeat was quite fast..while searching Mela..he was moving here and there..but founding peoples who were don't knw the meaning of sketch..and they were not be able to find the meaning of sketch… But Abhijeet was continually trying..He moves towards the area where Ladies were busy in washing clothes..and doing different stuff..cooking...making and setting things... etc.. he was abt to talk with one lady..when few Men comes towards him and asked him to stop there as…_

Man: Aye sahab kidar jata hai? Humara Aurat zat hai wo..

Abhijeet: Dakiya main Police sa hoon..muja kuch poochna hai…

Man: Sahab jo poochna hai hum sa poocho…udar nai jana ka…

Abhijeet : Acha ..dhako..iss sketch..i mean tasveer ko dhako..yahen koi asi larki hai kye?

Man (_expressions changed): _n.. ..asi koi..koi ..nai...tu..tu (_angry tone) _kon hota hai poochna wala? Haan.. jayo jayo yahen sa.. (_taking back steps) _huma bht kam hai…jayo..jayo… _And he moves from there in hurry.. _

Abhijeet (_looking kneenly): _yah banda kuch garbar hai.. _And he tries to follow him but Man vanished somewhere…Abhijeet starts searching him here and there..So many camps were present in that ground.. It was difficult to find..he can't check any on camp due to ladies present there..After half an hour he was feeling really tired…he was abt to sat at one corner when he hears some shouting voice coming from his back side area… _

Abhijeet : Yah Awaz kasi? _He starts moving there slowly..trying to guess from where Voice coming from actually… So many camps were present there..so it was quite difficult… _

VOICE: Batya gii ka nai? Haan… (_screaming) _mar doon ga tuja..smaj ayi…jo asi koi harkat ki pehla jasi tu… bata...kis sa banwie? Bol nai tu aur maron ga tuja… begarat larki…

_Abhijeet speed increases bcz he was hearing beating voice with this screaming voice as well..and also crying voice of any girl..its mean someone is beating any girl? He starts searching in more speed..and increment in voice volume were clearly telling him that he is going in right direction…After covering few more camps…he steps in an open area….And a Girl falls down on his foot…while the man was screaming as…._

MAN: Bata..kis sa banwa ka ayi hai apni photo… bata yah kye chakar hai..baagna tu nai wali tu?

_Abhijeet was shocked to see a girl on his foot..He looks upward towards that person and a same man was present there whome he was searching…looking at him with shocking expressions… Abhijeet looks at him angrily… A women having tears in her eyes present behind that man..And a Small boy and girl also standing besides her looking very much scared…_

_A girl was crying on Abhijeet foot..Her Long hairs were covering her face..even arms completely.. feeling really ashamed after feeling any stranger presence..so not looking up…That was Abhijeet thought at the moment… he was so confused at the moment ..he really don't knw what to do…?_

Man (_to Abhijeet): _Aye police babu…tum yahen.. jayon yahen sa..yah humara apna mamla hai..jaa …jaaa…

Abhijeet (_angry):_Jab bhi kssi aurat pa atyachar hota hai..aur Police wahan ponch jati hai..tu pher wo uss ka apna mamla nai rahta …Smja…

Man (_comes forward): _Dhak Police sahib..humara beech na par.. _he grabs girl arm hardly and tries to pull him towards himself but Abhijeet Holds his hand as…_

Abhijeet (_firey eyes): _Aik donga na tuja (_showing punch wd other hand) _Sara mamla nikal jaya ga tera ..(_shouts badly) _smjha…chor ussa…

_Man looks at him and became scared.. Peoples starts gathering around after hearing new voice and Shouting like this there…Still Girl face was covring with her long hairs… Abhijeet holds her by her arm and without pulling him upward ask him to stood up…_

Abhijeet (_calm tone): _dhako..tum daro mat..(_girl crying) _ro nahin.. Police hai ab yahen tumari suraksha ko…Kon hai yah tumara?

Girl (_crying): _Baapu….

Abhijeet (_looks at that man harshly): _sharam nai ati tuma…Apni beti ko iss taran sab ka samna marta ho…zaleel karta ho tum.. kasa baap ho tum?

Man (_anger in his eyes and tone): _issi lyke hai yah…baagna wali thi…Sab malom hai mera ko…_He moves forward to hit her..But Abhijeet pulls that girl and hide her behind him…Girls was looking towards his father with feary eyes.. but still her face was covered with hairs…._

Abhijeet (_warning him): _Dhak …sun meri baat..ab ager aik aur bar asa aga barha na tu..tu jail mein dal donga smjha… (_Threatening him)_ main Police wala hoon..tere in kabeela walon mein sa nai..jo asa khara ho kar yun aik larki ka tamasha banta dhakta honga.. (_All heads down present around) _kyun mar raha ho apni beti ko..kasoor kye hai iss ka…

Man: baagna wali thi ya…pata nai kahan Moun kala kara ka ayi hai kambakhat…

Abhijeet (_to girl): _yah sach bol raha hai kye?

Girl (_loud): _nai kiya asa kuch maine sahib…jhoot bolta hai bapu….(_really crying) _mar mar ka hadiyan tor dien meri..sunta he nai baat ko bappu…jhoot bolta hai sahib..main asi larki nai…

Man_ (growl): _Main..main jhoot bolta hoon… ? teri itni himat (_comes forward to hit her again but stops after looking at Abhijeet) _parya (_strange)_ mard ka samna..itni himat aye gayi tera mein ka muja …Apna Bapu ko joota khati hai…?

Girl (_crying n hiding behind Abhijeet): _Sahib mera vishwas karo.. muja becha lo..(_removing hairs, which were covering her face)_main asi chori nai..yah mar daga ajj muja.. becha lo…

_Abhijeet really want to console that girl..want to tell her that in presence of Police no one harm her..can hit her..and in doing so he returns towards that girl and became stunned… He was just stunned at his place.. The face..Those eyes..Facial color..Impression….innocence...really paused everything around him..._

"_**Sir Mela…wo Mela he lagi mujha..**_** sir wo wohi larki thi sir..app mera vishwas kijyia…"**

_He was stand still at his place..his eyes were stopped..really not blinking..So many voices were echoing in his ears one after the other…._

_"__**Kabhi dakyon ga , tu dhakta he rah jayo ga Boss…"**_

"_**Mar diya…maine mar diya ussa…"**_

"_**Pehli bar..pehli bar jis sa itni mohabbat ki..usa cheen liya mujsa..saza di..muja asi saza"**_

"_**Iss guilt mein jee raha hoon mein…usski mout ka karan"**_

Girl (_to Abhijeet): _yah mar daga muja sahib…mera vishawas karo..main asi larki nai.. (_But Abhijeet was like, he is not listening anything)_

Abhijeet (_whispering tone): _Mela….

_Girl eyes stops at him… she was looking shocked to hear it.. really shocked..Few seconds she really saw him with same expressions..she starts taking back steps… with_

Girl (_scared plus whispering tone): _ko..k..kon h..ho..tum?

_Abhijeet still looking at him..._

Girl (_same scared tone): _ka..kasa..janta ..ho ya..Naam?

Abhijeet (_same whispering tone): _Mela…aa….?

_Here Man Moves forward who was not be able to listen this almost silent conversation…._

Man (_moves to hit her in anger): _Joota illzam lagati hai..jail karana chati hai mera ko… kye bola jaa rahi hai sahib ko.. _And he gave a tight slap on her face..Abhijeet came out from his stunned faze after hearing that Slap voice..and Girl starts screaming and running from there..Man also behind him..Abhijeet really came in trouble..he was in great shock..he was not be able to believe that same girl name MELA is there infront of his eyes..how..from where? All these questions were in his mind..But still he tries to came in charge and tries to run behind Mela and that Man…_

_Here Girl was really running here and there to protech herself from her father..while his father was running behind her to beat her..he was looking really angry on her..while all other Banjara's were there just to see the Tamasha… here girl was really screaming badly…_

Girl: Bachyo..bechyo…koi tu bechyo…Baapu.(_crying)_.kyun mara hai muja..? main teri beti hai…?

Man (_running behind her): _Beti…tuj jasi beti sa..tu meri beti na he howa hai..ruk jaa…kidar baaga hai..kis ka sath baag hai tu…?

Girl (_screaming): _nai baapu..yah tu kye bola hai..?bechyo..mar dawa ga muja… _And she hits with the man with force… And she stops… Man also stops… Girl looks upward and became shocked to the see the person present in front of him…On the other side Abhijeet reached there and became more shocked after seeing the new scenario present there.._

_Daya was standing there and looking totally stunned after seeing the same face present in front of him…And the girl looking alike Mela was also seeing him only…Now few peoples moved and trying to stop Her Baapu…_

**_HEERA MOTI MAIN NA CHAHOON..._**

**_MAINnnnnn TU CHAHOON, SANGAM TERA..._**

**_MAIN TU TERI...SAYIANNN..._**

**_TU HAIIII MERAAaaaaaaaa..._**

**_SAYIAANNNN...SAIYAAAAANNNNNNNNNN...?_**_**  
**_

_Abhijeet looks at Daya who was looking totally stunned..He feels really sad abt his brother..who was in great confusion and sorrow rite now…Daya was looking…looking and just looking towards her face…same face..After two years... same face he caught the glimpse of it...Abt same face he hears from Sachin... same face..just same face..which he was searching..His heart was searching...Mela was seeing him only…Her facial expressions were really sad..Tears falls down from her eyes…_

Daya (_whispers): _Melaaaaaaaaaaaa?

_And the girl closes her full of tears eyes in reply…and Daya took at painful and deep breath… Disbelief..Totally disbelief scenario for him…He looks at her ..Then towards Abhijeet…Who was just looking at him with teary gaze and confused expressions… he was feeling really strange..he looks towards the girl again..who was really looking at him with teary face and eyes…_

_Daya was looking in great pain..his heart was melting with this pain…he was not be able to to speak in such situation…like someone snatched his power of speak..but he tries to answer himself by asking..._

Daya (_breaking words) _: K…kon…kon ho tum…?

_After hearing such question from Daya..Girl just moved fastly and Hugs him while she was crying loudly now…Daya was shell shocked with this touch…_

**_TU JO CHOOLE PYAAR SE, ARAAM SAA MAR JAAUN..._**

**_AAJA CHANDA BAAHON MEIN..._**

**_TUJ MEIN HI GHUM HO JAAUN MAIN..._**

**_TERA NAAM MEIN KHO JAAUN..._**

**_SAYIAAN..._**

**_SAYIAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN...?_**_**  
**_

Girl (_crying in that hug): _Sahab jee…(_Daya's body shivers badly) _mera photo wala sahab jee.. (_her lips were smiling in happiness... But her eyes were showering like rain) _Mera sahab jee (_really broken and painful tone) _Main Mela…haan app ki Mela….

_Here Father really moves in anger towards her..But Abhijeet stops him after holding his hand tightly…Daya was still in shell shock state..while tears rolled down his cheeks.._

Mela (_crying): _socha nai tha kabhi..ka iss..iss janam mein mulqat hogi pher sa…Main tu Rub sa duyen mangti thi..ka pher kabhi iss janam mein tera samna naa karya mera.. par..ussa kuch aur he mazor (_really crying) _mera shab jee sa mila diya (_hugs him more tightly) _muja pher sa mila diya…

_**Sayiaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn….Sayiannnnnn**_

_**Sayiannnnnnn…..**_

_**Sayiannnnnnnnn…**_

_**Hera Moti Mein na Chahoon….**_

_**Mein tu Chahoon..Sangam tera….**_

_**Sayiannnnnnnnnnnn…..**_

_**Main na Janu…Tu he jaana…**_

_**Main hoon teri…tu hai mera…..**_

_**Sayiannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…..**_

_Daya's eyes blinked… his facial expressions starts changing…._

"_**Kahna ko zindagii bht lambi hai sahib, per kal tak ka pata nai…koi barosa nahin iss zindagii ka kab sath chor da..tabi bolti hoon Zindagii rahi tu milen gay…nahin tu koi aur guide dond lana"**_

"_**Jhoot bol raha ho…meri nazren dhoka nahin kah saktien…mera sath asa mat karo plz"**_

"_**bolo naa pyar karta ho mujsa?"**_

"_**I Love U…."**_

_With great jerk..Daya sepreat her from that hug….Mela was abt to falls down but she manges and looks at him with great shock and teary face…Abhijeet looks confused…_

Daya (_taking step back): _Nahi….nai (_moving his head in No) _nai ho sakti….tum…(_pointing finger toward her) _tum ..meri Mela nai ho sakti… (_tears falls down from Mela's eyes) _nai ho sakti tum meri Mela..wo..tu….mar chuki…mar gayi…

Mela (_runs towards her): _nahin.. (_really crying) _Asa mat bolo sahib jee..main..main teri Mela.. Mela hoon..Sahib jee..

Daya (_Still denying): _nai ho sakti meri Mela..(_looking not in senses) _nai ho sakti… _And he left the area in hurry… Mela Screams to stop him..but he ran away..Mela tries to follow him..But Daya left the area and Mela falls down on ground..Still screaming and crying loudly..._

Mela (_crying n screaming): _Sahib jee..meri baat tu suno... (_badly crying)_ Main bht majbor thi...bht majbor...sahib jee...app ki Mela bht majbor thi...

_Abhijeet instantly moves behind Daya...but Daya left after starting the quills in speed..Abhijeet was in extreme tension..He came back and see Mela in such condition..He asked from Local Police to protect that girl who was really crying and screaming Daya name again n again.. _

Mela's Father:Dhaka…yah bagna wali thi..uss chora ka sath.. (_really angry) _kasa lipat lipat ka ro rahi thi uss ka sath.. (_to Mela) _chor gaya nai tera ko..ab ro….mar jaa… aga he meri izzat nelaam kar chuki thi kafi nahin tha tera liya….? (_to Abhijeet) _dhak liya na sahib..yakeen aye gaya ab tu.. pehla bhi yah asa he baag chuki hai aik bar…pher kaala moun laa kar loti..tu rak liya maine.. kitna arsa asa he gyub rahi yah….(_Abhijeet became shocked to hear this)..._

_Mela was still crying badly..Abhijeet looks at her and then towards his father.._

Abhijeet (_to Mela's father)_: Dhako..ager tum na issa mara..yah hath bhi lagya..tu sari zindagii Jail mein chaki peeso gaa… main pher ayon ga.. (_Mela looks at him) _

_And Abhijeet left from there in hurry..bcz he was really worried abt Daya…he does not tries to dial Daya's number bcz he knew the result very well.. so he reaches at home and became relaxed after seeing Daya's quills parked outside the home...He enters inside the home in hurry…and High crying sound welcome him…which was coming out from Daya's room…_

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Thanks for reading it...And Plz Review..PLZ... _

_Inteha meanings peak level of anything in this story..when something really crosses its limit... Wording meanings Demarcation._

_Bold words meaning...which are important for future story so remember it...also I m using Bold font style for important dialogues related to past.._

_Soji..U will surly see a very mature behavior from Abhijeet this time.. _

_Hope confusion of Mela is solved now..what's her role now? hmm She is there to come back in Daya's life and removing that guilt from his heart..and then happy married life or love life ever? *Wink *...what do u think? Plz Answer._

_Thanks for reading...and silent readers plz review..any suggestion or anything must tell me..Thanks...Urs Poonum_


	6. Chapter 6

_Abhijeet moves towards his room.. Daya was really crying badly… Really expelling out all pain stored in him in the form of tears…Abhijeet was abt to step in inside his room..his hand was on Room door nob…but he stops.. he looks towards the door..Basically he was seeing Daya's condition without seeing him..and he moves back with heavy heart and sat on sofa… His ears were still hearing loud voice of Daya.. his body still feeling the pain which his brother is bearing now… but with this an unknown aroma around him.. he was unable to understand what strange feelings covers him…? He really want to give him time to expel out his pain…Which he was doing…And May be he can't do with his presence..bcz he was not with him on that time when he faced all that… so may be his interruption after few mins is more better than now..He really allows his brother to expel out all pain in that loneliness in which he bores everything…_

_After almost 20 mins..Daya's voice lowers down.. but still he was sobbing and sometimes crying… Here Abhijeet was still sitting on sofa with so much worried expressions and after folding his both hands under chin..he again looks towards Daya's room…and After thinking and stabling himself he moves towards him after five mins with blank mind… Now Daya was not crying..or at least no crying voice from his side…Abhijeet took a deap breath and knock the door… But got no reply… He again Knock the door and this time got a reply but in very low tone as…_

Daya (_in low tone): _Aye jayo…

_Abhijeet enters and looks at Daya…who was sitting on his bed edge and his face was totally red due to crying..and Eyes were looking little swell now..Abhijeet looks at him and moves towards him slowly.. he was looking very much composed… and first time he was confused abt how to talk and what to talk with Daya? Or how to console him… He moves and sat beside him and looks at him but did not says anything to him and starts looking forward…After few seconds... _

Abhijeet (_very serious tone): _Daya… main nahin janta muja tum sa kye kahana chiya iss waqt…main janta hoon tum bht takleef mein ho mera bhai.. jo sab tum dhak kar aye raha ho..wo sab..wo sab kye hai muja smaj nai aye raha …lakien wo sab tumara liya bht takleef daa hai yaqeenan… _he looks at him who was still not looking at him… He places his hand on Daya's shoulder and pressed it.. _Daya main hoon na tumara sath…Hmmm? Aur humesha rahon gaa.. yar sab teak ho jaya ga.. main smajh sakta hoon tum par iss waqt kye

_Daya stood up and Abhijeet hand sliped from his shoulder in speed…He looks at him who cutted him as.._

Daya (_angry): _nai smaj sakta tum Abhi… nai smaj sakta ka muj par iss waqt kye beet rahi hai Abhi..(_Abhijeet shocked to hear that) _wo larki..(_looks at Abhijeet) _wo muja dhoka dati rahi hai…(_teary tone) _wo zinda hota hua bhi..(_and tears starts rolling down from his eyes) _issi duniya main hota hua bhi…nai ayi… tum janta hona yar ka main kitni taleef mein raha… (_stressing words) _2 saal…2 saal Abhi…bht lamba arsa hota hai… kahen na kahen main aga chal para tha..sambal gaya tha yah sach hai meri zindagii ka..par iss guilt sa kabhi ubar nai sakta main yar… main kuch bola nahin..par nai kar saka main yah …. Aur wo larki.. wo 2 saalon tak ayi nahin.. kye ussa ahsas hai iss sab main mera kye hua?haan? yah sab soch kar..realise kar ka main kye mehsos kar raha hoon..(_really teary tone) _nai..(_nodding in No) _tum nai smaj sakta ho Boss..nai smaj sakta.. meri halat…

_Abhijeet can't see him like this… He stood up and tries to console him …while he himself was really looking gloomy now..his eyes were wet now after seeing his brother tears and his pain.._

Abhijeet (_very soft tone): _Daya… main janta hoon tuja gusa he aya ga par..par yar tera liya..sirf aur sirf tera liya bol raha hoon main yah… _After few seconds when he got no reaction from Daya.. _Yar ager aik bar tu usski baat sun lata tu… _Daya really looks at him and He explains instantly as… _Mera matlab.. ager wo zinda thi tu uss na yah sab kyun kiya …(_in low tone) _tum..tumara sath…..

Daya (_denying): _nai Boss..muja kuch nai janana.. usski koi waja shayad meri takleef ko kam nahin kar sakti ab..

Abhijeet (_really trying hard to manage the situation): _lakien Daya..

Daya (_cutted in anger): _lakien kye boss? (_looks at him) _Usska jana ka bad..(_loud) _mera sath kye kye hua.. ussa malom bhi hai? Sab na…sab na sath chor diya tha mera… yahen tak ka (_pointing on Abhijeet) _tum na bhi…(_Abhijeet heart really pinches) _akala…bilkul akala ho gaya tha main iss bari duniya main… kitni tokaren kayien hain maine…? Kye kye jhela hai… kitni muskil sa yaqeen dilya sab ko apni begunie ka… aur wo..ussa koi parwa hoti tu tab samna ayi hoti… ab kye? yah sab itefaq sa ho gaya..warna kud saa kabhi ati he nahin wo…. (_Abhijeet was looking at him in great pain) _kabhi nai.. yah kasa Pyar hai? (_asking him) _kasa ? nai Abhi (_sad smile) _yah tu pyar he nahin hai..(_again in sad tone) _muja tu laga tha ka wo mujsa pyar karti thi… aur maine uss ka pyar ko tukra diya… lakein yah sab tu kuch aur he hai…jasi bhi..wo tu apni zindagii jee rahi hai…hansi kushi…aur main..main pagal yahen guilt laa kar betha hoon..

_Abhijeet really want to say something but he really feels that saying something to Daya ritenow is totally useless..bcz he is in much anger and in pain.. and what he is saying is either true..but still He want to know why Mela did all this with him..when he really sees a Love in her eyes ….After few mins…Abhijeet places his hand on Daya's shoulder…_

Abhijeet (_trying to console him): _Daya…? (_Daya looks at him) _idher ayo betho…Plz…(_pleading with eyes) _mera liya yar…plz

_Daya moves and sat on bed with same angry face..Abhijeet looks at him and after taking water glass moves towards him and ask him to drink few sips atleast…_

Abhijeet (_forwarding glass): _Dayaa…pani pee loo….

_Daya looks at him and denies…._

Abhijeet: Dayaa.. plz pee lo..dhako tuma acha laga gaa…

_Daya took the glass in his hand and after few seconds drank few sips of water….and feels little relax… then gave that glass back to Abhijeet…Abhijeet looks at the glass and drank the remaining water…and then Sat beside him…_

Abhijeet (_patted on his back): _U okay…? Hmm….? _Daya nodded as yes..and Abhijeet feels better..Daya's anger lower down..looking by his face…._

Abhijeet: Daya tum nahin…lakien muja sach janana hai… (_Daya looks at him angrily) _plz Daya Be mature..hum CID Officers hain… aur jo halat main uss larki ki dhak kar aya hoon… usska bad main yah tu kah sakta hoon ka wo koi achi zindagii tu nai jee rahi… wo wahen sa yahen tak kasa poonchi…kye hua..uss na tumara sath wo sab kyun kiya..iss sab ka bara mein janana zarori hai… kam sa kam huma usski baat tu sun lani chiya na…

Daya (_Sad smile): _kye kye nai socha tha.. usski aik jhalak dhanka ka bad sa khawb bunana lag gaya tha mera dil… aur janta ho Boss…(_dreamy tone) _jab Sachin na bola na muja..tu wo Umeed ki kiran aik umeed ban gayi mera maan mein…ka shayad wo hai… meri zindagii ka sab sa bara guilt dor ho jaya ga…meri zindagii mein bhi kushi pher sa aya gii… (_sad tone) _per tum nai mana… tum na bola asa kasa ho sakta hai… nai hai wo Mela..koi aur uss jasi larki… tu meri wo umeed pher sa marna lagi… (_Abhijeet feels really sad) _Janta ho Boss…Ajj usa jab Dhaka tu yaqeen he nahin hua muja… aik pal mein…(_stress) _sirf aik pal mein kye kye khyal aya mera maan mein.. ka shyad wo Mela nahin…shyad usski yaadasht nahin… shayd ussa meri pehchan nahin… par wo sab khatm ho gaya ussi aik pal mein jab uss na bola ka wo meri Mela he hai… tu pher kyun? Pher kyun nai ayi wo….

Abhijeet: Usski koi majbori rahi ho…..

Daya (_looks at him ): _majbori?

Abhijeet (_nodded as yes): _haan Daya… wo tera jana ka bad bht ro rahi thi…bol rahi thi ka usski koi majbori thi…pata nai kye kahna chati thi wo…

Daya (_sad smile): _kye kaha gii ab wo? Hai kye kahana ko usska pas? Rah he kye gaya hai…

_Abhijeet looks at him and just patted on his shoulder in reply to make him relax …. But he can clearly see that Daya is very much stressed…. And pressing his head again n again… Abhijeet moves and came back with painkiller and gave him…. Daya took it quietly bcz he really needed it…_

Abhijeet: Daya tum thori dar aram kar lo…sar dard teak ho gaya tu bureau aye jana…

Daya : Boss muja aram nahin karna..main teak hoon..

Abhijeet: Daya bas thori dar ka liya..tablet ka asar tu ho jana da… Lat jaa thori dar ka liya..plz…

_Daya looks at him and lays down on bed….and after sometime sleeps..bcz Abhijeet gave him sleeping pills other than pain killer… Bcz he really need mental rest for now…Here Abhijeet after checking him and assuring himself moves towards Bureau…._

**CID BUREAU:**

Abhijeet: Freddy ACP sir confrence sa wapis nai aya?

Freddy: Nahin sir..abi tak tu nai aya..una DIG sir sa bhi tu milna tha..uss hight official case ki report dani thi….

Abhijeet (_nodded): _Haan okay Freddy…

Rajat (_looks at Abhijeet): _Kye baat hai Sir? App kuch pershan lag raha hain? Sab teak tu hai?app ki teabeat tu teak haina sir?

Abhijeet (_looks at him n sadly smiles): _haan Rajat main teak hoon.. tum fikar na karo yar…

Sachin: Sir Daya sir kahan hain wo nazer nai aye raha..achanak nikal gaya bureau sa yah bol kar ka thori dar mein aye raha hoon..

Abhijeet: Wo mera sath he tha..hum bureau he aye raha tha ka

Freddy (_cutted with meaningful glance): _ka rasta mein una apna informer ka phone aye gaya aur wo uss sa milna chala gaya…

_Abhijeet feels really embarresed and moves his head downward…_

Sachin: Arrey wah Freddy tuma kasa malom?

Freddy (_looking Abhijeet wd meaningful glance): _kyun ka sir..huma iss ka illawa tu koi kabhi koi waja batata nahin… tu yahi waja hogi naa..

_Sachin was looking confused after hearing this..But Abhijeet really feels embarrassed… but did not say anything in reply to prove that he is actually telling him a Lie… In evening he moves to meet Mela again….First he dials Daya's number but he was not attending it…means he is still sleeping according to Abhijeet's expectations… And then he moves after completing his work..and giving few orders to his team…_

_Abhijeet reached at the same place where he met Mela before and first he asked abt the situation from the local police officer who was present there to look after Mela and his father…_

Officer: Sir sab teak hai..Larki ka sath hum na lady officer ko rakhna hai.. wo apna camp mein nahin hai..balka samna wala camp mein hai… uss ka Bappu ko shak hai ka wo kssi ka sath bagna wali thi… app ka jana ka bad bht chilya bhi wo… tu hum na uss larki ko samna wala camp mein rakwa diya..ta ka wo apna bapu ka samna bhi raha aur hum naa bhi dono pa nazer rakhi hui hai…

Abhijeet (_nodded): _haan teak hai..acha sa dhakna..aur nazer rakhna uss ka Baap par..koi aur ulti seedi harkat naa kara…

Officer: Sir hum na sara kabeela pa sakhti sa nazer rakhi hui hai..ta ka koi bhi kuch ulta seeda na kar saka…

_Abhijeet nodded and moves to met Mela.. He saw she was sitting in one corner and looking very dull and quite… Her Friend or anyone from those peoples were forcing him to eat something after presenting her a THALI Full of Food..but she was not ready to reply anything…Looking so much in sorrow…Abhijeet moves near to her..and girl looks at him with…_

Girl (_stood up): _Sahab app?

Abhijeet (_looking at Mela): _Sab teak haina?

Girl: Haan sahab..subha app ka jana ka bad tu kssi na kuch kaha nai issa..bas iss ka bappu thora chillaya iss par..pher wo Police wala sahib na sab sambal liya… par yah (_looking at Mela) _kitni dar tu bas roti rahi..pher chup…kuch bolti nahin hai…

_Abhijeet looks at Mela..who was looking really quite… Her face having so many cuts and don't know how many wounds present on her body…Abhijeet really feels anger abt his father..but rightnow his attentions was on something else… he calls her name…_

Abhijeet: Mela..?

_Mela looks at him and her eyes again filled with tears and she starts crying…. Abhijeet tries to stop her as.._

Abhijeet: Dhako Mela asa ro mat… plz..dhako main yahen tum sa kuch baat karna aya hoon… _He looks at the girl who instantly moved and he continues as… _haan..Plz tum roo mat iss taran… muja tum sa baat karni hai… Daya ka bara mein…

_After hearing Daya's name..Mela looks at him in shock..she stops crying due to that shock…but still her face was coverd with so many tears…_

Mela (_wd hope): _Da…y…Daya ka bara mein?

Abhijeet (_nodded his head in yes): _haan.. tum pehla yah rona band karo aur chalo mera sath…wahen samna chal kar baat karta hain.. yahen bht shoor hai…

_Mela looks at him and then towards her Bappu..who was looking at her with fiery eyes from his camp…She removes her tears and stood up and starts moving with Abhijeet..while her father was looking scared after thinking that may be she is planning something wrong abt him..may be she is going to ask to arrest him…_

_Here Mela stops at one place and sat under tree shadow in that ground..Abhijeet comes near to her and stood there with…_

Abhijeet (_serious tone): _Mela main tumara aur Daya ka bara mein sab kuch janta hoon..(_Mela looks at her with shock) _haan.. sab kuch.. infact kuch aur log bhi hain jo yah kahani acha sa janta hain….

Mela (_worried n shocked): _kon…ko..kon ho app? Aur yah sab kasa janta ho?

Abhijeet: Fikar mat karo..gabrana ki baat nai hai… Tum tu janti he ho..ka main aik Police wala hoon.(_Mela nodded with tense face) _main CID sa hoon…Tuma CID ka bara mein malom hai? (_Mela again nodded in Yes) _Aur iss sa ahem yah hai tumara liya ka main Daya ka Bara Bhai hoon…(_Mela Shocked to hear this)…_haan..aur issi liya sab janta hoon..aur yahen tumara pas wo sab janana aya hoon jo ab tak chupa hai…kuch sawal…jin ka jawab sirf tum da sakti ho…

Mela (_low and concern tone): _Da..Daya kasa hain? _And tears comes in her eyes..even she tries to console but can't help it..Abhijeet was looking at her kneenly…_

Abhijeet: wo teak hai Mela… tum muja yah batio ka tum na yah sab kyun kiya? Tum zinda thi tu uss sa milna kyun nai ayi?

Mela : Kahan Ati?

_Abhijeet shocked to hear that…._

Mela (_moving his head downward with low tone __): _milna ana chahti bhi tu kahan ati? Par main asa kar nahin saki…

Abhijeet (_confused): _Matlab..tum uss sa milna chahti he nahin thi? (_Mela looks at him with teary eyes) _par kyun? Aur tum zinda….zinda kasa bech gayen.. (_in low tone) _tumara sath tu wo sab… I m…m sorry..

Mela (_slowly crying): _Nahin…wo main nai thi…(_Abhijeet shocked to hear this) _wo main nahin thi sahib (_And she starts crying loudly) _wo bechari tu meri behnt char gayi…najana kon thi sahib..par wo main nahin thi….

_Abhijeet was freezed on his spot for few seconds..and after few mins Mela really controls on herself and she continues as…_

Mela (_still sobbing): _Mera naam.. Mela nahin hai…(_one after the other Abhijeet was receiving more n more shocking news from her) _mera Naam Sona hai.. Aur main kssi gareeb gher ki beti nahin..jis ka Baap aur bhai aik hadsa mein chal basa..(_tears starts falling down from her eyes in speed) _wo sab kahani Jhooti thi jo maine Daya ko wahen sunie…..

_Abhijeet who was still in shocked state….somehow tries to ask further.._

Abhijeet (_in low tone): _Per kyun?

Mela (_looks at him wd teary eyes): _Meri zindagii dhak raha hona sahib? Yah zindagii…(_pointion towards Banjara's) _kye yah zindgaii lagti hai tuma? (_and she starts crying, Abhijeet feels really bad) _Bechpan sa.. bechpan sa achi zindagii ka sapna dhakti ayi thi main..ka asi zindagii tu nai jeeyon gi… (_tears were continually brushing her cheeks) _kabhi nai..yah naach gana nai karon gii… Main tu Izzat ki zindagii jeeyon gii… baki logon jasa… par nai… jun jun bari hoti gayi…Sachie aur haqeeqat smaj ana lagi muja… muja smaj ana lagi ka zindagii ki sachie tu bari aur hai… Sapna tu sirf Sapna howa hain.. aur hum Jason ko tu sapna dhakna ka bhi koi haq nahin hai…. Sahi khata hai Bappu sapna ulta Demag kharab kar dawa hain… par mein… (_she clears her tears ) _maine wo sapna dhakna nahin chora sahib… nahin… jun jun bari hoti chali gayi….aur sapna dhakna lag gayi…bara bara sapna… humara kabeela ka larka parna jata tha… bas itna he ka parna aur likhna aye jaya… main bhi un sa milti thi…chup chup ka Baapu sa aur sab sa para karti thi….muja bht shok tha parna ka sahib (_a strange smile was present on her face but tears were continually falling down from her eyes) _aur iss waja sa acha kasa parna aur likhna seek gayi… jaga jaga goom kar pali bari hoon sahib… bht shehar (_cities) _dhaken hain maine.. bari bari , unchi unchi buildings (_Abhijeet really surpised to hear Buildings word from her) _aur bara bara log… (_again sad tone) _jo hum jasa nahin tha… balka wo tu huma insan bhi nahin smjhta tha… wo sab dhak dhak kar mera sapna aur bhi unchi urran barna laga….muja meri Sahaliyan (_friends) _chiratien thin..kahti then Sona..bara bara sapna dhakna chor daa..Tu Banjara ka gher peda hui aik banjaran hai…tera wasa naseeb kahan? Par main nai manti thi…kabhi nahin mani… per wohi zindagii jee bhi rahi thi….(_anger and hate in tone) _wohi nachna shuru kar diya jawan hote he jis sa nafrat karti thi main…bagna chati thi…sab bardast karti rahi…par nahin hua..aur aik din…maine nachna sa saf inkar kar diya… logon ki gandi nazren wo sab mujsa bardasht nahin hota tha… mera Baapu naa Maa naa buht smjhya muja…par main dat gayi…nahin mani…(_starts crying again) _muja bht mara mera baapu na…chacha na bhi…jab main nahin mani tu aur mara muja….sab ka samna bhi… kssi na nahin bechya.. (_really crying in pain) _kai roz tak main chal pher bhi nahin sakti thi …. Uno na bola ka ab bhi nahin mani tu wo meri tange (_legs) _tor dan gaa..muja zindagii bar ka liya apahij kar danga…_After few mins she really controls on her tears…while Abhijeet was totally stunned… _Aur pher aik din main Baag gayi…(_loud) _haan haan main Baag gayi..uss zindagii sa jisa main nai jeena chati thi… jis sa main tang aye chuki thi…

Sona (_continues): _Bagta bagta iss dar sa ka kahen muja wo pher sa pakr na lan mein wahen uss area mein aik Nadi mein gir gayi… muja teak sa hosh he nahin tha… chakr kah kar gir pari …jab hosh aya tu kud ko aik gher mein paya… aik Reham dil burha insan (_old man) _ka samna… main dar gayi…uss na bht tasali di….wahen uss ka aik beta bhi tha..uno na mujsa poocha ka main kon hoon..kahan sa hoon..? ta ka wo muja wahen chor ayen…maine mara dar ka una sab bata diya… aur wo log maan bhi gaya…aur muja apni behan beti bana kar rak bhi liya… (_she took a deep breath) _ajj ka zamana mein asa kon karta hai sahib? Par uno na mera vishwas bhi kiya aur muj par reham bhi… bht sada(_simple)_ dil aur shreef dil log tha wahen ka log…. Aik saal beet gaya… per main itni kushnaseeb kahan sahib? Accident mein pehla baap chal basa aur kuch din bad bhai bhi….main tu jasa pagal ho gayi..kuch smjh nahin aya muja… pher ussi Nadi kinara sa muja wo (_hate in her Voice) _Baabi bhiya mila…App yaqeena uss ka bara mein janta honga (_Abhijeet nodded in yes) _ bht buri halat mein tha..maine usski maded ki… aur uss na meri maded mangi.. wo bolo ka wo kssi secret force sa hai… wahen ghum hoyi larkyon ka bara mein janana aya hai…usska sath aur log bhi hain… uss na mujsa kaha ka wo wahen rahna chata hai roop aur behas badla ka… main kye karti? Akali thi…uss na card dikya..jitna smjh aya muja laga ka wo sach kah raha tha… maine uss pa yaqeen kar liya aur haan bol di…. Main tu wasi hi aik Naya name aur peehchan ka sath wahen rah rahi thi… ussa bhi pana daa dii.. uss na mana kiya ka kssi ko bhi sach na bation.. Balka iss mission mein uss ka sath doon… mein wahen tourist guide ka kaam karti thi….Mission chalta raha..kye tha..muja zyada nahin malom..par kafi lamba arsa guzrna laga..Pher muja Daya mila… (_she smiles) _Photowala sahib jee….main unki guide bani…aur muja uss sa mohabbat ho gayi… Aga tu sab janta hain app… uss na mera pyar kabool karna sa inkar kar diya… muja laga ager wo meri baat mana ga..mera Pyar sweekar kara ga tu ussa sab bata kar..usska sath shadi kar ka chali jayon gii..apna gher basyon ge…wo gher jis ka sapna bechpan sa Dhaka tha …(_tears falls down from Abhijeet's eyes) _par wo sapna sapna he rah gya pher saa…

Abhijeet : Pher…pher kye hua?

Sona (_removing her tears)_: Muja sachie malom ho gayi uss Babu bhayia ki…. Haan maine uss raat sab sun liya… par kuch zahir nahin kiya uss ka samna…main bht dar gayi thi sahib… ussa muj par shak ho gaya tha shayad..issi liya wo muja tasali dana laga.. uss na mujsa bola..ka Daya ko pansana hai..wo aik gadar hai..koi Photographer nahin… uss na mujsa kaha ka Jhoot mout mein wo muja mara ga aur meri jasi dikna wali larki ki lash wahan rakh daga aur muja door bej daga.. Dash ki khatir humar sath do asa bola uss na mujsa...main bht dar gayi thi sahib…mera jasa dikna wali larki kahan sa ati? Wo muja he marta naa? (_Abhijeet really feels anger on that babu bahiya) _main wahen sa baag gayi…. Mur ka wapis nahin ayi… apna kabeela ka pas wapis lout ayi batakti batakti….muja pata chala Daya ka sath kye hua..par muja tu kuch smjh nahin lagi… jab main zinda thi tu wo kasa..? pans sakta tha meri mout aur rape ka illzam mein? wo koi aur he larki thi sahib… koi aur he…. Maine jab Akhbar para tu malom hua ka Daya kon hai..aur wo wahen kiss liya tha… par main nai gayi usska samna… kye moun laa kar jati? Jab wo mujsa pyar he nahin karta tha tu kye khati uss sa jaa kar…acha he tha ka wo muja Mara hua he smjha…

Abhijeet: tum na akhbar(_newspaper)_ kahan sa para?

Sona: Itefak sa… Aik din Aik Akhbar ka kagaz pa Manu…mera chota bhai..pakora laa aya..tu ussi pa Daya ki tasveer bani thi…pora kisa chapa tha sahib…Daya Aazad ho chukka tha uss jhoota illzam sa..muja tabi pata chala Sahib….ager wo uss illazam main tab bhi hota tu main zaror ati sahib….mera yakeen karo…

Abhijeet: Aur tum apna kabeela ka pas wapis kasa ponchi?

Sona (_sadly smiles): _jis manzil pa insan ka naseeb likha hota haina Sahib..ussa wo naa bhi donda na tu wo ussa mil he jata hai…. Ussi jaga pher saa mera Kabeela wala aya hua tha..aur main wahen ponch gayi….shayd mein baggi bhi yahi soch kar thi ka ab mera pas jan bechana ko wo tikana hai…

_Tears were continually falling down from her eyes… and she said.._

Sona (_weeping): _App Daya ka bhai hona? App ussa batana ka usski Mela bewafa nahin..wo buri nahin..bas halaton na ussa majbor kar diya… (_crying) _wo buri nahin…sahib…bas usska naseeb bura hai…

_Abhijeet stood up and Sona looks at him with teary eyes…he places his hand on Sona's head…And tears falls down from her eyes..she was feeling amused..._

Abhijeet (_looking at her): _tuma pehli nazer jab Dhaka tha yahen ..inn sab ka beech tu aik pal ka liya mera man mein yah khyal aya ka..Tuma dhak kar mera Bhai ko yaqeenan mohabbat ho sakti hai..lakein.. I m sorry..bura mat manana per tum asi aur wo aik shehar ka para likha insan..i mean usski society aur tumari society main bht farak hai…pher kasa ussa tum sa mohabbat ho gayi…I mean tumara khyalat tu woi raha honga… par ajj… ajj muja smjh aya ka ussa tum sa mohabbat kyun hui hoge…Tum inn amm banjaro jasi tu bilkul nahin...

_A smile appears on her face…while her face was still wet… Abhijeet patted on her head like big Brother and trun to moves from there but became shocked after seeing Daya standing behind that Tree… Sona looks behind and became more n more shocked after seeing Daya there…_

Sona (_shocking tone): _Da…Ya aaaa?

_Abhijeet looks at her and then towards Daya…and moves towards him and patted on his shoulder with…_

Abhijeet (_to Daya): _Muja fakar (_proud) _hai tum par… ka tuma iss jasi larki sa mohabbat hui Daya.. I m feeling realy proud ka main tumara bhai hoon…

_Daya looks at him…into his eyes and then moves from there in hurry without reacting anything… Abhijeet looks at Sona and smiles sadly and moves from there after nodding her and telling her as…._

Abhijeet: Sona..Main uss saa baat karon gaa..Okay…? _And he moves from there completely…._

_Here Sona removes her tears from her face and smirks…._

Sona (_evil smile): _Baat tu tuma karna he para gii Senior inspector Abhijeet… warna mera khaal (_game) _aga kasa barha gaa? (_Rising her eyebrow) _hmmm? _And she starts laughing…._

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_Zor ka Jhatka hy zooron saa laga…. Haan Laga? Haina? Galiyan dana ka Maan tu kar raha hoga muja? Hahahaha…_

_Guys reviews kyun kam ho gaya? Hmmm? I want reveiews only then I will write more.. Hope chapter interesting laga ho….So don't be silent and just speak…In the form of review…lols…I m missing so many peoples reviews...Sab kidar Gyub ho yar...? Missing U all..._

_CIDLOVER, Yar main sab ko yaad rakhti hoon... So many of my readers are missings...I m missing everyone.. I need ur continues support..._

_One of Guest Asked abt the name MELA... Peoples living in such areas having such names...so I used that name In Horrible Time according to the Situation..And Now I changed the name According to the current situation... _

_Take care Guys... How was Emotional Part? and how was new Twist? Must tell me…see u Guys Soon…Bye shy…and Yap Don't forget to review…. Otherwise next update will be late.._


	7. Chapter 7

_Abhijeet moves out and look for Daya and found him no where…He dials his number and Daya attended his call…_

Abhijeet: Kahan ho ?

Daya: Main Bureau jaa raha hoon… _And he cuts the call.._

_Abhijeet took a big sigh and moves his way towards home…And after opening main lock..He just moves towards kitchen…Drank one glass of water and directly moves towards his room and lay down on his bed after taking out his shoes…He was looking tired… he was feeling headache…he don't know when he falls in sleep…Here Daya was just trying to complete his work at Bureau…while he was looking so much restless..Though no new case was reported yet..but he was not be able to complete pending file work anyhow…He was looking for Abhijeet…who was totally missing and now feeling angry that why he did not asked anything abt him? Rather than this he just cuts the call in anger…Anger abt what? Why he is feeling angry right now? Why? Just why?_

_Freddy moves towards Daya and ask him abt Some paper work..Daya does not hear it….So Freddy calls his name little loudly…_

Freddy: Daya sir..ya dakiya na? Daya sir?

Daya (_looks at him and shouts): _kye hai Freddy? (_Freddy shocked) _kye Daya sir..Daya sir lagya hua hai?

Freddy (_embarrassed): _Kuch nai sir... (_Low tone) _Sorry Sir…wo mein tu bas yah paper dikana laya tha ka sahi hain ka nai..

Daya (_same tone): _Kye paper dikana aya tha tum? Haan? Aur koi nai hai Bureau mein tuma batana ka liya kye? kye aik main he rah gaya hon? Jayo…

_Tears came in Freddy eyes after hearing all this from Daya…He move with…_

Freddy (_teary tone): _Sorry sir… _And clears his eyes..Daya looks at him..But Freddy after placing papers on his desk just left the bureau in hurry… Nikhil looks at him and just follows him..While all others were looking very shocked…. Daya hardly hits his hand on his desk table and moves out from bureau on back side door…_

_Here Freddy was looking very gloomy, standing in bureau parking…His eyes were still teary. Nikhil Approched him and he instantly clears his eyes again…_

Freddy (_noticing Nikhil): _Nik..Nikhil..tum yahen? Wo pata nai..meri ankhon mein kye chala gaya hai…

Nikhil: Sir app yahen bahir Ankhon mein kuch chala jana ki waja saa tu nai aya…

Freddy (_looks at him wd teary eyes): _Pata nai Nikhil…Daya sir ko kye ho gaya…asa bhi koi karta hai kye..? Kitna New Entries ho gayi hain CID main.. wo trainers ka tor pa humara sath hain..par hain tu…kasa lagta ha yah sab sun ka un ka samna? itna gusa sa bola wo... Kye meri koi izzat nahin hai?

Nikhil (_consoling him): _Freddy sir..app asa tu mat kahen…kyun koi izzat nahin hai app ki? Sab app ki kitni izzat karta hain..app sa pyar karta hain… Aur Daya sir..wo tu sab sa zyada app sa karta hain.. pata nai ajj una kye ho gaya (_looking confused) _sir una koi galat fehmi..yah wo pershan honga sir…kssi baat sa..balka yaqeenan koi bari he baat hogi sir…warna asa kabhi nai karta wo….

Freddy (_teary tone): _pata nai kyun..Par Nikhil ajj muja bht bura laga..meri ankhen barh ayien yar… Main smjhta hoon…par wahen wo new cops bhi tha..yar muja bht sharmindagii hui ….sir ko asa nai karna tha..

Nikhil: Freddy sir plz..app asa royen tu nahin…

Freddy (_sad tone): _nai main teak hoon Nikhil..chalu ander chalu….ACP sir kssi bhi waqt ata honga.. pher kha mukha mein aik aur bar dant para gii…

_They both moves back in bureau… And the same time ACP enters and asked abt DUO…_

Rajat: Sir wo tu Pehla he chala gya tha..Case khtam hona ka bad….shyad abi gher gaya hoon rest ka liya..aur Daya sir..wo abi nikla hain..

ACP: Daya kahan gaya hai? Kuch bata kar nai gaya kye?

Rajat (_in low tone): _No sir…

ACP (_angry): _yah kye tareeka hai? Bureau ki zimadari uss ka uper chor ka gaya tha mein… asa kasa bina batya gaya hai wo …malom bhi tha main ana wala hoon… Bulayo ussa…call karo.. _And he moves towards his cabin…Here Sachin make a call to Daya but got no response….He again tries but found no reply…ACP came out from his cabin and asked abt the call and Sachin nodded his head in NO…._

ACP (_angry): _Kamal hai…ya koi professional behavior hai… ? had hoti hai...

Rajat (_trying to relax him): _Sir…wo…Shayad pershan hain …abi bahar nikla hain…aye jayen ga sir..

ACP (_ask him): _kye matlab pershan hain ? kye hua? Kuch hua hai kye bureau mein ? haan?

Rajat : nai..(_Nodded his head in no) _nai tu sir..

ACP (_angry): _Rajat..bolo kye hua hai?

Rajat: sir bas asa he. Koi khas baat nai

ACP (_cuted him): _Amm sii baat he sahi…bolo

Rajat: sir wo..Daya sir….asa he Freddy ko dant diya sir.. tu ..tu huma laga wo kssi baat mein bht pershan honga..warna asa nai karta wo kabhi bhi…

_ACP looks at Freddy who was looking very gloomy….he moves back towards his cabin and dials Abhijeet's number….who was sleeping..but wake up after hearing his phone ring….And attended it as.._

Abhijeet: Hello?

ACP: Abhijeet…tum soa raha tha kye?

Abhijeet (_attentive): _Sir app? Sorry sir wo maine number he nai Dhaka call attend karta waqt…

ACP: its okay Abhijeet.. maine tuma sota hua jaga diya…sorry muja bolna chiya..Socha tumara haal chal pooch loon..

Abhijeet: Sir abi tu bht betar hoon mein… app wapis aye gaya kye?

ACP: haan..abi bureau sa he call kar raha hoon tuma… Daya gher pa hai kye? apna phone bhi attend nai kar raha wo.

Abhijeet (_confused): _nai tu sir….infact wo tu bureau gaya tha..yahi batya tha uss na muja… pher wo bureau main nahin ha tu kahan ha…

ACP: Pata nai Abhijeet.. (_tense) _iss larka ki bhi na kabhi kabhi smjh nahin ati… gher pa nai..bureau main nahin…kssi ko batya nai ka kahan ja raha hai…Bechara Freddy ko bina baat ka dant diya..aur sab uss ka liya pershan hain ka wo gaya kahan…koi baat hui hai kye Abhijeet? Tum dono mein koi jagra tu nai ho gaya…

Abhijeet (_little shock)_ : nai tu sir…asi tu koi baat nai…acha main ussa dondta hoon…pher bureau bejta hoon ussa mein sir..

ACP: nai..abi rahna do…abi ussa dhako aur check karo wo teak tu haina? Bureau kal he milen ga ab…wasa bhi raat ho gayi abi…Apna khyal rakhna beta..

Abhijeet: jee sir…. Take care Bye … _And both cuts the call…_

_Here Abhijeet was tensed abt Daya…he was confused abt his behavior… when he got his call..he attended as…_

Abhijeet : Fursat mil gayi mujsa baat karna ki?

Daya (_irritative tone): _Kye matlab hai tumara Abhi?

Abhijeet: Bae sab pa gusa nikalta pher raha ho…ab gusa tenda hua hoga tu yaad ayi hogi ka bemar bhai ka haal pooch loon?

Daya: Acha…tu ab tum bemar ho? Jab bureau jana hota hai..apni marzi karni hoti hai tab tu bilkul teak hota ho…

Abhijeet (_murmurs): _Aik tu jab bhi gusa main hota hai tab yah koi trick nai chalna data..

Daya: kye ? kye bol raha ho? Thora uncha bolo

Abhijeet: haan.. nai ..kuch nai…Daya tum kahan ho? Bureau bhi sab pershan hain tumara liya…?

Daya: wo main..bas asa he..bahr aya tha..

Abhijeet: Acha teak hai.. Aik kam karo .bahr sa khana lata ayo..mil kar khata hain..muja bht book lagi hai..tab tak mein fresh ho jata hoon…medicines bhi lani hain muja..tu jaldi ana.. _And giving him hint he just cuts the call..._

_After half an hour Daya was at home..Abhijeet came out from his room and was looking so amuzed after seeing Daya ready with dinner and waiting for him…_

Abhijeet (_happy tone)_: Wow tum aya gaya….chalu chalu khana khata hain… _He sat on his chair and starts taking dinner..while Daya was looking disturbed but saying nothing… Abhijeet was looking at him again n again…and finally he stops eating and asked in frustrated tone…._

Abhijeet: yar Daya kye hai ab tuma?

Daya (_looks at him and asked in casual tone): _Kye?

Abhijeet (_irritated): _Yah tum jo asa react kar raha ho… kuch reaction nai.. kye ab tuma apna bola hua ilfazon par sharmindagii ho rahi hai? Tu bolo? Izhar karo..

Daya: Abhijeet tum kye bola jaa raha ho?

Abhijeet: Tum na suna na Mela na…I mean Sona na kye kaha mujsa? Usski zindagii ka bare mein jana na…wo kin halaton sa guzri hai..sab..tu pher tum asa kyun react kar raha ho?

Daya (_looking into his eyes): _Muja koi sharmindagii nai hai… aur kyun hogi? Wo meri Mela nai hai..wo sab aik chalawa tha…sab jhoot…kuch sach nai tha… muja tu gusa ana chiya…pher main kyun sharminda hoon?

Abhijeet: tumara aur uss ka beech bht kuch jhoot tha Daya.. tum na bhi apna bara mein kuch sach nai batya tha ussa..uss na tu koi sawal khara nai kiya? Wo smaj gayi sab ..pher tum usski pershani kyun nai smaj raha… aur Daya sach aur Jhoot ka beech jis cheez ki importance hai…wo woh Pyar hai jo tum dono ka bech tha…woh tu sacha tha na Daya..aur sacha hai….

Daya : Boss..tum khana kahyo aur kud muja bhi khana do….

Abhijeet (_concern)_: Daya…(_placing his hand on his hand)_ tum kab tak yuhin bagta raho gaa? Haan? Kabhi tu iss sab ko face karna para ga na tuma meri jaan… kssi fasla par tu poonchna hoga tuma..

Daya (_looks at him): _boss …I know tuma meri fikar hai.. (_In low tone)_par..abi..(_looking downward)_ abi kuch nai hai humara bech..kuch becha nai…

Abhijeet: main asa he smjta ager muja usski nazer mein tumara liya pyar nazer ata sirf tu..(_Daya looks at him) _per muja tumara Ander ki uss tarap ki fikar hai..jis na tuma ajj tak itna tarpya….pher bhi tum bolo gaa ka uss sa pyar nai karta…

Daya (_looking downward and added in angry tone): _Haan nai karta….koi pyar wyar nai..

Abhijeet (_stood up and smiles): _Bht Pyar karta ho…yahi tu masla hai…

Daya (_looks at him angrily): _Boss…

Abhijeet (_teasing): _itna pyar wasa kar kasa liya…haan?(_smiles)_ Pyari tu buht hai meri hona wali Bhabi…

Daya (_angry): _tum chup karo gay?

Abhijeet (_taking medicines)_: ACP sir tu dhak kar bht kush honga… itni pyari..boli balli sii bahu..wo tu totally fida ho jayen gaa…

Daya: tum ACP sir ko yah kssi sa kuch nahin kaho ga…(_strong n angry tone) _Smjha?

Abhijeet (_same calm tone): _nahin bolon ga…jab tak tum kud kuch decide nai kar lata aga ka bare mein… (_Placing hand on his shoulder and added in concern) _Acha sa socho Daya..time lo.. par socho..yah koi mamoli sii baat nai hai…Jis ka liya tum na itna intazar kiya..wo ajj tumara samna hai..Gusa sa nahin..tenda demag sa socho.. infact tab tak iss bara mein socho bhi mat jab tak tumara gusa tenda nai hota…gusa mein insan humesha galat he fasila lata hai…._He patted on his shoulder and then was abt to move but he stops… _Daya ajj wo yahen hai… yah na ho ka tum itni dar kar do…ka wo ja chuki ho….aur pher sa tum peshtata raho... Plz apni zindagii ka bara mein soch smjh kar he fasila lana...

_He looks at Daya who was just listening to him carefully…and left….Two Days passes like this..Abhijeet was noticing Daya's condition…who was very quiet but saying or reacting nothing…But Abhijeet was not saying him anything as well…he was just giving him proper time..so that he can decided anything with his own wish…not by force…_

_Here Sona was moving here and there in tension…when her Bappu approached her…_

Bappu: Kye baat hai..Pershan lag rahi ho…

Sona (_looks at him wd fiery eyes): _Mera Baap ho nai tum…iss liya mera Baap banan ki koshish mat karo tum…

Bappu (_embarrassed): _Sorry..wo main..

Sona (_angry): _chup raho tum…muja tumari sorry mein koi interest nai..aur yah acting na..abi karna ki zarorat nai… aur aik baat yaad rakhna (_threatening him) _wo CID officers hain.. iss sa dar mat jana..aur kuch asi wasi harkat mat kar betna jis sa mera sara kiya karya per pani pher jaya…aur ager asa hua na.. tu yaad rakna..tuma darna lyke yah kuch aur karna lyke choron gii nai…yaad rakna…

Baapu (_scared tone): _nai…nai..asa kuch nai hoga..

Sona (_nodded and says): _Asa hona bhi nai chiya…

_Bappu looks at her and asked In low tone.._

Bappu: wasa…ab..hum karen ga kye… itna dino sa kuch hua tu nai…itna sab karna ka bad bhi..

Sona (_looks at him harshly): _haan… nai hua..lakin ab hoga… Abb waqt aye gaya hai humara dosra step ka…. (_She looks at him n smiles) _tum janta hona ka tuma kye karna hai abi….

Bappu (_smiles): _Acha sa…tu main kab ?

Sona: Kal subha….

_Daya was really trying to sleep….but he was unable to sleep whole night…one after the other Sona face was coming in front of his eyes…Each and every word of her was echoing in his ears…he was looking so disturbed…but still trying to sleep…he places his pillow on his ear and tries to sleep…but it all was useless..totally useless…he stood up and moves towards washroom….and just washed his face two to three times and moves towards lounge…checks Abhijeet silently…who was sleeping bcz it was 3:00 Am…._

_He drinks water and moves towards his room balcony…and just starts staring outside..Sometimes towards Sky…and unintentionally starts thinking abt everything….His brother words really forcing him to think and decide something…Atleast any decision can make him relax.. his brother is right… He needs some decision… _

_Next Morning came on their way… Today Abhijeet was busy with some outdoor investigation…Daya want to talk with him..but he was not getting any chance…Bureau Phone rings and Daya attended it as…_

Daya: hello CID Bureau….

Voice: Mu…muja…Abh…Abhijeet sahab sa baat karni hai…. Plz jaldi..

_Daya feels strange after hearing scared voice..he putted the phone on speaker and says…_

Daya: Jee main Inspector Daya bol raha hoon..app boliya… Inspector Abhijeet yahen nahin hain..wo masroof hain…

Voice (_scary tone): _Sahab..main Sona..Sona ka Baapu bol raha hoon…meri bechi…wo janta hain sab… sahab meri bechi ko wo laa jaa raha hain..koi ussa becha lo…

ACP: Kon log? Kye hua hai…

Voice: Sahab..Abhijeet sir kahan hain..wo becha langa meri bechi ko..wo janta hain sab… hum banjaron ka bare mein…sahab meri bechi..wo uss ka peecha kuch Film wala laga tha… ka acting karwani hai….wo mera peecha kab sa para tha…main mana nai… meri becchi bht masoom hai..usa ya sab nai pata…uno na muja dhamki bhi di thi…ka wo meri bechi ko uttha kar laa jayen ga…wo laa jaa raha hain… (_crying) _koi tu bechyo…

Daya (_runs with): _Chalu…._while looking towards all….where ACP was still confused abt everything…but he got that Daya knows abt everything…so team follows him…_

_Here Abhijeet was busy at Some Darga type place…From where some Bomb threat was reported…_

Abhijeet (_on Bluetooth): _dhako…bomb squad check kar raha hai… log bht hain…panic creat nai kar sakta.. ho sakta hai peechli bar ki taran ya bhi sirf aik threat he ho… last time bhi bht panic create ho gaya tha…aur uss hangama mein bht log zakhmi ho gaya tha..iss bar asa nai hona chiya…be alert… understood…?

Team: yes sir…

_Abhijeet was looking here and there… he looks towards a bagger who was sitting under tree shadow, outside the Darga with so many preparations… Peoples were giving him money…taking his arshirwad, asking abt future and much more… _

Baba (_to person after seeing his hand): _Tu Europe jaya ga beta… pori duniya gooma ga..bht Pasa kamya ga…

Person (_happy): _Sach Baba?

Baba: sach…bilkul sach..Baba ki batiye baat aur dii dua kabhi galat sabit nai hoti becha…

Person (_placing some money in one Pot): _Baba..bas app ka arshirwad mil jaya…._Baba giving him his arshirward after patting his head with JARO…and Person left…Abhijeet smiles on this and nodded his head in disappointment…_

Abhijeet (_murmurs): _Acha karobar (_business) _hai…

_Baba noticied his smiles and calls him as…_

Baba: Aye becha…?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _kon main? (_pointing towards himself)_

Baba: Haan tum becha..idhar ayo… _Abhijeet moves towards him with stange expressions…_

Baba (_smiling face): _tum muskura raha tha wahen khara…muj par? Kyun tuma vishwas nai iss sab par?

Abhijeet (_smiles): _nahin…main inn sab baton aur cheezon par vishwas nahin karta…yah sab..bas pasa kamana ka tareeka hain bas…

Baba (_smiles)_: Jhoot smjhta ho issa? Tu azma lo…

Abhijee: nahin…(_moving with) _muja kuch nai azmana..aur na he yaqeen karna hai in sab par…

Baba (_loud)_: Yaqeen karo ya na karo becha…Taqdeer(_destiney)_ ka fasila badla nahin karta…

_Abhijeet stops and moves back towards him…._

Abhijeet: Taqdeer ko jaan kar jeena bhi koi jeena hai…Aur wasa bhi Future ko janana ki koshish wo log karta hain..Jo Darta hain... Kud pa barosa nahin karta...Aur tum jasa logon ka sahara dondta hain..Itna malom hota tu apni taqdeer na badal lata tum…_And he was abt to move again when suddenly Baba holds his hand and looks it…Abhijeet looks at him and snached his hand and move away when he hears as.._

Baba: Apna Hathon…. Kud apna hathon tu ussa apna Anjam tak poonchya ga… (_scared tone) _kud apna hathon sa…

_Abhijeet looks at him and became freezed at his place…. He don't know what happens to him..but he was freezed at the moment… _

Baba (_looking scared): _koi nai rok saka ga..uss Anjam (_end) _ko…koi bhi nai (_pointing finger towards Abhijeet) _tu bhi nahin… (_Abhijeet's body shivered badly) _koi bhi nai rok saka ga Taqdeer ka likha ko…koi bhi nai…

_Abhijeet came out from all of this when he hears some voice in his Bluetooth…_

Voice: hello Sir? App kahan hain? Sir?

Abhijeet (_with jerk): _haan..haan sachin bolo…

Sachin: Sir sara area check kar liya hai..sab clear hai… Local police na hi sab sambal liya hai…Hum app ka bahr road par wait kar raha hain..Ayia naa…

Abhijeet : haan haan main ata hoon….

Sachin: Sir app teak hain?

Abhijeet: haan main teak hoon..Aye raha hoon…

_He looks towards Baba…who was busy with other peoples now…Jerks his head and moves from there…_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_Thanks for reading Guys…And Love u for ur support..._

_And Happy Yaad Day to Everyone...Hugs.. Yes Yaad Day...LOL...Currently Mera University main Iss Day ko Celebrate kiya gaya... Hum na Apni Sabi Old Teachers and Professor ka liya Aik Tea Party bhi raka...I really enjoyed that Day...Bht sari old friends sa milna ka Moka mila...So I thought to share that Day with u all Guys as well... _

_I have Long List...let me start... Srishti, Where are u my buddy... ? don't u know tuma kitna miss karti hoon... Come back Soon yar...Hugs..._

_NB, The Person...Jis ka Review DS ka time mera liya bht bht important tha...u r here with anyother name? I m missing ur long long reviews and u dear ...Hugs_

_Blindredeyes, Missing u a lot... puppy eyes...Hugs..._

_Bluemoon...Blue Fairy...Ujjwal...Ayad...ShivaniSharma9...Lively and lovel...angel...dayabhika lovers...Roxter...Dakshita...kavyasri...CAAD Lover...dayashree...Anuskha...sakshi...Ansukha...KD...Gudia...DF...Sweetpari,...sheenam...Sneha...Kia...the Dark Drummer... SAB KA SAB KAHAN GAYA HO YAR ? Sorry but I mentioning only Regular reviewers of mine..who are missing since long... And I m missing them badly...A Tight Hugs to u all..._

_And To All those who are still with me...Love u Alll...Hugs..._

_Thank You so much Guest...123...NainaCID...CID...aashish...Raveena...Ritesh...Guest...Duoangel95...Srija...rukmani...r n r...nitu..Bint-e-Abid...Priya...Soji...Sundas...Miss Earth...Misha Soni... ...Guest...Duo MRF...Guest...Subhsresaha...Duodosti...Jyoti...Duo My Life...And a... Hugs... _

_Okay Guys...Any Suggestions or advice for this story? _

**_Thanks for reading and Don't forget to review Plz...Urs Poonum..Take care BYE..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_Abhijeet came back to bureau and became shocked after hearing latest from ACP…he was looking confused and tense too…_

Abhijeet (_in hurry)_: Sir Daya kahan hai?

ACP: Abhijeet Daya gaya hai spot par…Pankaj, Purvi aur Freddy ka sath….

Abhijeet (_tense): _Acha… (_in low tone) _teak hai sir..

ACP: Kye baat hai Abhijeet..tum muja pershan lag raha ho kuch? Aur yah sab kye mamla hai?

Abhijeet: nai sir pershan tu nai…bas asa he..(_he was looking confused) _asa he sir…Daya sambal laga sab…

ACP: Pehla muja yah batio ka uss bomb ka kye hua…

Abhijeet (_looks at him):_ Nai sir..wo tu aik threat he tha…Hum na kud apni nigrani mein sara area check karwaya hai…

Rajat: haan sir…aur local police ka ana ka bad una charge daa kar…Acha sa smjha kar he wapis lootay hain…

ACP: Good…. Aur koi asa shaks jis pa shak ho..yah garbar laga ho?

Sachin: Sir asa tu koi bhi ho sakta hai… Darga pa app ko tu malom hai kitna sara log hota hain..un mein sa koi bhi asa ho skata hai… Lakein Local police ko alert rahna ko kaha hai Sir…kssi par bhi shak ho tu foren investigate karna ko kaha hai….

ACP: hmm…teak kiya… _He looks towards Abhijeet who was busy in thinking something…he was looking tense and confused by his facial expressions…ACP went near to him…_

ACP (_softly): _Abhijeet? (_Abhijeet looks at him wd jerk) _tum teak ho? Tabeat tu teak haina tumari?

Abhijeet: sir main teak hoon… (_feels happy) _app sab wasa he fikar karta rahta hain meri..ab tu main bilkul teak hoon sir..

ACP: Tu pher tum tense kyun lag raha ho? Kuch hua hai tumara sath? Kye soch raha tha?

Abhijeet (_jerk his head): _Sir kuch khas nai hua…bas asa he bekar ki baat hai…

ACP: Acha..tum khata ho tu teak hai…. Acha abb muja iss SONA ka bara mein batyo…(_Abhijeet looks at him with serious expressions) _yah kye mamla hai? Aur sirf tuma he kyun malom hai…aur shayd Daya ko bhi?

Abhijeet (_tense): _Sir wo.. main app sab ko batana he chata tha..par….par thora waqt ka bad…jab tak Daya koi decision nai laa lata…

ACP (_confused): _Abhijeet baat kye hai Saf Saft batio…

Abhijeet (_looks at him back): _Sir yah larki SONA…yah Sona he MELA hai….

_All became shocked to hear this…they were completely shocked…Sachin moves forward wd.._

Sachin (_shocked n confused): _Sir yah app kye bol raha hain? Iss ka matlab jo sab maine Dhaka wo Sach? _All looks at him and became more confused…_

Abhijeet (_nodded in yes): _Haan Sachin…wo sab sach tha.. tumara uss sketch ka bad he maine iss mamla par investigate karna shuru kiya tu muja Mela mili…

ACP: Abhijeet… yah sab kye ho raha hai? Saf saf muja pori baat batyo..

Abhijeet: Jee sir… darsal baat yun hai ka Daya ki Mela wapis aye chuki hai… _And he told each and every detail of everything…All were looking so so shocked and confused at the same moment…But after hearing everything they were looking relaxed and happy too…_

ACP: chalu acha hai…Kam sa kam Daya ka dil sa Aik Boj tu utar jaya ga naa…

Abhijeet (_in low tone): _Haan sir… _ACP looks at him and became confused…_

ACP: Aur Sona ka kye haal hai ab? Wo uss ka baapu..

Abhijeet: Sir wahen aik local officer ki duty lagie the maine uss waqt.. Sona ka Father ko bad mein yah lagna laga ka kssi aur na wo Photo bana kar ussa Badnam karna ki koshish ki hai..aur wo bagna wali nai thi…tu wo narm par gaya…

ACP: Abi Police hai wahen par?

Abhijeet: Nai sir… Police tu Sirf Festivals ka days mein taynat ki gayi thi… Amm janta ki suraksha ka liya..

Sachin: Muja tu laga tha sir ka mera sa bht bari galti ho gayi hai… maine sab ko pershan kar diya…

Abhijeet (_moves towards him): _I m sorry Sachin…(_Sachin looks at him in shock) _maine uss din tuma kafi dant diya tha… aur tum par vishwas nahin kiya tha…I m very sorry

Sachin : Sir..sir yah app kye bol raha hain.. App ko Sorry bolna ki zarort nai hai sir.. App ka reaction bilkul teak tha… aur bina surty ka muja Daya sir ko ..infact muja una bolna he nai chiya tha..muja pehla app sa hi baat karna chiya thi… galti tu hui thi sir mujsa…app kyun mafi mang raha hain mujsa…Sir Plz sir..sharminda mat kariya..

Abhijeet (_just patted on his back): _Sachin.. jana anjana ager kssi ko dil aik pal ka liya bhi dukya ho…tu mafi mang lana sa koi chota nahin ho jata…jo bhi ho uss sama maine tumara vishwas nai kiya tha…aur dant diya tuma alag… Yaqeenan tuma uss sa takleef hui hogi… and usska liya I feel sorry..really… (_sachin tries to say No) _Par jahen Daya aye jata hai…(_he smiles) _wahen bas Daya he aye jata hai..(_All smiles at him) _pher koi soch ati nahin mera dil o demag mein… main ussa laa kar bht possessive hoon..malom nai yah meri kamzori hai yah taqat…par ager kamzori bhi hai tu main issa badlna nahin chata… main asa he rahna chata hoon bas…

Rajat: Aur asa he rahiya ga Sir…

Sachin (_smiles): _Bilkul…..

ACP: Acha chalu… ab sab kam pa lago… dhako Daya kab tak lootta hai wahen sa… Aur Abhijeet tum..zara mera cabin mein ayo..

_ACP moves towards his cabin and Abhijeet follows him…And after closing the glass door and seating..ACP initiated as…_

ACP: Kye baat hai Abhijeet… tum muja Tense lag raha ho…

_Abhijeet who was looking downward after sitting on chair…and his face was continually showing tense expressions just looks at him and says No casually.._

Abhijeet (_casually): _Nai sir..asi tu koi baat nai hai…

ACP (_smiles while sitting relaxly): _Baat kasi hai..wo tu muja tum he batyo ga beta… par baat hai..yah muja acha sa malom hai… Tum apna baap sa kuch chupa nai sakta ho..Janta ho naa..

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Sir app … sach main … (_finally speaks) _pata nai sir..muja kuch ajeeb he sa lag raha hai…sab…

ACP (_confused n concern): _Kye ajeeb sa? Khul ka batyo muja? Tum muja bata sakta ho..

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Sir app ko batyon ga nai..tu aur kisa batyon ga main…

ACP (_cutted him as): _Yani baat Daya ki he hai…

Abhijeet (_looks at him meaningfully): _Sir kye baat kahon…? Jab muja kudi smaj nai aye raha..ka main kye mehsos kar raha hoon..

ACP: Mela ka ana sa kush nai ho?

Abhijeet (_in hurry): _nai sir…asa nai hai… main tu kush hoon.. apna Daya ka liya…Infact Mela..i mean Sona ki kahani sun ka muja bht acha laga ka Daya naa uss jasi larki ko apna liya choose kiya…

ACP (_concern): _tu pher kye baat hai Abhijeet… main smaj paa raha hoon ka kuch baat hai jo tuma ander he ander bht pershan kar rahi hai…tum bolo ..Plz beta..main sunana chata hoon..

Abhijeet (_frustrated)_: Sir yah sab..jo ho raha hai.. wo Achank sa ho raha hai… Mela ka Daya ko Goa mein milna.. pher Sachin ko yahen uss ka milna.. pher dondha par usska mil jana.. Daya ki zindagii mein aik ka bad aik ata he chala jana… Do saal…do saal..itna lamba arsa hota hai… tab aik bar bhi usska zinda hona ka bawajod asa itafaq nai hua…tu abi..aik ka bad aik itafaq hona laga…. (_looks at him) _Sir app ko yah sab kuch Ajeeb nai lagta?

ACP: Issa Sanjok bhi tu kah sakta hain? Ho sakta hai Daya ka Naseeb mein usska milna likha ho…

Abhijeet (_tense)_: Haan sir..par pher bhi…

_ACP stood up and moves towards him and speak after placing his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder as…_

ACP (_concern): _Abhijeet…(_Abhijeet looks at him) _muja lagta hai tum Daya ko laa kar kuch zyada he soch raha ho…I know tuma usski fikar hai… pehla usska sath jo kuch hua tum usska sath nahin tha… aur jab sath ho skata tha tab bhi sath nai daa paya…tumara maan mein bhi iss baat ka guilt hai…(_Abhijeet starts looking downward) _lakien beta… Zindagii mein har bar asa ho zarori tu nai..aur ab tu hum sab hain usska sath..haina?

Abhijeet (_taking big sigh n nodded in yes): _Haan sir.. shayad mein kuch zyada he soch raha hoon..Thanks sir..(_looks at him) _app saa baat kar ka muja bht acha laga…

ACP: Anytime Abhijeet (_patted his shoulder) _Anytime…u can talk with me…

_Here Sachin Got Freddy's__ call..and became shocked…_

Sachin (_loud): _Kye?

_ACP and Abhijeet looks towards Sachin..and instantly came out from cabin and asked in hurry._

ACP: Kye hua Sachin?

Sachin (_after ending call): _Sir Freddy ka phone tha..wo sir..Daya sir

Abhijeet (_in great tension): _kye hua Daya ko…

Sachin: Sir wo..

Abhijeet (_loud): _Kye wo wo? Kye kaha Freddy na? Kye hua mera Daya ko?

Sachin: Sir Daya sir..un gundon sa jagar para..

ACP (_shocked): _kye?

Sachin: sir Freddy na itna he btya hai… Sir wo Sona ko bechata bechata wahen uss khaie (_slop) _sa neecha Jangle ki aurh Gir gaya hain…

_Abhijeet due to great jerk was abt to fall down but due to chair , present just behind him…he sat on it..All moves towards him…_

ACP: Abhijeet pershan mat ho..kahie gehri nai hai itni… tum janta ho…wo log neecha jangle mein hi hon ga..tum pershan mat ho…(_to sachin) _Sachin kye kaha aur freddy na?

Sachin: Sir wo log una dond raha hain…par Gunda bhi police sa bechta bechta ussi khie mein chalang laga gaya… wo log bhi Daya sir aur Sona ka peecha hain..baki kye hua yah tu huma jaa kar he pata chala gaa sir..

ACP (_to Abhijeet): _Abhijeet…Chlu..himat karo..tuma kye ho gaya hai…

Abhijeet (_in fear)_: muja kab sa kuch ajeeb sa lag he raha tha sir..aur ab yah sab..pata nai mera Daya..wo teak tu hoga na sir..?

ACP: Wo aik CID Officer hai… aur yah koi bari baat nai hai usska liya.. tum over react kar raha ho Abhijeet… Sona bhi hai usska sath..aur wo ussa becha kar zaror laa aya ga..Abi chalu spot par ..hum kud jaa kar dhakta hain sara mamla..

_Abhijeet stood up instantly and became in charged..And all moves towards Spot…where all were looking so tense… Peoples were crying… and hustle and bustle created… Sona's father was creating extre chores…he was crying badly as…_

Bapu (_crying): _Hye meri bechi… meri bechi..laa gaya… ab mein kye karon ga?

Sona's Mata: Ab kyun rota hai… pehla ussa marta tha…bagna ka illzam laga tha… zaleel karta tha jab..tab tu rona nai aya tuja…Hyee…meri bechi… teri he waja sa pehla bhi bagi thi wo…aur abi najana kahan ho ge wo….Sona…meri bechi…_She was crying madly…_

_Abhijeet and All reached there and Starts running towards the spot..Where Freddy were standing and Guiding Local police who were moving down to find out abt Sona and Daya.._

Abhijeet (_approaching Freddy): _Freddy.. kye hua? Daya ka kuch pata chala?

Freddy (_almost crying): _Nai sir..Police dondna tu gayi hai…

ACP (_tense): _par Daya un gundon sa asa lar kyun para?

Freddy: Sir mamla humara ana sa pehla hi out of control ho chukka tha… Jab hum yahen poncho tu Dhaka Gunda zaberdasti Sona ko Gari mein bitha raha tha…sirf uss ka Mata Pita he ussa bechana ki koshish kar raha tha… Baki yah Banjara tu mara dar ka tamasha he dhak raha tha… Un gundon na Dono ko dika mara aur Sona ko laa jana laga.. Sir uss na struggle kiya..par jab uno na uss ka dupta uttar kar penkana ki koshish ki…Tu Daya sir tu chalti gari sa kood para..wo tu shukar hai Speed bht slow thi…kyun ka hum yahen ponch chukka tha aur Pankaj drive kar raha tha… Warna Daya sir ko najana kitni chot lag jati aur gari ka bhi accident ho jata… par pher bhi sir..Pankaj sa gari out of control ho gayi…aur wo samna jaa uss pol sa lagi…thori chote ayi sab ko…

ACP: pher kye hua?

Freddy: Sir wo tu gundon sa ulaj he para…una najana kye ho gaya..wo tu…

**_Flash Back:_**

Freddy (_in pain): _Daya sir…ruk..rukiya… _but his head starts bleeding…Bcz after Daya's sudden jump..he was also moving out and he opens the door..but at the same time Quills hits with pool badly and Freddy who was ready to move down..Quills door hits with his head hardly…and his head starts bleeding…_

_Here Sona were struggling and two goons were pushing her to sat inside the car..But Daya pulls him back and starts beating them… Seeing this few more goons who were present inside the car came out and opens fire on CID team… Pankaj, Freddy and Purvi tries to cover themselves…one bullet hits Pankaj arm badly..who was already injured and he became unconscious.. But Purvi and Freddy tries…soon their bullets finished…All Banjara's starts running and trying to hide themselves in their camps…And fight started… Goons were more in numbers so it was not easy for Freddy and purvi to fight them and handle them..Goons tied them inside the quills and moves towards Daya..who was beating one of their companion badly .._

Daya (_beating): _Tu mara ga..laa ka jaya ga..Meri Mela ko..? jaan saa mar doonga tuja..kameena..(_fire was present in his eyes and tone) _Choron ga nai…

_Goons came and starts hitting Daya…Daya was alone to fight with all 6 goons… he was fighting with all..when he hears Sona's scream… one of the goon was holding him tightly…and other one giving him order as.._

Goon: Hey Laa ka jaya tu issa (_sona)…_aur hum issa (_Daya) _ko dhakta hain…jaaa….

_Daya looks around…his colleagues were nowhere..His gun was also missing… may be fell down during fight… Rite now..running with Sona and saving themselves no other option left for him..he thinks abt Sona only while lying on the ground and fighting with goons… He hits on Goons leg… and stood up and starts running towards Sona..here Sona gives back punch on Goon's face after seeing Daya running towards her and succeeded to release herself… All goons runs towards them…Daya holds Sona's hand and starts running…_

Goon (_pointing gun towards them)_: Ruko…warna Goli mar doonga..

Daya (_to sona): _Peecha mat dhakna…bago…

Goon (_again): _main akhri bar bol raha hoon..chor daa humari larki ko…goli mar doonga..

Sona (_crying)_: Daya wo..mar danga..ruk jayo… plz…

Daya (_strong): _Sona rukna mat… kaha na..bago… peecha mat dhako.. warna hum bech nai payen ga…

_And suddenly they stops… and found themselves standing on the top of cliff…Sona looks at Daya with scared eyes..Daya looks into her eyes… and then behind the goon and Jumps… Here Goon fired bullet on Daya…both falls down… Goons runs towards them and stops at the top of the cliff…Local police reaches there and moves to arrest Goons..but Again Firing starts…few goons died after hitting bullets bcz they were in open place...and all who left just jumped down into the jungle…_

**_FLASH BACK OVER…._**

Abhijeet (_teary eyes n shambling words): _Freddy….(_holding him from his shirt collar)_ Daya..ko..Daya ko goli lagi?

Freddy (_look at him wd teary eyes): _ Shayad sir…

_And his hand slips from his shirt collar…he got panicked.._

Abhijeet (_to ACP in panic): _Sir main neecha jayon ga… main kud jayon ga sir…

ACP: Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (_stops him by hand): _nai sir Plz.. sir main jayon ga.. sir mera Daya.. (_tears falls down) _ager ussa goli lag gayi hui tu…? Sir wo..sir main jayon ga..

_And he moves forward and looks downward but ACP holds him by his hand and pulls him back with…_

ACP: Pagal ho gaya ho… Asa neecha jankna..mazak smjh raka hai kye? (_calms down) _Forces gayien haina Abhijeet…wo dond rahi haina Daya ko….

Abhijeet: kitni dar ho gayi hai sir…kitni dar..ab tak..pata nai kye haal hoga usska..

Officer: Sir Plz..app shant rahen…Police gayi haina neecha..App fikar mat Karen…Wo bhi wohi kaam kar rahi hai…App plz …._And he looks towards ACP..who nodded him …_

ACP (_to Abhijeet): _Plz Abhijeet…Idher ayo tum..Una apna kam karna do… Daya ka liya Plz…

_Abhijeet was not looking ready to give up but after seeing Pleading eyes of ACP..He just moves with him and sat inside the Quills…he was looking so much tensed…_

"_**Apna Hathon…. Kud apna hathon tu ussa apna Anjam tak poonchya ga.."**_

"_**koi bhi nai rok saka ga Taqdeer ka likha ko…koi bhi nai…"**_

_With Great Jerk…Abhijeet again came out from Quills….He was looking so much restless…ACP and Sachin who was just standing outside the quills looks at him and asked in tension.._

ACP: Kye hua Abhijeet?

Abhijeet (_panic n tension): _uss na kaha tha..kaha tha mujsa…muja he smjh jana chiya tha Sir..ka kuch bura hona wala hai…per main smjha nai..sir..ab ager ussa kuch..tu main kye…maine kud Apna hathon.. sir…app nai smjhen ga..

ACP (_cofused plus worried): _Abhijeet Plz..shant ho jayo…yah kye bola jaa raha ho? Kye kaha tha? Kis na?

Abhijeet: Sir app nai janta..wo wahen Darga per..sir aik baba na..mujsa kaha tha ka usska sath kuch bura hoga…maine he vishwas nai kiya usska..

Sachin: Sir yah app kye kah raha ho..yah Baba type log na..bas pasa harpna betha hota hain.. Kuch nai hoga Daya sir ko..App unki baton mein kasa aye gaya sir?

Abhijeet (_loud n tense)_: ho gaya naa..Dhako…yah sab…

ACP (_tries to control him): _Abhijeet (_placing his hand on his shoulder with concern) _Uss baba na Daya ka naam laa kar kaha tum sa?ka usska sath kuch bura hoga?

Abhijeet (_looks at him wd shocked): _nai…nai sir… per wo aur kis ka bara mein kaha ga..?

ACP : Abhijeet… tum yah kasi baten kar raha ho..itna Smjhdar ho kar..? haan? Yah sab jhoot hota hai.. Naam liya bina asa he bol dana..Agla ka dil mein shak peda karna..ta ka pher saa wo wapis aya… asa kuch nai hota beta…pata nai tuma kye ho gaya hai ajj…muja tu Daya sa zyada tumari tension ho rahi hai…

Abhijeet: pata nai sir.. (_Looking so tense) _per muja kuch teak nahin lag raha..yah sab ..achanak sa….sir muja lag raha hai ka kuch galat.. pata nai… (_Sat down again) _kuch teak nai lag raha muja.. (_And he holds his head) _muja kud nai malom sir…par muja bht gabrahat ho rahi hai…jasa kuch bht garbar hona wali hai…

_Sachin gave him glass of water and somehow drank him few sips of water….Abhijeet looks at them and asked.._

Abhijeet: Abi tak kuch khaber kyun nai ayi? Kye wo log dond nai paa raha.?

Sachin: Sir wo log dond bhi raha hain aur Rabta mein bhi hain…juhien kuch khaber aya gii wo log huma inform kar danga…

Abhijeet: pata nai..kab khaber aya gii…Asa lagta hai jasa yah koi Trap ho…

_ACP and Sachin both became shocked…_

ACP: Trap?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _haan sir..jasa Daya ka liya he tha yah sab… Total preparation ka sath…kye app ko asa nai lagta sir?

ACP: tumara matlab hai Sona?

Abhijeet (_stood up): _Sir Daya ka hazaron dushman hain..koi bhi uss pa nazer raka ho sakta hai.. Wo yah janta ho ka Sona he Daya ka pyar hai..aur uno na Daya ko yahen tak bulana ka liya yah sab Tareeka ikhtayar kiya ho? Bechari Sona bhi Pans gayi kah muka mein….

ACP: lakien Abhijeet..Sona ka Baapu wo tu kah raha hai ka kafi time sa Film wala Sona ka peecha para tha..aur dhamkiyan bhi daa raha tha..tu pher tum yah kasa kah sakta ho?

Abhijeet (_confused): _pata nai sir… shayd mein kuch zyada he soch raha hoon.. Muja tu bas mera Daya wapis chiya…kon tha kye tha..wo tu unn ka hath mein ana ka bad pata chal he jaya ga..

_Day passes like this in tension and restlessness… but no news abt Daya and Sona…Still Police team was searching them…_

_Here inside the jungle… Sona was sitting under tree shade and looking towards the face..which was on her lap with closed eyes…Daya was sleeping in her lap…His eyes starts moving and Expressions' on Sona became changed…Her expressions changes into Sad one and then in crying state… Daya opens his eyes slowly….Painful expressions starts coming on his face…He starts gaining consciousness and looks towards the face which was looking dull in front of his eyes..Now starts clearing…He looks at her….she was crying and calling his name as…_

Sona (_placing his hand on Daya's forehead n crying): _Daya…Daya? Ankhen kholen naa..Plz… Daya…app teak tu hain..? (_shaking him slowly) _Dayaaaa?

Daya (_forwarding his hand towards Sona's face): _Me….Melaaaa (_painful tone) _Melaa?

Sona (_tears in eyes and smile on lips): _Daya…app..app teak hain… (_Teary tone) _app ko..ko.(_worried n tense) _goli lagi….

Daya (_feeling very low): _tum…tum..teak ho..ho na? tuma kuch ho..hua tu nai naa?

Sona (_her tears falls down on Daya's face): _nai..main tu teak hoon…. Daya..app na yah… (_Daya's eyes fully opened after feeling her tears on his face) _kyun kiya? Haan? Ager app ko kuch ho…ho jata tu…? Main tu mar he jati naa… _And she burst out into tears…. Daya looks at her and then tries to hold her face with his hands..and tries to console her as.._

Daya : Son…Sona…ro mat asa..plz… (_Clears her tears) _tuma malom haina..main tuma roata hua nai dhak sakta.. (_Sona looks at him and nodded as yes with teary face) _ro mat iss taran Plz…main …Ahhhh… (_Feeling pain in back) _main teak hoon…wo gunda…wo humara peecha tu nai haina?

Sona (_again starts crying): _nahin… Daya… main kye karon? App ko goli lagi hai…main kuch kar bhi nai sakti? Daya app ko kuch ho..hoga tu nai.?.main mar jayon ge Daya… plz..app ki ankhen kyun band ho jati hain bar bar..Ankhen kholen na Daya…plz… (_Shakes him) _Dayaaaa….

Daya (_looks at her): _Sonaa… muja..muja Utho…plz… _And she helps him to stood up…and He sat after attaching his back with tree…and found his back covered with Sona's Dupata…_

Sona: wo..wo..khoon bht nikal raha tha…maine apna dupata band diya…_Daya looks at her and her teary face..He forward his hand and clears her tears….._

_**TU JO CHUU LAA PYAR SAAA…**_

_**ARAM SA MAR JAYONNNN…..**_

_**AYE JAA CHANDA BAHON MEIN….**_

_**TUJ MEIN HE GHUM HO JAYON MEIN….**_

_**TERE NAAM MEIN KHO JAYON… **_

_**SAYIANNNNN….**_

_**SAIYAAANNNNNNN…..?**_

_She starts crying loudly…. Daya was just looking at her and feeling sad… he just holds her hand….Sona looks at him with teary eyes and Daya pulls her towards himself and hugs her tightly…though he was feeling high pain..but still there was sooth in this moment…Sona starts crying loudly…._

**_HEERA MOTI MAINE CHAHOON..._**

**_MAIN TU CHAHOON SANGAM TERA..._**

**_MAIN NA JANOOO..._**

**_TU HE JAANAA...MAIN HOON TERI..._**

**_TU HAI MERA..._**

Sona: I m sorry Daya… muja mahf kar dan…Maine humesha he app ko takleef di hai..Pehla he jo sab app ka sath hua meri waja sa..wo kye kam tha..jo ab pher sa app meri he waja sa musebat mein pans gaya ho… (_really crying) _main hoon he manhos….hoon he manhoss…. Nai ana chiya tha app ko mera pas..app na ata main…main sambal lati… mar he jati naa..tu marna data…hai he kye meri zindagii mein… kam sa kam app ko tu kuch nai hota..marna data muja

_And Daya spereat her from that hug and places his hand on her lips to stop her and looks into her eyes with teary eyes.._

Daya: Chup…aik dam chup..(_Sona looks at him with teary eyes) _Asa sochna bhi mat (_removes his hand ) _aik bar… aik bar tuma kho kar wo takleef bardasht kar li thi maine… par ab (_cupped her face) _abb ki bar main **bardasht nai kar payon ga**….Sona plz…asa sochna bhi mat…._And this time Sona Hugs him tightly and starts crying…her hand touches on his back where Bullet hited him and A loudly scream came out from his mouth…Sona instantly moves back and asked after cupping Daya's face in her both hands as.._

Sona (_tense): _Daya…Daya…kye hua? Haan app teak tu ho? Haan…

Daya (_taking her hands into his hand): _Teak hon..Jab tak tuma sahi salamt (_his sigh were fast) _wapis nai pooncha data…main mar nai sakta.. Ahhhhhhh (_feeling high pain)…_Par yah goli…issa nikalna zarori hai….

_He looks around and found a Knife present there…Sona too looks towards it…_

Sona: Mera he hath mein tha yah chakoo… un gundon sa bechana ka liya utaya tha…bad main issa chupa liya…socha ka kam aya ga…

Daya (_painful smiles): _haan… (_looks at her) _tuma kam lana hoga issa…meri goli nikalni hogi..

Sona (_shocked): _nai..n..nai… main (_scared) _yah nai kar sakti….

Daya (_placing her hand on her cheek): _dhako Sona… tuma yah karna hoga… mera pas waqt nai hai… meri halat bigar rahi hai..tuma goli nikalni hogi iss chako saa…

Sona (_really afraid): _nai..main yah nai kar sakti… _tears starts rolling down from her eyes…_

Daya : Sona Plz…tuma muja bechna haina? (_Sona nodded with teary face) _tu pher utho uss chakoo ko..aur nikalo goli..himaat karo..iss sa pehla ka wo gunda huma dondta dondta yahen tak aye poonchen…huma yahen sa niklna hoga…

_Sona helped her to lay down and she removes her dupata From his back and then removes his shirt… Tears falls down from her eyes.. She took the knife…_

Daya : Plz sona..asa ro mat..himat karo… plz… goli nikalo… _And Daya moves his head on other side… Sona clears his wound with her dupta..which was already full of blood..but now Daya's wound was not bleeding… She took the knife and forward it towards Daya's wound…_

Daya: Sona..plz..daro mat… muja takleef nahin hogi… main bardasht kar loonga.. Goli nikalo Sona…jaldi…

Sona (_looks at him and then towards the wound): _haan Daya…Goli tu muja nikalni hi hogi… _She holds the knife tightly and looks towards him with fiery eyes…she was abt to hit that knife but stops at the moment… _

Sona (_thinks): _nai sona..yah tu kye karna jaa rahi hai..abi nai…abi nai mar sakti tu issa…warna tera badla pora ho ka bhi adhora he rah jaya ga…nahin..abi yah waqt sahi nahin hai… jee tu chata hai ka abi yah chakoo tera peeth (_back) _main gonp doon Daya..per nahin…abi waqt hai… abi tu muja tuja apna pyar ka jaal mein pansana hai…itni muskil saa tu yah moka paya hai….asa kasa jaldbazi mein apna khal (_plan or game) _kharab kar sakti hoon main?

Daya : Sona..jaldi karo..warna wo gunda..kssi bhi waqt aye jayen ga…

Sona (_thinking): _nahin ayen ga Daya.. (_Smirks) _wo tu tabi ayen ga jab main una ana ka kahon gii.. (_her eyes were shinning due to smile) _abi nai ayen ga..

_And she entered that knife into Daya's body…and Daya's scream badly...And Sona starts her acting as.._

Sona (_teary tone)_ : Daya..dayaa…app teak tu hain..

Daya (_in extreme pain): _goli…ni..nikalo…

_She was intentionally hurting him more and more..and Daya was screaming badly due to pain.._

Sona (_thinking): _cheeko..aur zor sa chilayo Daya… aur tarpo…tum jitna tarpo ga utna he meri rooh ko sakoon mila ga…_Daya was screaming badly… _aur cheeko…koi nai suna ga tumari pukar… koi bhi nai… koi nai becha sakta tuma mujsa…koi bhi nai…

Daya : So..n…kye kar rai ho…Goli…ko b..ahhhhh…bahr k..ki tarf ni..nikalo…

Sona (_crying voice): _haan….haan Daya kar rahi hoon.. _And she take out the bullet from his body finally and Daya screams badly with pain..he was feeling high pain at the moment..was not be able to bear that pain… Sona again tied that Dupta on his back and Pulls him towards herself and after few tries just hugs him and patted on his back with…_

Sona: Daya..bas..abi teak ho jaya ga…Main hona app ka sath.. app ki Mela… _Tears were continually falling down from Daya's eyes…due to pain and situation… And he starts losing his consciousness again in her arms…while a Smile was present on Sona's lips and face..._

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_Thanks for reading..and Plz all readers..Must Review…_

_I changed the Summary of the Story Due to next level of the Story….Now Inteha Part is started..Now u guys can easily understand the Story… Should I change the Title of the Story as well? If its confusing for u? plz suggest me abt that…._

_And Abt Story..Guys abi bht kuch baki hai.. It's not a Simple story as I m saying from the start…and abt Jhatka..tu wo tu abi har Chapter mein laga ga… As I said earlier..ka this time Maine Story Simple way sa start ki hai… iss sa pehla Maine Opposite direction sa start kiya ha always..so sab Jhatka starting mein hota tha… aur abi ki bar ab sa Ending tak hoge…_

_But Kuch Acha experience nahin raha…muja as usual suspense note sa he start karna chiya tha story ko…Sab confuse ho raha hain… So tell me should I change the title? _

_Naina, Dear ..App ka Dar jhoota nai hai… abi ka liya yahi bol sakti hoon… _

_Bint e Abid, Dear abi bol don ge tu Maza nai aya ga naa? Pehla bhi shyad bola hai maine ka this time koi bhi shyad End Predict nahin kar sakta…. _

_Krittika…. Story ki thori demand asi hai iss waqt… I knew ka Duo dose yahen pa thora kam hogi…issi liya maine starting main kafi duo dose raki…Don't worry…Aga sab Duo he hain… bht kuch different and Duo dhakna ko mila ga… Abi I m clearing Sona's character…wo bhi zarori hai clear karna for Story… Thanks for the review…Hugs Janni… _

_Nitu….Meri tarf sa bht sara pyar and tight Hug to Gudia…say my Hello to her… _

_Thank You to all reviewers… Misha Soni…. Miss Earth…DuoMylife….Radhey…Nitu…dayaabhirikalover…Shilpa patte1….r n r….NainaCid…Duoangle95…Duodosti….Soji…Ananthashreev… …bint e abid…Srija… Ritesh 7…Krittika…Rukmani,,,,Subsresaha…Priya …Sweetpari…..And All Guests..Thanks a lot guys..Keep Supporting me….Ur reviews are really important for me…Hugs…_

_And all readers… Chlu thora Hint daa he dati hoon aga ka… Wink…Abhijeet Nishana pa zaror hai.. per kasa Nishana per? Can u predict? Kar sakta ho… ;) ;) ;) But can u Predict abt Daya? This will be biggest Jhatka for u guys…Which will reveal in upcoming Chapters… _

_Par plz Acha reviews tu do… Itna Hat ka Story plan ki hai… aur muja he maza nai aye raha…tu aga kasa likhon ge? DUO Readers kahan hain? _

_And Yap abb ki bar mein PLOT nahin change karon gii…I m done with it already…_

_And Guys Plz review….i m feeling very low like this … (( acha nai lag raha tu bata do…I will stop writing it… No problem… Any suggestion u can tell me….Take care…Bye Bye Guys… _


	9. Chapter 9

_Daya opens his eyes and looks towards the face who was just seeing him with closed eyes…He looks towards her…Sona was sitting after attaching her back with tree…Her head was little tilt towards Daya …. who was sleeping in her lap and now awaken.. Her open hairs were covering her face from both sides…A smile crept on Daya's face..he feels great sooth in him at the moment….Sona was sleeping and looking really beautiful….Daya moves his hand upward, towards her face and touches her cheek and tears slips from his eye corner…_

Daya (_thinking): _Dayaaa…. Yah tera naseeb kahan? Main tu…_And his hand slips from her cheek and he moves his face on other side..Sona opens her eyes and looks towards Daya.._

Sona (_worried): _Dayaaa… app app jag gaya.. (_Daya looks at her with same teary eyes)…_App..ap ro kyun raha han Daya.. (_Placing his head on her lap properly) _Buht dard ho raha hai kye?

Daya (_moving his head in yes): _haan… buht… (_in heart) _mera dil mein..

Sona: Daya app app royen nahin…hum nikal jayen gay yahen sa…(_looking so worried) _abi tak koi aya bhi nai…Raat hona wali hai…

Daya : Muja..bht pyas…Pyas lagi hai…..

Voice: Hum pilata hain tuma pani..

_Sona turns her head and became shocked after seeing three goons standing behind her…A scream came out from her mouth….Daya looks towards them and holds Sona's hand tightly…And tries to stood up..But falls down…Goons starts laughing at him… Sona was looking so scared..She helps him to stood up and hides behind him… _

Goon: Kitna chupa gii iss lachar ka peecha? Haan..yah tuja bachana ki halat mein lagta hai kye?

_And he moves forward towards her but Daya holds his hand with full power in him and gave him a tight punch on his face..he hits with all two goons standing behind him and All falls on ground….Here Daya holds Sona's hand again and starts Running…. But it was difficult task for him but he starts running… and his foot slips and both slips and falls down from the slop…Goons starts running behind them but did not found them…. _

_Here Daya was in very bad condition…Sona was also feeling pain but she was in better position than Daya..Daya was breathing heavingly…. Sona starts shaking him… She hears water voice…_

Sona (_shaking him madly): _Dayaaa… Daya app teak tu haina? Daya…?

Daya (_looks at her): _So…Sona…. Mai..main shyad..nai..nai bechon ga…

Sona (_crying): _nai Daya…yun na bolen..app ko kuch nai ho sakta…Daya plz…

Daya (_tears falling down from his eyes continually): _Mela… (_forwarding her hand) _Meri Mela….(_Sona holding his hand with tears) _tum tu meri Mela he (_A painful smile was present on his face) _ho… mera..m..mera ..lye…Mela ..he …raho..ge

Sona : Daya…haan..ma..main tu app ki Mela he hoon..aur humesha Mela he rahon gii….

Daya (_holding her hand Tightly): _Shayad..iss..iss janam mein sath yahin tak tha…

Sona (_crying): _Daya yun mat bolen…main mar jayon gii…

Daya (_breathing heavenly):_ Me…Meri..b..baat suno..Mela..Meri baat suno…(_Sona looking at him) _Abh….Abhi sa khana..ka main …main nai daa paya (_teary tone) _usska sath…akhri dum tak (_tears were falling down from his eyes with force) _Ussa bol….bolna ka…muja mahf…mahf kar daa…Apna..Apna bh..bhai ko… Apna…Apna Daya ko…_And his words starts shambling…._

Sona (_shaking him): _Daya app..app teak tu hain? Daya? App…bolen naa… Daya ..Daya pa..pani ki awaz hai…yahan kahen Pani hai..main laa kar ati hoon… _And she runs in the search of water….Daya was looking at her with half open eyes… She was moving here and there and Daya was looking at her with teary eyes…._

_**MERA DIN KUSHI SA JOOMEN, GAYEN RAATEN….**_

_**PAL PAL MUJA DOOBAYEN JATA JATA….**_

_**TUJA JEET JEET HAROON…..**_

_**YAH PARAN PARAN WARON….**_

_**HYEEE ASA MAIN NIHAROON….**_

_**TERI AARTI UTAROONNNNN…..**_

_**TERA NAAM SA JURA HAIN SARA NATA…..**_

_**SAYIAAAANNNNNN…..**_

_**SAYIAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…**_

_Daya was closing his eyes…More than half hour passed like this… Sona came back with water in some plastic shopping bag..which was not looking clean..but she succeeded to came back with water…_

Sona (_heavy breath): _Daya yah..yah daken..main Pani laa ayi…Pass main he aik Nadi hai…Daya ..(_Shaking him) _Daya app teak haina? (_splashing water on his face) _Daya…(_Daya opens his eyes) _Pani…pani peeyen?

_And she holds his head and make him drink water….Daya's eyes were fixed on her face…she was crying…And Daya was melting and losing his heart again n again…._

_**YAH NARAM NARAM NASHA HAI BARTA JAYA….**_

_**KOI PYAR SA GOONGATIYA DAVTA UTTAYA….**_

_**ABB BAWLA HUA MAAN….**_

_**JAAG HO GAYA HAI ROSHEN…**_

_**YAH NAYI NAYI SUHAGAN…..**_

_**HO GAYI HAI TERI JOOGAN…..**_

_**KOI PREM KI PUJARAN, MANDIR SAJAYA…..**_

_**SAYIANNNNNNN…**_

_**SAYIAANNNNNNNNNNNNN…**_

_**SAAAAAAYIAAANNNNNNNNNNN…**_

_Daya touches her face…Tears falls down from his eyes….he was crying silently….Sona too was crying…._

Daya (_whisper): _I ..m…m sorry…So..sona….

**HEERA MOTI MAINA CHAHOON….**

**MAIN TU CHAHOON SANGAM TERA…..**

_He was really crying…but without any voice…Pure and True love was clearly showing from his face…He really losted today himself once again in that love…in those eyes which remind him everything…just everything….he really loves her…but still he did not said this..may be time will not permit him for this…but in this last moment of his awareness he don't want to say this…He don't want to gave her pain in that last moment…Pain of losing him once again… _

_**MAIN NA JANOO….TU HE JAANA…**_

_**MAIN HOON TERI….TU HAI MERA….**_

_**MAIN HOON TERI…..TU HAI MERA….**_

_**SAAAIYAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…..**_

_**SAAYIAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN….**_

_And he closes his eyes….and tears escaped from his eyes silently…. Goons reach there and Pointed there Gun on Sona's head…Who was removing her tears…Before anyone can say anything…They heard voice…_

Voice: Hath neecha…warna goli apna sar ka arr parr smajha….

_Goons moves their hands upward and moves behind and looks backward… Abhijeet was standing there holding Gun in his hand pointing towards them….and Police Force was standing around him…Holding guns towards all of them…._

Abhijeet: gun neecha….(_shouts) _panko… Yah goli chalana par he panko gay?

_Goons did so and Police moves forward and arrested them…. Abhijeet looks towards Sona and her scared face…He moves towards her…and asked…_

Abhijeet (_concern): _Sona tum teak ho…? Aur..Da..Daya kahan hai?

_Sona's pointed towards Daya with her hand..And Abhijeet looks towards there and became stand still at the moment… After few seconds Pause..he screams and runs towards him with scream…._

Abhijeet (_screams): _Daaaaayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? _And he runs towards him…. Holds his head and places it in his laps…Tears starts rolling down from his eyes… he was screaming Daya's name madly and shaking him…_

Abhijeet: Daya…Daya aaa (_Crying) _Dayaa…. Tu teak hai..Daya? _he_ _looks towards Sona.._yah teak hai? Kye hua issa…. _And he noticed full of blood shirt and dupata on his back…_Go…goli lagi ha issa… _He screams.. _pani..pani layo jaldi… _And within few second constable comes towards him with water bottle..and Abhijeet just open the bottle and wet his face with water…Daya's eyes starts moving a bit…Abhijeet looks at him and shakes him madly…_

Abhijeet: Daya..Daya..ankhen khol…. Daya….

_Police came with stretcher…Daya opens his eyes slowly and looks towards Abhijeet…_

Abhijeet (_shaking his mouth): _Daya..Daya ankhen khol….Daya…

Daya (_whispering)_: Ab…Abh..Abhiiiiii…._And he closes his half open eyes…_

Abhijeet (_hugs him wd): _Meri Jaaannnnn…. _He took a painful Sigh…looks at Daya.. _haan meri jaan main yahen hoon tera pas…Kuch nai hoga…kuch nai hoga tuja .._And his tears falls down on Daya's face… _main aye gaya hoon naa…teri Abhi… _And he looks towards all and moves in hurry… where Sona was crying continually and looking so concerned and worried abt Daya… _

INSIDE THE HOSPITAL:

_Team was waiting outside the OT…Abhijeet was looking so much tense..His eyes were wet but he was not crying…he was looking so much composed..But tension was on Peak which was clearly looking from his face… ACP moves towards him and Ask him sat down as.._

ACP: Abhijeet… kab sa yuhin tension mein chakar lagya jaa raha ho…ussa kuch nai hoga beta…wo teak hai..

Abhijeet (_worried n tense): _I know sir..ussa kuch nai hoga… he will be fine… surly..ussa hona he hoga teak…

ACP (_presses his shoulder): _Abhijeet..(_Abhijeet looks at him) _he will be fine…Surly…hmmm..? _And with this Abhijeet just hugs his father and the way he tightly hugs him after realeasing his body wait completely.. was really telling ACP..how much his elder son is bearing at the moment…and looking so composed and really behaving like A Senior inspector while he is feeling really low at the moment…._

_ACP Just patted on his back to Sooth him…and does not realese him from that Hug till then he himself sepreated..Abhijeet closes his eyes and each and everything which happens in few days comes in front of his eyes…._

"_**Yaqeen karo ya na karo becha…Taqdeer(destiny) ka fasla badla nahin karta…"**_

_And with great jerk he opens his eyes and leaves ACP….Acp looks at him and asked.._

ACP: Kye hua Abhijeet..tum teak ho? (_Still his hand was on Abhijeet shoulder) _Asa jhatka sa alag kyun ho gaya? Haan?

Abhijeet (_looking worried): _nai sir I ..m.m fine..(_looking towards OT) _yah..yah Doctor abi tak aya kyun nai…itni dar kyun lag rahi hai…

_And the same moment..Doctors came out and all runs towards them with…_

Abhijeet (_confident n composed): _He is fine ?

_Doctor look towards the Person who was asking or telling him that he is fine was difficult to differentiate…his voice was too much confident while his fiscal expressions were clearly telling that he is just composing himself hardly…otherwise he can just burst out into tears at any moment…_

Abhijeet: Doctor?

Doctor (_nodded): _Abb app na kudi bata diya hai tu main kye kahon…(_and he releases everyone's tension wd his smile) _hmmm?

_A painful sigh releases from almost every mouth present there…. Abhijeet just moves out from there in hurry…Now he really needed to release all pain which he bores in all these Hours… he just moves towards washroom and release his tears… he was so so scared… don't know why but baba's words were making him scared..internally he was very scared…thought he don't believe in such things and Baba did not said anything abt Daya after speaking his name..but he is very much possessive abt Daya…he just want to see him save and sound and happy too in front of his eyes… _

_DAYA….not just the name..But the collection of his whole Life till now..Everything he got in his life is named DAYA….so how can he take him so easily….he just burst out into tears… and releases all pain stored in him… and after few mins he washes his face and moves outside…where Doctor was telling everyone abt Daya's condition…_

Doctor: Dakiya Goli tu pehla he nikal di gayi thi…yah bht acha sign tha…warna jitna time guzar chukka tha kuch bhi ho sakta tha… wo larki jis na yah kiya hai..goli nikali hai Daya ki...kafi brave hai…

ACP: Haan Doctor… Humara Daya ki jaan becha li uss na…

Abhijeet (_smiles): _main usska kasa shukriya ada karon muja nai malom..mera Daya ki jaan bechyie hai uss naa… _ACP patted on his back with smile and concern…_

Doctor: Lakien pher bhi yah kafi khatrnak tha…Bina kssi medicine ka..lakien yah Best Option tha uss waqt ka liya..she did a great job..hum na Daya ki bandage kar di hai…Blood lose hua hai..lakien kyun ka goli back pa lagi thi tu zyada bleeding ka chances nai tha…lakien itna waqt guzarna ki waja sa..itna pain sehna ki waja sa..He is very weak… so thora time weakness tu hogi..but he is safe now… Hosh ana par app log mil sakta hain uss saa..and don't worry abt him..

_All Thanked him and Doctor moves but stops after few steps he stops...bcz Sona came there…Abhijeet looks at them and moves towards them…._

Sona : Doctor Daya..wo kasa hain…?

Doctor: Arry Sona tum bed sa utth kyun ayi…tuma rest ki zarorat hai abi…Drip pora hua tumara?

Sona (_looking so tense)_: Plz doctor muja Daya ka bara mein batiya naa? (_innocently)_ Main wapis bed par chali jayon ge…

Abhijeet (_smiles): _tum na becha liya Daya ko Sona…

_A big Smile crept on Sona's face …._

Sona (_really happy): _Sach…? (_Abhijeet nodded in smile) _Hey bagwan tera shukar hai.._And tears starts rolling down from her eyes… (to Doctor) _Doctor Sahab..main..main aik bar mil loon Daya sa..bas aik jhalak dhak loon tu muja chan aye jaya ga..plz …._She folded his hands in front of Doctor…but moves his gaze downward after realizing that Abhijeet is there as well..she was looking embarresed…_

Doctor (_smile): _Chinta mat karo Sona..wo teak hai… abi soa raha hai…(_Sona looks at him) _Abi behosh haina wo…medicines ka asar hai..

Sona (_worried): _kyun? Abi tu app na bola wo teak hain? Goli nikali thi maine..pher bhi?

Doctor: Arry arry ghabrayo mat…dhako sona goli tu nikali tum na..par ussa zakum tu aya haina..chot tu lagi haina…aur tum koi perfessional doctor tu ho nai…darta darta goli nikali hogi..iss liya ussa kafi choot ayi hai uss saa.. (_Abhijeet looks at him shockingly)…_

Doctor (_to Abhijeet): _Haan Abhijeet…Goli ka zakum ka illawa bhi Daya ko kafi gauav hain uss chakoo ki waja sa jis sa Sona na goli nikali thi…but he will be fine soon..hmm..don't worry.. (_to Sona) _aur abi tum bhi jaa kar bed par lato..main nurse ko bejhta hoon tuma drip laga daa gii…_And she quietly moves from there…And Doctor too while Abhijeet was still standing there…looking busy in some thoughts..when ACP comes towards him and asked…_

ACP: Kye hua Abhijeet..yahen kyun asa khara ho?

Abhijeet (_coming out from his thoughts): _wo..bas asa he..wo sona..Doctor sa baat kar rahi thi..tu main bhi chala aya…

ACP: Bht himaat dikyie hai iss larki na…Dikhna mein itni innocent sir aur simple sii lagti hai…lakin brave hai mera Daya ki pasand.. _He looks towards Abhijeet….who was not replying anything to him… _Kye hua Abhijeet tum kuch soch raha ho…

Abhijeet (_wd jerk): _nai..na..nai tu sir…

ACP (_looking at him kneenly)_: tu pher jawab kyun nai diya?

Abhijeet: haan sir..app..app sahi kah raha ho..Bht Brave larki .._And he slowly smiles…_

ACP: Abhijeet tum itna pershan mat ho..ab tu Daya teak hai..tuma tu pehla sa he yaqeen tha aur abi tu Doctor na bhi bool diya hai tuma..tum bht thak gaya hoga naa..jayo jaa kar thora rest kar lo…

Abhijeet: nai sir…main yahen he rahon gaa..

ACP: Daya ka hosh mein ana main waqt hai abi…thora tu aram kar lo…Plz..

Abhijeet: Sir Plz…app janta hain main Daya ko chor ka asa nai jayon ga..pher app muja kyun sharminda kar raha hain bar bar bol ka..plz sir..i m sorry..but muja yahen he rahna hai..

ACP: okay.. kam sa kam jaa kar beth tu jayo… (_Abhijeet nodded) _Sona ka father and mother aya hain..main una mil loon zara jaa ka… teak hai..

_And with this ACP went and Abhijeet again moves and sat on bench where whole team was present…and consoling him and each other..But Abhijeet was in his own pool of thoughts…_

_Whole night passed in tension..and In morning all were looking so restless..So ACP asked them to move to their homes….Few were already left in mid night so they are back now…But Abhijeet was still at his place…_

_In evening Doctor Allowed him to meet with Daya…who was in his senses now and after complete check up and suggestions Doctors allowed team to Met with Daya… All enters one by one and looks towards Daya...who was looking weak but fine…Abhijeet smiles at him and moves forward as…._

Abhijeet (_smiling): _Kyun hero…kasa hai ab? _Daya raises his hand and both shake hands tightly with…_

Daya : kye boss (_smiles) _mujhsa zyada tu tum bemar lag raha ho.. I m fine boss..dhak lo..Fit n fine..

_All smiles at him…_

Freddy (_removing tears): _Sir app na tu dara he diya tha…._Daya smiles at him_

Rajat: Humari Halat bigar gayi sir..aur app muskura raha ho…?

Daya :Arry Rajat I m fine… Haan yah sach hai ka (_feeling sad) _aik pal ka liya tu laga tha ka jaa raha hoon.. (_Abhijeet presses his hand) _Sach boss (_looks at Abhijeet) _Sona ko bol bhi diya tha.. par pher jab ankh khuli tu yahen..iss hospital bed par paya tu yaqeen aya muja ka nai Mera Abhi na muja jana nai diya (_tear escaped from Abhijeet eye) _aur muja becha liya…

Abhijeet: Tuja jana donga asa? Haan? Aur kye itni sii baat sa dar gaya mera shazada?

Daya (_embarrassed): _kye boss..tum bhi naa…main dara nahin...par jana sa pehla tum sa mil ka jana zarora chata tha...

Abhijeet(_glares): _Dayaaaaaaaaaaa...

_ACP enters and moves towards Daya and Patted on his head with…_

ACP (_smiles): _Doctor sa baat kar ka aye raha hoon…wo tu kal sham tak tuma discharge bhi kar danga..bas thora khyal rakna ko kaha tumara wounds ki waja sa… (_After hearing this Abhijeet fasical expressions again changed) _…ab tum bilkul teak ho Daya…

Daya (_smiles): _sir muja tu yaqeen hai…par app issa (_looking at Abhijeet) _smjyen..kye halat bana rakhi hai iss na apni…. (_Abhijeet fakly smiles) _boss abi tum gher jayo I m fine..

ACP (_teasingly)_: issa tu tum he smjyo.. humari kahan suntan hai yah…

ACP (_embarrassed): _Arry kye sir app bhi… main tu bas… (_to Daya) _acha chala jayon ga…

Daya: bilkul….aur sham sa pehla muja yahen hospital mein dikho na tuma…Smjha…?

Abhijeet: Jee Smjh gaya sir.. _All smiles at him… _

Daya (_To ACP): _Sir…Sona kasi hai? Wo teak tu haina?

ACP (_teasingly): _bari jaldi yaad aye gayi sona ki..muja tu laga tha ka abb tak Abhijeet saa tum pooch bhi chukka hoga…

Daya (_smiles): _nai pocha sir..kyun ka muja yaqeeen hai mujsa pehla iss naa ussa bechya hoga..

ACP (_smiles): _haan wo teak hai… Uss ka Baapu aur maata aya tha ussa lana..per wo zid pa arri rahi ka tum sa mila bina nai jaya ge… Main nurse ko bolta hoon ka ussa bula laya…

Abhijeet: Sir app kyun..main bol data hoon…(_to Daya) _jayon kye? (_teasingly) _batyo?

Daya (_embarrassed): _kye boss..

_And Abhijeet stood up and Just places his hand on his forehead and then rubs it into his hairs and kissed on his forehead …_

Abhijeet (_whispering tone): _Dara he diya tha yar?

Daya (_looking into his eyes n whispering): _Boss… I m fine… really… abi nai jaa raha hoon tuja chor kar…

Abhijeet: main kabhi jaana bhi nai donga.. _and he removes tears from his eyes and again kissed on Daya's forehead…and tear escape from Daya's eye.. Abhijeet softly removes it…_main abi Sona ko bula kar ata hoon..okay? _Daya nodded and Abhijeet left the room…_

_Here in Room team Chit chat started with Daya… who was feeling really gud after his team presence and their Naughty moods …which was making him really relax…Here Abhijeet moves and Looks for nurse..all were looking busy so he decided to go and call sona by himself…so he headed towards her room… He found Sona's baapu and Maata sitting in visiting room…which make him confused…_

Abhijeet (_to himself): _Kye hua koi jagra tu nai ho gaya na..dhakta hoon…_And he moves towards her room…_

Here is Sona's Room…

Sona (_on phone): _Haan wo dono aya hain muja lana…par jab tak main Daya ko dhak na loon..yahen sa nikal nai sakti..haan..haan main teak hoon..Kuch nai hua muja… nahin..sab hain yahen..Tum mat ana.. main hoon na sab dhak longi… haan… _After few seconds.. _dhako…kuch garbar mat kar dana jaldbazi mein… yah na ho sab kuch kharab ho jaya tumara aik galat kadam saaa…yah sab CID wala hain.. abb ki bar mein koi mistake bardasht nahin karon gii samja…

_And Room door opens and Abhijeet enters inside the room..Sona became shocked to see him and phone slips from her hand….._

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_**Akash, **_Thank you dear...:D

**_NainaCID, _**Abi kuch chaan mila? hmm? Bht dar gaya tha na sab tu thora aram da diya maine sab ko..Jhatka laga ga 440watt ka soon...Be Ready.. hahah..arrey Baby dil par mat lo iss bar kuch bhi... Plz... Just read it as a story... Thanks for liking it...This story is special for me.. Why..Yah thora time bad pata chala gaa..When Spot Light DuO par jaya ge wapis...abi thora focus idher udher hai... but thora sa wait aur...

**Priya, **Now happy sweety? Daya ko becha liya Abhijeet naa...:D :D

**Sweetpari, **Thank You sweety...hope u will like this chapter too...take care..:D :D

**Ritesh,** Thank you so so much Dear...and boy bhi rota hain..muja yah abi pata chala..hahah... Chalu thora soothing chapter da diya naa.. Thanks for liking my writing style..I m going to try very differently in coming chapters.. Hope everyone will like it...oops.. Let's see...

**Rukmani, **Bagwan na sun li app ki...:D Yes he saved Daya for now..Thanks for the review...

**Sheenam, **Tum aye gayen...Hugsssssssssss... Bht Acha laga tumara review dhak kar.. Yar i m really missing so many peoples who are missing... Thanks for liking it...was eagerly waiting for ur review...:D

**BINT-e-Abid, **hehehe..Keep guessing like this.. may be kuch wasa ho bhi jaya..Wink.. Nai Daya paralyzed nahen hoga Dear.. Kuch aur he hoga..Something really new in FF History...Wink...Thank you for the Review...

**Duo Dosti... **Dii bas kar do...abi rona khtam okay? Abhijeet na becha liya naa...Sona ko ghuma ka maro ge...lols ..lovely... and di Even i want to show the real story soon..bas har chapter mein cover karta karta koshish kar rahi hoon...Main yah story fastly cover kar rahi hoon... How was this chapter? Thanks for the review...:D

**Krittika... **Do remember ISHQ aur DOSTI mein sa kssi aik ki jeet he ho sakti hai..jab ISHQ itna dangerous ho tu...wink... loved ur review..Thank You...Hugs..

**Srija, **Thank you dear...:D :D

**CID, **Thank You Dear...:D :D

**Mubasher Malik, **hahahaha.. bas mein Sari v he hoon...lol... thora style asa he hain..this is very serious story..Jealousy thora light moments ka sath hai without any logic...Thanks for the review..:D

**Anjalimahajan, **Thanks dear and keep Guessing... The story will be very interesting but very very serious too...Hope u will like it..Hugs..

**Srishti, **U r Back...I m so so happy..wasa waiting for ur reviews on this story..Thanks dear..hugs...

**Miss Earth, **i changes the genre..Suspense added i was thinking the same..also thinking abt tragedy. But Hurt and comfort is also necessary to add.. So many things are left Yet...Bht sari cheezan hain baki dost...wink... bht sara jhatka and Surprises...Hehee...Thank You..Hugs

**Raveena negi.. **Why Short reviews? kuch acha nai lag raha tu bolo naa? Thanks for the review...

**Shilpa Patte, **Very soon i will reveal that why she is doing...but what she is doing or going to do that is more interesting than reason..don't worry..wink..and Thanks for the review buddy...:D

**Duoangle95, **Thanks for liking it buddy..A lots of suspense is Pending... on ur way..wink... :D :D

**kkklove u, **yar main tu sabhi ko mention karti hoon jo reviews karta hain..chapter wise..and YaadDay pa tu bas uni ko mention kiya na jo FF pa nai hain abi... :(( And i m not hurt...pasand nai aya tu bol diya... bola tu sahi..thank you..I know u don't like Mela urf Sona..muja bhi nai achi lagti...lol but Duo aga ayen ga..Don't worry...thanks for the reviews...Hugs...

**R n R, **Slap sona ko..itna gusa..she deserve it actually ;) just wait n watch guys..Thanks for the review..:D

**CID Lovers, **Thank you so much for the praise..and Yes ACP sir is always plays a role of Soother in my stories...otherwise CID main tu foren he shak karna lag jata hain without any reason..Lol

**Nitu, **First of all Thanks To Gudia...Hugs...and what do u mean ka kye likhon? hmmm...? this is not done..i m missing ur reviews ..i want ur reviews like before..smjhi ka nai smjhi..hmm? ka sona ka style mein smjyon?hehehe... Thank you sweety Hugs...

**Subhsresaha, **Yes don't worry he is going on Right track...wink... I m really going to show Senior Inspector Abhijeet expertise...which i just love abt his character..But Senior inspect is also a Big Brother..wink wink..A Twist..heheh.. Thank You So much for the review...Hugs..

**Soji, **Thanks for the review dear...:D :D

**123, **Jhatka pa Jhakta...nice title btw..hehehe.. Thank you dear..abi tu start ha aga aga dhaken hota ha kye kye? wink

**Rohi, **thora sa wait..Thank you :D :D

**angel, **Thank you so so much Angel..keep reviewing ...:D :D

**GUESTS, **Thank you all Guests...Hugs...:D :D

_Finally maine sab ka review ka reply da diya...Yapieee...kafi muskil kam hai wasa...lol... Kye karoon..main Officer sa he Update karti hoon story..kssi din pakri gayi tu band Baja gii meri...lol.. so personal replies type karna muskil hai mera liya.. But this time i really tries... and if i forget anyone name then forgive me plz...it was not intentionally...Abt Update..this time thora muskil ho raha hai..Do stories at the same time Type karna..within two days... but still i m trying ka yah story 2 days sa zyada late na ho... _

_And Plz don't forget to review…Plz... Thanks ..Poonum_


	10. Chapter 10

_Abhijeet looks towards Sona..who was looking so so shocked after seeing Abhijeet and scared like hell..Abhijeet moves forward...Sona Stood up from bed and starts moving back.._

Abhijeet : Kis saa baat kar rahi thi? Haan? Kye plan kar rahi thi tum?

Sona (_moving back): _na…nai..tu..wo main..main

_Abhijeet move with firey eyes and just holds her neck tightly with his hands and burst into anger as.._

Abhijeet: Daya ka khilaf plan kar rahi thi naa kuch? Haan? Jan boj kar uss ka peeth pa gauav diya haina tu na..? kye smjti thi…main pagal hoon..kuch smjh nai aya gaa muja..haan? mera Daya ka khilaf kye plan kar rahi thi? Bol.. (_jerking her neck) _warna jaan sa mar donga yahen…

_Sona's eyes were coming out..Her signs were stoping due to tight grip of Abhijeet…she was trying to move her head in No…looking scared like hell.._

Abhijeet (_fire in eyes n tone): _tu asa nai bola gii…teak hai..mar jaa pher.._And he presses his neck more and Sona opens her eyes with great jerk and starts breathing heavily…..and she realizes it all was a dream..Just a bad dream… Nurse who was checking her medical chart moves towards her in hurry and console her as…_

Nurse: Kye hua…kye hua app ko? Koi bura sapna Dhaka kye?

Sona (_looks towards her): _haan..haan sapna..(_she was looking so scared n sweating badly) _bas aik sapna he tha wo…Bura sapna.. wo mera..mera gala daba raha tha..muja laga mein mar ..

Nurse (_pressing her shoulder): _its okay bas aik sapna he tha..medicines ki waja sa app soa gayen then..yah lijiya app pani pee lan…main app ka parents ko bula kar lati hoon abi… _And after giving her glass of water she left the room..where Abhijeet was just coming inside the room and after looking towards nurse stops at door step.._

Abhijeet: Kye hua sister sab teak hai?

Nurse: patient na bura sapna Dhaka tu wo dar ka jag gayen..main unka parents ko Waiting room sa bulana jaa rahi hoon…

_She left and Abhijeet enters inside the room silently…where sona was lying and talking on phone.._

Sona: Bht bura sapna Dhaka hai maine..main dar gayi..aik pal ko laga ka sab khatm ho gaya.. ager yah sab sach hota tu? Main…haan haan bht dar gayi hoon main.. yah sab asan nahin hai ..tum ho meri jaga tab pata chala…_And she stops after feeling someone presence inside the room..She looks towards the door and became shocked after seeing Abhijeet present there…Her hands starts shambling and she cuts the call quickly…Abhijeet noticed it well.._

Abhijeet: Arre..arre tum baat kar sakti ho..Phone kyun kat diya..

Sona (_Sat down, bt looking scared): _nai tu…asi..asi koi baat ..wo meri saheli ka call tha..bas ..app mila hona uss saa..wohi thi…

Abhijeet: Acha… wo nurse bata rahi thi ka tum dar ka jag gayi..Koi bura sapna Dhaka kye?

_Sona looks at him with shock..she was looking so scared…she clears her forehead which starts sweating…_

Abhijeet (_went near to her and asked in concern): _kye hua sona..tum buht dar gayi ho…kye bht bura sapna tha?

Sona (_looks at him with scare): _haan..wo..wo..bht bura…

_And at the sametime her parents came inside and starts doing their drama to console Sona…While Abhijeet was feeling really strange after seeing so scared Sona.. she was looking so scared after seeing Abhijeet…while feeling better after her parents presence…_

Abhijeet: it's okay sona..bas aik sapna he tu tha….Aur sab sapna sach nahin hua karta…

Sona (_scary tone): _aur ager ho gaya tu?

_Abhijeet became confused…While Sona's father runs towards her and presses her shoulder with.._

Bappu (_whispers): _kye kar rahi ho…sambalo apna app ko…

_Sona trying to sit properly and relaxly…Abhijeet was looking towards all kneenly…._

Abhijeet: Sona ager tum acha feel kar rahi ho tu Daya sa mil lo….Ussa hosh aye gaya hai…

Sona (_shocking tone): _kye?

Abhijeet (_looking confused): _kye hua? Tuma kushi nai hui sun kar? Chonk kyun gayi asa achank saa?

Sona (_controlling): _nai..nai tu..kush (_fake smiles) _main kyun nai hon gii kush..main tu bht kush hoon…Bht…

Abhijeet: Tu pher chalen?

Sona (_absent mindly): _Kahan?

Abhijeet (_feeling strange wd such behavior of sona): _Daya sa milna..aur kahan? Tum ussi ka wait kar rahi thi naa…?

Sona: haan..haan..chalu chlu.. _And she stood up and follows Abhijeet…still she was looking scared…_

Abhijeet (_thinking): _yah asa kyun behave kar rahi hai jasa koi chori parki gayi ho isski…achanak sa kye ho gaya issa…subha tak tu teak thi…

_And they moves towards Daya's room.. Where team after seeing Sona starts moving outside slowly slowly with smile on their faces…ACP Just patted on Sona's head with…_

ACP: Beta muja nai malom ka tumara kasa shukriya ada karon?tum na Daya ki jan bachyi hai…

Sona: Sir app…app tu sharminda kar raha hain..mera..mera jaga koi aur bhi hota tu yahi karta…

_ACP Just patted on her head…and moves outside… Sona Looks towards Daya and tears starts covering her eyeball… Abhijeet was standing beside Daya looking at him… Daya was looking very happy after seeing Sona fine and save…Sona moves and sat on chair present near to Daya's bad…_

Sona (_teary tone):_Shukar hai bagwan ka… app teak hain…warna mein..main kye karti.. _And tears slips from her eyes and she starts sobbing … Daya looks towards her and then towards Abhijeet…who was looking at them and he left the room…Daya looks towards Sona and forward his hand towards Sona…who holds it…_

Daya: yahen ayo…mera pas betho.. _Sona stood up and sat infront of Daya on his bed.._Roo kyun rahi ho? Haan ? abi tu main teak hoon naa.. (_he clears her tears) _meri jaan bechyi hai tum na tu..itni bahadur ho kar ro rahi ho… _he smiles…_

_Sona clears her face and Suddenly Places her head on Daya's chest…Daya was shocked on this..But he hugs her softly….and feels great sooth in him…_

Sona (_still sobbing): _maine kssi ki nahin…Apni jaan bechiye hai Daya… sirf aur sirf apni Jaan…App nai janta app mera liya kye ho? App na tu mera pyar tukra diya tha Daya (_tears slips from Daya's eye) _Par meri jaan tha app aur app he meri jaan raho gaa….

**HAR KSSI KO NAHEN MILTA….**

**YAHEN PYAR ZINDAGII MEIN…**

**HAR KSSI KO NAHEN MILTA…..**

**YAHEN PYAR ZINDAGII MEIN…**

_Each and Every moment he spend with his Mela and Without his Mela in these two years starts coming in his mind and in front of his eyes…And his grip starts coming more and more stronger than before… he closes his eyes and tears slips from his eyes…. _

**PYAR NA HO TU ZINDAGII KYE HAI ?**

**YAAR NAA HO TU ZINDAGII KYE HAI ?**

_His love was with him today….which was missing since long..Today she is with him..Just one more step to accept her.. just one word and he will be with her for his whole life…This was so so soothing feelings for him…._

**PYAR NA HO TU ZINDAGII KYE HAI ?**

**YAAR NAA HO TU ZINDAGII KYE HAI ?**

_Sona was smiling on all this…Abhijeet opens the door and looks at them like this and instantly closes the door and moves back…._

Daya : Sona?

Sona (_in that hug):_hmmmm ?

Daya: tum ajj bhi mujsa utna he pyar karti ho kye?

_Sona moves his head upward and looks into his eyes after placing her hand on his cheek softly…_

Sona (_in loving tone): _Koi Shak? _Both looking into each other eyes….._

**TUJH SA HE HAR KUSHI HAI….**

**TERA DAM SA AASHQI HAI, JAAN LAAA….**

_And in reply Daya only Hugs her tightly….and was crying loudly….while he was melting in that love aroma again n again…._

Daya (_strong)_ : Nahin…muja koi shak nahin…par barosa hai…Bht mazboot barosha hai…

_Sona again looks into his eyes and just places her hand on his cheek and Kisses on his forehead with love and Daya closes his eyes at the moment..he was feeling very weak in this moment…She kisses on her both eyes one after the other…and tears slips from his eye..and She removes it softly…Daya open his full of tears eyes…._

**MILL JAYA HUM TU….**

**SAB KUCH SAHI HAI….**

**PHIR ISS TARAN KYUN HAIN, AJNABI…..**

Daya (_looking into her eyes): _Maine tuma bht dard diya haina Sona…

Sona (_removing his tears): _Muja iss dard mein jeena manzoor hai…humesha humesha ka liya…aur issi main marna..par main app sa pyar karna nahen chor sakti Daya…kabhi nahin…_And she hugs him again… _hum chala jayen ga Daya (_Daya's body shivers) _humara yahen sa jana ka waqt ho gaya hai… sab tyarian ho gayen hain..aur humara log yahen sa jana bhi shuru ho gayen hain… Mera baapu aur maata muja lana aya hain… (_she starts crying) _pata nai pher kabhi mil bhi payon gii app sa yah nahin….

**TUM MEIN HUM HAIN…**

**HUM MEIN TUM HO…..**

**TUM SAA HUM HAIN….**

**HUM SAA TUM HO…..**

_And she seprated and Sits on bed and looks towards Daya whose face was totally wet…she holds his hand into her both hands and said strongly…_

Sona (_tears continually falling down): _mera pas zyada waqt nahin hai Daya… main ab intazar nahin kar sakti… ager abb ki bar app muja lana nahin aya tu…main ussi zindagii mein …ussi gandgii mein wapis loot jayon ge jis sa bechpan sa bagna chaha hai maine (_very painful tone) _woi nachna gana…gali gali..har hajom mein…naa koi izzat na koi hasiyat… logon ki gandi nazren… main mar jayon gii Daya…abb tu mar he jayon gii….

**KISMAT SAA MILAA HAIN DO DIL YAHEN….**

_And she stood up and Daya's hand Starts slipping from her hands slowly….Daya was looking at her in pain and in trance..his heart was feeling great pain at the moment..like he was losing something very precious in his life…_

**HAR KSSI KO NAHIN MILTA…..**

**YAHEN PYAR ZINDAGII MEIN…..**

**HAR KSSI KO NAHIN MILTA….**

**YAHEN PYAR ZINDAGII MEIN…**

_And she runs towards outside and Daya was in same pose at his place…. Everyone looks towards Sona who was just running towards her parents and crying madly…._

Sona (_to her parents): _Chalu baapu…chalu maata … _And they left…Abhijeet instantly moves inside the room and found Daya lying with great pain and totally wet face…he just Warped him inside the arms…_

Abhijeet (_worried): _Daya kye hua haan? Sab teak haina? Kye hua? Yah Sona asa kyun chali gayi achanak…

Daya (_crying after hiding his face in Abhijeet's arm): _Boss wo jaa rahi hai…muja chor kar..wo pher sa chali jaya gii boss…mera pyar kye pher saa dor jaya ga kye? Haan? _Daya looks at him and Abhijeet looks at him in pain and nodded his head as No…and Daya again hides his head in his arms and starts sobbing with…_Boss muja bht dar lag raha hai..Buht…. main nai khona chata ab yah sab..main kye karon? Boss..muja kuch smjh nai ata….

_Everyone heard this crying sound of Daya from Door step and feels really sad abt all this…Where Abhijeet was looking in pain after seeing his brother condition like this… he was realizing that Love can make a person so weak like this…. A Powerful Daya was crying like this just bcz of LOVE…internally he was afraid…his heartbeat was fast due to unknown danger…but he can sense something wrong into the air..but what…?_

_He separated his brother from that hug and removes his tears and make him drank few sips of water and help him to lay down ..and then holded his hand In his hand with…_

Abhijeet (_placing his other hand on his forehead): _Daya… sab teak ho jaya ga..hmm? main hona tera pas…sab teak hoga…tu abi thora aram kar..thak gaya haina..plz...mera liya...sab teak ho jaya ga..Tu relax rah...hmmm _And with his nurse injected injection into Daya's arm after noticing Daya's relax signs….And Daya closes his eyes slowly…Still tears were present into Daya's eyes which falls down on his face and Abhijeet removes it softly and then move out from his room…where team were waiting for him…_

Abhijeet: wo teak hai abi…._All feels relax…._i think ab sab ko bureau jana chiya…

ACP: haan Abhijeet…bht kam hai… chalu hum sab chalta hain…Freddy rukta hai yahen tumara sath…

_And all left…Abhijeet looks towards Freddy and asked him to stay with Daya…he will be back after sometime..he is going for some work…_

_At night Daya opens his eyes and feels happy after seeing him inside his room…lying on his bed…Abhijeet enters inside the room with soup bowl…_

Abhijeet (_smiling face): _Tu uth gaya mera shazada? Kasa feel ho raha hai abi gher aye kar?

Daya (_trying to sit): _buht acha…

Abhijeet_ (runs towards him and help him to sat down with): _Arre arre yah kye kar raha ho Daya…itna jhatka sa uthna teak nai hai abi tumara liya… malom hai Doctor na tu kal sham tak tuma discharge karna tha par mein ajj he laa aya…

Daya (_feeling relax): _Boss abi main bilkul teak hoon.. _And he starts taking soup with the help of Abhijeet…._kye boss itna peeka soup….(_making face) _bht peeka hai yah…

Abhijeet: Dayaa… (_he glares at him) _peena para gaa okay?

Daya (_making face)_ : boss…

Abhijeet (_making cute face): _boss ki jaan…plzzzzzzzzzz

Daya : boss tum mujsa zyada drama karna lag para ho yar….

Abhijeet (_laughs): _yani tum manta ho ka tum bht drama karta ho?..._And Daya too merges his laugh with him…Abhijeet feels great sooth after seeing this laugh after so much tension…he just rubs his hand on Daya's hairs…Daya looks at him and asked.._

Daya: Kye hua Boss? (_Feeling sad) _bht pershan kiya na yar? (_Abhijeet feels sad but said nothing) _pata nai yar..muja kye ho gaya tha…Sona ko jasa uno na pakra..wo laa jata yar ussa..muja kuch smjh nai aya aur main bas kood para chalti quills sa…aur pher jo hua wo sab unpredictable tha….

Abhijeet (_consoling him): _Daya…abi sab teak hai…jo hua soa beet gaya…. _And his phone starts ringing..he checks the cell and left the room after giving soup bowl to Daya…_

Abhijeet: haan Pkaya bol..uss larki ka bara mein kye pata chala…?

Pakaya: Sahab..Banjara hain…pal pal idher udher pherna kam hai unka..kuch bhi malom nai ho saka sahab…sada sa log hain… haan bas itna he ka Shayd wo larki pehla bhi bagi thi apni zindagii sa tang aye kar…kahan gayi wahan ka logon ko nai malom..par pher loot ayi..bas yahi…

Abhijeet (_sadly): _Acha…teak hai.._And he cuts the call and starts thinking.. _kuch bhi malom nai ho sakta yun tu…sab khabryon naa hath khara kar diya hain… shayd mein he kuch zyada soch raha hoon sona ka bare mein..Daya ko laa kar bht concern hoon naa, bas issi liya shayd…

_Daya calls him and Abhijeet moves back in his room…_

Daya: Boss kis ka call tha?

Abhijeet : Khabri ki.. Case ka bare mein info dani thi… maine kaha ussa ka ACP sir saa baat kar laa..urgent tha…

Daya: boss tum chala jayo…

Abhijeet: Tum muja smjana ki koshish mat karo..muja acha sa pata hai ka kye karna hai..okay… abi dawa lo aur soa jayo.._And Daya obeyed and lays down again after taking his medicines and Abhijeet too lies beside him on bed…and soon both buddies slept…._

""_**mera pas zyada waqt nahin hai Daya… main ab intazar nahin kar sakti… ager abb ki bar app muja lana nahin aya tu…main ussi zindagii mein …ussi gandgii mein wapis loot jayon ge jis sa bechpan sa bagna chaha hai maine (very painful tone) woi nachna gana…gali gali..har hajom mein…naa koi izzat na koi hasiyat… logon ki gandi nazren… main mar jayon gii Daya…abb tu mar he jayon gii…. """**_

_And Daya opens his eyes with jerk and he looks towards Abhijeet who was in deep sleep bcz he was very tired and could not sleep from two days.. Daya remembers Sona's face again…and he realizes that he was watching her in dream ...he stood up and starts thinking abt everything what she said to him yesterday inside the hospital…Tears again covers his face…._

_Abhijeet opens his eyes and found Daya nowhere…He got panicked and starts searching Daya in whole house but found him nowhere….Door bell rings and he runs towards door and opens it and became shocked to see Sona holding Hand of Daya and both standing and looking at him….Daya moves forward and Hugs Abhijeet with…_

Daya : boss main laa aya..laa aya apna pyar ko apna sath…main nai jana daa sakta tha issa abb ki bar… nahin…

FLASH BACK:

_Daya sat in car and Moves towards that area where Sona was…after reaching there he starts searching sona…and became shocked after seeing her dancing…she was practicing in front of few Men's…who were correcting her steps and she was doing it….with complete ashamed face….he was looking really angry after seeing her Sona like this… He starts moving forward…One man Hold Sona's hand and ask him to shake her back with force..Daya moves forward and hold his hand with anger…Sona looks at him with shock..Her parents also came there to stop Daya…_

Sona's Bappu: Sahab kye kar raha ho…? Yah Ustaad hai sona ka..kala sikhata hai..

Daya (_Harsh n strong): _koi kala wala nai sikya ga ab Sona ko…. Aur hath tu lagana ka sochna bhi mat…Smjha… _And he left his hand with jerk.. Tears starts rolling down from Sona's cheeks…_

Sona (_crying): _jis zindagii ka aik pal ko tum dhak nahen Saka sahab…ussa main itna saloon sa jeeta ayi hoon…abb kyun aya ho tum yahen? Jab mujh sa pyar nai karta…jab tukra diya muja..tu ab kyun aya ho yahen…muja yahen iss haal mein dhakna… muja aur sharminda mehsos karna ka liya?

Daya (_looks at her wd great pain n tears): _nahin Sona..(_holds her hand) _tuma yah batana ka main tum sa bht pyar karta hoon (_Sona looks at him wd shock) _nai jee sakta tumara bina ab main…. Tum kye, uss sa kai guna zyada main tum sa pyar karta hoon…Tab bhi karta tha jab uss pyar ko jutlya tha maine..Bht pyar karta tha tum saa…(_tears starts rolling down from his cheeks) _bas kah nahin saka… kye hoga jo tum muja paa kar kho do gii tu…? muja naa bhi paa kar tu tum kuch acha nahin ra payo gii….bas iss soch na rok raka tha muja…aur ajj tuma iss haal mein dhak kar muja mera sawal ka jawab mil gaya sona… main tuma iss narak sa lana aya hoon… kye mera sath chalu gii tum.. ? _And he forward her hand towards her…who was silently crying….She was just looking at him and Daya was looking towards her with tears and pain and with very much pure love… After few mins she just look towards her parents who were just crying and looking towards her…_

Sona's father (_crying): _Muja tu laga tha yah sapna kabhi pora na howen hain…par tera naseeb..jaa bechi aur peecha mur ka kabhi na dhakine..iss narak mein..jaa… _And he left the place with his wife…Mela looks at them and then towards Daya ..Hold his hand and just Hugs him so tightly and starts crying loudly…._

FLASH BACK OVER….

Daya (_in hug to Abhijeet): _Boss main nai rah sakta…maine teak kiya naa? Tum na he kaha tha na ka soch smjha ka decision loon… main nai rah sakta apna pyar ka bina ab..Sona meri zindagii hai..main nai jee sakta uss ka bina…..nai rah sakta…

_Abhijeet was looking totally stunned at the moment….So many things were revolving in his mind..he was not be able to react at the moment…._

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_So guys how was this? I added romantic stuff little bit to show strong Bond..._

_And Plz Review…I m writing with so much hardwork..u can't review even…_


	11. Chapter 11

**_JANOON_**

_Daya left Abhijeet and looks at him with teary face which was full of excitement..Abhijeet eyes were fixed on Sona..who was looking very puzzle and looking downward too..She was trying her best to show how much hesitating she is rightnow…_

Daya : Kye hua Boss? (_Abhijeet looks at him with empty eyes) _tum kuch..kucn bol kyun nahin raha?

_Abhijeet just looks at him and then look towards Sona…_

Daya (_off mood): _Kye hua Yar? Tuma acha nai laga ..Sona ko yahen lana?

_Abhijeet looks at him and he wants to say No but he just focused his attention towards Sona ..who was still standing outside the house.. Abhijeet clears his forehead having no sweat drops but few sprinks presenet on his forehead showing his tension..he moves towards Sona.._

Abhijeet: Sona…tum..(_with soft tone) _bhair kyun khari ho? Ander ayo…Ayo..(_Daya's face brighten up like bulb)…_

_Sona looks towards him and then towards Daya who nodded him yes with so much happy face..and she slowly enters inside the house and looks around then towards Abhijeet..She bend down and touches his feets..Abhijeet instantly moves back and Stops her after holding her hand…while Daya was in shock face…_

Abhijeet: Arre Yah kye kar rahi ho…Peer mat choyo mera…._And he looks towards Daya and then Slowly patted his hand on Sona's head…_Kush raho..(_After seeing her hesitation) _Ayo ander chlau…Apna he gher smjho is….issa… _Sona moves and sat on sofa..she was looking very much scared and hesitating as well…_Main..Pani..Pani laa kar ata hoon tumara liya… (_Sona nodded her head in yes slowly..And Abhijeet went towards kitchen)_

Daya (_to Sona): _Dhaka mera bhai kitna acha hai.. Tum wasa he yahen ana sa gabra rahi thi… (_he places his hand on her hand and was looking very excited and happy) _Acha tum yahen betho..main aik minute mein aya…

_And he moves towards kitchen but again stops..Looks towards her behind and smiles broadly and then enters inside the kitchen..Where Abhijeet was just coming out with chill water.._

Abhijeet: Arry Daya kye hua? Tum yahen kyun aye gaya..Main pani laa he raha tha… _Daya just takes Glass tray from his hand..And after placing it a side he just Hugs him very tightly… His tight Hug was really showing his happiness.._

Daya (_So happy tone): _Boss…Boss main main Bht bht bht kush hoon…Sachi.. (_A small but sad smile crept on Abhijeet's face) _You don't know what u gave me….Really…I love u Boss… _And he looks towards his face, still holding him tightly…_Boss (_very meaningful tone) _Thank You…(_Abhijeet just looks into his eyes with meaningful look) _Thank You so so much….Yar..pata hai main dar gaya tha… (_And he again hugs him and added in scared tone) _ka najana tum kasa react karo gaa… (_again in excited tone) _par tum mera bhai hona..Mera Abhi..meri kushi sa uper tuma koi kabhi ho he nahin sakta….I knew it u are always with me..Thank You Boss…Thank you so so much… _And with this he hugs him more tightly…And with each and every second Abhijeet heart was really undergoing through unknown feelings…he was feeling scared present around him… He was not be able to react anything BCZ he don't know how to react….?_

_Daya left him and kissed him on his forehead quickly…Which was enough for giving him another shock to take him out from present shocking feelings…. _

Daya : Thank You Boss… _And he again ran back towards Sona..While Abhijeet was just looking towards door in trance…after few seconds he jerks his head and moves towards lounge …he serves Water to Sona..Who slowly drank it and she speaks after few seconds …_

Sona (_hesitating): _Wo…main…da..darsal

Abhijeet: Sona tum pershan mat ho… (_Sona look towards him) _Tuma kuch kahna ki zarorat nahin… _He stood up with.._Main Nashta banata hoon…Aur (_look towards Daya) _Daya tuma medicines bhi lani hain abi..

Daya (_in excitement): _Oh…main tu bhool he gaya…

Abhijeet (_smiles slowly): _Kush hona buht..

Daya (_smiles with great feel): _Buht…._And he looks towards Sona with great happiness present on his face…_

_Abhijeet looks towards both of them and then left…he silently makes breakfast..while so many things were going on in his mind.. he was dealing with so many things at the moment…Daya comes towards him and asked for the help…_

Daya: Boss main help karon?

Abhijeet (_looks at him and smiles): _nahin Boss ki jaan…ban gaya hai Nashta…Tum jaa kar Sona ka pas betho..ussa relax feel hoga…

Daya (_in low tone)_ : Boss wo.. (_Abhijeet looks at him)_ main sab ka samna Sona ko…wahen sa laa..laa aya ..Aur iss ka Mata ,Bappu bhi chala gaya wahen sa… Sach mein Boss..maine ussa jis hal mein paya…mujsa raha nahin gaya ka ussa aik pal ka liya bhi wahen choron….bas kuch socha nahin..smjha nahin aur laa aya..

Abhijeet : Daya..tum jayo ..Main Nashta laa kar ata hoon…

Daya: boss…Tum kuch bolo naa.. Kye galat kiya maine…bolo na Plz..

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Tuja kud kye lagta hai Daya?

Daya : Muja tu lagta hai ka maine bht sahi kiya hai…Buht sahi..(_again excited tone) _I m feeling very happy..very very Happy..Really…

_Abhijeet was just looking at his brother face..Hearing his full of excitement and happy voice.. understanding his tone and feelings.. Which all were giving him so many scares..Why…he don't know..or something he knows? _

_Before Abhijeet can reply him anything…Sona calls Daya after calling his name..And Daya runs towards him leaving Abhijeet as it is…Abhijeet just look towards door and then with same silent mood he set Dining table.._

_Here Daya was showing Guest room to Sona…Telling her how to use everything..bcz according to Him..Sona's life style was very different…she may don't know abt the usage of different things and he don't want that Sona feels uncomfortable with anything….so he was presenting himself for every service.._

Daya: Sona..Tuma kuch bhi masla ho..tum muja bata dana…main aye jayon ga yahen…_he holds her hand tightly…_Abb mein tumara sath hoon…(_looking into her eyes) _Aur humesha rahon gaa..Tum akali nai ho…Yaad rakhna sona.. Abb tumari zindagii mein koi hai jo tumara sath zindagii bar daga..Chahay kuch bhi ho…

Sona (_tears came out from her eyes): _Wada? _And she forward her hand.._Daya app mera sath kabhi nahin na choren gaa? Muja kabhi bhi ruswa tu nahin na hona danga? Danga naa app mera sath? Humesha..har mor par..?

_Daya just clears her tears first…and then holds her hand tightly…_

Daya : Wada…paka wada..main humesha tumara sath donga Sona..Har mor par tum humesha apna sath muja payo gii…kabhi tanha nahin choron ga tuma…

Sona: Daya..Kye main apni zindagii ka sara barosa..iss vishwas ko daa sakti hoon ka app yah wada kabhi nahin toren gaa?

_Daya just looks towards Pure Beauty and hugs her tightly…._

Daya: Sona..Main tumara dar smjhta hoon…Par tum mera yaqeen karo… Main tum sa bht bht pyar karta hoon.. itna ka tum soch bhi nahin sakti…Aur shayad ab mein kud bhi nahin smjh sakta…Tum meri Jaan ho..Jaan ka matlab samjti ho? Tumara liya tu main apni Jaan da sakta hoon..aik pal mein…apna sab kuch ganwa sakta hoon…_And they remain in that Hug .._

Sona: Muja yaqeen nahin ata ka ..ka..yah sab sach hai… (_tears falls down from her eyes) _mara naseeb mein itni bari kushi… kasa..yaqeen nahin ata muja Daya… Yah..yah sab sach haina? _Daya left her and clears her tears with…_

Daya: Sach… (_wd pure love) _meri zindagii ka sab sa bara sach hai ya… _Sona looks towards him with tears.._

Sona: Aur App… App meri zindagii ho Daya..Mera jeena ka maqsad…Main app sa bht pyar karti hoon Daya…Bht…Itna pyar..jitna kssi na ajj tak kssi sa nahin kiya hoga…

Daya: Kyun karti ho itna pyar mujsa Sona? Tuma dar nahin lagta muja khona sa ab..

Sona : Nahin.. nai lag abb muja dar.. Main iss sab mein apna sab kuch harna ko tyar hoon Daya..par ab iss sab sa peecha nahin hat sakti mein…

_Daya kisses on her both hands and then just hugs her..There Magical aroma ends with Abhijeet call..who were calling them for breakfast…They went and started their breakfast…Daya was at Sona's service only…He was just making her feel comfortable by saying so manythings as.._

Daya: Tum teak sa kah kyun nahin rahi? Haan.. dhako kab sa aik bread ka piece laa kar bethi ho…Lo yah frest juice hai..issa peeyo…Aur issa apna he gher smjho..hmm…yah tumara he gher hai ab… I know tuma time laga gaa..par kssi cheez ka bara mein mat sochna…Jasa chaho wasa he karo…(_looks towards Abhijeet) _Haina Boss?

_Abhijeet was just looking all this in silence… he nodded in yes with.._

Abhijeet: haan Haan bilkul..kyun nahin…

_Sona smiles on this…And Abhijeet ended his breakfast with.._

Abhijeet: Daya..Tum kud bhi kuch kah lo…. Tuma dawa bhi lani hai..aur itna hal chal mat karo..Tumara zakham abi kacha hain..Plz..

Daya (_ignoring): _Boss don't worry I m fine… Aur medicines laa loon ga mein… _Abhijeet just looks at him and then moves towards his room..Get ready for bureau and came back in lounge…_

Daya: Boss maine nashta bhi kar liya aur medicines bhi laa lien…

Abhijeet (_patting on his cheek): _Aur ab thora aram bhi kar lo…Medicines mein sedation bhi hai…(_looks towards Sona) _Main bureau jaa raha hoon..Sham mein milta hain….(_to Daya)_Daya apna khyal rakhna..Okay Bye.. _And he left for bureau…_

Daya (_making sad face): _Sorry boss..Sedation wali tablets tu maine lien he nahin..(_Whispers) _Ajj kasa soa sakta hoon mein… _And he moves towards Sona..who were sitting in lounge and both starts talking slowly..Daya was trying her best to make her feel comfortable…_

_Here Abhijeet went to bureau..Both Whole Day he was looking disturbed…Everyone noticed it and even tries to ask..Bcz they were clearly feeling that other then Daya health something else is reason of his disturbed mood..But Abhijeet was really quite…In Evening he came back at home and found no one present at home…he dials Daya's number who told him as…_

Daya: Boss wo Sona ko bht lonely feel ho raha tha…She is very much disturb u know.. tu main uss bahr laa aya..Thora goom pher laa gii…hum raat tak aye jayen gaa…don't worry…

Abhijeet: Lakien Daya teri health _But phone cut...Daya just ended the call without hearing his reply…Abhijeet just looks at the call and throw it on bed hardly…he was just waiting for them… _

_Here on other side..Sona and Daya both were really enjoying..Daya were really showing so many places of Mumbai..Night light of Mumbai…Sona was looking very happy..She was looking very much concerned abt Daya's health..but Daya was telling her again n again that he is fine and this is ordinary thing in CID Cop life… He was looking very happy after seeing Sona enjoying and she is looking happy too..Each and every moment he was spending with her…making him more and more happy and he was falling in love with her madly…_

_At 12:10 Am… Sona and Daya came back at home..They found Abhijeet sitting in lounge conch and waiting for them… Sona Just moves towards Guest room..while Daya moves towards Abhijeet…_

Daya (_chill mood): _Boss..tum jag raha ho? Soya nahin abi tak?

Abhijeet : Nahin..tumara wait kar raha tha..Khana par..

Daya (_realized): _Oh..i..m..sorry boss..wo khana tu..tu hum bahr he kah aya….tum ..tum kyun humara intazar karta raha..kah lata naa khana…

Abhijeet (_Stood up): _Mujha malom nai tha Daya.. ka tum khana bahr kah kar ayo gaa.. Khere muja bhook nahin thi..Tum chalu jaa kar rest karo ab.. _And he moves towards his room…_

Daya : Boss.. (_Abhijeet looks at him and Daya goes towards him and Hugs him with) _I m sorry Boss..Tuma bura tu nai laga? Yar wo Sona..wo bht ajeeb sa mehsosh kar rahi hai..sahi bhi hai..usska liya yah sab bht new aur different bhi hai..aur uper sa achanak itna bara change aya hai usski life mein..wo asa he mehsos kare gii naa..so I m just trying to give her time.. ta ka mera bureau jana sa pehla wo thora set ho jaya..Boss tum smj raha ho naa meri baat…

Abhijeet (_just patted on his back): _Daya… (_Daya separated and looks at him) _I understand..(_he smiles) _Abi jaa kar medicines lo aur rest karo..Aur haan sabhi dawayen lana.. subha ki taran mat karna… (_Daya feels embarrass)_

Daya: Sorry boss..wo ..woo main…soa jata ..acha abi Pakka longa..I Promise..and Boss Plz..tum khana kaya bina mat sona..Muja acha nai laga gaa..plz..

Abhijeet (_patted on his cheek): _Okay meri jaan… abi tu jayo aur rest karo plz..it's really necessary for u Daya..

Daya (_moves with): _ok Boss… bas aik bar sona ko dhak loon..Ussa kssi cheez ki zarorat nahin..

_Abhijeet just looks at Daya and moves towards his room …he sat on his rocking chair and starts thinking something deep down…when he got a call.._

_Here In Guest room..Sona was getting ready to sleep..Daya helps her to set everything and then she lays down on her bed..and says._

Sona: thank You Daya..malom hai ajj muja kitna acha laga…asa laga..jasa mein kssi Duniya ki Pari hoon… sab sa kushnaseeb larki…main kitni kushnaseeb hoon jisa app ka sath mila hai Daya…Main kitni kushnaseeb hoon…

_Daya who was just looking at her with happy face..he just softly kissed on her forehead…_

Daya: okay meri Pari..Abi tum aram sa soa jayo..aur main bhi jaa kar sota hoon…

Sona (_smiles): _haan..app bht thak gaya honga naa…apni dawa laa kar soa jayia…meri fikar mat kariya gaa..

Daya: Arre ajj tu main Chain ki nened soyon ga my princess.. Gud nite.. _And he went out…here Sona sat on his bed with.._

Sona : Jayo Daya Jayo..Soa lo ajj chain ki nened…Kye malom phr sa tuma yah chain ki nened naseeb ho yah na ho? _And she smiles…_

_Next Day…Abhijeet calls from bureau to Daya.._

Abhijeet: Daya tum kahan ho? Main kab sa call kar raho tuma? Malom hai kitna pershan ho gaya tha…Phone he nahin attend kar raha ho tum… landline bhi nahin..

Daya: Relax boss..I m fine..muja kye hoga… Aur itni fikar kyun karta ho.. Abb tumara Daya akala nahin hai..koi hai usska sath… jo usska khyal rak sakta hai….Apni jaan sa bhi zyada.. bilkul tumara jasa…Aur Boss main Mall mein hoon..Ringtone ki awaz he nahin ayi muja..

Abhijeet (_confused): _Mall mein? Daya tum Mall mein kye kar raha ho..

Daya: Shopping boss..aur kye…Main Sona ko Shopping par laa kar aya hoon Boss…usska pas kuch bhi nahin hai…

Abhijeet: haan Daya wo sab teak hai..Per Doctor ana wala tha Gher pa..tumari dressing change honi hai..ho sakta hai tuma hospital jana par jaya…Tuma yaad kasa nahin raha? Tuma itna laaparwa kasa ho sakta ho apni taraf…

Daya: Boss I m fine..aur main gher aye kar chala jayon ga kud Doc ka pas… Dressing he tu change karni hai… Tum …acha Boss..Sona kab sa wait kar rahi mera..Bad mein baat karta hain..aur tum meri fikar mat bilkul teak hoon..aur bht kush bhi hoon..apni sona ka sath.. apna khyal rakhna Boss..take care.._And he cuts the call…_

Abhijeet: Daya…hello…Daya..? _And he looks towards phone with anger…_Ho kye gaya hai issa…zara bhi parwa nahin..apni nahin tu meri he parwa kar laa…hazar bar bola hai..zakhm abhi kacha hain.. Itni baag door sahi nai hai tumara liya… doctor ko check karwana tha.. aur yah muja bol raha hai bas dressing he tu karwani thi…had ho gayi hai…

_In Evening…When Abhijeet moves back to home..Daya and Sona were busy in kitchen..Making dinner together..Daya was looking very happy..And both were really enjoying all this… _

Daya: Boss tum aye gaya..U knw what Sona is great cook..Yar kye khana banati hai wo..Khusboo sa he maza aye raha hoga na tuma? Ajj din mein ussi na kahana banya..kamal ka boss..Aur abi bhi wohi bana rahi hai..Tuma bhook lagi hogi naa..Main dhakta hoon kitni dar hai khana mein… _And he was abt to move back in kitchen when Abhijeet stops him as…_

Abhijeet: Aik ..aik minute..Daya..Muja abi bhook nai hai..Abi tu yah Tea bana kar dii hai tum na wo tu peena do…Aik kam karo..Sona ko khana banana do..tab tak hum tarrace per jaa ka tea enjoy karta hain..

_Abhijeet was sounding little serious so Daya just moves with him quietly…While Sona was looking disturbed by her fasical expressions..Here on tarrace.._

Daya: Boss kye baat hai…Jab sa uper ayen hai tum chup ho kar khara ho baat hai kye?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Daya muja tum sa aik zarori baat karni hai…Daya..Sona yahen aur nahin rukh sakti abb..

Daya (_shocked): _Kye? (_sad tone) _Kyun Boss..kuch hua hai kye? I mean tuma uss sa koi masla

Abhijeet (_cutting in irritate tone): _Nai yar Daya..tum bhi kye soch lata ho..Baat tu pori karna do…(_calm tone after seeing tense face of Daya) _Dhako Daya..(_placing his hand on his shoulder) _maine pehla kuch nahin kaha kyun ka Tum bht kush tha..Sona asa achanak sa asa apna sab kuch chor ka yun tumara sath chali ayi..yah bht bari baat hai Daya…

Daya :Boss tum kahna kye chata ho?

Abhijeet: Daya…Seedhi sii baat hai ka..iss gher mein hum do larka rahta hain.. Sona aik larki hai..Abi usska koi rishta nahin hai iss gher saa.. asa mein usska yahen iss taran do kunwara larkon ka sath rahna…Yah zamana taran taran ki baten karta hai..

Daya: Boss hum zamana ka kye Karen? Wo tu huma bhi laa kar taran taran ki bakwas karta hai…

Abhijeet: Dhak Daya manta hoon har baat mein zamana ki soch sahi nahin..Lakien kuch cheezan ager tareeka saa he hoon tu achi lagti hain.. Daya tu..bura mat manan yar…muja galat mat smajna..par yahi sahi hai Sona ka liya… aur tum fikar mat karo..Maine Tarika sa baat ki hai iss bara mein.. Sona usska sath raha gii usska gher..ussa koi problem nahin hai …

_Daya was looking so so sad after this…he was just looking downward with sad face in all this situation.._

Sona: Abhijeet bahiya sahi kah raha hain Sahib… _Both looks behind where sona was standing and saying this…_Aur muja koi masla nahin hai…main jana ko tyar hoon…Wasa wo..khana tyar hai..ussi liya bulana ayi thi…_And She left…Daya runs behind her…Where Abhijeet was just standing still at his place …_

Abhijeet (_taking sigh): _Poocha bhi nahin ka kon Tarika….

_Here Daya moves behind Sona in Guest room..She starts collecting her luaggege…_

Sona: Acha hua abi sara saman khola nahin tha.. warna pher sa ikhata karna parta… Ajj itna kuch kareed liya..yah sab kahen laa jata ajeeb tu nai laga ga naa? _She was ignoring Daya who was standing there and looking at her moving here and there… Suddenly he Holds her hand and she stops and Stands infront of him with down eyes..which was having tears…_

Daya: Sona..meri tarf uper dhako…Sonaaa… (_She looking into his eyes with tears) _yah kye? haan? Tum ro rahi ho…(_he hugs her wd) _Bht jald..bht jald tuma wapis laa ayon ga mein yahen..Apna pas..

Sona (_crying): _najana muja kahan kahan pheerna hai Daya….abi tu main yahen bhi nai ka pher sa jana par raha hai… Abhijeet bahiya sahi bol raha hain..par muja bht dukh ho raha hai Daya..kyun? _And she starts crying…Daya really console her and promise her that she will be with him very soon… After sometime they all moves towards Dining table and take their dinner quietly… Daya was looking very quiet…After then they all moves towards Tarika's home..where she really welcomes them with broad smile… Sona was looking comfortable with Tarika's company…. _

Abhijeet (_Stood up): _Okay Tarika and Sona..ab hum chalta hain.. 2 hour sa zyada ho gaya hai…

_And tarika moves with him outside…Here Daya looks towards Sona and holds her hands tightly who was looking very sad…_

Daya : Sona..Plz asa udas mat ho…main subha hota he aye jayon gaa.. Hum kal chalen gaa bahr ..okay? (_hugs her) _Plz pershan mat hona…Tarika bht achi hai..wo bht kush raka gii tuma..aur kssi bhi cheez ki zarorat ho tu yahen Landline sa muja call kar dana..tuma apna number diya haina maine…ok? Aur Tarika sa bol dana ager kuch bhi chaya ho tu…okay?

_Sona nodded her head in yes…and Daya left after giving her meaningful glance.._

_Here Outside Abhijeet to Tarika.._

Abhijeet: thanks Tarika..pata nahin main kasa Thanks kahon tuma…

Tarika: haan haan bol do Thanks.. yahi sunana khari hoon main yahen.. _Abhijeet smiles.. _Abhijeet..tum fikar mat karo Sona ki..wo bilkul teak raha gii yahen…

Abhijeet (_looks at her wd faith): _I know..issi liya tu ussa tumara pas yahen laya hoon.. _She smiles on this..and Daya came there…Looks towards her and before he can speak anything ..Tarika intruppted as…_

Tarika: Daya ..main usska pora khyal rakon gii… har cheez ka zarorrta ka..okay? Tum apna khyal rak lo plz..abi tum usski sakht zaroorat hai… _He smiles sadly and Duo left in quills… _

_Here Sona and Tarika starts talking slowly….after sometime Sona moves towards her room after wishing Gud Nite to Tarika….She sat on her bed with anger.._

Sona: Yah teak nahin kiya tum na Abhijeet…yah teak nahin kiya… Tuma kye lagta hai..Muja wahen sa nikal kar tum Apna Daya ka sath kush rah lo gaa.. Nahin Abhijeet…nahin..Jis Daya ki khatir yah sab kar raha ho naa tum…wohi Daya tuma iss sab ka moun tor jawab daa ga.. Just wait and watch..

_During their moving back journey Daya was very quite…Abhijeet tries to initiate talk many times..But Daya was really not looking interested to talk…..After sometime Abhijeet asked him as…_

Abhijeet: Kye baat hai Daya…Tu baat kyun nahin kar raha mujsa teak sa?

Daya: nai kuch nai Abhi….. _They reached home…._

Abhijeet: Daya..meri baat sun.. _He holds him by his shoulders…_Dhak meri jaan..maine jo kiya wo sona ka bhala ka he soch ka kiya hai….tum muja galat mat smajh…

Daya (_off mood): _Boss tum chata tu rok sakta tha naa ussa…malom hai wo kitni pershan hai..yah sab usska liya itna naya hai ka wo… aur tum na zara bhi socha nai usska bara mein..She needs me..aur tum ussa wahen chor aya…wo kuch bola gii nahin..per main janta hoon wo kasa mehsos kar rahi hogi iss waqt…nai boss..Teak nahin kiya tum na yah sab…._He moves towards his room…but Abhijeet holds his hand with…_

Abhijeet: Dayaa….baat wo nai hai yar…

Daya : Boss choro mera hath …plz.. _And He moves from there..His Hand slips from Abhijeet's hand..who was just looking towards his empty hand.. he was drum struck at the moment…And just one sentence was running in his mind at the moment….._

"_Koi bhi rok nahin saka gaa… Taqdeer ka fasila ko…"_

_He was standing there without knowing what Next Day brings for him…what Is waiting for Him…._

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Sorry for spelling n grammars mistakes..i m just updating after typing.. Will not Be active for few Days... _

_**Plz Read and review all READERS**…..**Thanks** ..Urs Poonum_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**__ From Now I will update this story once in a week…I know peoples are not founding it interesting and that's why not reviewing it after reading.. That is okay wd me.. And Sorry for not fulfilling ur expectations… I m also not willing to write more on this topic..but somehow I will try to complete it for those who r reviewing it… _

_PS: Guys I lose my interest so sorry if u feel that Poonum is missing.. Sorry in Advance…I m writing fast fast now so that I can complete the story asap..._

* * *

**_JANOON_**

_A fear passed from the heart of Abhijeet after losing that grip from his buddy's hand..he was looking so much disturbed..It was first time when Daya was not ready to understand what Abhijeet is doing and why? He moves and sat down on lounge Sofa and starts thinking abt the whole scenerio… At Mid Night he peeps inside Daya's room and saw him Lying on his bed and sleeping in awkward position… He feels tense after seeing sad face of Daya…Medicines was at its place..Mean Daya did not bother to take it… Abhijeet moves back in his room and tries to sleep but how can he sleep when he knows very well that his Borther is in pain..By Heart and Bye Physic both… _

_Next Morning came on their way..Abhijeet woke up and instantly moves outside from his room wd.._

Abhijeet (_tense murmur): _Pehla nashta banata hoon….Daya ko khila kar Medicines da doon..raat ki medicines bhi rah gayen hain…

_He noticed Daya's room door open so he moves towards that direction and found Daya's room empty.._

Abhijeet (_shocked): _Yah Daya kaha gaya itni subha subha? _But his mind stops thinking after next thought comes in his mind.. _SONA KA PAS…. _He dails Tarika's number…_

Tarika: Haan Abhijeet main tuma he call karna wali thi…Daya yahen he hai aur wo aur Sona dono bahir Loan mein betha Breakfast kar raha hain..

Abhijeet (_taking sigh): _Okay teak hai..Thankx _And wd this he cuts the call..leaving confuse Tarika..who was really confused abt such response of Abhijeet…._

Tarika: Hello...hello Abhijeet? _looks at the phone.._Kat diya...

_Here Abhijeet got ready and moves towards Bureau…But his mind was only fixed on Daya…._

"_Nai Boss...Teak nai kiya tum na yah sab…."_

_He just shows his all frustration on driving wheel and moves towards bureau as faster as he could….Where team welcomes him but he did not responded …he moves towards ACP cabin directly and locked the door from inside…ACP looks at him and found him tense.._

ACP: Kye baat hai Abhijeet sab teak hai? Daya teak hai..

Abhijeet: Sir wo Sona..wo Sona ko gher laa aya hai…

ACP (_stood up): _Kye?

Abhijeet (_tense)_: haan sir.. aur wo do din sa humara sath he rah rahi thi..Muja yah teak nai laga tu main ussa Tarika ka gher chor aya hoon..Ab Daya mujsa naraz hai sir.. ussa lagta hai ka muja Sona ki feelings smjhni chiyan then aur ussa nahin bejna chiya tha… Sir app muja batiya kye main galat hoon? Kye galat decision liya hai maine? Wo aik jawan larki hai.. Log kye sochta..sir maine tu ussi ka bara mein soch ka yah sab kiya..Sir app bolen na kye yah sab galat kiya maine?

_ACP instantly moves towards Abhijeet..who was just speaking in one Go and looking very tense..he places his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder..and asked him to sat down.._

ACP: Relax..Relax Abhijeet..tuma kye ho gaya hai? Relax Beta….

Abhijeet (_looks at him wd same tension): _Sir app bolen kye galat kiya hai maine? Batiya na muja sir..

ACP (_trying to calm him)_: tum pehla betho.. betho yahen aram sa…

_Abhijeet silently sat on seat and then ACP offeres him water..after taking few water sips his eyes again starts searching answers of his queries on ACP Face…_

ACP (_calm tone)_: Dhako Abhijeet..tum na kuch galt nahin kiya….Daya..Daya ko smjhna chiya..par wo iss waqt bht nazuk halat mein hai..Tum yah bhi tu smjho..Aik Tarf Sona..Tum janta ho Daya uss sa kis taran sa Attach hai..wo dono aur khas tor pa Daya kasa halaton sa guzra hai ab tak.. uper saa wo bemar hai.. ho skata hai thora chirchira pan aye gaya ho uss main…aur bol diya ho uss na asa… tuma malom haina wo tumara bina nai rah sakta… Naraz nai rah sakta tum sa zyada dar..dhakna uss ka gusa jald he tenda ho jaya ga aur wo smjha ga tumari baat ko…

Abhijeet: Pata nai sir..par muja bht ajeeb lag raha hai..bht ajeeb sa..

ACP (_more concern): _Abhijeet…(_places his hand on Abhijeet's hand) _Sab teak ho jaya ga… Barosa rakho..Apna Bhai par..aur apna Rishta par..Hmmm.. _Abhijeet looks into his eyes and tries to calm down himself..bcz he himself now feels that he is over reacting… but this was the very first thing which make him so worried abt Daya..he stood up and moves towards His desk after saying Thanks to ACP….Where ACP was worried abt Abhijeet now…_

ACP (_to himself): _Yah Abhijeet kitna ulja ulja lagta hai ajj kal… Najana kye chal raha hai iss ka ander..kuch tu hai jo yah khul kar bol nahin raha..kuch tu waja hai isski pershani ki…

_In Lunch time Abhijeet moves at Tarika's place …Just to visit Daya and Sona as well.._

_Here Daya Was trying to feed something to sona as.._

Daya (_irritate): _Sona tum kuch kah kyun nahin rahi ho? Haan?

Sona (sad tone): Bas yunhin mera maan nahi hai Daya…

Daya: kye baat hai Sona..tumara yahen maan nahin lag raha..?

Sona (_just look at him wd sad eyes_): Kye app ko batana ki yah zarorat hai Daya? _Daya feels sad…_kye app nahin janta meri halat? Asa lagna lag gaya hai muja jasa Boj ban gayi hoon mein app par…_Daya shocked to hear that.. _Tarika jee par.. Malom hai wo bhi kuch nahin bolen gii..wo bht achi hain..par main …main apna kye karon Daya? Sach mein jee chata hai yahen sa wapis he chali jayon mein..

Daya _(holding her hand with tension):_ Sona tum asa kyun bol rahi ho…Kuch kaha kye kssi na tum saa? Plz Sona..yah sab tumara liya nayaa hai..bht alag mahol hai..thora waqt laga gaa tuma..pher tum adjust kar payo gii… asa hota hai jab hum kabhi kssi nayii jaga par jata hain tu…

Sona _(looks at him wd teary eyes):_ kssi nayi jaga par jana sa kye hota hai…wo mujsa betar kon smjh sakta hai sahib? _Daya feels really embarrassed …_Jaga jaga rahna ki adat hai mera ko..par kssi par boj ban kar sona nahi rah sakti… _And she enters inside the room…._

_Abhijeet who was hearing everything just moves back without meeting with anyone…here Daya moves to console Sona…_

_At Evening both brothers met at home..Abhijeet enters and found Daya sitting on lounge sofa..looking quite…_

Abhijeet: Daya medicines lien tum na?

Daya _(Looks at him wd silent expressions):_ Nahin lien..mera maan nai tha..And Plz don't force me..

Abhijeet _(taking sign n moving towards him):_ Tu mood abi tak kharab hai sahab ka….(_Daya looks at him_) Dhako Daya main tuma aur kuch nahin kahon gaa lakein medicines ka mamla mein Force zaror karon gaa…. _He moves and came back wd his medicines and water glass and give him wd…_ Najana tum na kuch khaya bhi hoga yah nahin…par medicines tu lana paren gii … 24 hour hona wala hain.. Tuma zara bhi parwa nahin hai apni…

Daya _(angry tone):_ Tum parwa hai meri?

Abhijeet _(looks at him in shock):_ Daya? Yah kye kah raha ho? Haan?

Daya _(starts looking other side):_ choro Abhijeet…tum nai smjo gaa ka main kye kah raha hoon…. Tuma tu sirf zamana ki baten smjna ati hain bas…

Abhijeet _(tough tone):_ Daya maine kuch galat nahin kiya.. I know tum sona ki waja sa pershan ho..laiken kye tuma Tarika par barosa nai hai… ? kye wo nai rak sakti sona ka khyal?

Daya: Plz Abhijeet..tum mera meaning acha sa janta ho..Smjhta ho…

Abhijeet _(loud):_ Tu pher tum kyun mera meaning nai smjh raha Daya? _Daya looks at him… _tuma kyun ajj achank sa mera fasla galat lagna laga? Kyun barosa nahin raha mera kiya par?

Daya : Boss..wo…wo bht pershan hai yar… ussa lagna laga hai ka wo Boj ban gayi hai hum par.. yar ab batio kasa smjyon mein ussa ka asa nai hai…

Abhijeet_ (angry_): Acha..aur tumara sath yahen iss gher main rah kar ussa yah feelings nahin ayien…

Daya _(shocked):_ Bosss?

Abhijeet _(stood up):_ Dhako Daya.. maine jo kiya hai wo tumari aur usski balie ka liya he hai.. mera iss sab mein koi matlab nai… tuma ager galat lagta hai mera faasla itna he tu jana he kyun diya ussa…_ (looks into his eyes)_ wasa bhi meri har baat kahan manta ho tum… _And he left the place and moves towards his room..leaving Daya shocked at his place…_

_Daya looks towards medicines in his hand and just gulp it in one go…and drank full glass of cold water..which was enough to make him calm…_

Daya (_calms down a bit): _Boss teak he khata hai.. asa kye kar diya uss naa..Sab log sona ka bare mein he bura bhala khata naa..tu kye woh wo sab sun pati? Bardasht kar pati? Jo sab usa abi bardasht nai ho raha..wo sab tu uss sa kai gunna barh ka hota.. pher? Kye yaar…main kuch zyada he react kar raha hoon..itni sii baat saa _…(looks towards Abhijeet's room)_ Boss ko bhi naraz kar diya..

IN ABHIJEET ROOM:

_Abhijeet was just moving here and there inside the room with frustration…._

Abhijeet (_murmuring): _kitna khyal hai Sona ka tu…aur mera kye? itni sii baat tuja kyun smjh nai ati Daya? Asa kye kar diya hai maine akher? Manta hoon Sona bht ahem hai ab tumara liya…uss nata wo mera liya bhi ahem hai.. Muja bhi usski parwa hai..aur main nai chata ka wo kuch bura bala suna sab saa.. tuja tu yah sab khyal nai aya..Janab ISHQ mein jo masroof hain…(_A smile appears on Daya's face who was listening all this from outside the door) _aur maine kiya tu wo bhi galat…

_And then he remembers Daya and Sona convo on lunch …At the sametime his room door knocked and Daya enters inside his room….Abhijeet looks at him…_

Abhijeet _(straight tone):_ Medicines lien tum naa?

Daya _(low tone):_ Haan

Abhijeet : Kuch khaya tha?

Daya: haan yaar…maine Khaya tha sona ka sath… wo kahan ana dati hai muja asa wapis..

Abhijeet: Hmm…tu pher yahen kye karna aya ho..?

Daya _(low tone):_ Sorry bolna..

Abhijeet _(understand but still asked):_ Kyun?

_Daya just moves and hugs him with cute n innocent face…_

Daya: I m sorry boss..Muja itni sii baat pa asa react nahin karna chiya tha..itna ulta seeda bolta chala gaya…par yar wo Sona…Jab mein ussa pershan dhakta hoon tu na yar mein pershan ho jata hoon buht… Muja smjh nai ati ka kasa sab teak kar doon..Uss ka chehra pa hansi laa ayon…. Boss uss na bht saha hai.. abb mein ussa duki nai dhak sakta…

_Abhijeet who was just silently hearing everything patted on his back and separated him from that hug…_

Abhijeet _(low tone):_ Its okay Daya… main smjhta hoon tumara matlab..But badla mein thora bht expect bhi karta hoon ka tum bhi muja smjho Daya…jasa pehla smjha karta tha...Apni zindagii mein ana wali changes saa kud ko change hona mat do Daya...

Daya: I m sorry boss..tuma bht hurt kar diya na maine..really..asa nai hai ka tuma yah tumara decision ko galat smjhta hoon..bas jahen Sona aye jati hai yar..wahen mein zamana ka bare mein nai sochna chata..Kyun ka yah zamana tu Aik Banjaran ko muja accept karna sa bhi roka gaa na.. _He smiles and left the place…leaving Abhijeet at his place..who really missed his brother usual convo now..whenever they comes face to face…Daya only talks abt Sona.. Even Abhijeet tries to talk abt something else..but Daya always talks abt her…He took a sigh and moved out..he headed towards kitchen after seeing Daya is talking with Sona on Phone… _

_Days were passing like this…Daya again joins Bureau..he was really ignoring his wounds.. Abhijeet was really worried abt his health.. Today he got call from his Doctor friend in bureau…_

Abhijeet: haan Vikas..kasa yaad kiya?

Vikas: Abhijeet..yaar tuma malom haina ka Ajj meri Delhi ki flight hai… aur main yahen sirf clinic Daya ki waja sa aya hoon…usska wait kar raha hoon… Par wo abi tak nai aya… Sorry yar..Par ab Adha ganta mein meri flight hai tu main tu nikal raha hoon… Par haan tum Daya ko check zaror karwa lana kssi aur doctor sa.. Aik sa dosri bar uss na apna wounds check nai karwya… Asa pehla kabhi nai hua..wo itna laparwa kasa ho gaya?

Abhijeet _(who was in shock, just forcefully came out from his shock):_ Kye? Daya abi tak gaya he nahin…Wo tu 2 hours pehla jaa chukka hai yahen sa..maine he ussa zaberdasti beja tha .. aur wo wahen gaya he nahin? kamal hai.. Vikas yar I m very very sorry..tum ..tum jayo yar..mein Daya ko dhakta hoon…

Vikas: it's Okay Abhijeet..muja tu Daya ki fikar ho rahi hai..wo itna laparwa kasa ho sakta hai..? tum usska dehan rakna…wapis aye kar milta hoon..take care Bye… _And phone cuts..Here Abhijeet dials Daya's number..whoes number was continually busy… he feels really angry..when another new situation comes on his way… ACP came towards him wd.._

ACP: Abhijeet…Daya kahan hai?

Abhijeet _(Stood up):_ Sir wo..wo..malom nai..

ACP _(Shocked):_ Kye? tuma malom nai..number dial karo uska aur poocho uss sa ka kahan hai wo..

Abhijeet :Sir kab sa try kar raha hoon usska number.. Busy aye raha hai.. sir app muja batiyen hua kye hai?

ACP (_showing him files): _yah (_feeling very angry)_ yah files dhak raha ho? Dono files ki information mix kar di hai uss na…itni laparwa kasa ho sakta hai wo? Kin khyalon mein hai jo ussa itna bhi dehan nahin raha? Ager DCP ka pas yah files chali jatien asa he tu? malom haina ka baat ka kasa batangar banata hai wo?

Abhijeet _(checks files):_ Sir yah…yah tu_..(Shocked)_ pata nai sir uss sa asi galti kasa ho gayi…main..main teak kar data hoon sir… plz..sir app gusa mat hoon…usski tabeat bhi teak nai hai…ajj bhi wo doctor ka pas nai gaya sir..main dhakta hoon sir..bas thori dar mein files laa kar ata hoon app ka pas… _ACP looks at him angrily and left for his cabin wd…_

ACP: Baat karo uss sa Abhijeet…warna shyad ab muja baat karna para gii..

_Here Abhijeet sat down on seat and looks towards files wd.._

Abhijeet _(to himself):_ Baat tu karna para gii ab Sir…ab tak tu main chup tha usski health ki waja sa..par lagta hai ab baat karna he para gi muja…

_After half an hour Abhijeet got Daya's call.._

Abhijeet: Daya kahan ho tum? Haan? kahen masroof tha jo meri call attend nahin kr sakta tha aik min ka liya bhi…

Daya: boss itna gusa mein kyun ho…Sona ka sath tha mein yar.. Shopping par laya hoon ussa.. kye baat hai..kyun call kiya tha?

Abhijeet_ (anger_): CID Bureau mein Kam karta ho shyad tum…

Daya: Boss main bas aye raha hoon abi…

Abhijeet: Daya tum gher jayo…wahen milta hoon mein tum saa.. _And he cuts the call..Abhijeet moves towards ACP cabin and after giving him files he moves towards home…but in mid way he got his Khabri Call..._

Khabri: Sahab Bht zarori baat hai...

Abhijeet: Iss waqt? dhak zarori hai tu bol...warna muja aur zarori kam hai iss waqt..

Khabri: Sahab Zarori sa bhi zarori hai...Phone par nai bol sakta warna yahen bol data...jaldi ayo apna tikana paa..main intazar kar raha hoon..

Abhijeet: teak hai...

_Abhijeet went there and after an hour he came back at home...When he enters he shocked to see Daya sitting with Sona in lounge.._

Daya (_smiles): _Ayo Boss..Ayo.. Dhako kon aya hai….

Sona_ (Smiles):_ Namsata bhayia..kasa hain app…

Abhijeet_ (smiles):_ Main teak hoon…tum kasi ho?

Sona: jee main bhi teak hoon..Tarika didi bht khyal rakti hain mera…. Bht achi hain wo.. darsal ajj app sa mulaqt nahi hui…tu socha yahen aye kar app sa mil loon..app_..(low tone).._app ko bura tu nai laga naa..

Abhijeet: nai nai sona..bura kyun laga ga muja…? Infact main soch he raha tha ka tumara sath kuch quality time spend karon..Roz bureau sa wapsi par bas 5 to 10 mins he ruk pata hoon tum sa milna ka liya_….(looking at her keenly)_ abi tak teak saa jaan bhi nai paya tuma.. _Sona looks into his eyes for few seconds and then Daya speaks as.._

Daya: boss wo…yah bol rahi thi ka tum sa milna hai tu main issa wapsi par apna sath gher he laa aya..tum sa bhi mil laa gii…I hope iss mein tu koi problem nai hogi….

Abhijeet_ (looks at him keenly):_ Acha Kiya…_he smiles forcefully… And asked sona to sat down.._

_Here Daya went for Washroom..when Abhijeet and Sona starts talking with each other as…_

Abhijeet : Sona.. Kitna pyara naam hai (_sona smiles) _tumara pora naam kya hai…

_Sona looks at him in shock…Abhijeet was observing her each and every movement keenly…Sona was looking very uncomfortable.._

Sona:me ..mera naam..Sona.. Das..das hai…

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Relax sona.. tum itna gabra kyun rahi ho… Acha tu Sona Das..tumara pora naam hai…Bappu aur mata ka name… Raghu Das and Rashmi Das haina? Aur do chota behan aur bhai hain tumara….

Sona (_feeling very tense): _jee..jee..sahi..sahi kaha app naa..app.. app ko kasa malom?

Abhijeet (_smiles): _CID officer hoon… itna tu malom hoga he muja…Aik CID officer ko bht kuch malom hota hai Sona …(_stressing) _koi chya kitna bhi chupa laa..chupa nai sakta aik CID officer ki nazron saa…Aur khas kar ka jab usski nazer ho kayi baton par…

_Sona was feeling very scared at the moment…she was not be able to meet her gaze wd Abhijeet's gaze… She was just holding her one hand with other hand..so that Abhijeet could not see her trembling hands…_

Sona (_tries to smile): _Ach..achi..baat hai…app ko…was…wasa he pata chal gaya..batana ki…zarorat nai pari muja apna..apna bare me..mein…Daya..daya sab ..sab janta hain..wo tu…

Abhijeet: Malom tu muja aur bhi Bht kuch hai tumara bara mein….jo Daya ko bhi nahin malom..

_This was enough for Sona for stopping her heartbeat..She looks into Abhijeet eyes…whose eyes were sparkling and his face was saying so manythings to her… Sona feels really scared…She was abt to speak when Daya comes and speak as.._

Daya (_happily): _Tu Kye baaten ho rahi hain Jhat jee aur bhabi jee mein.. _he winks at Sona…_

Abhijeet (_shockingly): _kye? kye kaha tum naa…

Daya: Haan boss ab tu tum ...tum dono ka yahi rishta hona wala hai...

Sona (_forwarding her hand towards Abhijeet): _Yah yah..Ring ajj..muja..Daya jee naa (_looking at Daya happily) _ajj pehnie hai…(_shy) _Sagaie ka tor par…

_Daya was really feeling shy at the moment…While Abhijeet was shocked after this..he was really shocked on Daya…_

Daya : boss kasa laga Surprise? Tum kush hona?

Abhijeet _(shockingly):_ Daya..tu…tu..na Sagie kar li…aur muja batya tak nai…

_Daya shocked after hearing this question from Abhijeet…while Sona looks towards Abhijeet face and smiles secretly…._

Daya (_casually): _Haan Boss..wo sab..achanak he ho gaya..Asa koi irada nai tha mera.. Asal mein Hum shopping par gaya..Sona wahen asa he apna complexes ka bare mein baat kar rahi thi..Najana muja kye soja..Ussa protect karna ka liya …Maine bas ussa yah ring pehna dii…. (_Comes close to him) _boss mein koi function tu karna bhi nai chata tha…sab achank sa ho gaya..but I m feeling so so happy…really…tum bhi kush hona…?

_At the same time Door bell rings and Daya moves to open it…And came back wd Tarika…_

Daya: boss Tarika ayi hai..Maine issa inform kar diya tha ka Sona mera sath hai yahen….

Tarika: Gher jaa rahi thi..tu socha tum logon sa bhi mil loon aur Sona ko bhi lati jayon apna sath….

_She looks towards Abhijeet who was just standing in anger….And not replying or saying anything…And then she looks towards Daya..who was also looking silent and just looking towards Abhijeet face..she feels something wrong so moves towards Sona as.._

Tarika: Sona..Chalu chalta hain hum… Dar ho rahi hai wasa bhi…_Sona stood up and moves with her silently.._

Daya (_to Sona): _Main kal tum sa milna ayon gaa..okay? _Sona smiles and Both left..But at door step..Sona looks behind and Smiles at Abhijeet after thinking…_

Sona (_thinking): _Kaha tha naa Abhijeet…ka Tumara Daya he moun tor jawab daa ga tuma…Abi tu dhako Aga aga hota hai Kye…ab wo mera hathon ki katputli ban chukka hai Abhijeet..Tumara hathon nahin naccha gaa…_She smiles and left wd Tarika…while Daya after closing the main door..moves back towards Abhijeet.._

Daya (_in low tone): _Boss..wo…wo tum meri baat smjho..

Abhijeet (_anger): _kye..(_moves towards him) _kye smjhon mein Daya? Yahi ka tum na achanak sa Sagiee bhi kar li…waja aur halat chya kuch bhi raha hoon.. naa kssi ko kuch batya naa poocha..aur apni zindagii ka itna bara fasla kar liya tum na… aur muja bagana kar diya…

Daya: Boss Sagiee he tu ki hai..koi shadi thora na kar li hai….

Abhijeet: wo bhi kar loga..bina batya…uss main kye hai…(_Daya shocked) _Jasa yah kar liya hai wo bhi kar loga… Daya..maine itna bara kadam expect nahin kiya tha tum sa asa…tuma smjh mein bhi aye raha hai ka tum na kye kiya hai?

Daya(_frustrated tone_) : Boss Plz..i m sorry..yar bas wo..wo Sona bht pershan thi..tum tu janta hona..wo kud ko bht insecure feel karti hai..Bas ussa secure feel karana ka liya maine yah sab kiya…ussa dar lagta tha ka kahen main ussa chor naa doon..woi dar door karna chata tha mein usska…

Abhijeet: Acha kiya Daya…(_hurt) _main manta hoon ka Sona tumari zindagii mein sab sa pehla hai..par bhai khata tha na tum muja bhi tu…

Daya (_cutting him wd): _Bhai khata nahin..manta hoon boss..Tum mera bara bhai ho..yah kye bol raha ho tum yar…

Abhijeet: Tu Kyun bara bhai hona ka haq nai diya tum na muja? (_Daya shocked) _Kye mujsa poochna aya tum…batya muja ka Boss mein Sona sa sagiee karna chata hoon? Jis larki ka bare mein teak saa janta nai…itna bara decision laa liya…decision tu sagiee bhi kar li…

Daya: Boss kye kah raha ho tum yah haan? Sona ko main bht acha sa janta hoon..mera pyar hai wo.. Uss ka bare mein tum kuch nai janta.. 2 saal sa zyada uss ka pyar mein tarpa hoon boss.. Main uss sa bht pyar karta hoon..aur wo mujsa..yahi sach hai..sab sa bara sach…ussa mujh par aur muja uss par bht vishwas hai...Atoot vishwas.. aur iss ka siwa muja kuch nai janana..

Abhijeet: Pyar kafi nai hota Shadi karna ka liya Daya..

Daya: Lakien woi sab sa ahem bhi hota hai..Zindagii mein sab kuch ho lakien sacha pyar he naa ho..Tu kye app zindagii jee sakta hain... nahin naa? tu ? Boss Sona bht achi larki hai..meri zindagii ban chuki hai wo..aur tum yah baat acha sa janta ho..main uss bina nahin rah sakta.. Maan sa tu ussa kab ka apna chukka hoon mein...wo meri zindagii ka bht ahem hisa hai boss..wo mera liya kye hai tum janta ho...Aur mera liya yah Sachie kafi hai boss... kafi hai...

Abhijeet: Aik CID Officer ho kar asi baten kar raha ho tum... Janta he kye ho Sona ka bare mein..usski zindagii ka bare mein..Kuch bhi teak sa nai janta tum Daya... janana tu door...tum na kud bhi Sona sa poocha nai hoga kuch teak saa... Aur itna bara decision laa liya tum na...Dhako Daya wo tumari zindagii ka liya sahi hai bhi yah nahin..Pori zindagii aik bht bari cheez hai...Tum usska sath kush rah payo ga bhi yah nahin...

Daya : Boss plz..bas bht ho gaya..(_Abhijeet shocked) _main Sona ka liya kuch nai sunana chata…

_Abhijeet was totally quite..he just can't believe on all this what's happening...This was same Daya who always says that he can never moves single step without his knowledge. And today he took such a big decision of his life without telling him...this is same Daya? or someone is changing him without his knowledge? After few seconds..._

Abhijeet: Maine tuma Doctor ka pas jana ka liya beja tha naa Daya..? tum kyun nai gaya? Haan? Kye yah sun sakta ho tum mera moun saa?

Daya_ (low tone):_ wo main jana he wala tha..ka Sona ki call aye gai..aur main nai jaa saka…

Abhijeet (_angry): _Sona..Sona…Sona.. aur kuch hai ab tumari life mein Sona ka siwa… ? kasa kasa ignore kar sakta ho tum apni health ko asa? Kuch parwa nai…apni nai tu kam sa kam meri he parwa kar lo…

Daya : Boss… Tum Sona sa itna chir kyun raha ho… _Abhijeet shocked to hear it…_wo tu tumara khilaf kuch nai bolti..par mein mehsos karta hoon ka tuma wo achi nai lagti… (_in low tone) _kye tuma mera fasla par iss liya gusa hai Ka maine tuma bina batya Sagiee kar li? Yah iss liya ka maine sona Sa sagiee kar li…?

_Abhijeet was really really shocked at Daya..he was feeling really angry..he was controlling on himself not to slap Daya … _

Daya (_angry): _Muja laga tha ka tum kush hoga..iss Surprise par..gala laga loga muja…Mela kitna kush thi..ussi ka idea tha yah...wo bol rahi thi ka Bhayia ko surprise danga..ussa laga tum kitna kush ho jayo gaa.. par tum tu…tum tu gusa he ho gaya… meri zindagii ka itna bara din tha ajj… (_Feeling hurt) _Acha hota mein gher he na ata…kam sa kam Sona ka sath enjoy tu kar lata… par muja he shok tha tumara sath yah news share karna kaa..iss liya chala aya… Tuma ager khyal hota meri kushi ka tu Sona ko iss gher sa jana ko he nahin kahta tum… par tuma kye….(_looks at him wd hurt and tears)_ Maine bhi tum sa yah expect nahi kiya tha Abhijeet..ka meri zindagii ka itna bara din par tum yun karo gaa mera sath… Thank You Abhijeet…Thank You very very much…main kabhi nahin bhoolon ga yah sab..kabhi nahin… _And he moves towards his room with great anger and closes the door with great voice..leaving Abhijeet at his place Stunned… Totally Stunned… Who was unable to understand what is happened with him….Just Now..what happens?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Next Morning Abhijeet got Rajat's call..so he directly left for spot…Time was passing like anything..Here ACP Calls all of them for urgent meeting in meeting room…Daya was looking very quiet and gloomy during whole session..he was not paying attention towards anything…Everyone was noticing it well..Specially ACP, who was looking angry on Daya as well..But he remains quite…_

_After meeting Freddy moves towards Sachin to gave one file to him .._

Freddy: Sir Daya sir kitna chup chup sa lag raha hain ajj..haina?

Sachin (_looking at Daya): _Haan..yah tu hai..malom nai kye baat hai..Abhijeet sir bhi nahi hain…wo hota tu shayd una malom hota kuch…

Freddy: Sir kal tak tu wo bhi bht pershan lag raha tha…Shyad dono ka bech kuch hua ha sir.. Muja tu bht tension ho rahi hai…

Sachin (_taking sigh): _Fikar mat karo Freddy..sab teak he hoga..ho sakta hai kssi waja sa koi baat ho gayi ho dono ka bech..Issi liya asa hua ho..Kal ACP sir ko bhi gusa tha Daya sir pa..ho sakta hai Abhijeet sir na baat ki ho tu kuch kaha suni ho gayi ho dono bahiyon mein..

Freddy: Sir yah dono asa udas bilkul bhi acha nai lagta.. humesha aik dosra saa nok jonk karta he acha lagta hain…

Sachin (_smiles): _Haan yah tu hai..Bagwan kara humesha asa he rahen dono.. Koi doori na aya inn ka beech..

Freddy : Haan sir…Kssi ki nazer na laga humara dono sir ko…

_Both smiles and again get busy in their work….._

_**IN LUNCH TIME,** Abhijeet reached at Tarika's place… Tarika was also at home who became shocked to see Abhijeet at her home._

Tarika (_happy n amused): _Abhijeet tum? Tum yahen kasa?

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Bas asa he…Socha thora time Sona ka sath bhi spend kar loon..aur tum sa bhi milta chalun..

_Tarika Smiles in reply..And Abhijeet added.._

Abhijeet: Abb ander bhi ana dogi yah yunhen bahir khara rahon?

_He smiles and Tarika relaised that Still Abhijeet is standing outside the house..so she offers him to come in.._

Tarika (_shy): _Oh sorry..Sorry Abhijeet..I m really Sorry..ayo naa..

_And Abhijeet enters inside the house and Sat in lounge…he starts looking here and there.._

Tarika : Sona ko dond raha ho?

Abhijeet (_looks at her): _Haan.. ussa he dhak raha tha..Kahan hai wo?

Tarika: Shower lana gayi hai..thori dar mein ati he hogi…darsal mein bhi ussi ka liya gher ayi thi..ka kuch bana doon..wo kud tu bht hesitate karti hai har mamla mein Abhijeet.. BTW tum na Lunch kiya..?

_But she Got No reply from Abhijeet…who was busy in thinking something…_

Tarika (_again): _Abhijeet? _Abhijeet with jerk looks at her…_Kye hua?

Abhijeet: nai..kuch nai..bas asa he..tum..tum betho naa khari kyun ho…

Tarika (_Sitting wd): _Abhijeet kye baat hai? Tum kuch pershan dikh raha ho… Main kal bhi jab gher pa gayi tu kuch tension feel hua muja..sab..sab teak haina Abhijeet?

Abhijeet (_looks at tense Tarika): _Tarika..I m ..m really sorry..kal tum gher ayi aur mein..meina tum sa teak taran sa behave nahin kiya.. yar wo mein bht gusa mein tha uss samay.. Kam ki baat thi..bas aur kuch nai.. tum tension mat lo..sab teak hai…

_And Tarika smiles…but still she was not satisfied with Abhijeet's answer…_

Abhijeet: Tarika tum..tum Sona ka sath teak tu hona..matlab..tuma kuch pershani tu nai haina usska yahen hona ki waja sa..I mean tuma akala rehna ki adat thi tu achanak sa..

Tarika : kasi baten kar raha ho Abhijeet..muja kasi pershani? Infact muja tu acha lag raha hai usska ana saa.. Wo kuch bhi khati yah karti nai…zyada waqt tu Daya usska sath he hota hai …Yah tu yahen yah pher ussa bahir laa jata hai… wasa Abhijeet, (_excited) _yah Daya naa Bht Pyar karta hai Sona saa.. sach mein dewano jasa…(_Abhijeet was hearing everything wd much interest) _Tuma malom hai Uss roz Sona aur wo kitchen mein khana banana chala gaya..Tu sona ki ungli cut gayi..halka sa cut he tha..Daya ka tu ansoo nikal aya ..he was so panic...

Aik roz tu Sona ka foot halka sa slip kye hua..Daya ka tu Jaan par ban ayi..smjhya bhi ka sab teak hai tu bola..Sona bht nazuk hai..ussa chot lag jati tu? (_she laughs_)Wo kuch bhi bolti hai..Yah kahti hai..Daya jhat saa wo karna poonch jata hai..Sach mein Abhi..ab tu muja yah sab dhak dhak kar bht jealousy feel hoti hai…(_she smiles)_ Koi kssi sa itna zyada pyar kasa kar sakta hai…? Aik Janoon ki taran chana laga hai humara Daya ussa..Sona is very lucky Girl u know.. Daya ussa Aasman par bitha kar raka gaa… haina? _She was looking very excited while talking abt all this..._

_But Again she got no reply from him..Abhijeet was looking in shock after hearing all these things…Tarika shook his hand and Abhijeet looks at her and nodded his head in yes..Tarika feels strange abt him but did not speaks anything abt it…._

Abhijeet: Tarika…Aik baat poochon? Tuma Sona kasi larki lagti hai?

Tarika (_smiles)_: Bht sweet…innocent aur simple sii larki hai Abhijeet… zyada tar tu khamosh he rahti hai…bas Daya ka sath he baat cheet karti hai… muja tu asa lagta hai jasa mein iss gher mein akali he rahti hoon..wo kuch bolti he nahin..kabhi kabhi tu usski khamoshi sa muja dar lagta hai..bht ajeeb lagti hai wo muja..(_she laughs) _par Daya sa bht pyar karti hai wo..(_Abhijeet looks at her, her eyes were shinning during talking abt Daya and Sona) _par pher bhi.. Daya jitna nahin..Daya tu ussa dewanoo ki taran chata hai.._And she stops bcz she got Salunkha call…_

Tarika : Jee sir? Okay Sir…Sir abi? Oh…ok ..oka..Acha okay Sir..Bye..

_Sona came out from her room and became shocked to see Abhijeet sitting in lounge…_

Sona (_little shocking tone)_: Abhijeet bahiya app…?

_Abhijeet looks at her back and stood up and smiles…_

Abhijeet: haan mein..kyun acha nai laga muja yahen dhak kar..?

Sona (_tense): _Arre nai..nai..asa tu nai hai..Darsal app asa kabhi aya nai tu.. wo meina asa socha nai tha..

Abhijeet: Issi liya tu…ajj aya hoon yahen..socha thora time spend kar loon tumara sath..

Tarika (_sad)_: Sorry sona And Abhijeet muja tu janna hoga..Salunkha sir na urgent bulya hai..Socha tha Sona tumara liya kuch fresh bana dongi..par muja jana hoga…sorry guys..

Sona: app jayia Didi..main kar loongi…

Abhijeet: Tarika tum fikar mat karo..Mein sona ko bahir laa jayon gaa..Ajj hum dono (_looking towards tense Sona wd smile) _bahir lunch Karen gaa aik sath…

Sona (_tense): _Bahir…?

Abhijeet: haan bilkul… kye hua? Tuma mera sath chalna mein koi problem hai..?

Sona (_more tense): _nai..nai tu..asa nai hai..

Abhijeet: ok chalu pher jaldi karo..mein bahr tumara gari mein intazar kar raha hoon..okay.. _Tarika smiles at him and whispers as.._

Tarika (_naughty)_: Kabhi huma bhi bhair laa chalen..

Abhijeet (_smiles at her): _App thora time tu nikalen pehla tarika jee..

_She smiles at him and hits her hand bag on his arm and left with same smiling mood…. Here Sona have no other option so she left with Abhijeet…_

**_IN BUREAU PARKING…._**

_Daya was coming out from bureau..when tarika parked her bike and looks at him.._

Daya: Arre tum yahen…

Tarika: haan yah reports dana ayi thi ACP sir ko…wo hain kye bureau mein..?

Daya: Haan ACP sir wahen hain..baki sab lunch ka liya nikla hain…

Tarika: tum na lunch kiya?

Daya: nai.. bad mein kar loonga..Pehla kaam sa kahen jana hai..pehla he ACP sir ka mood off hai mujsa..abi kaam mein dar nai kar sakta..lunch bad mein kar loonga… Sona..Sona teak hai? Baat hui tumari uss saa?

Tarika (_naughtily__): _Hye tumari Sona..(_Daya smiles shyly) _Teak hai app ki Sona..Abi Gher sa he aye rahi hoon.. Abhijeet ussa bahr lunch par laa kar gaya hai..

Daya (_looks at her in shock): _Kye? Abhijeet?

Tarika (_confused): _Haan..Kyun kye hua?

Daya (_not believing): _Abhijeet wahen aya tha? Tumara gher par? Sona ko lana?

Tarika: haan baba… wo aya..aur bola ka Sona ka sath zyada time he nai spend kar paa raha hoon mein…ajj fursat mili tu socha aik sath lunch kar laan..aur issi liya wo bhir lunch par laa kar gaya hai ussa..

Daya (_Amused): _Acha.. muja tu yaqeen he nai ho raha..

Tarika: tu kud pooch lo..(_Daya embarresed) _Acha chalu ab mein yah reports ACP sir ko daa doon.._And she left wd smiling face…here Daya was looking so amused.._

Daya: Abhijeet..Sona ka pas..ussa lunch par laa kar gaya..(_he feels happy) _Raat mein itna kuch ho gaya..usska bad bhi? My God.. mera Abhi hai he asa.. maine ussa kye kuch bol diya.. (_feels sad) _kye yar..(_again happy) _muja malom tha Abhijeet..tuma sona ki bht parwa hai..meri kushi ki bht parwa hai tuma.. tum kabhi galat soch he nai sakta humara liya.. I love u boss..and I m sorry..tuma meri aur sona ki kitni fikar hai… _And he take out his phone and dials Sona's number but cuts the call with… _Rahna do…Dono Jhat aur bhabi ko enjoy karna do…Acha hai..(_smiles) _Abhijeet Sona ko acha saa jaan bhi jaya gaa..aur ussa mera future ko laa kar jo chinta hai wo bhi dor ho jaya gii… abb pata chala ga tuma Abhi..ka meri sona kitni achi hai..kini achi hai wo..

_He feels really happy and left for his work with same happy mood… _

_Here Abhijeet and Sona reached at hotel…and after selecting table sat on their seats…Sona was hesitating but composing herself..Abhijeet looks at her.._

Abhijeet: Kye logi Sona.. Pehla Juice mangwyon?

Sona : jee...jasa app ki marzi..

Abhijeet (_very sweet n calm tone): _Acha kon sa flavor?

Sona: jo..jo app ki marzi..

Abhijeet (_smiling)_: bae muja bhi tu pata chala tumari pasand, napasnd ka bare mein… gabryo mat …aur batyo…

Sona: jee..jee..mango…

_Abhijeet smiles and orders for two mango juices…._

Abhijeet: Tum yahen comfortable tu hona? Aram sa betho…pershan lag rahi ho..

Sona (_looks at him): _nai nai perhsan kyun hongi mein.. _And their order served and she starts taking small sips of juice and looking again n again towards Abhijeet from corner of her eyes… Abhijeet was looking at her keenly…_

_After few seconds.._

Abhijeet: Sona tum set tu ho gayi hona Tarika ka sath? Daya bhi ata jata rahta hai..Koi pershani hai tu tum bata sakti ho muja..

Sona : Nai..nai..asa tu kuch bhi nai hai.. Tarika didi bht achi hain... Aur Daya bhi hota hain wahen..Muja acha lagta hai un dono ka sath... (_she smiles) _wo dono he bht acha acha hain...khas tor par Daya..(_Abhijeet looks at her) _Muja kush rakhna ka liya itna kuch karta hain wo...pher balan muja kyun koi pershani hogi...?

Abhijeet: Daya bht jaldi Trust kar lata hai har kssi par.. (_Sona looks at him confusingly) _Usski tabeat bht simple sii hai (_he smiles) _wo har kssi par bht jaldi trust kar lata hai..Jasa wo dikhta hain wasa he ussa smjh lata hai… Halan ka Har insan wasa hota nahin… (_Sona starts looking downward, while Abhijeet eyes fixed on her) _ussa yah baat bht acha sa malom hai..Akher ko CID officer hai..Mujrim uss ka naam sun ka kanpta hain… (_he laughs and Sona smiles forcefully) _Tuma uss saa dar nai lagta Sona?

Sona (_looks at him): _Dar…kasa dar? Wo tu..wo tu bht Acha hain…

_Abhijeet smiles on her reply…_

Abhijeet: Haan wo bht acha hai..dil ka bht saf…. Jo bhi kam karta hai purity sa karta hai.. galat insan bhi ussa galt nai lagta kyun ka wo ussa acha smjhta hai…Jasa wo kud hai.. (_sona was just looking here and there or smiling few times forcefully) _tum par bhi wo bht zyada barosa karta hai Sona..tuma malom hai?

Sona (_looking downward)_: Jee..jee..wo bht barosa karta hain mujh par..aur mein un par..

Abhijeet (_very serious tone): _Tum pehli larki nai ho Sona..Jo usski zindagii mein ayi ho..(_Sona looks into his eyes) _tum sa pehla bhi bht larkyen usski life mein aye chuki hain..Daya na sab par he barosa kiya aur humesha dhoka he khaya… usska tu pyar par sa vishwas he utth gaya tha…

Sona (_feeling really uncomfortable wd fixed gaze of Abhijeet on her): _wo..wo..sab..sab mein janti hoon..batya hai Daya na… par ab ki bar asa kabhi nahin hoga… Main Daya sa (_starts looking downward) _bht pyar karti hoon..aur una har samay iss baat ka vishwas dilate hoon ka ab ki bar unka vishwas nai toota gaa..Unka dil nai toota gaa..

Abhijeet (_smiles meaningfully): _Kash meri bhai ki kismet mein asa he hota…(_Sona looks at her in shock)_

_Abhijeet takes out his Gun and placed it on table…Sona was shocked to see Gun on table..They were sitting in corner table of hotel..And Abhijeet was sitting in corner seat of table..so Gun was not visible for everyone sitting around… also tables were empty present around them…. Sona looks at Abhijeet with scare..She was not be able to hide her expressions..In fact the scare which was present in her heart and her whole body at the moment… now her face showing it clearly…. On the other hand Abhijeet was looking very calm and satisfied….he smiles and said casually after ignoring Sona's expressions…_

Abhijeet (_casually): _Coat mein gun rakh kar betna asa Muskil kaam hai… socha yahen samna table par rak doon..ta ka Aram sa beth sakoon… (_he smiles)_

_Sona who was looking very much scared smiles forcefully…while her hand was little trembling and she was continually trying to compose..Still Abhijeet words was echoing in her ears which he said abt Daya…._

"_Kash mera bhai ki kismet mein asa he hota.." _

Abhijeet (_looks at her): _Kye hua Sona..tum dar gayien? (_holding gun in his hand) _Issa dhak kar?

_Sona really tries her best to look normal and nodded her head in No..while she was looking scared….Abhijeet smiles after her reply in No…._

Abhijeet (_tough tone): _Senior Inspector Abhijeet… (_Sona looks at him confusingly, while Abhijeet was already looking at her) _Naam tu suna hoga? _(Sona was so confused…she was not be able to understand the situation…) _Mujrim ko aik nigah sa pehchan jata hoon mein…(_placing his gun on table again)_Aik bar dhakna sa he jaan jata hoon ka jo jasa dikhta hai wasa hai bhi yah nahin…. kye karon (_he smiles) _har kssi ko shak ki nigah sa dhakna ki meri adat hai..Job hai meri..

_Sona was looking dumb…After a second.._

Abhijeet (_same tough tone): _ 17 saal….17 saalon sa zyada ka arsa ho chukka hai muja aur Daya ko aik sath….(_he folded his both hands on table and comes forward) _Bht larkyen ayien aur gayein usski zindagii mein…par asa reaction…Asa reaction uss na ajj tak muja nahin diya jasa Kal raat..kal raat uss na mujsa baat ki…. (_Sona's body shivered) _itna gusa ussa yun kabhi nai aya jasa abb…. (_he attached his back with chair and sat calmly) _kye barh diya hai tum na usska ander asa?

_Sona was really shocked after hearing this form Abhijeet..She was really not expecting this..She was not ready for all this all of sudden..Now what she do? She was trying to compose herself..but she was really not looking well.._

Sona (_trying to be sweet): _na..nai tu..(_tense) _asi tu..tu koi baat nai hai Abhijeet bhayia..main kyun balan una kuch..kuch sikyon gee..?

Abhijeet (_harsh tone): _Band karo..Band karo apna yah Natak (_Sona looks at her in shock) _Main Daya nai hoon..Jo tumari in meethi meethi baton aur andaz mein aye jayon gaa.. Tum na shyad muja teak sa jaana nahin..yah pher mera bara mein teak sa janti nahin…warna tuma malom hota ka mujsa bech jana itna asan nai hai…

Sona (_scared like hell): _Yah..yah app kye bol raha han..main balan kyun asa kuch karon gii… (_she starts sobbing) _main Daya sa asa kuch kyun kahon gee…(_falling tears from her eyes) _najana app ko kye galatfehmi ho gayi hai bhayia..

Abhijeet (_harsh wd fiery eyes):_ Band karo apni yah bakwas...yah natak mera aga nai chala gaa smjhi...(_Sona Looks at him wd shock)_Tuma kye laga…tumari wo kahani (_Sona was more n more shocked) _ussa sun ka mein yaqeen kar loonga tum par? Vishwas karna lagoon ga tum par..Jasa Daya karta hai… tum mera dil mein jaga bana logi wo sab jhoot suna suna ka..Bhooli bhali masoom sii larki ban kar… Tu (_He hits his hand hardly on table) _Yah sab tumari bht bari galthfehmi hai Sona… Bht bari galtfehmi….tuma kye laga ka tum Meri nazron sa bech kar nikal jayo gii…Nai Mela…(Sona_ looks at him wd angry eyes) _yah Sona…Jo bhi tumara naam hai..Sorry but tumara plan nai chal saka… Aur naa mein chalna doonga…

Sona : Tu kye kar looga tum? (_she looks at him after rising her eyebrow) _Hmmm?

_Abhijeet was shocked to see her like this…A dangerous smile appears on her face while speaking this..She was not looking scared anymore..but was looking very much confident and satisfied abt what she is saying…Abhijeet was not expecting this at the moment..Such reaction was really shocking for him… _

Sona (_teasing smile n tone): _Tu Sab jan he gaya tum mera bara mein akhir (_Stressing on word) _Senior inspector Abhijeet….(_making fun) _jin ki nazron sa koi bach nahin pata… _And she starts laughing while Abhijeet was really shocked to see her new avatar.._teak hai Ager tum jaan he gaya ho mera bara mein tu muja bhi koi shok nahin hai tum sa kuch bhi chupana kaa.. (_Looking into his eyes n whispers) _main koi darti warti nahin hoon tum sa Abhijeet…. _She smiles teasingly and added.._Infact yah tu acha ho gaya mera liya… Par…(_She starts playing with Straw present in juice glass) _kye fayada…hmm? (_looks at him) _kye kar looga tum yah sab jaan kar bhi? (_Abhijeet looks at him wd anger and she added in Smile) _Daya ko bata dooga? Hmm? (_innocent tone) _Tu bata doo… (_Abhijeet was stunned) _ager wo tumara yaqeen karta hai tu jaa kar sab kuch sach sach bata do ussa….Bata do ka Mela urf Sona asa hai..sab….jayo yahen kyun betha ho Abhijeet..jaa kar bata do apna bhai ko sab… (_Abhijeet was really looking at her wd angry eyes) _Raat ko usska reaction tu dhak he liya hoga na tum na? hmm? Uss sab ka bad ager tum ussa yah sab batana chata ho (_Added in laughing tone) _tu bata do… I just Hopeeee (_making fun with smiling face and tone) _ka Tumara wo Daya jo ab wo pehla wala daya nahin raha..tumari baat sun aur maan laa… jis ka mind mein brain wash kar chuki hoon..aur ussa pata bhi nahin hai…_she winks..._Jayo Abhijeet jaa kar bata do ussa sab …aur dhak lo Daya tumari baat manta hai..Yah Mera Ishq ka Jaal toor kar bagta hai…_And she starts laughing…._

Abhijeet (_really angry): _Tuma kye lagta hai..Tumara liya wo muja chor daga?

Sona (_looks at him smilingly): _Haan..(_Abhijeet shocked) _Yahi lagta hai muja..(_full confidence) _aur ager tuma yaqeen nai ata tu kar ka dhak lo… yaqeen aye jaya gaa tuma Abhijeet..(_Suddenly she comes in anger) _Tuma kye lagta hai..mera Jaal itna kamzor hai jo itni asani sa toot jaya ga…Tuma Iss Ishq ki agg ka bare mein pata he nahin hai Abhijeet…Yah Agg sab kuch jala kar rakh dati hai..Sab kuch…(_looking into his fiery eyes) _Maa Bapp ka khilaf chala jata hai Log chand dino ka pyar ka liya..apna sab kuch…Apna pariwar tak chor data hain Iss Pyar ka liya… Apna sab kuch barbad kar data hain iss pyar ka liya..Hatan ka Jaan tak bhi daa data hain Iss Pyar ka liya….(_hate in tone and eyes) _tu tum kye cheez ho inn sab ka aga…(_Abhijeet shocked) _tum janta he kye ho mera bara mein..haan? Daya ko har pal diya hai maine ussa apna Kaboo mein karna ka liya…do saal..do saal tak mein usska samna nahin ayi..ta ka wo iss pyar ki agg mein julsta raha..aur har pal gut gut ka marta raha ussi guilt mein…ta ka jab ussa mein wapis milon tu wo muja chor na saka..Pagal ho jaya wo mera liya...wo khata haina ka Insan ka pas hona sa nahin usska door jaana sa usski asal keemat smjh mein ati hai…(_She smile teasingly) _woi kiya maine.. wohi…. Usski masoomeyat…achie..aur Barosa kar lana jasi galt adat ka fayda uttaya hai maine Abhijeet…Abb wo pori taran sa mera pyar mein rang chukka hai..tum tu kye..Koi bhi kuch nai bigar sakta mera… tum bhi nahin..koi rishta..koi barosa..aur koi insan nai…

Abhijeet : Kyun? Kyun kar rahi ho tum asa? (_really harsh) _kye bigara hai uss na tumara?

Sona (_really harsh too): _Uss na nahin..tum na bhi bigara hai mera sab kuch…(_Abhijeet shocked to hear that) _kasa lag raha hai Abhijeet..? sirf yahi dhak kar kasa lag raha hai tuma? Apna door hota hain jab tu bht takleef hoti haina Abhijeet? Bht? (_Abhijeet was looking confused, Sona added wd teary firey eyes) _Mera Barun ko bhi asa he door kiya haina tum dono na mujsa…(_Abhijeet shocked to hear this) _haan haan Barun…BABU BHAYIA… (_She added with teary tone) _Mera Pyar…(_Abhijeet was stunned) _Ussa tum naa he pansi ka panda tak poonchya hai Abhijeet..Tum na…kitna acha plan tha humara..Daya ko pyar ka jaal mein pansa ka..pher apna raap aur murder ka illzam mein pansi charwa danga…Sara dehan hum sa hat kar uss case par aye jata… (_really angry tone)_lakein wo bech nikla..inn sab saa bech nikla wo…Aur sirf yahi nai..tumara sath mil ka pakrwa bhi diya uss na Barun ko…pher bhi..hum ussa niklwa he lata… par tum na..(_really harsh)_tum na yah hona nahin diya…Speciall Inquires karwien hain tum na..Kitna zor dala tum na uss ka case par…apni full power use ki ta ka wo kssi taran bech ka na nikal saka..yahen tak ka usski security ki zimdari tum na kud li… kyun ka tuma yah lagta tha ka wo baag jaya ga zaror… Aur pansi pa charwa ka he dam liya tum na…

Abhijeet (_really in anger): _Tu wasa wo bech jata.? Uss ka karmo ki saza mout he thi…

Sona (_really harsh): _Baag jata wo wahen sa Abhijeet…lakein wo asa nai kar saka..humara full proof plan ki waja sa bhi wo asa nahin kar saka…Sirf tumari security plans ki waja sa..jo har bar humara arra aye jatien… Aur yah sab tum na Daya ka liya kiya…jis na tumara bhai ko pansana ki koshish ki… ussa saza dila kar tum apna guilt ki agg ko tenda karna chata tha Abhijeet…tum na uss par barosa nahin kiya.. (_really teary angry tone) _Uss guilt ki agg ko tenda karna ka liya tum na mera barun ko mout ka ghat uttar diya.. Sirf issi liya tum na uss case par Special Permision laa kar interfere kiya…sirf issi liya…

Abhijeet (_harsh): _haan haan kiya..bilkul kiya..kyun ka main janta tha ka wo baag jaya gaa.. aur main yah hona nahin daa sakta tha..mera bas chalta (_fire in eyes) _tu ussa kud apna hathon pansi daa data mein..(_Sona really feels that she will kill him) _usski yahi saza thi… Najana kis masoom ki bali chara kar tum logon na Mera Daya ko pansa diya..Hazaron larkiyon ka sath kye kye kiya aur una smuggle kar diya..Aur najana kitna logon ki mout ka zimadar tha wo..Asa logon ki Qanoon mein sirf yahi saza hai..Sirf yahi saza…

Sona: wo mera Pyar tha..Mera Pyar… tum na mujsa mera pyar cheena hai..mera sab kuch Abhijeet… Abb mein tum sa tumara sab kuch cheeno gii..(_really harsh) _tumara sab kuch…Daya bht pyara haina tuma? Tumara sab kuch..tumara sab sa kareebi rishta… Abb pata chala ga tuma..ka jab tumari ankhon ka samna koi tumara sab kuch cheen ka laa jata hai tu kasa lagta hai…(_Abhijeet stunned) _jab sab kuch smjhta janta hua bhi hum kuch nai kar pata tu wo ahsas, wo takleef kasi aur kye hoti hai..Abb pata chala ga tuma Abhijeet…Abb…(_angry tease) _tum na bht dar kar di Abhijeet...bht dar..Abb Daya tumari koi baat nai suna gaa..ussa bht barosa hai mujh par..Kud sa bht zyada...

Abhijeet (_very harsh): _Bht asa aye hain tumara jasa Meri aur Daya ki zindagii mein..Bht log…har kssi ki yahi tamana rahi hai ka muja aur Daya ki atoot dosti ko toor saken..humara beech darrer pada kar saken..par ajj tak koi nai kar paya yah sab..Tu tum kye cheez ho..

Sona (_smiles): _jo koi nai kar paya naa Abhijeet…(_looking into his eyes) _wo mein kar ka dikyon gii… (_full confidence in voice) _Aik larki mein bht takat hoti hai Abhijeet.. Bht… Jo koi nai kar sakta wo aik larki kar sakti hai…Abi tuma Aik larki ki power ka andaza nahi hai Abhijeet…Khere ab ho jaya gaa… (_she stood up) _Mera pas khoona ko ab kuch nai ha Abhijeet…kuch bhi nahin…lakien tumara pas hai...main asa wasa nahin ayi hoon..Full planning ka sath ayi hoon… Tuma jo karna hai kar loo.. (_she challenges) _Becha sako tu becha lo Apna Daya ko… par afsos..iss bar HAAR tumari he hogi..sirf aur sirf tumari…

Abhijeet (_smiles an stood up): _HAAR kis ki hoti hai aur JEET kis ki..Yah tu Waqt he batya gaa…

Sona (_smiles): _Sure… So just wait and watch… _She looks into his eyes with smile...winks at him and left the place.._

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Thanks for reading and for ur Reviews..Must review..If u r reading..Next Update will be depending on Number of reviews…


	14. Chapter 14

_Abhijeet was standing stand still at his place…One after the other his mind was covering with all the words and expressions of Sona..who just moved away after giving him open challenge…It was first time when any Girl comes in front of him and gives him such type of open challenge where his Brother life is in danger… He Sat down on his seat again and starts thinking abt everything happened in his life in these Three months time period.. it was true that he already wasted so much time… Sona wins the trust and love of Daya already…and Now Daya is in love deeply, true, purely and Madly…he just hold his head with worried face…One after the other his mind was reminding him how from the start He was not trusted Sona..he always cares abt his brother so that's why he used his informers who always told him something like this…._

"_Sir, Hum naa bht koshish kii, Lakien Sona ka bare mein kuch pata he nai chal paa raha…"_

"_Sir, Banjara hain..Kabhi yahen aur kabhi wahen…Kye malom kon hain kahan saa hain…Kabeela wala tu bolta hain aik bar pehla bhi baagi thi..Par kahan gayi malom nai una Sahab…"_

" _Sahab bht pata lagana ki koshis kii..par rata hua illfaz he jasa bolta hain sab kabeela wala..Kuch he logon ko malom hai Sona ka bare mein aur wo bas aik he sii baat bolta hain…Abb sahab banjara hein tu koi Pakka tikhana tu hai nahin jo kuch pata chal paya…"_

_These all things were enough for him..not to trust Sona..After all it was all abt his brother life or say abt his own soul..how can he leave searching abt Sona after this Answer that she is BANJARAN so finding abt her anything is not possible? How can he leave getting info abt Sona..who just came in Daya's life suddenly and after then Just moving close and so close to Daya…he remembers his words to ACP…_

"_Sir app ko nai lagta Yah sab kuch achanak sa he ho raha hai….? Sona ka Daya ki zindagii mein ana aur pher ata he chala jana…yah kuch ajeeb nai lagta app ko?"_

Abhijeet (_to himself): _Shak tu muja pehla din sa he par gaya tha... muja Sona ki kahani sun kar he lagna laga ka kuch tu jhol hai..Ager wo Daya sa itna he pyar karti thi..tu do saalon tak kahan rahi wo? Aik bar bhi Daya sa milna ki koshish kyun nai ki uss na? Kud sa janana ki ka Daya kis haal mein hai…wo kahan hai… Sirf Akhbar mein pari hui news pa kasa yaqeen kar liya uss na…Ager mera sath asa hua hota tu kye mein yahi karta? Kye aik bar Apna pyar ka bare mein janan ki …ussa dhakna ki koshish bhi nai karta? Nahin…main asa bilkul nahin karta..Tu Pher Sona..jo Daya ko itna chahti hai..wo kyun nai Ayi apna Pyar ko apna he rape aur murder ka guilt sa nikalna..Kye ussa kabhi yah khyal nahin aya ka Daya kitni takleef mein hoga ka wo Ussa becha nahin paya…kye aik bar ussa ana nai chiya tha Daya ko iss azeyat sa nikalna…? (_Anger) _Par kasa ati? Wo tu Daya ko tarpana chati thi…. Ussa apna liya dewana bana ka liya yah sab aik STEP tha… _After few seconds.. _Shak tu muja tum par uss samay sa he hona shuru ho gaya tha jab tum Daya ki life mein wapis ayi aur pher ati he chali gayi… Per Hospital mein suni uss phone call na muja Aur yaqeen dila diya..Khbariyon ko Kuch bhi na pata lag pana.. kuch such ho iss sab mein tu una pata lagta…? SONA Yah ya MELA naam ki koi larki ho tab naa..Najana kye naam hai iss kaa..Kye kye plan kar ka ayi hai…. (_hate in tone) _per mein tuma kaymeyab hona nahin doonga Sona iss sab mein..Kabhi nahin… _Then he remembers…_

"_**Daya ko bata dooga? Hmm? (innocent tone) Tu bata doo… ager wo tumara yaqeen karta hai tu jaa kar sab kuch sach sach bata do….Bata do ka Mela urf Sona asa hai..sab….jayo yahen kyun betha ho Abhijeet..jaa kar bata do apna bhai ko sab…"**_

" _**Raat ko usska reaction tu dhak he liya hoga na tum na? hmm? Uss sab ka bad ager tum ussa yah sab batana chata ho (Added in laughing tone) tu bata do…"**_

_And he hits his hand on table hardly with anger…he was feeling so much anger in his whole body...and then he remembers his brothers words as..._

"_**Tum Sona sa itna chir kyun raha ho… wo tu tumara khilaf kuch nai bolti..par mein mehsos karta hoon ka tuma wo achi nai lagti… (in low tone) kye tuma mera fasla par iss liya gusa hai Ka maine tuma bina batya Sagiee kar li? Yah iss liya ka maine sona Sa sagiee kar li…?"**_

"_**Muja laga tha ka tum kush hoga..iss Surprise par..gala laga loga muja… par tum tu…tum tu gusa he ho gaya… meri zindagii ka itna bara din tha ajj… (Feeling hurt) Acha hota mein gher he na ata…kam sa kam Sona ka sath enjoy tu kar lata… par muja he shok tha tumara sath yah news share karna kaa..iss liya chala aya… Tuma ager khyal hota meri kushi ka tu Sona ko iss gher sa jana ko he nahin kahta tum… par tuma kye…"**_

"_**bas bht ho gaya.. main Sona ka liya kuch nai sunana chata…"**_

_He really tries to calm down himself..while his face was Turing red due to anger..he drank glass of chilled water in one go and moves towards washroom after paying bill..where he washes his face after splashing water again n again on his face…And tries hard to make himself Calm …He looks at mirror towards himself…_

Abhijeet: Nahi.. Main Daya ko sab sachie nahin bata sakta..wo meri baat nahin mana gaa Shyad.. (_His heart pinch after accepting this reality that today Might be Daya will not believe him) _Kal raat uss na jasa react kiya..uss ka bad Wo nahin mana ga shyad meri baat.. (_angry tone) _Sona sach khati hai..Ka Daya meri baat nai suna gaa.. main chance nai laa sakta..Ager Daya na meri baat nahi mani tu wo Mera khilaf chala jaya gaa..Aur ussa yah lagna laga ga ka muja Sona Pasand nahin iss liya mein usska khilaf he bolta hoon..(_fear in tone) _Nahin..pher mera kuch bhi kahna par usa yaqeen nai aya gaa.. main kuch bhi kahon ga Sona ko laa kar wo nai mana gaa... main Daya ko koh nai sakta iss taran..muja Daya ka sath rahna hoga..aur ayesta ayesta koshish karni hogi..Ta ka wo Sona ki sachie jaan saka…Aik dam sa Sab janana par najana usska reaction kye hoga…Yah tu wo mera yaqeen kar laaga aur yah pher muja galat smjha gaa..Aur shyad wo yahi kara gaa..Kyun ka Sona ka jaal aur usska jhoota Pyar ka Jhaal bht mazbooti sa Daya ka Dil demag ko jakara hua hai… _A painful Sigh came out from his mouth… he just washed his face with water again and went out from there…In Moving back journey he was just thinking abt his NEXT STEP…for now what he decided to Stay calm anyhow and tries to handle the situation..and Be with Daya..He just can't lose Daya after telling him truth which might be not acceptable by Daya…Also when health wise he is not stable much..._

Abhijeet (_thinking): _Yah ajj hum kis maqam pa aye kar khara ho gaya hain Daya…Daya..Mera Daya jo mujh par sab sa zyada trust karta hai..Ajj ussa he sach batana sa dar raha hoon mein..Sirf iss soch sa ka ager ussa meri baton par yaqeen na aya tu wo mujh saa dor ho jaya gaa..aur uss Sona ka hathon char jaya ga.. Teak khati hai Sona..Dar ka di maine..Muja pehla he bool parna chiya tha.. Par pehla mera pas koi khas baat bhi tu nahin thi jis sa mein yaqeen kar pata iss sab par…_And he remembers last Call of His one of Best informer as…_

_INFORMER: Sahab..Main aur tu kuch nahin kah sakta..lakien aik baat ka yaqeen hai muja..Larki kuch garbar hai.. Main uss par nazer rakha hua hoon..Raat ko jab Doctor Tarika Soa jati hongi yaqeenan..tab yah larki Gher sa niklti hai aur irad gird sab check karti hai.. jasa koi uss pa nazer raka hua tu nai yah dhakna ka liya.. kuch aur bhi ho sakta hai...lakin jis taran wo sab tarf dhakti hai..Shyad wo yahi check karti hai...uss ka chehra pa dar hota hai kabhi kabhi...wo garbar hai sahib.._

_He came out from his pools of thoughts when his phone rings..It was ACP call..whol calls him in Bureau..so he directly moves towards Bureau…. _

_Here Daya reaches at Tarika's place…Sona was at home only…When she opens the door..Daya just enters and Hugs her so tightly with happiness as…_

Daya (_so excited): _Sona..Sona Sona… Ajj mein bht kush hoon… (_looks at her) _Abhi..Abhi tuma lunch par laa kar gaya..Ooooooo I m so so happy..Tum soch nahin saktien kitna kush hoon mein ajj…Ab dhakna Hum sab mil kar rahen gaa Aik sath Aik he gher mein.. bas Humari Shadi honi ki dar hai… (_Sona smiles, and he hugs her again tightly) _Sach mein yar Muja itni kushi ho rahi hai ka mein bata nahin sakta…(_Sad tone) _janti ho kal raat meri aur Abhi ki larie ho gayi… aur maine ussa kafi kuch ulta seeda kah bhi diya..(_sona smile on this in Hug) _Uss sab ka bawajood wo ajj tum sa milna aya..Tuma lunch par bhi laa kar gaya... Abhi kitna acha haina Sona? Wo muja kitna acha sa smjhta hai..Aik main he hoon jo ussa smjh nai paya.. Bas kuch bhi anap shanp bol data hoon Gusa mein…

Sona: kyun ka app mujsa bht pyar karta hain…karta haina..?

Daya (_tighten his grip): _Apni Jaan saa bhi zyada…Tumara liya tu apni jaan bhi daa sakta hoon mein…

Sona (_Smiles n thinks): _Yahi tu main chahti hoon Daya…par abi nahin..Abi tu Khaal abb shuru hua hai..thora maza tu ana do… Abi tu Muja tumara pyara ABHI ka sath thora khyalna hai…. Enjoy karna hai...

Daya (_still in hug): _Sona …Kye soch rahi ho…?

Sona: Kuch nahin…Muja kuch nahin sochna..bas asa he rahna hai..App ka sath humesha.. yah mera Sapna hai Daya..bas dar lagta hai ka Mera Sapna kahen toot na jaya…

_Days instantly separate her from that hug and cup his face…_

Daya: Sona yah kye bolti rahti ho tum…?Tuma kye yaqeen nai hai mujh par? (_Sona nodded in No, that there is nothing like that) _Tumara liya tu main apni jaan bhi daa sakta hoon..Tum tu meri zindagii ho…Jaan ho meri… asa kyun sochti ho tum?

Sona: Muja dar lagta hai apna Naseeb sa Daya (_looking into his eyes) _pehla bhi iss naseeb naa muja app sa cheen liya tha..aur abb ki bar asa kuch hua naa tu mein mar jayon gii ...mar jayon gii.._And tears falls down from her eyes and she hugs him tightly…while Daya eyes too filled with tears…_

Daya (_teary eyes): _Asa kuch nai hoga Sona..kuch bhi nahin…Abb ki bar mein naseeb ko tu kye..Kssi ko bhi humara bech nahin ana donga.. kssi ko bhi nahin… (_Evil smiles comes on Sona's face and she removes her fake teares )_ Abb kuch pehla jasa nahin ho ga…Tum yaqeen rakho..daro mat plz.. (_changing topic wd) _Aur ab tu Abhi…wo bhi humara sath hai…

Sona: Ussi sa tu dar lagta tha...

Daya(_leaves her): _Kye matlab hai tumara?

Sona: Daya.. .. (_hesitating) _kuch..kuch nai...

Daya (_insist): _Sona Plz..bolo naa..asa dar kyun rahi ho..tuma mujsa chupana ki koi zarorat nai kuch bhi...

Sona (_looks at him): _nai wo..main..wo..(_**intentionally reminding him everything, Horrible time days**) _Pehla bhi tu Abhijeet..bhayia na app ka sath nahi diya tha...bas issi baat ka dar tha muja..ka kahen iss bar bhi asa kuch na ho...

_Daya remember his all days..specially when he needs Abhijeet help..how Abhijeet denies and how he was not ready to listen to him even...After few moments He jerks his head and tries to changes the situation as.._

Daya: nai Sona...Asa ab kuch nai hoga..Ab tu wo humara sath haina..tab main aur ab mein bht fark hai..(_Sona smiles n nodded, Daya too smiles and added) _BTW kye baten huien ? (_naughty) _koi hum nacheez ko bhi kuch batya gaa..?

Sona (_smiles): _kyun ? Bhayia na kuch nahin batya kye?

Daya (_sad tone)_: nai yar..uss saa tu mila he nahin mein abi tak..(_again excited) _Acha bolo na kye hua?

Sona: wo bht kush lag raha tha Humara rishta ko laa kar..Mubarakbad daa raha tha muja.. aur yahi bol raha tha ka (_shy look) _ka Daya bht kushnaseeb hai jo usski life mein mera jasi larki ayi… una mera jasi larki ka he intazar tha Apna Daya ka liya…(_Daya was listing all this wd smile on his face) _Aur mujsa bol raha tha ka Main app ka bht khyal rakhon..wo app sa bht pyar karta hain aur nahin chata ka app ko yah muja bhi kuch ho… uno na (_moving her head downward) _mera sar pa hath rakha aur muja Arshirwad bhi diya… Wo bht Kush tha Daya..Bht bht kush (_looks at him) _pher kye hum na lunch kiya aur wo muja gher chor gaya uss ka bad… (_anger) _Aur yah kye app na Apna bhai sa jagra kar liya..wo bhi meri waja sa..

Daya (_Sad): _haan bas galti ho gayi mujsa Sona.. par dhakna (_happy tone) _main ussa mana bhi loonga..mera bhai hai wo..mujsa naraz rah he nahin sakta wo zyada dar.. _And showing her new wrist watch…_ yah dhako ..yah mera Abhi ka liya..As Sorry Gift.. wo issa dhak kar kush ho jaya gaa..aur muja gala bhi laga laa ga..

Sona (_confused): _Yah gari (_watch) _dhak kar?

Daya (_laughs): _Arre nai nai …(_loving tone) _Apna liya mera pyar dhak kar..dhakna..wo bht kush ho jaya ga..

Sona: Par Daya..yah gari tu hum na app ka liya lii thi naa..

Daya: haan Meri jaan..wo bhi tumari pasand sa…Par kye fark parta hai..mein pehnoo yah Abhi..wo kush ho jaya gaa naa… _Sona Smiles and Daya Hugs her after seeing that how much she is understanding.._

Sona (_in hug): _Janta hain Daya..Ager Abhi Bhayia muja accept nahin na karta tu mein app saa Shadi karna ka liya kabhi manti nahin…

_Daya shocked after hearing this…He left her and looks at her .._

Sona : Wo App ka liya sab sa pehla hain aur Ahem hain..main yah janti hoon Daya…Aur ager wo muja app ka kabil nai smjhta tu mein kabhi app ki zindagii mein nahin ati..

Daya (_cupped her face wd love and smile): _itna pyar karti ho mujsa?

Sona : Iss sa bhi bht zyada…_And she hugs him and Daya feels very happy at the moment._

Daya (_thinks): _Main kitna kushnaseeb insan hoon..meri zindagii mein Do bainteha pyar karna wala log hein..Aik Abhi..aur aik meri Sona… _He feels really happy and lucky at the moment…_

**_IN EVENING:_**

_Abhijeet was sitting in lounge and was thinking abt everything happened today..Each and every word of Sona was repeating in his mind after one another..and making him more n more frustrated….when suddenly Main Door opens and Daya enters inside the house and both looks at each other…._

_Daya comes close to him and stand in front of him..Only Glass table was present between them…_

Daya (_started in low tone): _Abhi…I m..m so sorry..wo ..wo kal raat (_Abhijeet looks at him) _main kuch zyada he kah gaya..yar I m so sorry..Really… plz muja mahf kar do…

Abhijeet: nahin karon gaa tu kye tum meri jaan chor dooga?

Daya (_looks at him confusingly and asked in confusion): _Kye ?

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Idher aye..(_Opens his arms) _mera pas.. _Daya smiles and feels really happy..He just runs towards Abhijeet and hugs him tightly…_

Daya (_so excited): _I knew it…I knew it..i knew it..ka tum muja mahf kar doga Abhi…I knew it ka tum muja humesha mahf kar he data ho tu ab ki bar bhi kar doga.. (_Naughty) _wo kye haina ka tum muja mahf kiya bina rah bhi tu nai na sakta….

Abhijeet (_smiles n thinks): _Haan yah sach hai ka main tera bina rah nahi sakta, Par iss waqt tuja mahf karna meri zaroorat hai Daya..Tuja uss Sona ka liya nai chor sakta mein…tera sath rahna mera liya bht ahem aur zaroi hai…_He hugs him tightly…_tuja kuch hona nai daa sakta mein.. (_Unintentionally he speaks) _kuch bhi nai…

Daya (_left him confusingly): _Kye?

Abhijeet (_realized): _Aaa..k..kuch nai ..wo main tu kah raha tha.. ka Haan (_smiles) _nai rah sakta mein tuj notanki ka bagar… (_Placing his hand on Daya's cheek) _adat nai haina muja…

_Daya smiles and Hugs him again..And after saying Sorry two to three times again…He gave him watch as..._

Daya : Boss yah tumara liya.. As a Sorry gift… (_Abhijeet just look at his brother, his pure concern n love was really showing on his face) _And Sorry once again Boss….(_wd puppy eyes)_

Abhijeet (_holding that watch): _Arre Sorry kyun bolta hai (_patting on his cheek) _yah tu acha hai (_naughty) _Asa gift muja roz milen gaa… _Daya laughs and Abhijeet starts tighten his new watch on his wrist…_

Daya (_looking excited): _Boss tuma Pasand ayi naa…(_his eyes were shinning) _achi lagi na tuma yah watch…

Abhijeet (_Looks at him happily): _Bhut….

Daya: Sona ki pasand ki hai….

_Abhijeet just look at him in shock…He noticed how much his brother is looking happy after saying this…But he feels sad..he take out his watch and Daya looks at him and holds his hand wd…_

Daya : Are yah kye..Utar kyun raha ho..peho naa Boss..kitni achi lag rahi thi…

Abhijeet (_sad tone): _Arre nai… (_looks towards Daya's sad face) _pher purani ho jaya gii na Daya…itni mehngi watch hai tu… _he packed it again and stood up with… _Chalu abi utho..chal ka kuch banata hain..Din mein bhi kuch nai khaya tu…

_Daya stood up wd.._

Daya (_confused)_: Par tum tu Sona ka sath lunch par gaya tha naa Abhi….pher kasa kuch nai khaya..wo tu bol rahi thi ka bht maza aya..

_Abhi looks at him back with shocking expressions…he feels really angry..but tries hard to control on himself…Daya who was waiting for his answer asked again after getting no reply from his brother.._

Daya (_confused): _Abhi…? Kye hua?

Abhijeet : Kuch nai..wo ..wo mera matlb tha tum na tu kuch khaya nai hoga..din bar kaam mein laga raha hoga…

Daya: Oh..oh Acha… _And both moves towards kitchen and starts making food..And Daya starts talking abt sona while preparing dinner.._

Daya (_happy tone): _janta ho Abhi..Sona bht kush lag rahi thi..tumara ussa Lunch par laa kar jana ki waja sa… Thank u boss..(_Abhijeet looks at him helplessly) _ussa itna acha feel karana ka liya.. _And he hugs him..Abhijeet patted on his back wd Sad face and leaves him…_

Abhijeet (_deep tone)_ : Daya…tu bht pyar karta hai Sona sa?

Daya (_wd feel): _Buht… Apni Jaan sa Bhi zyada…

_Abhijeet really feels that he miss the beat wd this reply of Daya, and more than this Daya's expressions were telling him clearly that how much he will get hurt after coming to know abt reality…which will surly break him..He shivered wd this thought badly…he was just looking at Daya with helpless look..when Daya holds his both hands and speak with really happy tone as…_

Daya : Boss tum janta ho Sona kitni kush hai…Tumari manzori uss ka liya buht mayinee rakhti thi.. (_Abhijeet shocked to hear this) _tumara ussa yah kahna ka tum uss jasi larki he meri zindagii mein chahta tha…Uss ka liya Sab kuch hai… (_Abhijeet was burning wd anger after hearing this) _ussa apna Arshirward dana…tuma nai malom Abhi..tum na kye kiya hai..Usska liya ..Humara liya… I m so so happy and thankfull to u Yar… (_wd sad tone) _malom hai tuma.. Kal raat mein bht dar gaya tha…yah soch kar ka..ager tuma Sona pasand nahin tu kye hoga…? (_tears comes in his eyes) _Boss na main Tuma chor ka kuch soch sakhta hoon aur naa ussa chorna ka Tasawer bhi kar sakta hoon Ab… (_Abhijeet was looking him wd great pain in eyes n in his heart) _Tum meri zindagii ho tu wo meri Duniya hai… main ab nai rah sakta uss ka bina…Nai rah sakta..(_Presses his hands) _tum samj raha ho naa Abhi…? Hmm?

_Abhijeet who was not be able to utter a single word from his mouth…Just nodded his head in Yes somehow with teary eyes and wd helpless look….And Daya hugs his brother tightly…_

Daya: janta ho Boss…Ager tum sona ko pasand nai naa karta tu wo…wo kabhi mera liya haan nai bolti…(_Abhijeet stunned) _asa uss na bola muja..wo bht acha sa janti aur smjhti hai humara rishta ki ahmeyat ko…uss na bola ka Abhijeet bahiya ager mana kar data tu wo kabhi meri zindagii mein nai ati..(_Scary tone) _Sach mein boss..uss ka dor jana ka khyal sa he meri darken rukh jati hai jasa..iss khauf saa…Ab mein ussa khona nai chata..Kssi bhi keemat per...(_happy tone) _par tum na sab teak kar diya..Sab…Humesha ki taran abb ki bar bhi sab teak kar diya tum na Abhi…

_He hugs him more tightly and Tears falls down from Abhijeet's eyes…after seeing and understanding Daya's feelings and sensing what coming next for his brother..how much it will be painful for his brother..how will he bear all this…THIS TIME…? Just HOW? Just one sentence was echoing in his ears right now.._

"_Tum naa bht Dar kar di Abhijeet, Bht dar… Daya mera pyar mein dewana ho chukka hai…"_

Abhijeet (_thinking): _Sach kaha tum na Sona, maine bht dar kar di ab ki bar…Tumari asliyat janana mein aur smjhna mein bht dar kar di..(_he was continually patting on Daya's back ..who was still hugging him and feeling great sooth) _Par sirf aur sirf Daya ki waja sa..Main nahi chata tha ka Anjana mein mujsa kuch galat ho jaya ..jis sa mera bhai pher saa meri waja sa dukhi ho jaya…Nahin….

_Daya left him and looks at him and his teary face and became so confused.._

Daya : Boss…yah kye? tum ro raha ho…(_removing his tears) _iss sab mein rona wali kye baat hai? Haan…chlu ab Khana bhi bana laan.. _He was abt to move when Daya hold his hand to stop him…Daya looks at him .._

Daya: Kye Hua Boss?

Abhijeet (_wd feel): _Dhak Daya…(_Daya become serious after seeing his brother so serious n worried face) _tera Itna Pyar karna..aur iss taran saa..I mean..har cheez..aik had mein he achi lagti hai..(_Daya confused) _main manta hoon tum Sona sa bht pyar karta ho..Lakein.. iss taran dewanoo ki taran chahna Achi baat nai.. muja dar lagta hai..ka kahen..kahen Nazer na lag jaya…

_Daya was just looking at Abhijeet for few seconds and then burst out into laughter…Abhijeet was looking at him wd confusion.._

Daya (_laughing and moving here n there): _Nazer…(_laughing) _kye Boss..tum..tum yah sab kab sa sochna lag gaya..Tuma inn sab cheezon par kab sa Vishwas hona laga…

_Abhijeet moves his head downward..He was getting no words so what he said in hurry..that's only brings happiness for Daya..otheriwse it was meaningless for him…_

Abhijeet: Dhako Daya..mera matlab..matlb tha ka Tum.

Daya (_cutting him wd): _bas kar do boss..(_Abhijeet looks at him) _kye tum bhi seeda seeda chalta ajj kal patri saa uttar jata ho..

Abhijeet (_again tries to say something): _Daya..main wo

Daya (_again cutting wd irritative tone): _Kye yar…tum bhi..Abb pher sa mat shuru ho jana kal ka jasa..pher mein kuch ulta seeda bol donga aur Pher sa mood off…Boss plz.. (_holds his hand and speak wd soft tone) _tum janta hona ka Sona ka bare mein kuch suna nai jata mujsa.. iss liya Plz Kuch mat kaho…wasa he Mood off ho jaya ga humara…

_And at the sametime His phone rings…_

Daya (_happy): _Sona ka phone hai..boss tum shuru karo khana banana..mein bas abi aya..

_And he left after leaving helpless Abhijeet at his place..Who hits his hand on table hardly and painful Scream came out from his mouth…_

Abhijeet (_anger): _Sona…Tuja tu mein nai choron gaa.. Aik bar ..Aik bar mein Daya ko kssi taran sa tackle kar loon..pher tu dhak tera kye hashr karta hoon.. Shyad tuja apna uss Ashiq Barun ka Haal yaad nai hai..(_Sad tone) _Daya main tuja kasa sab sach bata doon yaar.. Tu mera yaqeen kar bhi laa tu yah sab sah nai paya gaa..Abhi abi tu Itni bemari sa uttha hai..Doctor na tension lana sa bhi mana kiya hai..nai nai.. Aik dam sa ussa sab batana teak bhi nai hoga..Aur sab sa bar ka tu wo mera yaqeen bhi nai kara gaa iss waqt..Uss (_feels really angry) _uss Sona ki jhooti mohabbat ki waja sa…(_Scary tone) _Kye hoga jab..jab Daya ko sab sachie ka pata chala gaa tu? Soch ka he dar lagna lagta hai muja tu..Nai..muja Daya ko bht aram sa deal karna hoga..kasa bhi kar kaa..Iss sa pehla ka Sona koi aur chal chala…_At the same moment Daya comes almost running towards him…_

Daya (_excited tone): _Boss..Boss..rakho yah sab..Hum jaa raha hain..

Abhijeet (_confused): _Kahan?

Daya: yar wo Sona naa na Ajj kuch nai Pakya hai…Tarika ka sath mil kar..wo bula rahi hai hum dono ko dinner par..Boss chalu jaldi sa change karo aur pher hum niklen…

_Abhijeet tries to stop him as…_

Abhijeet: nai Daya mera maan nai kar raha..Hum Gher pa he kuch banata haina..

Daya : kye Boss..wo bula rahien hai tu ab tuma kye hai? Itna dor thora hai..Main drive karon gaa na..tum bas change kar ka ayo..

Abhijeet (_low tone): _Daya yar..mera zara dil nai hai..hum pher kabhi chala jayen gaa na…

Daya: kye baat kar raha ho yar..Ajj pora din sa uss sa nai mila hoon teak sa..itna acha moka mila hai..asa kasa hath sa jana doon.. Sara din ACP sir na Kam mein lagya raka…(_insist) _Boss Plz chalu naa..mera liya nai tu…(_naugty) _Tarika jii ka liya..wo bhi tu hongi wahen….

Abhijeet (_sad tone): _Daya..sach mein yar..mera Maan nai hai…warna mein bolta kye asa tuja?

Daya (_feels sad): _Okay Boss..pher mein chala jata hoon…

Abhijeet (_thinks): _Nai..Daya ko main asa nai jana daa sakta akala…Sona ka pas rahna usska teak nai..jitna rok sakon utna tu… _And He speaks…_Nai Daya.. Udas na ho..main chalta hoon..

Daya (_feels happy): _ Thank you Boss.. Thank yoy..tu pher chalu..jaldi sa ready ho jayo..mein bhi hota hoon.._And he instantly moves towards his room and Abhijeet really took a Painful Sigh..and moves towards his room and after sometime both left..._

_**AUTHOR's NOTE: **_

_Thank You Guys for ur Reviews..And Love u all ..Hugs..Plz Keep Reviewing like this…_

_ Gudia, My Dear doll is back…Hugs..How are u feeling? Feeling so happy after seeing ur review… May God Bless u and Get well soon dear…Love u…._

_ nitu, App bhi aye gayen wapis? Hmmmm? Wd angry eyes..Lol_

_So Guys, SHANT Chapter…hmmm? Itni Shanti achi baat nai hai..Kye yah toofan ka ana ki pehla ki khamoshi hai? Wink..wink…. what do u think?_

_Must Review after reading this Chapter….Urs Poonum_


	15. Chapter 15

_In Quills Abhijeet was continually seeing towards Daya's face..Who was looking very happy and enjoying all the moments..Abhijeet feels really bad but still remain quite…_

Abhijeet (_thinking): _jee tu chahta tha Uss Sona ki asliyat abi ka abi bata doon tuma Daya…per pher tumari health ko dhak kar aur tuma dhak ka kud ko chup kara data hoon..Najana muja kabhi aur kasa moka mil paya ga tuma kuch bhi batana ka…_After few seconds.._Per muja batana bhi tu para gaa Daya..kye karon…kuch smjh he nahin aye raha… _And he hold his head wd his hand..looking so worried..When Daya looks at him and asked in confusion.._

Daya: Kye baat hai Abhi…Sir mein bht dard hai kye?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _haan kafi dard hai..Daya hum zyada dar nai ruken gaa wahen…Tumara kahna par chal raha hoon..par tuma bhi mera khyal rakhna para ga Ab….

Daya (_smiles): _Kye baat kar raha ho Boss..acha teak hai hum jaldi niklen gaa wahen saa…

Abhijeet: Dhaken gaa..wasa bhi tum muja tu wahen jaa kar bhool he jayo gaa..

Daya (_looks at him): _kye Boss..,main tuma bhi kabhi bhool sakta hoon kye?

Abhijeet (_asked in serious tone): _Sachi Daya….asa kabhi nai hoga naa?

Daya (_feels strange after hearing such serious tone): _Kye baat kar raha ho yar..Asa kabhi kasa ho sakta hai..haan? asa kabhi kuch bhi nai hoga..Tumara bina mein rah sakta hoon kye? tum bhi na..(_Nodded in disappointment) _kuch bhi sochta rahta ho..Zyada he dard hai lagta hai tuma…(_naughty) _Acha acha abi muja smjh aya ka tum itni tabeat kharab hona ka karan bhi mera sath kyun chal para.. ki waja sa naa? Hmm….Tu Abhijeet sahab Doctor Tarika sa apna treatment karwana chata hain..Kye baat hai bae?

Abhijeet (_looks at him irritativly): _Bako mat Daya..

Daya (_laughing): _Acha acha bae..Lo hum tu ponch bhi gaya….

_Both moves out from the quills and Daya presses the bell button….Tarika opens the door and moves aside with…_

Tarika (_happily): _Ayo Ayo Daya , Abhijeet…

_Both steps in and Sona came in front of them with happy face and smiles at Daya…_

Daya: Ajj kye banya hai Sona jo iss taran jaldi jaldi mein bula liya..

Sona (_smiles): _Bas asa he ajj mein bht kush hoon tu socha aik sath dinner he kar laan…

Daya (_naughty): _oho..Tu Sona jee bht kush hain ajj…

_Sona became shy and she moves towards Abhijeet..look into his eyes…who was already looking at her kneenly.. and bend down to take his Arshirward….Daya became shocked to see this.._

Daya : Arre yah kye…? abi sa Jhat jee aur bhabi jee …kye baat hai..not bad…

Sona (_smiles): _Abb rishta tu jur chukka hai..Bas naam dana he baki hai..kyun Abhijeet (_stress) _Bhayia..

_Abhijeet looks at her angrily…And Sona looks upward towards his face..She was really enjoying his helpless shades…_

Sona (_added teasingly): _Kye baat hai Jhat jee..abb asa he kadmon mein jukya rakhen gaa kye? yah Apna Arshirward bhi danga…?

Daya (_to Tarika): _kye baat hai dono kitna free ho gaya hain…

Sona: Jhat jee..abb Arshirward daa bhi dijiya naa..aur kitna intazar karwyen gaa..

Daya (_comes forward): _Kye Abhijeet..Kye Asa he goora jaa raha ho ussa.. Ab Arshirward daa bhi dona.. bechari meri sona thak jaya gii…

_Abhijeet looks at him and then places his hand on Sona's head and moves forward with.._

Abhijeet: kush raho… _Daya and Tarika smiles at this… Sona stood up and added as_

Sona: Kush raho..aur meri sari mano kamnyen poorien hoon..Haina Jhat jee?

_Abhijeet looks at her back and then towards Daya and Tarika who were looking at him .._

Abhijeet: right…(_changing the topic ) _Abb kuch khana ko bhi mila gaa yah nahin?

Sona (_moving forward wd excitement): _kyun nai kyun nai..Ajj Tu main kud app ko apna hathon saa khana paroson gii…

Daya (_innocent look): _Aur humara kye? _Sona smiles shyly…._

Tarika (_patted on his back): _Hum jo hain app ki service ka liya…

Daya : Okay Bhabi jee… _Tarika feels really embarrass and Daya Enjoys it a lot…He looks towards Abhijeet for any shy look from his side..But Abhijeet was sitting on dinning chair silently…_

_All settled and Sona starts serving food to everyone..But first started wd Abhijeet..who was really not willing to touch the food but he was really controlling and trying to pretend normal somehow..Daya was feeling something wrong wd Abhijeet..but he thought that he is not feeling gud health wise so maybe that's why he is looking uncomfortable… After serving Sona sat next to Daya..Daya feels Really happy..And then she serves him food with so much love… Tarika who was sitting next to Abhijeet smiles at them and Said in low tone to Abhijeet…_

Tarika: Dhaka Abhijeet.. dono aik sath kitna kush aur acha lagta hain…

_Abhijeet just looks at Tarika and engaged with his food…Tarika was continually feeling something wrong with Abhijeet but she was remains quite…_

Daya: Sona yah sab tum na meri pasand ka banya hai..Aur mujsa asa bola ka bas asa he kuch new bana rahi ho that's why bula liya..

Sona (_smiles): _Ager asa nai bolti mein app ko..Tu surprise kasa dati?

_Daya smiles, while Abhijeet looks at her wd anger.._

Abhijeet (_to Daya): _Daya jaldi khana kayo..pher gher chalta hain… _Daya looks at Abhijeet wd sad look but he understand that he is not feeling well so remains quite.._

Sona: Arrey itni bhi kye jaldi hai app ko Bhayia..Abi tu mein Coffee banyon gee..jo maine speciall Tarika didi sa banai seeki hai..

Daya (_excited): _Arrey wah tum na Coffee banana bhi seek liya?

Sona: Haan Daya,,(_Sad tone) _muja tu teak sa coffee ka matlab bhi nai malom tha..aur pher jab app ko itni bar coffee peta Dhaka tu muja bht ajeeb laga..bas meina Tarika didi sa bola aur uno na banana sikha di..(_she stood up) _main abi bana kar lati hoon.. _She moves and Daya also moves behind her wd._

Daya: mera bhi khana ho gaya..main bas abi aya.. _And he went into the kitchen..While Abhijeet was looking all this with really silent attitude..After few seconds when Tarika noticed Abhijeet is not eating food she asked him finally.._

Tarika: Kye baat hai Abhijeet..tum khana kyun nai kah raha ho? Kuch problem hai kye?

Abhijeet (_low tone): _nai ..nai koi problem nai hai..(_looks at Tarika) _meri tabeat kuch teak nai.. Daya ka kahna pa chala aya…

Tarika: kye hua tuma Abhijeet? Pehla kyun nai batya?

Abhijeet:Nai tarika pershan mat ho bas thora sar dard hai..teak ho jayon gaa.. (_he stood up wd) _main zara Daya ko dhak lon.. _He was abt to move when suddenly Tarika holds his hand and he stops..looks behind towards Tarika.._

Tarika (_looking tense): _tum Sona ki waja sa pershan hona Abhijeet? (_Abhijeet shocked) _main janti hoon tuma Daya ko laa kar bht fikar hai. Lakin Tum pershan mat ho Abhijeet..Sona bht achi larki hai... wo Daya ko bht kush rakha gii…

Abhijeet (_taking a sigh): _haan teak hai…_And he nodded his head in disappointment…_

_At the same moment Tarika's phone rings..and she moves towards her room to attend the call..when Sona came wd coffee mug…_

Sona (_teasing): _Oh..Abi sa Akala rah gaya app tu Jhat jee..

Abhijeet (_looks towards her wd anger): _band karo apni yah bakwas.. koi jhat jee nai hoon mein tumara..aur na kabhi bano gaa..

Sona (_smiles): _Uff aik aur challenge…Aik tu na app ki yah challenge dana ki adat aik din marwya gii app ko sachi… Aik ka bad aik Rasi ka sira hath sa choota jaa raha hai..aur app han ka Abi bhi bal nai nikal raha… _She laughs…which was raising Abhijeet's anger…_Kye kar langa App? Hmm.. ? Daya ko yahen tak ana saa tu rok nahin saka..tu aur kye kar lo ga?

Abhijeet: Itna Uchalna ki zarorat nai hai tuma Sona.. jis taran tuma uss gher sa bahr nikala haina..wasa he yahen sa aur Daya ki zindagii sa bhi bahr nikal pankon ga..

Sona (_anger): _Dhak langa..Main yahen sa nikalti hoon..Yah wapis uss gher mein tumara Daya ki zindagii main lootati hoon…Dhakti hoon Abhijeet tum muja kasa rokta ho…

Abhijeet _(fiery eyes):_ meri Kamzori sa khalna ki koshish mat karo…yaad rakhna Daya meri kamzori hai tu woi meri taqat bhi hai…

Sona (_laughs): _Taqat…wah wah… (_Angry tone) _koi taqat waqat nai hai wo tumari..Smjha? Daya sirf tumari Kamzori hai (_pointing finger towards him) _aur sirf aur sirf aik kamzori he ban sakta hai… tumara sab kuch tumari ankhon ka samna bekar ka rakh doongi aur tum dhakta rah jayo ga Abhijeet..kuch nai kar payo gaa..And That's my promise… _Abhijeet was looking at him wd firey eyes..When They heard Daya voice..who was calling Sona …_

Sona (_chill tone): _Daya bula raha hai..(_stress) _mujha..wo kye haina..maine uss sa bola ka App ko Aur Tarika jee ko aik sath thora time spend karna dan..tu wo man gaya..(_smiles) _aur ussa maine apna room mein intazar karna ko kaha..ta ka wo aur mein kuch acha time spend kar saken.. Chaliya Abhijeet bahiya app apni coffee enjoy kariya..(_stressing on words) _akala akala..Acha hai abi sa Adat ho jani chiya akalapan ki…_She laughs.._ok enjoy aur muja bhi enjoy karna dijiya DAYA ka sath.. _She winks and went to her room and closes the door..where Abhijeet was stand still at his place.._

_Abhijeet punches hardly on table..which was really showing his anger on peak..._

Abhijeet (_thinking): _Nai..muja Daya ko uss sa dor rakhna hoga.. per kasa.. kye uss ka abb koi fayda hai? Jo bhi hai…par muja Daya ko Sona saa dor he rakna hoga…per kasa?

_Tarika came back and She Placed her hand on Abhijeet's shoulder who was looking into deep thought..who just looks at Tarika and was abt to fall down ..when tarika holds him tightly and screams Daya's name..Who instantly came out and runs towards Abhijeet…whose eyes were half opened.._

Daya (_panic): _Kye hua? (_holding Abhijeet) _Kye hua Boss..? _And with help of Tarika he lied him on Sofa..and Tarika came with water..After drinking few water sips Abhijeet opens his eyes…Looks at Daya and Again close it…_Boss..kye hua tuma? Haan.

Abhijeet (_low tone): _bas Shayd iss sar dard ki waja sa thora Chakr aye gaya…

Tarika (_worried)_: Tuma ana he nai tha ager tumari tabeat itni kharab the tu..Ager kuch aur ho jata tu..Abhijeet tum apna bilkul khyal nai rakhta..

Daya: nai ..yah sab meri he galti hai Tarika.. maine he zaberdasti asa kiya hai..I m so sorry boss..

Abhijeet: Daya..plz..

Daya (_really tense): _okay Boss..tum stress mat lo..aur ankhen band karo plz..

Abhijeet: Daya chalu gher chalen..main gher jaa kar he rest kar payon gaa..

Tarika: lakein Abhijeet..

Abhijeet (_cutting): _nai Tarika Plz…main teak hoon ab..Daya chalu chalen…(_in heart) _Sorry Daya muja tuma asa pershan karna par raha hai...

_Sona who was looking all this comes forward with.._

Sona: kye hua Bhaiya Dar gaya? (_All looks at her) _I mean Ka jhat jee tu itna gabra gaya ka Yahen rukna ka name he nai laa raha..thori dar rukh jata tu acha hota na..

Daya : nai Sona.. Abhijeet asa he hai..Abb usa gher jaa kar he aram mila ga… main zara quills nikal long garage sa..(_to Abhijeet)_okay Boss..bas aya..

Abhijeet (_looks at Sona meaningfully): _Sorry Sona..Tumara aur Daya ko aik sath time spend karna ko nai mil saka..meri waja sa.. _Sona was looking at him wd anger..While Abhijeet smiles.._

Tarika: Abhijeet plz tum apna khyal rakhna aur gher poonchta muja call kar dana..

_Abhijeet nodded and Daya came back and helps Abhijeet to move out..when_

Sona: Okay Bhaiya..bht jald milta hain pher.. (_Meaningfully) _App ka gher pa…apna khyal rakiya gaa..

_Abhijeet looks at her wd anger and Duo left the place.. Here After winding up everyting Sona moves towards her room and after closes the room door..Just burst out into anger._

Sona: Iss Abhijeet ka tu par nikalna lag gaya hain.. nai issa maza chakana bht zarori hai.. Tuma kye lagta hai..inn choti choti chezon saa tum Daya ko mujsa dor kar looga.? Tu yah tumari bht bari galatfehmi hai..bht bari galatfehmi..par..par mein issa ab lightly bhi nai laa sakti.. mera Daya ka sath hona bht zarori hai .. aur iss Abhijeet ko sabak sikana uss sa bhi zyada zarori… _And wd this she dials someone number.._Haan suno..meri baat goor sa Suno.. _After few seconds.. _dhako teak sa Smajh gaya hona ka kye karna hai tuma? Nai nai..main dar nai kar sakti..uss Abhijeet ko sab kuch bata chuki hoon mein..Socha tha ussa thora aur tarpyon gii..par iss sab mein main Apna Maqsad nai bhool sakti..main Ab aur intazar nai kar sakti hoon..Muja jald sa jald apna kaam poora karna hai..Apna Badla.. smjha..ab jasa kaha hai wasa karo tum…muja smjana ki koshish mat karo tum.._And she cuts the call in anger.. _

_Here Duo reaches at home and Abhijeet was looking so depress…Both enters and Abhijeet sat on Sofa silently…like he was thinking something.._

Daya : Boss mein tumara liya medicine laa kar ata hoon…

_And wd this he moves but suddenly Abhijeet clutched his hand.._

Abhijeet: Daya rukh jayo..muja kssi dawa ki zarorat nai hai..

Daya (_looking confused): _Kye baat kar raha ho Boss…

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Daya mera pas betho..yah?en sofa pa..baat suno meri..

Daya (_Sat down confusingly): _Kye baat hai Boss..

Abhijeet (_very serious): _Pata nai main tum sa kye kahon Daya..lakin ab muja tum sa baat karna he hogi…

Daya: kye ho gaya hai yar? Abb bol bhi do muja dar lag raha hai..kis bara mein baat karna hogi?

Abhijeet: Daya..(_holds his hand to make him relax) _dhak gabrana ki koi baat nai hai..Tum pershan na ho…(_Still Daya was looking at him questionly) _muja ..muja tum sa..Sona ka bara mein baat karni hai..

Daya (_shock(_: Kye? Sona ka bara mein? _(relax tone) _Uff..kye yar tum na tu dara he diya muja..main smjha ka najana kitni serious baat bolna wala ho ..(_Abhijeet confused) _wasa boss..baat muja bhi karni thi tumsa..

Abhijeet (_confused): _Kye?

Daya: Yahi Boss..jo tum karna wala tha..(_Abhijeet shocked) _Sona ka bare mein.. (_Shy look) _yah ya kahon ka Meri shadi ka bare mein.. (_Abhijeet was stunned)_ haan boss..main abi tumsa yahi baat karna wala tha..Ajj bhi mujsa Sona na Shadi ka bare mein baat ki.. Aur maine uss saa kaha ka main tum sa jald he baat karon ga iss bare mein.. Abb moka mil he gaya hai tu

Abhijeet (_Stood up with anger): _Bas karo Daya.. bht ho gaya…

_Daya stood up confusingly and with shocked..Abhijeet controls on himself but still his tone was high and sulky._

Abhijeet: tumara demag kharab hai? Asa kasa Shadi ki baat karna ka kah aya..Mazak hai kye..

Daya (_confused): _Boss..yah kye kah raha ho?

Abhijeet: kye boss boss..becha nai ho ab tum Daya..Aur shadi koi mazak yah Khayl nai hai..jab jee aya kar liya..aur jab jee aya

Daya: Kye? kye kab jee aya tu? (_Irritate) _yah tum kye bola jaa raha ho..?

Abhijeet: Daya abi koi teak sa janta bhi nai yah sab ka bare mein..Infact team ko tu tumari engagement ka bare mein bhi kuch nai malom.. ACP sir ko kye kahen gay achanak sa...una kasa laga gaa..?

Daya: yar wo sab choro..una jab pata chala ga wo tu bht kush ho jayen ga..una tu wasa bhi malom hai mera aur Sona ka rishta ka bare mein..aur u know Sona kah rahi thi ka hum una Surprise danga..muja bhi yah bht acha idea laga..(_concern)_ Tum apni baat karo yar..Tum janta hona ka tum sa poocha bina main kuch bhi nai kar sakta..

Abhijeet (_making sad face): _Choro Daya..Engagement kar ka tum na sabit kar he diya ka tum kitni parwa karta ho meri..

Daya (_Stunned): _Boss..

_Suddenly Abhijeet controls his emotions..and moves towards Daya with.._

Abhijeet: Dhako Daya jo bhi ho..aik baat meri saf saf sun lo tum.. Muja Sona ko laa kar bht sara doubts han..aur jab tak meri marzi nai hogi..Yah shadi ka bare mein tum bhool he jayo..(_Daya shocked to hear this) _main janta hoon tuma kasa mehsos ho raha hoga..(_very strong tone) _lakien muja uss sab ki koi parwa nai..Muja sirf aur sirf tumari parwa hai..Aur tuma yah karna hoga..Aur yah mera akhri fasla hai..

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

I know guys it's very Short Chapter..but I m very very busy with my Evening classes and Officer work..My exams are very near..so I m very busy wd my studies..

Hope u liked this chapter too...Any guesses what is going to happen next?

PLZ don't forget to review..urs Poonum


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry for Spelling mistakes in advance..I m just going to post it after writing it. Without checking it at once.._

**JANOON**

_Daya, who was shell shocked on such decision of Abhijeet tries to came out from his shocking faze and tries to ask the reason as.._

Daya (_shocking tone): _Kye? (_Unbelievable tone) _kye kaha tum na Abhi? Doubts han…

_Abhijeet who was listing all this only wd down eyes , starts looking other side with same tough expressions present on his face.. Daya moves towards him with same shocking expressions and asked again..Still he was not believing on what Abhijeet just said to him…_

Daya: Yah tum kye bol raha ho Abhi? Muja tu laga tha ka tum Sona sa satisfied tu kye..ussa bhi yahi lagta tha.. Pher kasa doubths….? (_Trying to convince) _Tum muja batio kye doubts han tuma Sona ko laa kar? Boss mein tumara sara doubts clear kar donga…

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Daya Muja tum sa jo kahna tha wo mein kah chukka hoon.. bas ab muja aur kuch nai kahna…

Daya (_little loud): _kye nai kahna… Haan? (_Abhijeet looks at him, So he controls) _tum yah sab kye bola jaa raha ho Abhi? Batio muja akher baat kye hai? (_Sad plus convincing tone) _Sona na tum sa kuch kaha? Koi galti ho gayi hai uss saa..Yah meri kssi harqat na hurt kar diya hai tuma? Jo bhi hai tum bolo abhi..chupayo mat…hum beth kar clear karta hain…

_Abhijeet looks towards his brother with hurt, who was trying hard to convince his brother…He just can't see him like this so he again starts looking another side…while his eyes were little wet now…_

Abhijeet: Daya asi koi baat nai hai…

Daya (_sad tone): _tu pher kasi baat hai Abhi? Jo tum asa bol raha ho.. Boss tum kuch tu tum asa kasa kar sakta ho mera sath…

Abhijeet: Daya main kye kar raha hoon tumara sath haan..? (_looks at him n added wd sulky tone) _muja jo teak laga wo kah diya maine..

Daya (_stress): _haan tu kuch tu waja hogi jo tuma asa laga..Muja batio..mera bhi haq hai yah sab janana ka..

Abhijeet (_thinks): _Jee tu chata hai Sab sach sach bata doon tuja Daya..par mein kasa karon yah..Tuja koh nai sakta mein asa.. _he feels so helpless at the moment…_

Daya : Boss…?

Abhijeet (_looks into his eyes): _Nai Daya..main nai bata sakta.. _And he starts looking downward….but suddenly he again looks towards Daya with shock when he hears as.._

Daya: kuch hoga tu batyo ga naa….

Abhijeet (_shocked): _Daya…yah tu kasi baten kar raha hai..tuja mujh par vishwas nai?

Daya (_dreamy tone): _Bht vishwas hai ..kud sa bhi zyada..Par tuma mujh par vishwas nai..Iss liya tu asa kar raha ho..mera sath..mera pyar ka sath..Muja tu laga tha Tum kush ho.. meri zindagii..life set ho jaya gii..par nai..(_angry tone) _jab tuma iss sab sa koi kushi nai thi tu yah sab natak kyun kar raha tha tum ab tak? Kyun dhoka daa raha tha tum muja?

_And he goes and sat down on sofa with worried expressions and after holding his head with his both hands…Abhijeet looks at him wd hurt and moves and sat down beside him …_

Abhijeet (_calm tone): _Daya main tuja kyun dhoka donga… Dhak mera bhai main bas itna kah raha hoon ka jab tak mein satisfied nai hota tuja itna bara step lana ki anomati nai daa sakta… Aur Daya.. (_sad tone) _tu na mujsa meri marzi jananai chiye thi..jo maine bata dii..ager tuja nai manzor tu tum jo chaya wo kar sakta ho..

Daya (_looks at him): _janta ho ka main kye feel karta hoon Sona ka bara mein..Aur yah bhi janta ho tum, ka tum mera liya kye ho..Tuma chor ka main asa kasa aga barh sakta hoon Boss..pher bhi yah bol raha ho tum…Akher tuma problem kye hai Sona saa? (_Abhijeet looks at him)_

Abhijeet: Sunana chata ho? Wo aik achi larki nai hai Daya..(_Daya shocked) _Muja tumari zindagii ka liya wo sahi choice nahin lagti bas..yahi problem hai uss mein…

Daya (_stood up wd anger): _yah kye bola jaa raha ho tum..achi larki nai hai? Abhijeet itni masoom sii larki hai wo..aur tum uss ka bare mein yah sab bol raha ho..

Abhijeet (_stood up wd anger): _koi masoom larki nai hai wo..Sab natak hai..sab.. (_controls) _I mean..jitna masoom tum ussa smajhta ho wo asi nai hai Daya..muja wo asi nai lagti…

Daya: par muja lagti hai..

Abhijeet (_harsh): _tum tu uss ka ishq mein dooba hua ho..tuma kye dika gaa.. Kud ko tu kuch dikha gaa nai aur dosra kssi ki mano gaa nai..tu pher salah lana kyun aya ho mera pas…Dhako Daya bht ho gaya..bht smjha liya maine tuma.. Ager tuma meri marzi ka bina Shadi karni hai tu teak hai..jayo karo..per pher mujsa kssi taran ki umeed mat rakna tum..

Daya: Yah dhamki kis baat ki daa raha ho tum muja bar bar? (_Abhijeet stunned) _Chor doga muja? Ager maine Sona ko nai chora yahi bolna chata ho na asal mein? Sab smjh raha hoon …

Abhijeet (_low tone): _Sahi smjh raha ho tum…

Daya (_unbelieveable tone): _Kitna kuch bara hai tumara ander Sona ka khilaf..kitna kuch… aur aik wo hai jo tumara naam ki mala jhapta chup nai karti…kitni kush thi wo ka tum na ussa apna arshirward diya…ussa accept kar liya..(_loud n hurt)_ Ab kye bolon mein jaa kar ussa..ka Sona jis wada sa mein tuma apna sath laya tha..ussa toor raha hoon mein?tuma chor raha hoon yuhin sark pa marna ka liya… kyun ka mera Bhai ko tum pa doubths hain..Kyun..? usska koi reason nai? Wah wah Abhijeet..kye baat hai….

Abhijeet (_harsh): _haan nai hai Reason..kyun ka Reason mein tuma bata nai sakta..

Daya : kyun nai bata sakta…?

Abhijeet: Kyun ka tum sah nai payo ga Daya..issi liya..vishwas nai karo gaa mera…

Daya (_doubt full)_: Kyun nai karon gaa main tumara vishwas? Asa kye hai jo vishwas nai karon gaa mein? asi kye kharabi hai Sona mein .Haan?

Abhijeet: main bata data Daya..par jis taran tum pooch raha ho..muja yaqeen hai ka tum nai mano gaa…

Daya: Abhi…

Abhijeet (_stops him by standing his hand): _Bas Daya…(_Daya shocked) _bht ho gaya..Iss behas ka koi fayada nai..aur yah tum bhi janta ho.. maine jo kahna tha wo kah chukka hoon… baki tumari marzi…

_He looks at Daya and just went into his room and closes the door..while Daya was still standing at his place…His eyes were fixed on Abhijeet's room door..which turn into blury one and soon tears falls down from his eyes…He went into his room and falls down on his bed and slowly starts crying…_

Daya(_teary tone)_: Yah kyun kiya tum na Abhi..Kyun? kitna kush tha main..ka tum aur Sona..wo do log jin sa main sab sa zyada pyar karta hoon..wo meri zindagii mein rahyen gaa ab…Meri zindagii ban kar humesha humesha ka liya…par tum..tum naa bht galat kiya yah mera sath Abhi… mera Jazbat sab janta hua..tum na asa kasa kiya… kasa…?

_Abhijeet who was hearing all this..Outside from his room..Tears falls down from his eyes after hearing his brother crying voice…he was badly hurt at this moment… He really want to move in and hugs him tightly.. but he can't…he just runs towards his room and Starts crying there…. Feeling so angry on himself…_

Abhijeet (_crying): _I m sorry meri jaan…I m very very Sorry..Par mein kye karon… Ajj uss Sona ki waja saa tera ankhon mein ansoo hain.. ussa choron gaa nai main… par abi ka liya main bht majboor hoon..Tuja asa Sachie bata kar tuja khona nai chata mein..I m sorry meri jaan…

_After Sometime, he stops Crying and again went to check Daya…No voice was coming out from his room..So he slowly enters and Moves close to Daya..who was sleeping at the moment…he clears his tears, while doing this his own tears falls down on Daya's face..he instantly clears it and kissed on his brother forehead…_

Abhijeet (_thinking): _Muja kssi saa tu baat karna he hogi iss sab ka bare mein…mera illawa bhi tu kssi ko yah sab malom hona chiya..par kon? Tarika..nai nai.. ussa sachie ka bata kar usski jaan khatra mein nai dal sakta mein..ACP sahab? Haan yah sahi hai..aur shayd kuch aur logon ko bhi…. _He decided to talk with team and then again looks towards Daya and feels so hurt…_

_NEXT MORNING, came on their way..when Daya got up and found his House empty… Abhijeet already left for bureau… he decided to talk with Sona…_

Daya (_sad tone): _Per kasa? Main shayd ussa.. ussa face nai kar payon ga abi…_But at the same moment he got Sona's call..he attends with low tone…_HELLO?

Sona (_really excited): _Daya ..Daya..Daya.. Main app ko bata nai sakti ka mein kitni kush hon abi..janta haim maine Tarika didi ko sab bata diya hai..humari shadi ka bare mein..wo itna kush ho gayen ka apna sath muja shopping karana laa ayien..ajj uno chute haina…Daya main bht kush hoon Sachi… (_hesitating) _Daya ager app bhi aye sako tu… main janti hoon muskil hai par ager app aye sako tu… main shadi ka jora app ka sath mil kar lana chati hoon..

Daya (_unintentionally): _Nai Sona…humari shadi abi nai ho sakti…. Abhi nai mana..

Sona (_hurt tone): _Kye?

Daya (_realized): _Haan Sona….maine ussa smjhana ki bht koshish ki aur

Sona (_cuted wd hurt tone): _tu muja kyun yahen tak laya Daya app..aik banjaran ko itna khawab dika kar ab ussa marna ka liya chor raha han…

Daya (_tries to speak): _Sona meri jaan ..meri baat tu suno..

Sona (_teary tone): _Abb kye sunana ko rah gaya hai Daya? Maine app sa kabhi nai bola par muja humesha sa lagta tha ka Abhijeet bhayia kush nai hain humara rishta saa.. Aur ajj tu yaqeen ho gaya muja…

Daya (_panicked): _Asa mat socho tum Sona..tum ro mat plz.. dhako Abhijeet mera bhai hai..ussa meri bht fikar hai..wo bht parwa karta hai meri..wo meri baat zaroor man laga..tum barosa rakho mujh par..

_In reply only he hears that was Sobbing voice of Sona.. he also hears Tarika low voice as.._

Tarika: Sona…Sona jaldi karo Texi aye gayi hai..chalu dosra mall chalta hain..

Sona (_sobbing): _Nai Didi..ab hum kahen nai jayen gaa..Muja gher jana hai …plz chalen… _And Phone cuts.._

Daya : Hello..hello? Sona? Sona suno.. _He again dials the number but no one was attending it…_

_He sat down wd teary eyes and sad face and feels really heartbroken.._

Daya: Ajj pher saa..Pher sa maine tuma kitna dukh da diya Sona.. tuma face to face kuch bhi bolna ki himaat nai thi mujh mein..tu socha asa he..par yah maine kye kiya…wo kye soch rahi hogi mera bare mein…kitna bura insan hoon mein… _And tears falls down from his eyes…._

_Here Abhijeet reaches at ACP Home…who was surprised to see him at his home at the moment…_

ACP: Abhijeet tum yahen? Tuma tu bureau mein hona chiya tha iss waqt…

Abhijeet (_sitting on chair): _Sir mein bureau he gaya tha…muja pata chala ajj app late ayen ga tu yahen chala aya.. (_low tone) _kuch..kuch zarori baat karna thi app sa…

_ACP was sensing the seriousness of matter wd down head and pale face Abhijeet..so he directly asked abt the matter wd much serious tone as.._

ACP: Bolo Abhijeet..main sun raha hoon…

_Abhijeet first looks at ACP's face and then moves his head downward and initiated wd low tone as.._

Abhijeet: Sir app ko tu sab malom he hai..Daya aur sona ka bare mein…

ACP (_nodded n added): _Aur muja ya bhi acha sa malom hai ka tuma Sona ka iss taran Daya ki zindagii mein ana sa bht sara doubts bhi hain… AGA?

_Abhijeet looks at him in shock and then really feels proud on his deary boss who is always there as his father to understand him and to show him right way…_

Abhijeet: Sir Daya na engagement kar li hai uss larki saa..wo bhi bina batya kssi ko.. maine app ko aur sab ko yah baat batiye thi …

ACP: Haan ..aur yah bhi bola tha ka Jab tak Daya huma kud na batya hum iss baat ka izhar na Karen uss par ka huma malom hai..Shyad wo huma surprise dana chata ho…par Abhijeet uss waqt bhi main tum sa yah janana chata tha ka Ager Daya huma surprise dana bhi chata hai tu pher tum na huma pehla kyun bata diya…?

Abhijeet: Iss liya sir ta ka app sab ko kuch tu malom ho..kuch tu.. _he stood up wd irritated mood and told everything to ACP what he knews..ACP was stunned after hearing the whole reality… After sometime he tries to came out from that shock and added as.._

ACP: Yaqeen nai ho raha muja Abhijeet..yaqeen nai ho raha yah sab sun kar muja… tum na muja yah sab pehla kyun nai batya…

Abhijeet (_frustrated tone): _Sir main kye karta..muja dar tha ka koi mera vishwas kara gaa bhi ka nai..(_ACP look at him) _Akher ko mera pas koi bhi Strong proof tu hai nahin.. sirf baten he hain..aur wo khabri..sir uss ka bhi kuch ata pata nai hai ajj kal..(_angry) _najana kahan jaa kar soa gaya hai…

ACP: Tum na Daya ko kuch bhi batana ki koshish ki..

Abhijeet: nai sir.. baat karna ki koshish bhi karta hoon tu wo itna ulaj sa jata hai ka baat kahen ki kahen nikal jati hai.. Sir wo nai mana ka meri baat…mera pas koi saboot nai… _And he sat down on sofa again wd same worried face and down head…After few moments ACP sat down in front of him wd…_

ACP: Abhijeet…tuma..tuma yaqeen haina uss sab par jo tum na kaha Abi?

Abhijeet (_look at him in shock): _Sir ?

ACP (_explain): _Dhako Abhijeet..yah Daya ki zindagii ka mamla hai.. koi mamoli baat nai hai yah jo tum bol raha ho… jab tum Daya sa yah kaho ga ka SONA na kud yah sab kaha hai tuma..tu tum janta ho wo kye feel kara gaa…Tum kho sakta ho ussa..?

Abhijeet: issi baat ka tu dar hai sir.. issi baat ka tu dar hai… wo nai mana ga meri baat..nai vishwas kara gaa… (_Sad tone) _jab app meri baat ka yaqeen nai kar paa raha tu..wo tu ishq mein pagal hua hai iss waqt…

_And at the same time he got call and he attends it wd.._

Abhijeet (_screams): _Kye? okay main abi ata hoon.. _He cuts the call and stood up in hurry.._

ACP (_tense): _Abhijeet kye hua..? itni jaldi mein kahan jaa raha ho tum?

Abhijeet (_panic): _Sir Tarika ka phone tha..Sona ko kssi na usska gher sa agwa karna ki koshish ki hai..

ACP (_shocked): _kye? lakin wo kahan thi..ajj tu ussa chute thi lab sa..

Abhijeet: Sir jaldi mein itna he bola uss na.. ka Wo aur sona Shopping sa gher gaya tu..Salunkha sir ki urgent call par Tarika ko lab ka liya nikalna para…Wahen poonchta he ussa Sona ki call gayi ka gher kuch log guss aya hain najana kahan sa..aur ussa apna sath laa jana chata hain kssi bhi keemat par.. baat karta karta he wo apna room ki window sa kood gayi bechna ka liya… gunda tab bhi usska peecha tha ..aur tabi bechta bechta usski cheek sunie di aur phone cut gaya…Tarika na Daya ko inform kiya aur jab wo wahen pooncha tu Sona road par zakhmi halat mein pari thi… Sir muja ab Hospital jana hai..

ACP: main bhi ata hoon… _And both left for the hospital…._

_**IN HOSPITAL:**_

_ACP and Abhijeet reaches at hospital…where they saw Daya just walking outside the OT and looking so much panic..while few more Team members like Salunkha, Freddy , Rajat and Shreya were also present there including Tarika… Everyone knew abt the matter and really worried abt Daya… when they reached they heard Freddy saying to Salunkha as.._

Freddy: Sir dhakiya na Daya sir ki halat he bigri jaa rahi hai..wo kssi ki sun bhi nai raha..Bagwan na kara ager Sona ko kuch hua tu wo tu….

Salunkha: fikar mat karo Freddy..kuch nai hoga ussa..

_Abhijeet approaches Tarika…and asked abt the matter as.._

Abhijeet (_worried): _Kye hua Tarika..sona teak tu hai? Zyada chot tu nai ayi ussa?

Tarika (_worried): _Abhijeet usska Sar pa choot hai.. hum jab pooncha tu wo mera Gher ki peecli side wali road par giri hui thi..blood nikal raha tha usska.. I hope wo teak hogi…par Daya…(_looking at Daya) _wo teak nai hai Abhijeet..ussa tum dhako plz..

_Abhijeet look at his brother who was looking so much panicked and heartbroken at the moment..he runs towards him and stops his continues walking after placing his hand on his shoulder… Daya stops and looks at him for few seconds… And then jerked his hand so harshly that everyone was shocked including Abhijeet…_

Daya (_So harsh): _Mil gayi kushi….haan..(_Abhijeet shocked) _abb kush ho tum..yahi chata tha naa tum? Yahi?

Abhijeet (_shocked): _Daya..Daya..(_tries to touch him but Daya again jerks his hand)_

Daya: Hath mat lagana muja..hath mat lagana..nai zaroorat hai muja tumari…koi zarorat nai hai… chala jayo tum yahen sa.. _And tears falls down from his eyes…_

Abhijeet: Daya..meri baat tu suno… Sambalo mera bhai..Sona teak ho jaya gi…

_But Daya was crying badly…He was not ready to listen to his brother..when ACP moves forward and tries to console Daya after Abhijeet hint.._

ACP : Daya ..beta (_places his hand on Daya's cheek) _sab teak ho jaya ga… sambalo apna app ko…Kuch nai hoga Ussa…

_And wid this Daya hugs him tightly and just burst out his pain and anger as…_

Daya (_cyring badly in that hug): _Sir app ko nai malom..Iss na kye kiya hai Sona ka sath… sir maine tor diya hai ussa..wo bht dukhi thi meri waja sa..jab ussa bola maine ka shadi nai..nai..nai kar sakta… (_ACP looks at Abhijeet) _Sir wo iss pershani mein thi sir jab usska sath yah sab ho gaya..ab ager ussa kuch hoga tu sir..main apna app ko kabhi mahf nai kar payon ga..

ACP (_patting on his back): _Daya..kuch nai hoga..fikar mat karo..

Daya: Sir maine uss saa wada kiya tha ka usska sath donga humeshs..ussa kabhi tanha nai choron gaa.. par sir maine kye kiya..ussa nai becha paya..najana wo kitna pukar rahi hogi muja..sir..ager kuch ho gaya tu..

Abhijeet (_comes forwad): _kuch nai hoga ussa Daya…kuch nai..

_Daya left ACP and looks towards Abhijeet with anger and same wet face .._

Daya (_angry): _Aur ager ussa kuch ho gaya na tu… main tuma mahf nai karon gaa Abhijeet..kabhi nai..

_All were stunned …really looking towards Each other to understand what is going on..But no one has any answer abt all this… This was so new and much more than shocking…_

_Abhijeet was abt to say Sometime when ACP Instantly stops him by his eyes gaze and Abhijeet remains quite and moves backward..and then silently stand at one side looking so gloomy…He was really feeling that one after the other each and everything was gripping out from his grip…_

_Here Doctors came out from OT and Daya runs towards him and asked with so much tension…_

Daya (_panic): _Doctor..Sona..sona kasi hai? Wo teak tu hai..ussa kuch hua tu nai? App bolen naa..kuch bolta kyun nai?

Doctor : relx relax…plz app shant ho jayia..wo teak hain…una bas thori sii chot ayi hai sar zor sa lagna saa...Aram ki aur thori atyiat ki zarorat hai..baki sab teak hai…

Daya (_feeling relax): _main uss sa mil sakta hoon?

Doctor: Nai..abi tu wo behosh hain..

ACP: Doctor hum gher kab tak laa jaa sakta hain una?

Doctor (_smiles): _meri tarf saa tu abi laa jayia..muja tu koi aitraz nai..par haan Hosh mein ana ka bad laa jayen tu betar hai..

Daya: Nai..nai..main Sona ko yahen rahna nai daa sakta..usski jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai..

ACP: lakein Daya ..Sona ki jaan ko kis saa khatra hoga..?

Daya : Sir uss ka gher wala.. kabeela wala..wo yah sab bardasht nai karta… Sona ko humesha saa yah dar laga rahta tha ka kahen wo ussa marna ki yah usska apharan karna ki koshish na Karen…bala he wo apna maa baap ki icha sa ayi ho ..par usska Kabeela wala yah fasla kabhi nai mana gaa…sir yah uni mein sa kisi ki koshish ha zaror…

Tarika: teak hai Daya..tum pershan mat ho..hum ussa abi gher laa jata hain ..Aur fikar mat karo mein usski pori hifazat karon gii ab…chute b lana pari tu wo bhi laa loongi…

Daya: nai tarika.. tuma asa karna ki zarorat nai.. Sona tumara gher nai jaya gii..tumara gher par usski jaan ko khatra hai..

ACP : Lakein Daya..

Daya: nai Sir..jo log aik bar ussa jaan sa marna ki koshish kar chukka hain..wo kye dobara nai asa kar sakta.. wo log janta hain ka Tarika wahen akali rahti hai..aur yahi sab dhak kar uno na Sona ka apharan karna ki koshish bhi ki…ager wo (_anger) _mera gher par hoti..(_looking towards Abhijeet) _tu asa kabhi nai hota…

Doctor: Dakiya..iss sab mein mera bolna ka koi matlab nai banta..lakien aik baat bolna chyon ga..Abi asa kuch mat kariya gaa jis saa patient ko tension ho..Sar ki chot hai so plz dehan rakiya gaa.. baki medicines maine da dien hain..app chyen tu patient ko laa jaa sakta hain.. _With this he left… And Daya Looks towards Abhijeet..who was already looking at him and then moves his gaze downward…. Daya moves towards him and Asked in sulky tone.._

Daya: Ager app ki ijazat ho..tu kye abb mein ussa Gher laa jaa sakta hoon…

_Abhijeet looks at him in shock..And after seeing his face few mins he just nodded his head in Yes…And Daya instantly moves out in anger… And All starts moving slowly..While Abhijeet was looking very helpless at the moment…He was really not willing to do all this but what can he do other than this? ACP looks at him and moves towards him..But Abhijeet does not say anything to him… So he silently patted on his back and moves…_

_AT HOME… After shifting Sona at home..All silently moves after giving So many wishes to Sona and hope to Daya… Abhijeet looks at Daya who was really not ready to see him at the moment…Abhijeet silently moves out…Here Sona slowly starts gaining consciousness..Daya became Alert…Sona open her eyes and looks towards Daya who was looking at her wd so much worried expressions…Tears falls down from her eyes..And Daya instantly warped her into his arms without caring abt her head injury…And Sona too holds him lightly.._

Sona (_teary tone): _Muja laga bas ab..yah ankhen nai khulen gee…

Daya: Sssshhhh… _And he Lied her down on bed properly and removes her tears with so much love and concern present in his eyes for her… _Asa socha bhi kasa tum na? main tuma yun kuch hona donga..

Sona (_looking at him wd teary eyes): _Janta han Daya..Uss pal mein bht dar tha.. Bht khuf tha..muja laga ab nai dhak payon gii main app ko kabhi…

Daya : Sona..meri jaan..plz yun mat kaho..ab tu sab teak hai..Thori sii chot hai wo bhi teak ho jaya gi kuch he dino mein..tu ab kasa dar..(_he smiles) _aur main tu hoon tumara sath..

Sona: main bht dar gayi thi Daya.. bht zyada dar gayi thi..ager wo log muja laa jata tu…? Maine bola tha naa app sa ka mera kabeela wala zaror kuch Karen gaa..

Daya (_places his hand on Sona's head carefully): _koi hath bhi nai laga sakta tuma mera hota hua..Smjhi.. Main jo hoon tumara sath…hmm..dhako main tuma apna sath wapis gher laa aya hoon..

_Sona looks around and Smiles appears on her face..but she instantly hides it and looks towards Daya .._

Sona: Daya yah app na kye kiya..? Abhijeet bhayia..wo ..wo pehla he muja pasand nai karta aur app naa yah..(_she tries to stood up) _nai Daya main yahen nai rahon gii..

_Daya holds her and tries to stop her wd.._

Daya (_worried): _Sona..yah kye kar rahi ho tum..Sar pa chot ayi hai tuma..Lat jayo foren..(_Sona looks at him) _Plz meri baat mano..lat jayo tum..tuma aram ki sakht zarorat hai abi… _Sona again lays down but was looking so disturb.._

Sona: Nai Daya..main yahen nai rah sakti..chya app jo bhi kaho..yah mumkin nai hai mera asa kahen nai rah sakti… jahan mera rahna sa masala bana…app muja wapis Tarika didi ka pas chor ayen..aur ager wo bhi naa rakhna chyen muja..Tu asa he kahen bhi chor ayen..

Daya (_angry): _bas karo Sona..Yah kasi baten kar rahi ho tum ..Haan..? asa kasa chor ayon tum kahen bhi..Aur yah Gher sirf Abhijeet ka nai hai…mera bhi hai..Ayenda tum asi baten nai karo ..

Sona: tu aur kasi baten karon …Ahhhh… (_she feels pain in her head)_

Daya (_again panicked): _Sona..chup ho jayo tum..tuma aram ki zarorat hai..yun bolo gii tu dard hoga naa..

Sona (_screams): _Mar jana dijiya..Iss azeeyat saa tu jaan chote gii meri.. bht ho gaya..Jahen jati hoon wahen aik musbat ban jati hoon.. Nai rah sakti main yahen iss taran..akher kye haq hai mera? Kis haq sa rahon? Mar he jana acha hai mera tu.._And she starts crying… Daya Was really upset at the moment ..he was trying hard to console Sona..but she was not ready to Stop…Though she was feeling so much pain…_

Daya: Sona Plz..chup ho jayo..main tuma asa rota nai dhak sakta..

Sona (_painful tone)_: Dhak sakta hain..app sab dhak sakta hain Daya.. App ko meri koi parwa nai.. App muja yahen kyun laya hain..Muja laa jayia yahen sa Plz.. warna mein kud chali jayon gii…rah longi mein akala..nai chiya muja kssi ka bhi sath..

Daya (_strong): _nai jayo gii tum kahen … nai..aur yahen raho gii…Kyun raho gii tum kahen aur.. Aur Khaberdar jo kaha ka tum akali ho tu..Main hoon tumara sath..Jaan da sakta hoon tumara liya kaha tha naa..aur wo sab jhoot nai tha Sona.. Main tum sa bht pyar karta humesha karta rahon gaa..

Sona (_looks into his eyes meaningfully): _Pyar karta hain..Jaan daa sakta hain..(_teasing) _par shadi kar ka apna naam nai da sakta..

_Daya shocked…_

Sona (_added wd smile): _Rahna dijiya Daya..muja app sa koi umeed he nai rakhni chiya..

Daya : karon ga Shadi..(_Sona looks at him) _wada kiya tha tum sa.. tu pora bhi karon ga.. (_cupped her face) _Main janta hoon tum abi khafa ho mujsa..aur hona bhi chiya..mera he kasoor hai.. tumari kye halat hui hogi meri phone par baat sun kar main tu shayad soch bhi nai sakta.. I m very very sona..main bht jazbati ho gaya tha.. par ab nai.. main tuma asa iss haal mein akala nai dhak sakta..tum mera sath he raho gii..aur ager iss ka liya muja Abhijeet ka khilaf jaa kar bhi tum sa shadi karna pari tab bhi main tum sa Shadi karon gaa..Zaror..aur yah mera wada hai…

_He Hugs her tightly and Sona really feels top of the world on her victory…_

Sona (_thinking): _kaha tha na Abhijeet tum sa..Apna maqsad ko pana ka liya main kssi bhi had tak jaa sakti hoon..kssi bhi had tak.. (_touches her wound) _yah tu bht mamoli sii baat hai.. Kaha than a kal he mulaqat hogi app kah gher par.. Tu rok liya kye tum na? Sona jo tan lati hai..wo kar ka he dam lati hai… ab dhakna..Daya kasa mujsa tumari he ankhon ka samna shadi kara gaa aur tum kuch bhi nai kar payo gaa…

_Here Abhijeet saw Sona and Daya together like this from Window and moves back towards his room with anger.._

Abhijeet (_strong): _Bht ho gaya..Muja Daya ko sab sach sach batana he hoga Ab…haan..main tuma sab sach bata donga Daya..pher chya tum mera vishwas karo yah naa karo.. Iss ka siwa koi rasta nai hai mera pas.. Tuma dukh sa bechata bechata main tuma koh nai sakta asa.. Bas Kal.. main tuma sab sach bata donga..Sab…chya pher jo bhi ho….

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Plz Review.. I can't continue wd Few Reviews..Thank You…

And Guys still it's Janoon part Going..Inteha part is not started Yet...


	17. Chapter 17

**_JANOON_**

_Sona holded Daya's hand Tightly and tears run out from her eyes again…._

Sona (_sad tone): _Daya.. (_Daya looks at him) _muja najana kyun bht dar lagta hai..kahen main app saa pher saa dor ho gayi tu? Main tu mar jayon gii…

Daya (_clears her tears): _Sona..yah kasi baten kar rahi ho tum? Asa kuch bhi nai hoga.. tum itna kyun dar gayi ho…?

Sona (_moves his face towards wall side): _Abhijeet bahyia muja pasand nai karta app ka liya.. main yah janti hoon acha saa…

Daya: Sona

Sona (_cutted him): _Daya Plz..app muja yahen sa kahen aur laa jayen ..Plz..(_looks at him) _main nai chati wo pher sa muja jana ka liya kahen.. Daya main nai chati ka meri waja sa App bhayon mein kuch kaha suni ho…Shyad wo nai chata ka meri waja sa app dono ki yah zindagii badla..

Daya (_holded her hands tightly): _Sona..asa kuch nai hoga..Plz..yaqeen rakho..tuma koi nai kaha gaa yahen sa jana ko..

Sona (_Pleading)_: Daya plz.. asa mat Karen mera sath..mera bhi koi saman hai..main nai chati ka muja yahen sa jana ka liya Abhijeet bahiya pher sa kuch kahen.. yah asa kuch Karen jis sa muja yahen sa jana para..app ka bhai hain wo..manti hoon app ki soch sahi hai..par main..main kye karon..? muja dar lagta hai..ka kahen pher sa wo muja yahen sa bejna ka liya koi baat na Karen..

Daya: Plz sona.. tum janti nai ho abi teak sa Abhijeet ko..iss liya asa bol rahi ho..asa kuch nai ha..tum fikar mat karo main hoon na tumara sath..

Sona: par Daya..

Daya: Shsssss…bas ab aik dam chup..soa jayo. tuma aram ki sakht zarorat hai..hmm..

_Sona smiles and Closes her eyes…still holding Daya's hand tightly and Slept like this…._

Next Morning Abhijeet got urgent call from bureau for an urgent case..he moves towards guest room where he saw sona sleeping peacefully.. Daya also sleeping on Sofa cum bed in restless position..He thinks and then silenly moves towards Daya and after placing his hand on his shoulder, just whispers into his ears as…

Abhijeet : Daya..? (_Little shake him) _Daya..?

_Daya slowly moves and opens his eyes and looks at Abhijeet and sat wd jerk…_

Daya: kye hua? Itni subha?

Abhijeet (_calm tone): _Relax Daya..kuch nai hua..Sona soa rahi thi tu tuma aram sa jagya..bureau jana para ga...urgent case hai…ACP sahib na foren bulya hai... _Daya looks at Sona and then nodded..Abhijeet silenly moves out from the room..After Sometime Daya came out from the room and looks at Abhijeet who was making Breakfast quickly…_

Daya: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Daya tum aye gaya.. jaldi sa Breakfast kar lo ..pher huma nikalna hai.. _he comes forwards to gave him breakfast when he noticed Daya not ready yet…_Yah kye..tum abi tak tyar bhi nai hua?ACP sahab humara wait kar raha hain ..

Daya: Abhijeet main tum sa yahi kahna aya tha ka..Ka main nai aye sakta tumara sah..Sona akali hai..(_Abhijeet shocked) _Tum chala jayo aur ACP sir ko bata dana…

Abhijeet (_feels strange): _lakin Daya…Asa kasa..ACP sir na hum dono ko bulya hai..kuch zarori he hoga tabi bulya hai warna wo asa karta nai…tum jana hoga..

Daya (_sulky tone): _kye jana hoga..jana hoga laga rakhi hai? Nai jaa sakta jabhi kah raha hoon..Sona gher par akali ha..pehla he uss par janlawa hamla hua hai..Kuch smjh mein aye raha hai tuma? Yah kitni bari baat hai..? (_teasing) _par tuma kyun smjh aya ga kuch bhi? (_Abhijeet looks at him in anger)…_ Aur tu aur ACP sahab…una tu sochna chiya tha..pher bhi dono ko bula liya.. (_ignores) _nai jaa sakta mein..

Abhijeet: Lakien Daya..

Daya (_loud)_: kaha na nai jaa sakta.. pher kye hai tuma..Haan?

_And wd this he moves towards Guest room..when he hears from behind_

Abhijeet : Bht Pashtyo gay tum Daya…

_Daya looks at him back…_

Abhijeet (_added): _Jis Sona ka liya yah sab kar raha hona..Uski waja sa tuma kye kye dhakna para ga tum soch bhi nai sakta…

Daya (_comes towards him ): _kahna kye chata ho tum?

Abhijeet (_smiles teasingly): _mera kahna sa ab kye fark parta hai Daya..wo Sona tuma apna Pyar ka Jaal mein itni mazbooti sa pansa chuki hai ka tuma kuch smjh he nai ata..tum kuch smjhna he nai chata…

Daya (_Angry): _Abhijeet tum pher shuru ho gaya.. ? moka chiya na tuma bas Sona ka khilaf bolna kaa..muja smjh nai ati ka akher tuma problem kye hai uss saa? Kye bigara hai uss na tumara..?

Abhijeet (_angry n loud tone): _tuma mujsa cheen kar laa kar jaa rahi hai..pal pal mera khilaf kar rahi hai..nazar nai ata tuma..? aur tum kah raha ho muja problem kye hai..? dhako apni tarf Daya..meri tarf..yah hum kahan aye gaya hain? Kye asa tha hum? Wo Daya jo meri har baat par vishwas karta tha..wo ajj mera he khilaf khara hai.. muja he sab ka samna bol raha hai ka muja mhaf nai kara ga..jo mera liya jaan daa da tab bhi uff na kara wo Daya muja yah sab kah raha hai.. kye tuma yah sab bhi smjh ata hai? Jab saa wo larki humari zindagii mein ayi hai..humara sukh chain sab urr gaya hai..har aik pal mein hum aik dosra saa dor hota jaa raha hain..kye tuma yah sab smjh mein nai ata? Socha hai kabhi…

Daya: Sochta hoon..har pal yahi sochta hoon mein Abhi… but u know what.. (_stiff tone) _yah sab Sona ki waja sa nai ho raha..tumari waja sa ho raha hai yah sab (_Abhijeet looks at him wd shock) _tumari galat soch ka karan ho raha hai sab...tum pal pal humara rishta ko kharab karna par tula hua ho.. Sona na kuch nai bigara..wo tuma yah muja yah humara rishta ko laa kar koi baat nai karti..lakin tum..tum tu dhak bhi nai sakta ussa mera sath..problem tuma hai..ussa nai..usska koi kasoor nai..kasoor sirf tumara hai..aur illzam uss masoom par..

Abhijeet (harsh): koi masoom wasoom nai hai wo..smjha..(_Daya scared wd this harshly loud voice of Abhijeet) _pagal bana rahi hai wo tuma..aur tum ban bhi raha ho..(_comes near to him) _apni ankhen kholo Daya iss sa pehla ka bht dar ho jaya.. Ab tak wo hum sab ko pagal bana rahi thi..par mera samna nai ..nai kar sakti wo yah sab ab ..kyun ka uss ka raaz khul chukka hai..

Daya (_confused):_tum kye kahna chata ho Abhijeet..saf saf bolo?

Abhijeet: Daya..(_calm tone) _dhak mera bhai..meri baat shanti sa sun..(_stress) _smjh..Daya wo larki tumari zindagii mein achank sa ayi.. aur aik ka bad aik ati he chali gayi…Kyun in do saloon mein wo tuma aik bar bhi nai dikhi..?aik jhalk bhi..aur ab ki bar jo kahani Aik jhalk sa shuru hui wo aik Mela aur phr sona par aye ruki.. akher yah sab aik sath..achank he kyun? asa kabhi hota hai kye?

Daya (_looks at him angrily): _Tuma ager yaad ho tu wo Sachin ko bhi dihki thi..

Abhijeet (_take a sigh): _haan kyun ka wo iss sab ko real banana chati thi…yah uss ka plan ka aik hisa tha..

Daya (_harsh): _Abhijeet..

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _yah sach hai Daya.. Sona koi masoom larki nai tumara samana aik masoom aur bhooli bhali larki hona ka dikawa kar rahi hai sirf.. warna tu uss ka bolna tak ka andaz he aur hai.. wo tuma apna pyar ka jhaal mein pansa kar Apna pyar ka badla lana chati hai Daya.._Daya shocked…_

Daya (_shocked n confused): _Kye? pyar..pyar ka badla?

Abhijeet (_convincing tone): _haan Daya..Wo babu bahiya..woi uss ka pyar tha.. Barun..

Daya (_not believing): _what rubbish..kye bakwas kar raha ho tum?

Abhijeet: yah koi bakwas nai hai Daya..yah sab sach hai… Sona uss Barun ki sathi hai.. Maine uss ka case ki security ki zimadari li thi ta ka barun bag na saka..warna unka pora plan tha barun ko bagana ka aur ussa bechana ka..aur issi liya wo tumara sath mujsa bhi badla lana chati hai..tuma mera khilaf kar ka..yahi usska plan hai..(_in low tone) _yah iss sab bhi kuch zyada he chal raha hai usska demag mein..

_He looks at Stunned Daya who was just seeing him and was in delima after hearing all this.. Abhijeet moves towards him and holds his arm tightly…_

Abhijeet (_added in concern tone): _Daya yah sab muja Sona na kud bola hai..plz mera bhai mera vishwas kar..main uska khilaf asa he nai hoon..yahi wo waja thi jis sa main kabhi bhi uss ka sath nai ho paya..yahi wo waja hai jo Main teri shadi ka liya nai mana..Yahi waja hai Daya..tu mera bhai hai..aur muja meri jaan sa bhi zyada pyara hai.. sab kuch hai tu mera liya Daya..tu janta haina yah baat.. pher kasa mein tuja uss insan ka hawala kar don..jo sirf tera liya khatra ka bayas hai..Daya mera vishwas kar..Sona aik fraud hai..wo tuja dhoka daa rahi hai..main janta hoon mera bhai tera liya yah sab sahana aur manana asan nai hai..par yah sab sach hai Daya..tuja issa manana he hoga aur yah sab jaan kar aur smjh kar iss sa bahr nikalna he ho ga… (_he jerks him) _Daya tu sun raha haina? Daya?

_But Daya was stand still..Abhijeet feels really sad..his heartbeat was fast..he was not expected this that he will speak the truth like this.. but he just did it ..how..? and what will happen now..he don't know.. He moves forward..now his back was towards Daya..he just can't see him now..he was really waiting for his reaction…which can be so harsh and so unbelievable..Only one Sentence was echoing in Daya's ear again n again..._

_**"" main nai chati ka muja yahen sa jana ka liya Abhijeet bahiya pher sa kuch kahen.. yah asa kuch Karen jis sa muja yahen sa jana para..app ka bhai hain wo..manti hoon app ki soch sahi hai..par main..main kye karon..? muja dar lagta hai..ka kahen pher sa wo muja yahen sa bejna ka liya koi baat na Karen..""**_

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Daya maine bht koshish ki ka koi saboot laa kar tera samna rakhon..par asa nai ho paya.. mera aik khabri hai jisa sirf yah lagta hai ka wo koi saboot ikhata kar paya ga..per ajj kal uska bhi kuch ata pata nai.. par tu mera vishwas kar Daya..sona aim fraud hai..wo tujsa pyar nai karti..wo sirf aur sirf Barun sa pyar karti hai aur usski mout ka badla lana yahen ayi hai.. Tera aur mera beech Dooriyan tu wo pehla he laa chuki hai..abb huma humesha ka liya alag karna chati hai wo..aur najana iss sa aga usska kye plan ho..

Daya (_flat tone): _Bas karo Abhijeet…(_Abhijeet stopped wd Shock) _main aur sun nai payon gaa..

_Abhijeet looks at him behind wd shock.._

Abhijeet (_great shock): _Daya…?

_Daya who was standstill at his position like before looks at him with his eyes movement only.._

Daya: itna zehar bara hai tumara ander Abhijeet…main soch bhi nai sakta tha.. itni nafrat karta ho tum Sona sa ka usski dukh bari zindagii ko tum na yah sab naam diya hai…uss na apni pori dastan tuma he sunie thi na Abhijeet..tum he tha naa wo jis na mujsa aye kar kaha tha ka Daya socho..aur fasila karo iss sa pehla ka bht dar naa ho jaya.. ?tum he tha na wo jis na muja Sona ko mahf karna aur usa apnana ki salah di thi…? tum he tha na wo jis na muja yah ahsas dilya tha ka Apna pyar ka bare mein sochon ..uss pyar ka bara mein jo ajj tak mera ander hai aur in do salon mein bara hai kam nai hua..aur wo bhi tum he tha na Abhijeet jis na Sona jasi larki sa pyar karna par mujh par Proud feel kiya tha..? (_Abhijeet head down) _Aur ajj tum he uss ka bare mein yah sab bol raha ho.. asa kye ho gaya Abhijeet? Haan? Kye ho gaya asa jo tum itna khilaf ho gaya Sona ka..Sona ko gher sa nikalna ka liya? (_Abhijeet shocked) _yah meri zindagii sa nikalna ka liya? yah Sirf iss waja sa ka Kahen Meri shadi ka bad hum alag na ho jayen..main dor na ho jayon tum sa..iss liya yah sab kar raha ho tum?

Abhijeet (_look at him wd shock): _nai Daya..main asa kyun karon gaa..? nai asa nai hai.. (_wd low tone) _haan yah sach hai ka maine he tuma usska bare mein yah sab kaha tha..kyun ka tab muja asa he lagta tha..main ..main bht kush tha Daya tumara liya ka tuma..tuma tumari zindagii ka sab sa bara guilt dor karna ka moka mil raha hai..Mela ko becha nai paya tha tum..iss baat ka guilt humesha sa tha tumara ander..aur issi ka sath tum jeeya ho ab tak.. Par Daya..asa nai hai..tumara koi kasoor he nai hai..Balka tum tu kud unki planning ka shikar hua ho..wo tuma Mela ki mout ka illzam mein pansa kar sara dehan tum par lana chata tha.. aur kud bech nikalna chata tha..lakein unka sara plan bigar gaya tumara wahen sa Baag jana ki waja sa.. aur phr tum mera sath aye gaya..aur hum na mil kar Sach samna laa aya sab ka..aur unka plan fail kar diya.. Yahi sach hai Daya…

Daya (_loud n convincing)_ :Haan yah sach tha..par Mela nai..wo kud iss sab ka shikar hui hai.. wo iss sab ka hisa nai thi.. Barun uska pyar nai tha.. Yah jhoot hai..

Abhijeet (_harsh): _Daya main jhoot kyun bolon gaa tum sa..? Yah sab tuma kahani lagti hai.. ? tuma jhoot lagta hai yah sab? Akhr kyun karon ga main asa tera sath..? Yah sab sach hai..Sona na kud accept kiya hai yah sab mera moun par..

Daya (_harsh too): _Acha.. koi saboot..hai koi saboot tumara pas iss sab ka?

Abhijeet (_low tone): _nai..asa nai hai..mera pas koi saboot nai iss sab ka.. main kuch hasil nai kar paya ab tak..

Daya : Senior inspector Abhijeet.. bina kssi saboot ka itna sab kuch bol raha hain aur kah raha hain ka ussa aik kahani na smjhon mein..balka uss par yaqeen kar ka aik masoom larki ki zindagii tabah kar doon.. Jo mujsa bapanah mohabbat karti hai.. (_Sad tone) _Ab tak tu muja lag raha tha ka kssi na yah sab galat tumara demag mein bara hai..shayd kssi khabri ki galat info na he.. par ab..ab tum na muja aur meri soch ko galat sabit kar diya Abhijeet.. bht galat kar raha ho tum yah sab.. muja laga tha tum mera bhai ho..muja aur mera pyar ko smjho gaa..meri takleef ko..par nai..tuma sirf apni parwa hai..tuma sona pasand nai..tuma yah lagta hai ka usski waja sa tum muja kho doga..issi liya nai chata ka meri shadi ho..Sona kye tuma tu kssi bhi larki sa meri shadi hota dhak kar asa he laga ga.. (_Abhijeet shell shocked) _Sona na teak he kaha mujsa Kal raat..ka tuma wo iss liya pasand nai kyun ka tum chata he nai ka meri zindagii mein koi larki meri family bana aur humara yah gher..yah zindagii khtam ho.. uss na mujhsa kaha ka Tum ussa iss gher sa pher sa nikalna ki koshish zaroor karo gaa.. issi liya wo chati thi ka main ussa kahen aur chor ayon..iss halat mein bhi.. (_Abhijeet was looking at him wd firey eyes) _aur main ussa smjha raha tha ka asa nai hai..kuch bhi nai..wo galat soch rahi hai..par wo kitni sahi thi Abhijeet..kitni sahi..(_Unbelievable tone)_ main kabhi soch bhi nai sakta tha ka tumari itni gatiya soch hogi..itna gir jayo gaa tum ka Sona ka bara mein itni bari aur jhooti kahani sunao gaa muja..sirf aur sirf muja usska khilaf karna ka liya.. itna gir jayo gaa tum..main kabhi soch bhi nai sakta tha…

_And his mouth shut due to hard slap of Abhijeet on his cheek.. Before he react anymore another hard slap give him one more shock..Abhijeet was red due to anger.._

Abhijeet (_pointing his finger towards Daya): _Shut up…Just shut up..(_he was so harsh) _bht sun li maine tumari bakwas.. bht .. gir gaya hoon mein..? main nahin tum gir chukka ho..meri nazron sa…andhe ho gaya ho iss payr ka chakr mein.. itna andha ka baki har cheez sa gir chukka ho..Tumara demag khatm ho chukka hai Daya..Suna tha Log Pyar mein pagal ho jata hain..ajj dhak bhi liya.. Tum iss ishq ka janoon mein andhe ho chukka ho Daya..itna andha ka tumri akal khtm ho chuki hai..jo sach aur jhoot mein fark he nai kar sakti ab.. jisa Dhoka aur sachie mein fark karna ata he nai.. jo kuch bhi smjh nai sakta ab.. yahi chati thi wo Larki..aur wo kaymub ho gayi akher.. maine bht koshish ki tuma bechana ki daya..par kye karon..? jab tum he sath nai ho tu main kye karon..(_heartbroken tone) _apni zindagii daa dii tuma daya..par tumara vishwas nai jeet paya…aur wo larki kuch he samay mein kye sa kye kar gayi..usska pyar ajj itna uper hai ka mera pyar ki koi ahmeyat he nai..par teak hai…maa baap ki koi kadar nai karta chand dino ka pyar ka liya..kye sa kye kar jata hain …(_very painful tone)_tu main kon hoon pher? Koi bhi tu nai.. Koi bhi tu nai…pher kyun karo ga tum mera vishwas..

Daya: tum na mera vishwas kiya tha Abhijeet?

_Abhijeet was stunned…(ref to horrible time)_

Daya (_looks at him n speak wd painful tone): _kitna cheeka tha … chilya tha main..tumari maded mangi thi maine.. par tum na kye kiya tha tab? Yaad tu hoga tuma? (_tears falls down from Abhijeet eyes, who never ever forgave himself for this biggest mistake of his life)_ tum na kye kiya tha? Meri baat tak nai sunta tha tum..meri..meri awaz tak sunana pasnd nai tha tuma..yaad haina Abhijeet..aur Vishwas..kiya tha mujh par tum na? nai..tum na tu kye..kssi na bhi vishwas nai kiya tha mujh par.. main kuch bhi nai Bhoola Abhijeet..kuch bhi nai.. lakin iss sab ka bawajood tum pher sa mera sath asa karo gaa..maine kabhi socha nai tha.. kabhi nai..

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Daya main tab

Daya (_stop him by his hand harshly): _Bas.. _Abhijeet freezed…_Aik lafz aur nai..acha hua..acha hua muja waqt rahta he sab smjh mein aye gaya..warna shayd mein ab bhi kssi galtfehmi mein rahta.. (_And he went towards his room but before he enters.. he looks towards Abhijeet again) _Yaqeen nai ata muja Abhi…(_Abhijeet looks at him wd really helpless shades) _yaqeen nai ata muja ab bhi..ka tum..tum asa kar sakta ho…_And tears escaped from his eyes and he enters into his room wd broken heart….And Abhijeet was still standing there…looking really helpless …tears falls down from his eyes too… _

Voice: kaha tha na tumari ankhon ka samna sa uss cheen kar laa jayo gii aur tum kuch nai kar payo ga..kaha tha na…(_Abhijeet eyes ball moves towards Guest room door, where Sona was standing and saying all this wd teasing style n smile) _ Dad deni para gii bae..bari himat hai..sab kuch janta hua bhi tum na Daya ko sab bata dala..wah wah.. (_she slowly claps so that Daya cannot heart anything) _wasa itni bewakoof tu nai smjha tha maine tuma …(_sad teasing tone) _par tum bhi kye karta..aur koi option bhi tu nai becha tha Senior Inspector Abhijeet ka pas..(_taunting)_ jis sa kabhi kuch chup nai pata…. _She laughs.._par kar bhi kye liya sab jaan ka… hmm..? _she winks at him and again moves towards her room while enjoying her victory…and singing as_

_Jeet Jayen gaa Hum…_

_Jeet hayen gaa Hum Tu Ager Sang hai…_

_Zindagii har gari ek nai jang hai…_

_Zindagiii har gari ek nai jang hai…._

_She looks at Abhijeet..who was really controlling himself not to kill her.._

Sona (_smiles): _yah Song app ka liya tha Jhat jee.._She winks again…_MY NEXT STEP..be ready…_And she closes the door…_

_Abhijeet really feels like he will kill her at the moment..but any step by him means Daya against him..he was so much angry and Furstreated at the moment..He looks towards Daya's room door and moves towards it…he knocks it with.._

Abhijeet (_screaming)_: Daya…Daya darwaza kholo..meri baat suno Daya..tuma ho kye gaya hai..mera vishwas kyun nai kar raha ho tum.. akher main jan boj kar kyun karon ga yah sab..kyun..Daya.. ? Daya plz..yar meri baat sun..yah sab bht galat ho raha hai mera bhai..Plz..mera yaqeen kar daya..aik bar..sirf aik bar…Dayaaaa….?

_But he got no reply from Daya..he was trying and continually knocking the door but still result was same..He was so much frustrated..he really don't know what to do now..what? With same frustration he left the home and unknowingly reaches at beach area..which always gives him so much sooth in such type of scenario..his eyes really starts showing his pain in the form of tears after remembering each and every word of Daya….first time in the life he feels that what he did was not gud step..and he was also feeling helpless at the moment bcz he don't have any other choice as well..and this all was making him more and more frustrated…_

Abhijeet (_very sad): _Daya tuja ho kye gaya hai..Iss sona na tuja apna Jaal mein itna mazbooti sa pansa liya hai..ka tu mera khilaf chala gaya hai..(_not believing) _mera? maine kabhi socha bhi nai tha ka tu asa kara gaa.. Yah sab kye ho gaya yar.. Tu mera vishwas nai kar raha.. mera… ? This is not done yar..this is really not done.. 17 saal ka rishta par barosa nai.. aur uss kal ki ayi larki par.. yah sab kye hai yar…maine yah tu kabhi nai socha tha.. kabhi nai… _He was feeling so sad and lonely at the moment… _Pyar tu taqat data hai..aur yahen Pyar na he sab kuch barbad karna shuru kar diya hai..Aik tarf Daya ka beintaha pyar aur dosri tarf Dhoka.. Iss sab ka anjam kabhi acha ho nai sakta..nai nai..(_Afraid) _main asa akala chor nai sakta Daya ko..nai..chya wo jo bhi kaha..jo bhi kara..wo na sahi..main tu sab sach janta hoon..muja har keemat par usska sath dana hai..ussa uss nagin sa bechana hai… Par Daya?.yar kye tu aik larki ki waja sa…(_After few moments) _kye ager muja koi Tarika ko laa kar asa bola tu main uss par yaqeen karon gaa? (_jerks his head) _kabhi nai..Sach main bhi kuch ho tab bhi muja tu Tarika par vishwas hai.. par..par ager Daya kuch bola tu kye main sochon ga nai? (_confused) _nai nai.. Aik tarf pyar..aik tarf dosti..(_again jerks his head in confusion) _nai nai.. yah sab bht muskil hai.. shyad main bhi yahi sochon ga ka Daya ko galtfehmi hui hai.. shyad yahi kahon gaa uss saa.. Pata nai… shyad Daya Sahi hai..jis jaga par wo hai.. usska Hum main sa kssi aik par vishwas karna muskil hai.. par muja ussa bechana hai.. (_strong) _muja mera bhai ko bechana hai.. chya wo pher kasa he behave kyun na kara mera sath.. Sona ussa kuch bhi karna par majbor kyun na kar daa..Muja har dam ussa bechana ki koshish karni hai..Bilkul..main apna hathon sa asa sab kuch jana nai da sakta..kabhi nai.. _And with these Strongs feelings he stood up and after removing his tears he moves from there…_

_**CID BUREAU:**_

_Daya reaches there with swellon face…where ACP was already standing with few more team members like Freddy, Sachin, Shreya and Rajat … and also wd Doctor Salunkha and Tarika …they all were discussing abt the case….he looks towards Daya and asked wd anger as.._

ACP (_anger): _Fursat mil gayi tuma.. Bureau darshan dana ki..

_Daya's head moves downward…_

ACP: Aur wo tumara bhai..wo kidar hai.. Do ghanta beet gaya aur ab shakl dikha raha ho tum..? malom hai kitna zarori matter tha jabhi tum dono ko bulya.. sab seniors present hain yahen lakin tum dono ka pata tak nahin…

_His anger was really rising after getting no reply from Daya…_

ACP : Yah stachu bana kye kara ho tum? Koi jawab hai tumara pas? Aur kahan hai Abhijeet…

Daya (_looks at him): _Sir..muja..muja nai malom wo kahan hai..

ACP (_teasing): _Aur apna bara mein ..? wo tu malom hoga he?

Daya (_low tone): _Sir wo..wo gher par..Sona ki tabeat teak nai thi tu..

ACP (_angry): _malom hai muja… lakin duty comes first..zarori tha tabi bulya hoga yah nai soch sakta tha tum..?uper saa tum dono ka phones..koi bhi call attend nai kar raha tha..Soa raha tha kye dono..? itna immature behavior..

Salukha: Boss rahna do..sambal liya na sab..

ACP (_angrily to Salunkha): _tum mat bolo bech mein Salunkha.. iss taran ki harkat inn dono naa ajj tak nai ki hai..aur what do u mean by sambal liya? Ager nai ho pata tu? Tab bhi yahi bolta tum.. ?aur reason tu suno..Sona ki tebeat kharab thi..jab sa wo larki isski life mein ayi hai..ya bureau tikta he kab hai? (_Daya looks at him in shock) _haan malom hai yah iss ka personal matter hai aur muja bolna ka koi haq nai..par iss bureau ko chalna hai muja… Ager tumara iss ishq ka karan kaam par asar para ga tu muja haq hai bolna ka… koi bhi kam teak sa nai karta yah larka..har cheez main immature behavior dikha gaa tuma..aik file teak sa tyar nai hoti time par..I just can't tolerate this behavior anymore.. uss DCP na ajj kitna kuch sunya muja..in dono ki waja sa..DIG ki presence mein..

Daya (_really embarresed)_ : I m…m ..very..sorry sir..ayenda app ko ..meri waja sa shikayat ka moka nai mila ga…

ACP: Kyun? (_Teasingly) _asa kye karna wala ho tum..jis saa muja tum par ab yah barosa ho..? (_angry) _Dhako Daya..ager tuma yah job karni hai tu pori zimadari sa karo ..jasa pehla kiya karta tha..Har bar.,har bar tuma Abhijeet becha lata hai..(_Daya looks at him) _par ab mein aur nai yah sab bardasht karon gaa..

Daya : I know sir app mujsa bht gusa hain..aur app na meri galtiyon ko bht bar mahf bhi kiya hai..kuch kaha bhi nai mera ab tak ka record aur app ka pyar ki waja saa.. par sir iss sab ka bhi aik reason tha.. main sona aur apni life ko balance he nai kar paa raha tha.. tension mein tha..aur uper sa Abhijeet …_He stops and all really feels that he was taking Abhijeet name with so much hate and anger…._

ACP (_looks at him confusingly): _Kye Abhijeet? Baat kye hai Daya?

Daya: sir main.. main Sona sa shadi kar raha hoon.. _All shocked… ACP already told abt everything to all these team members who were present in bureau now..what Abhijeet told him abt Sona…so all really knew abt the scenario..Daya added further as.. _Bas sir ab sab teak ho jaya gaa..

Salunkha: Daya becha..yah kye kah raha ho tum..itni achanak sa Shadi..aur batya tak nai..(_smiles)_ bae huma tyari ka moka tu do..

_All really looks towards Salunkha and understands that he is trying to stop Daya …_

Daya (_looks at him sadly): _nai sir..asi koi dhoom dham sa shadi nai ho rahi ..main bas Mandir mein he khamoshi ka sath shadi kar longa..

Freddy: par sir..yun achank..i mean app na tu kuch batya bhi nai..

Daya (_low tone): _batana ko kuch hai bhi nai Freddy..

Shreya (_smiles)_: Sir I m so happy for u.. I hope Sona app ka liya best larki ho..

Salunkha (_smiles)_ : haan haan zaror hogi..akher Daya becha na asa he tu fasla nai laa liya Itna bara apni life ko laa kar..Shadi jasi baat koi mamoli baat tu nai…

_Daya looks at them ..all were smiling and trying to pretend that they all are happy except ACP…_

Daya (_low tone): _haan ..haan sir..

ACP (_very serious)_: Daya..(_Daya looks at him) _Abhijeet ko pata hai iss sab ka bare mein…

Daya (_feels anger): _Sir …app mera sa baat mat Karen Abhijeet ka bare mein..

ACP: Kyun? kyun baat na karon? Haan? Ho kye gaya hai tum dono ko..jab dhako jagra.. akher kyun badal gaya ho tum dono itna..? haan? Hai kahan wo..?

Daya: Sir app ko bhi lagta hai ka hum Sona ki waja sa badal gaya hain?

ACP: Dhako Daya.. main nai janta ka baat kye hai.. par haan ab ager tum na itna bara decision laa he liya hai tu aik Baap ki hasiyat sa kuch kahna hai muja..halan ka tum na wasa koi haq diya tu nai muja apni zindagii ka itna bara fasila mein.. (_Daya's head down) _lakien pher bhi tumari parwa hai muja..mera beta jasa ho tum Daya.. itna tu bolon gaa ka Abhijeet ki baat par dehan do.. wo bina kssi baat ka tu kuch nai bola gaa tuma…

Daya (_looks at him wd shock) : _oh..tu app ko sab malom he hai.. par shyad teak sa nai janta app ka wo kye kye bol raha hai..

Salunkha (_very serious tone)_: Daya becha..wo kye bool raha hai..huma sab malom hai.. sab..(_Daya looks at him wd shock) _aur issi liya hum kah raha hain ka aik bar..aik bar tu tum socho iss bare mein..

Freddy (_wd concern): _I m sorry sir..muja bolna ka koi haq nai ..lakin sirf app ki khatir..sir ager bad mein kuch pata chala tu..tu (_low tone) _shayad app sah nai payo gaa..iss liya sir plz..aik bar unki baat par gor kijyia…

Tarika: Daya..main nai janti kye kahon..Aik tarf muja sona sahi dihkti hai..uss main koi burie nai dhaki maine..aur dosri tarf Abhijeet..wo kyun tumara sath kuch galat kara gaa..?wo kye hai tum hum sa acha sa janta ho.,par yah tumari zindagii ka sawal hai..bas itna he kahon gii jo bhi karna bht soch smjh kar karna plz…

Daya (_shocking tone): _Tarika tum bhi…? Tuma bhi asa lagta hai ka…tum tu Sona ka sath rahi ho..tuma tu wo bht pasnd thi naa..

Tarika: Daya wo ab bhi muja bht pasand hai..infact hum sab ko..Abhijeet na jo kuch bhi kaha hum main sa kssi na asa kuch bhi mahsoos nai kiya..

Daya (_panic): _tu pher kyun? kyun app sab ko wo galat lagti hai..

ACP: wo galat nai lagti huma..asa kab kah raha hain hum..?par Abhijeet..wo kyun kuch bhi asa jan boj kar kaha gaa..tum yah bhi tu socho?

Daya (_angry): _mahf kijiya gaa sir..jab kabhi bhi Abhijeet par koi baat ati hai..app wo pehla shaks hota hain jo uss par shak karta hain…(_smiles) _aur ajj app bhi muja yah sab bata raha hain..?

Salunkha: wo baat aur hai Daya.. ACP aik BOSS hona ki hasiyat sa apni duty karta hai..jitna yah sach hai utna he yah bhi sach hai ka dil sa uss naa Abhijeet ko kabhi galat nai mana.. Aik case aur zindagii mein fark hai..bht fark.. hum sab ko tumari fikar hai..aur Abhijeet ko bhi..hum sab sirf itna kah raha hain ka tum bas thora socho..itna bara kadum uttana ki achank sa kye zarorat hai akher tuma..thora ruk jayo..

Daya (_trying to convince)_: Sir app aik bar kud bhi tu dono pehlu sa sochiya… app.. _he was abt to say more when suddenly he stops and smiles and nodded his head in disappointment..All looks at him confusingly… _

Daya (_smiles): _App sab ka maan mein Abhijeet pehla he itna kuch barh chukka hai ka..mera kuch bhi kahna ka app sab ko yah smajna ka koi fyada nai ab… koi fayda nai.. (_All shocked on such reaction of Daya…really really shocked)_

Salunkha (_comes forward)_: Daya becha..asi baat nai hai..hum tu bas

Daya (_cutting): _Rahna dijiya sir..main sab smjh gaya..sab.. thank you..(_smiles) _muja laga tha ka app sab tu smjhen gaa jab app ko sab malom hoga tu..par nai.. app sab ko bhi Abhijeet he sahi lagta hai..tu teak hai..app dijiya ussi ka sath..wasa bhi mera aur Abhijeet ki jab bhi baat ati hai app sab ussi ka sath data hain..mera nai…(_All were really looking at him in shock)_ pehla bhi tu yahi kiya tha app sab naa (_horrible time)_… tab kon sa mera sath diya tha jo ab app sa koi umeed rakhon mein…? (_everyone stunned)_ teak hai..muja kssi ka sath ki zarorat nai.. kssi ka sath ki nai..

_He was abt to move out when at door step he met with Abhijeet…both eyes met and Daya moves out after hitting with Abhijeet badly…all were really shocked on all this..this was beyond their expectations while not new for Abhijeet…but obviously sad.._

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

**Thanks for reviews…**

**Ritesh, Yar kye karon..Story dil sa likh nai paa rahi hoon..zara bhi time nai hai.. Muskil sa cover kar rahi hoon.. I was trying hard ka Issi chapter mein JANOON part end ho jaya..but nai kar payi.. but bht zyada fast likha hai..Hope u Like it…**

**Subhu, kye yar sad kar diya tum na tu…asa kasa chala gaa..wasa he thora sa Regular reviewer hain..oh I m sad now..:(((( all the best for exams…**

**Gudia, How are u bechi? Feeling better…?**

**Naina, I m missing u … ((**

**Guys How was this chapter.. And Abt Inteha part..Hmm that will be different one.. Next part will be full of dhamaka..bcz it will be last Part of JANOON part…. But I need reviews..Plz reviews All readers.. who is reading it..Plz atleast review…**

**Guys I m trying to Update fast now..Hope next chapter bhi jaldi update kar payo…But don't forget to review…**

**Love u all..Urs Poonum**


	18. Chapter 18

_Uff itna hours laga kar maine itna long chap lika hai in one go...:o :o :o Now I m posting it in hurry without reading it at once..Hopefully u will enjoy... Thank you..._

* * *

**_JANOON_**

All were shell shocked on such behavior of Daya…ACP looks towards Abhijeet who was stand still at his place and was looking towards all in trance..He moves forward little bit with same shocking expressions..

ACP (to Abhijeet): Yah..yah kye hai Abhijeet? Yah Daya..yah kye bol raha hai..kye kar…(he was so shocked) kar kye raha hai yah?

Abhijeet (nodded his head in disappointment): Pata nai sir..Yah sab..(low tone n down head) chupa hua tha app sab saa..Acha hua..acha hua app sab ko sab malom ho gaya… And with this he moves forward with same down head while all were looking at him wd shock..

Salunkha (shockingly): Sab malom ho gaya Matlab? Abhijeet tum na yah sab pehla kyun nai batya huma?

Abhijeet (looks at him): kye batata mein sir? Kye? hai kye batana ko mera pas? (Sad tone) yahi ka mera bhai.. (Pointing towards himself) mera Daya (unintentionally his volume increases) mera wo Daya jisa dost tu kye…Bhai bhi choro..aik becha ka jasa pala hai maine..wo Daya ajj mera vishwas tu dor par meri baat sunana sa bhi katrata hai..kye bolon sir..ka mera Daya muja ab Daya he nai lagta..ussa najana kye ho gaya hai..Yah ishq uss par janoon ki taran sawar ho chukka hai..main ussa jitna uss sab sa nikalna ki koshish karta aya hoon..wo utna he uss sab mein dansta chala jaa raha hai..Wo Sona ussa pagal bana rahi hai apni uss koobsurti aur jhooti masoomeyat ka jaal mein… aur Daya apna guilt ko dhota dhota kudi uss mein pansta jaa raha hai..kye batyon mein sir? Kye? And with so much disturbed and worried expressions he sat down on chair after holding his head..While all were looking at him with teary eyes and painful expressions..His words were clearly showing his pain which he is boring after coming to know that his brother is not his same brother anymore..His brother is not trusting him like before just bcz of New relation in his life...Which, is now much more important for him than him…This was the most shocking and heartbroken reality for him in this time period of his life..But still he is trying to hide this pain from himself even...So, that he can save himself for saving his brother..he knew only he can save him..bcz he is the only relations present in his life..so he was trying hard not to break down and everyone was understanding his pain and condition very well…

Salunkha moves forward and tries to console Abhijeet after placing his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder..

Salunkha: Abhijeet? (Abhijeet looks at him) beta fikar mat karo..Sab teak ho jaya ga..Daya ki zindagii mein tumari ahmeyat kye hai tum acha sa janta ho..

Abhijeet (Sadly smiles): Abb wo ahmeyat kahan rahi sir? (All feels sad) ab tu koi aur wo jaga laa chukka hai..App janta hain Sir..Daya na ajj tak mujsa iss taran sa baat nai ki..jasa wo ab karta hai.. maine ussa kitna smjya ka main jan boj kar asa kyun karon gaa? Par ussa smjh he nai ata sir..wo Sona jo bolti hai , kahti hai..wo ussa acha sa smjh ata hai..par meri baat..meri baat usa smjh nai ati sir..

ACP: Par Abhijeet kuch tu karna hoga na …

Abhijeet (looks at him): Sir kye Karon gaa? Wo kuch suna tab na? uss na apni ankhon par ishq ki pati band li hai..ab koi cha kar bhi ussa kuch nai dika sakta..bas sirf aik haal hai wo ishq ki pati usski ankhon sa uttara tabhi…aur wo mumkin nahin..sona usa kuch batya gii nai..(low tone) Aur ab tu wo aur bhi alert ho gayi hai.. har kadm aur bhi soch smjh ka rakh rahi hai..(he looks at ACP with meaningful eyes) Sir..(moves towards him) Sir app ko tu..app ko tu yaqeen haina mujh par? (looks towards All) main Daya ka bhala chata hoon..

Salunkha: Abhijeet..(Abhijeet looks at him) Dhako hum janta hain kuch tu baat hai hi jo tum yah sab bol raha ho..(Thinking) Ager hum Sona ka samna yah kahen ka usski sachie hum janta hain tu? Shayd wo kuch sach bol daa..

Abhijeet: nai sir..wo asa nai kara gii.. wo app sab ko bhi yahi yaqeen dilya gii ka muja galtfehmi hui hai ussa laa kar..(irritate) Sir wo har kadam bht ponk ponk kar rakha gii ab..asa koi kadm nai uttaya gii jis sa hum fayada utta saken yah Daya..ussa kuch malom ho jaya..sir jitna main janta hoon ussa..wo in sab baton par work kar ka ayi hai..pori planning ka sath..

Freddy: fikar mat Karen Sir..kuch tu haal hoga hi.. burie ka anat bhi hota hai..har burie ka..(Abhijeet looks at him wd hope) bas app himat rakiya sa janta hoon app ka dil par kye guzar rahi hai sir..par aik baat yaad rakiya gaa ager Daya sir ko iss janoon sa koi becha sakta hai tu wo sirf app hain.. app himat mat hariya ga sir..ager apna he sath nai danga tu aur kon daga sath…?

All looks towards Freddy with proud..Abhijeet smiles on this and patted on Freddy's shoulder with.

Abhijeet: Main janta hoon Freddy..aur tum fikar mat karo..mein kabhi bhi tumara Daya sir ka sath nai choron gaa.. Wo bala he galat rasta pa chal para ho..par ager mein uss sa khafa ho gaya sab janta hua bhi tu kal uss galat rasta pa chalta kssi galat nateeja ka zimadar kahen na kahen kye main nai honga? ,muja apna jazbat par kaboo rakh kar hosh sa kam lana hai Freddy..aur wo sab mein karon bhai ko bechana ka liya.. Ager JAAN Daa sakta hoon usska liya tu yah JAZBAAT tu bht choti sii cheez hain…

All feels new strength in Abhijeet...

Salunkha: Aur Abhijeet, hum tumara sath hain..jab bhi humari zarorat para foren batana..

Abhijeet: nai sir..main kudi yah nai chata ka app sab Daya sa zyada baat Karen iss bare mein..main nai chata ka wo meri taran app sab ko bhi iss sab ka khilaf smjha aur app sab sa bhi door ho jaya ..iss taran tu wo kud ko bilkul tanha kar laaga… aur jab bhi muja app sab ki zarorat pari..main app sab sa nai tu aur kiss a kahon gaa? All smiles and ACP patted on his shoulder …when New case reported and All again busy in work..

IN EVENING:

Abhijeet reaches at home..he moves out from quills after a tired day and looks towards his home and took a deep breath…he was really not willing to enter inside the he knew something new must be waiting for him…

Abhijeet (in disappointment): Aik waqt tha gher aye kar sakoon mehsos hua karta tha.. Din bar ki takan khtm ho jati thi yah dhak kar ka gher poonch gaya…aur ajj..(sadly smiles) ajj apna he gher jana ko maan nai kar raha..kye yar..After few seconds.. Par jana tu para gaa he.. And with this he enters inside the home and looks around, lights were not ON… he switched on the lights and was abt to enter in main hall where he saw Sona Hits from Sofa and Falls down on floor and she starts crying… Abhijeet was unable to understand the situation and that what's going on? First lights were not On and also no voice was present around him even Sona was present in main Hall and when he switched on the lights he saw Sona present there and hitting with sofa and crying n screaming badly when he the hit was not so high that she screams like this..then what's all this..? before he can react anything more and came out from his pools of thoughts..suddenly Main door opens and Daya enters inside the home in hurry …Abhijeet looks towards him..who looks at him in panic and then Moves towards Sona who was screaming badly after sitting on floor, holding her leg …

Sona (Screaming n crying): Ahhhh..ahhh… Koi hai? Ahhh..Daya..aaa? app kahan chala gaya…

Daya (moves and Holds her leg): Sona..Sona? yah kye ho ? kye kiya yah. ..?

Sona (Crying): Daya..bht dard ho raha hai.. app kahen chala gaya tha? Main gir gayi thi..Daya muja uttayen plz..bht dard…Ahhh.. ..?

Daya (holding her and making her sat on sofa): haan Sona..aik minute..fikar mat karo..main bas aye gaya hona..? (looks towards Abhijeet with anger) aram sa.. abi teak ho jaya gaa.. And after settling her, he made phone call to Doctor .. Sona..maine doctor ko bula liya hai wo ata he hoga..hmm.. (placing his hand on her cheek) Aram sa..tum pershan mat ho..okay? sab sab teak ho jaya ga..

Sona (still tears were rolling down from her cheeks): Daya.. bht dard..Ahh…

Daya (showing in pain after seeing her in Pain): Abi teak ho jaya gaa..Bas thori dar..

And then he looks towards Abhijeet, who was still seeing all this drama and trying to guess that it all is just a drama or reality…

Daya (moves towards Abhijeet): Tum yahen khara khara tamasha dhak raha ho? (Abhijeet looks at him in shock) usski help nai kar sakta tha? Dhako (pointing towards Sona) dhako kye haal ho gaya hai usska? Usska paar (foot) kitni buri taran sa pansa tha..aur tum yahen khara sab dhakta raha.. (Disgust look) Kitna pather dil ho gaya ho tum Abhijeet…ho kye gaya hai tuma akher?

Abhijeet (tense tone): Daya..main tu..muja Smj he nai.

Daya (cutting in angry and loud): Kye smjh nai ayi tuma Abhijeet.. ? wo bechari wo cheek rahi hai. Chila rahi hai..muja bahr sa ata usski cheekan sunie daa rahi then aur tuma yahen khara hua, sab dhakta hua kuch sunie nai diya? Kamal haina Abhijeet..

Sona : Daya Plz…

Daya (looks towards her n speak angrily): bas bht ho gaya sona..tum humesha he muja asa rok lati ho.. (Looks towards Abhijeet) yah mera aur Abhijeet ki baat hai.. (Abhijeet was looking at him in shock) muja yaqeen nai hota ka yah mera woi bhai Abhijeet hai..sach mein yaqeen nai hota…

Abhijeet (tense but little loud tone): kye yaqeen nai hota tuma Daya..kye kar diya hai maine asa..? tum meri baat tu suno? Yar main abi gher aya hoon…lights on ki tu dhaka Sona achanak sa yahen gir pari… muja kuch smjh he nai aya yar..uper saa tum aye gaya yar..muja tu malom bhi nai tha ka yah yahen par hai…

Sona (shocking tone): yah kye bol raha hain app bahiya…

Daya and Abhijeet both looks towards her with confused expressions..

Sona (trying to stand after holding lamp stand): Yah app kye kah raha hain ?

Daya (confusingly): kye matlab hai tumara Sona? Tum kahna kye chati ho..

Sona (tears starts falling down from her eyes silently): Daya… (Hesitating) main kahna nai …par (really shocking way) Bahiya asa kyun kah raha hain muja smjh nai aye raha..wo tu… (looks towards Abhijeet) wo tu kab sa… (Looks towards Daya) kab sa he gher hain..

Daya (shocked): kye? he looks towards Abhijeet..who was shell shocked after hearing this..he really knew well that something new is coming on their way but he was not ready yet…

Sona (burst out): Daya.. Bhaiya na kye kuch nai kaha muja.. kitni baten sunien…(she was controlling herself but crying badly) uno na mujsa kaha saf saf ka app ki zindgaii sa nikal jayon..warna..

Daya (shockingly): warna?

Sona (really crying): warna wo muja kahan gyub kar danga..muja pata bhi nai..nai chala gaa..

DUO were stunned on this.. …

Sona (trying to control): aur abi kah raha hain ka..ka wo abi gher aya… Daya main app ko kuch bhi nai batati..main bht dar..dar gayi..Daya (scared tone) Daya main chupka sa app ki zindagii sa jana chati thi Daya..par mera moun sa..najana kasa nikal…

Daya (stunned): yah tum kye kah rahi ho..janti bhi ho?

Sona (again burst out after hiding her face in her both hands): Daya main chali jayon gii..muja nai malom mein kye kah rahi hoon..main ab aur yah sab nai sah sakti..main Yah jang nai lar sakti Daya.. (she looks at him and cries) ap tu kuch janta bhi nai..app ka naa hona par Abhijeet bahiya muja kasa kasa dhamkata hain…

Abhijeet (screams in anger): yah kye bakwas kar rahi ho tum? Daya looks at him..

Sona (same crying n scared tone): uss din..uss din lunch par bhi bahiya asa he nai laa kar gaya tha muja..uss din bhi main wahen sa baag kar aye gayi thi akala gher..muja tu malom bhi nai tha rasta..app beshak Tarika didi ka security guard sa poch lana main texi sa main wapis ayi thi akala..Abhijeet bahiya nai aya tha muja chorna…tab bhi ino na muja bht dhamkya.. mera samna apni pistol bhi raki…(and she starts crying loudly and scarily) muja darana ka liya…

Daya was stunned…he got angry..

Daya (tough tone): Kye bol rahi ho Sona..

Sona (shocked): Dayaa… app… app ko mujh par yaqeen nai hai kye..?

Daya (angry): Sona tum kye bol rahi ho..tuma malom bhi hai? Andaza hai tuma?

Sona (loud): haan hai andaza muja..bht acha sa..

Daya (loud): Sona tum

Sona (angrily cutting): issi liya..(Crying) issi liya main ajj tak nai boli kuch bhi.. Bhayia kuch bhi bolta raha aur main chup chap sahti rahi..sirf aur sirf yah soch kar ka app mera vishwas nai karo gaa.. nai karo gaa.. (Harsh) pochen..(Pointing towards Abhijeet) pochen apna bhai sa..kye nai rakha tha uno na table par pistol mera samna..muja darana ka liya..? (loud) pochen.. poochen naa..chup khara kyun hain? (Strong but teary tone) Dar lagta haina app ko? Ka app ka vishwas toot jaya ga..darta haina App…

Daya was in dilemma.. he was looking so much broken..his heartbeat was fast..his lips were trembling due to unknown scare in his whole body..he looks towards Abhijeet..who was looking stunned...his eyes were down like finding something on floor…he was so shocked on this plan of Sona..he was not ready for this…

Daya (words shaking): Abh…Abhi..?

Abhijeet eyes moves and met with Daya's eyes.. Abhijeet face was pale..

Daya: kye..kye yah sach hai ka..tum..m ..na pistol..rakha tha?

Abhijeet (tense and low): Da..yaa..wo..

Daya (loud and scared): Abhijeet..Haan yah Naa?

Abhijeet (looks at him scarily): Daya..meri baat..baat ..(looks towards Sona) yah ya larki fraud hai..dhoka daa rahi hai tuma aur sab ko..

Daya : Abhijeet muja batio …tum..m tum na rakha tha Pistol yah..yah naa..nai?

Abhijeet (tries to explain): Da..ya

Daya (loud): Haan ya naa Abhijeet? Haan yah Naa?

Abhijeet was shocked and stunned…

Daya (loud): I said Haan ya Naa?

Abhijeet (in low tone): Ha..haan…( Daya was freeze at his place, Abhijeet looks at him and tries to explain in hurry) par Daya..dhako..dhako main uss sa sach ugalwana chata larki tuma jhooti kahani sunya jaa rahi ..meri baat sun

But Daya rise his hand to stop Abhijeet…Abhijeet was shocked to see this..

Abhijeet (whispering tone): Da..Dayaaaa?

Tears falls down from Daya's eyes..he just hits his hand with wall hardly in anger..His eyes were red due to anger and tears were covering it .. Abhijeet looks at him in pain and tries to stop him by holding his hand..

Abhijeet (holding his hand): Daya..yah tu kye kar raha hai..mera bhai

Daya (cutting him rashly after jerking his hand): mat kaho muja apna bhai..smja.. mat kaho.. (Abhijeet stunned) nai ho tum mera bhai..(tears were falling down from Daya's eyes continually, he was looking so much in pain and broken) Soch bhi nai sakta tha mein ka tum..tum yah sab.. main kabhi nai manta ager sona sirf yah kahti tu… Abhijeet..(holds him by his shirt collor and jerks him with teary tone) kasa..kasa kiya tum na yah sab..haan? (shaking him) cheen liya mera bhai mujsa..(leave him) nai ho tum mera wo bhai.. smjha tum.. tum wo Abhijeet nai ho .jisa mein apna bhai smjhta tha..jo mera bhai tha..jo meri kushi ka liya jaan bhi da sakta tha… mera peeth peecha kye sab ho raha hai aur muja malom tak nai..(he looks towards Sona) aur tum..tum na kyun nai batya muja yah sab? Kyun sahti rahi yah sab…

Sona (scared plus crying tone): maa..main..kye..muja dar.. app dono bhaion bech dori.

Daya (laughs while weeping): Dori…? Tuma dori dikhti hai..yahen tu rishta ka matlab he badal gaya hain..tum dori ki baat kar rahi ho…

Tears were rolling down from Abhijeet's cheek continually..he was stand still at his place and was just watching daya.. who was saying all this to him with so much pain and tears.. he was looking totally helpless at the moment…Daya moves towards him and asked with so much pain..

Daya (painful tone): kyun kiya? Kyun kiya tum na yah sab akhir? Haan? Kye mil gaya tum? Tuma sona nai pasand thi tu muja bol data saf saf..bol bhi raha tha.. pher kyun..sona ka sath yah sab..asa salok kyun kiya tum naa? (teary tone) wo chup chap tum sa dar ka muja chor ka jaa rahi thi..chali jati..mera kye hota tum na socha bhi? (loud) kyun kiya tum na haan? Bolo… kis na yah haq diya tuma? Kasa bhai ho tum? Kasa? Nai hoon bhai.. (again crying) bhai tu asa nai hota.. nai hota…

Abhijeet (silently crying): Daya..main..main ab bhi yahi…yahi kahon ga ka Yah larki fraud hai.. dhoka daa rahi hai tuja.. plz mera vishwas kar.. bala he tu muja bhi chor daa.. chor daa muja..(helpless n painful tone) main tuja apni shakal bhi nai dikyon ga kabhi..tu kaha gaa tu chala jayon gaa teri zindagii sa humesha humseha ka liya…jo kaha ga woi karon gaa mein..par tu…tu iss larki ko chor daa.. nikal daa apni zindagii saa..(sona stunned) chor daa.. plz daya.. kye ajj tuja itna bhi vishwas nai hai Apna Abhi par? Itna sa bhi? He folded his hands in front of Daya with tears… plz mera vishwas kar..tuja apni ankhon ka samna asa barbad hota nai dhak sakta mein… plz.. Sona was finding words to control the situation, while Daya was looking so much in pain...he was just looking into his brother eyes..both pairs of eyes were feeling same pain..Daya was just looking at his brother..He was just looking, looking and looking…and suddenly he moves forward..Pulls Abhijeet towards himself and hugs him tightly….Sona was Shocked to see such scene in front of him..She was abt to fall down but controls herself…Here Abhijeet hugs him too tightly..Both brothers were shading so many tears in that hug.. Sona was feeling her HAAR at every moment…There was so much sooth in that hug..which both Buddies needed badly..

Daya (in hug): Abhi… ?

Abhijeet (wd closed eyes in that hug): hmmm ?

Daya : Tum nahin..main chala jayon ga tumari life saa..tum meri waja sa itni takleef na uttyo…

Abhijeet opens his eyes with shocked..Sooth which was present in that Hugs vanished in micro seconds..Abhijeet left him and looks into his eyes with great shock..Daya was also looking at him..Still holding Abhijeet' both arms from his both hands..

Daya (calm tone n concern): Main janta hoon ka tum aur Sona aik sath nahin rah sakta.. main ussa laa kar alag ho jayon ga Abhi.. tum fikar mat karo.. main tuma koi takleef nai dana chata..main chala jayon ga…

Sona really tries but she was not be able to control her smile..She really feels happy..she was really willing to dance at the moment..At her victory..

Abhijeet (shocked n broken tone): yah..ya..yah tu..tu kye ...kah raha hai Daya?

Daya (teary eyes): Bht ho gaya Abhijeet..bht ho gaya.. jis rishta ko log Misal manta hain..main ussa itna bura sa bikarta hua nai dhak sakta..(Abhijeet nodded as no) main (he places his hand on Abhijeet's cheek) kssi ko takleef nai dana chata…aur na main ab yah dhak sakta hoon ka tum aur sona aik dosra ko takleef do wo bhi sirf meri waja sa.. Abhi…na main tuma Chor sakta hoon aur na he sona ko.. muja laga tha tum yah sab smjho gaa..par… (he starts looking downward) khere..main sona ko laa kar jaa raha hoon (Abhijeet shell shocked) bas ab yah sab yahin khtm.. aur nai..

Abhijeet (trying to stop): Nai Daya..(teary eyes n tone) dhak..sun

Daya (really low tone): nai Abhi..bas..bht ho gaya.. bht ho gaya..ab mein…mein aur nai sah payon gaa..aur nai yar..

And he Left Abhijeet…Abhijeet instantly holds Daya's hand…

Abhijeet (screams): Daya nai.. Yah tu kye bol raha hai..bht galat hai..Main tuja nai jana donga..Daya..yah larki tuja dhoka daa rahi hai..meri tu na boli huie baten bhi tuja sunie da datien thin..pher yah sab kye ho gaya hai tuja..Daya..plz yar maan meri baat.. tu chaya muja jo kah tuja iss narak mein nai jana don gaa..nai jana don gaa..

Daya (looking other side): Abhi Plz..betar hai ka hum aik dosra ko aur takleef nai dan abi..plz..choro mera hath..

Abhijeet (still holding his hand tightly): Nai Daya..main nai jana donga Tuja nai…iss dhoka ka pas nai

Sona was only busy in crying …Daya jerks Abhijeet hand hardly and screams..

Daya: nai hai yah koi dhoka.. Pyar hai mera..tuma akher kyun nazar nai ata..Kyun apni zid par arry hua ho Abhijeet..akhir kyun?

Abhijeet: Yahi baat ager mein tum sa kahon tu.. ? tum kyun issa chorna ko tyar nai…kyun zid par arry ho..kyun mera khilaf khara ho?

Daya: Main zid par nai..balka pyar karta hoon Sona saa.. chor don? Kyun chor don..kyun ka tum ussa pasand nai karta..bas issi liya? Ussa marna ka liya sarak par chor doon? (harsh) Ager mein tuma Tarika ko chorna ko kahon tu?

Abhijeet (harsh too): Daya…Tarika ko iss dhokabaz larki sa mat milana..

Daya (more harsh): Bas Abhijeet..khaberdar jo tum na mera samna sona ki aur insult ki tu… bht ho gaya..bht bol chukka ho tum iss khilaf ajj tak..ab aur nai..aik shabd aur bardasht nai karon gaa mein … tuma koi haq nai Meri sona ko yah sab bolna kaa..koi haq nai..

Abhijeet: haq hai.. iss dhokabaz larki

Sona (screams): bas bas..bas…bht ho gaya..chali jati hoon mein.. nai rukna hai ab muja yahen aik pal bhi aur..nai rukna … (looks towards Daya angrily) muja aik pal ka liya bhi ab yahen rahna manzoor nai.. maine app ki khatir bht kuch sah liya..bardasht ki aik had hoti hai..Yun baizzat ho kar pal pal nai rahna muja yahen..ab aik aur pal ka liya bhi nai.. jaa rahi hoon mein yahen saa..

And she runs towards outside when Daya suddenly holds her hand and stops her with…

Daya: tum akali nai jayo gii yahen saa.. main tumara sath jayon gaa..(Abhijeet shocked) maine tum sa wada kiya tha ka iss bar tuma duki nai hona donga.. tumara sath donga.. aur main apna wada nibhyon ga Sona.. tumara iss sab mein koi kasoorn nai (Abhijeet really look at him) tu pher tum kyun saza buktu? Kyun?

With this he moves with Sona…Abhijeet runs behind him..

Abhijeet: Daya yah tu kye kar raha hai.. ? kahen jaa raha hai..Daya..meri baat suno..plz.. main nai jana donga tuja..Daya nai..

Daya: Abhi plz hat jayo..bas kar do tum abi..(frustrated) koi tu rasta chor do mera liya.. kye karon akher mein? na tum muja yahen sakoon sa rahna data ho aur naa he jana data ho….(harsh) Maar jayon kye mein..

Abhijeet was really loosing everything.. he was not getting any way to stop Daya.. He looks towards Daya and then towards Sona..whoes eyes were really heartbeat was really fast.. he closes his eyes and tries to calms down himself… each and every moment he spend with Daya comes in front of his eyes..Their Laughing, talking, teasing, pulling each other legs everything was echoing in his ears..he took a deep breath and opens his eyes..and looks towards Daya, into his eyes..who was waiting for his answer and looking so frustrated… Abhijeet just looks at him and Then Patted on his arm with down head..

Abhijeet (composed tone): teak hai..(Sona and Daya looks at him confusingly) Daya (Abhijeet looks at him) tu yahi chata haina ka Main teri Shadi Sona sa karwyon..(Sona shocked) tu teak hai mera Bhai..main karwyon ga teri Shadi Sona saa..(Daya was so so confused and shocked) bas tu muja..(helpless tone) chor ka naa jaa.. Plz… dhak mein tera aga hath jorta hoon…

Daya was so so shocked.. He looks towards Sona and then again towards Abhijeet and unfolded his both hands..

Daya (shocked): Abhi yah tum..yah tum kye kar raha ho..plz asa mat karo..

Abhijeet (insist): Daya plz.. tum jo kaho gaa mein woi karon gaa..jasa chaho gaa wasa he hoga..bas ? but plz tum mat jayo yahen saa..Plz?

Daya really feels sad..he looks towards Sona who was standing there with down head…

Daya: Abhi..kye ..kye tum sure jo tum na kaha usska bare mein..?

Abhijeet (looks at him): Daya..mein wasa he Karon ga yar..i…I promise..

Daya looks towards Sona and holded her both hands into his hands and speak as..

Daya (clearing sona's tears): Sona Plz? (sona look at him) plz aik moka aur daa do tum muja? Bas aik din ki he baat hai.. Pandit jee sa baat ho gayi hai..Kaal sham he hum dono Shadi kar laanga Mandir mein..(Abhijeet shocked, while Sona feels really excited) bas aik roz aur..pher mein tumari sari shikayten dor kar donga..tab tu tum iss gher mein haq sa rah sako gii ..

Sona Looks at him with teary eyes and Then nodded as Yes..Daya really feels happy and hugs her tightly..At the sametime Door bell rings..Abhijeet moves and came back with doctor..

Daya: Aiya Doctor nisha..Yah sona hai inka paar mein chot lagi thi..abi kafi betar feel kar rahi hain..

Doctor: App room mein chaliya mein check kar lati hoon.. And Sona left with Doctor..While Abhijeet looks towards Daya who instantly moves towards there…Abhijeet really feels low.. he moves and make a Phone call to ACP and told everything…

ACP (shocked): Abhijeet yah tum kye kah raha ho?

Abhijeet (really frustrated): Sir mein aur kye karta?kye karta mein? Daya ko rokna ka koi rasta nai raha tha mera pas..kam sa kam Daya meri ankhon ka samna tu raha ga..

ACP: lakien Abhijeet..Shadi?

Abhijeet: Sir Shadi asal masla nai hai.. asal masla tu Sona sa bechana hai ussa.. sir abi mera liya Daya ko rokna sab sa ahem tha.. shadi kar ka bhi raha gaa tu mera he sath naa..main kuch tu haal nikal he loon ga..

ACP (meaningful tone): Abhijeet…? Itni himaat kahen sa laya tum? Kahen saa…

Abhijeet: Sir kal sham ko…app sab ko ana hai.. And he cuts the call..ACP can really feel the helplessness of his sharpshine and his pain..

NEXT EVENING, whole CID team was present in Mandir…Daya was really looking happy.. Team once again tries to Stop Daya as..

Salunkha: Daya..becha meri baat

Daya : Sir plz..(all shocked) main nai chata ka meri zindagii ka itna bara moment kharab ho.. ager app sab dil sa yahen nahin aya tu..(starts looking other side) tu app log yahen sa jaa sakta hain..

Abhijeet (moves forward and tries one last time): Daya..itni jaldi kye hai..dhak hum Dhoom dhaam sa teri shadi

Daya (cutting wd sulky tone): Chata tu mein bhi yahi sab tha..lakein..tum log asa hona data tab naa..

ACP: Daya.. hum tumara dushman nai hain…kuch bhala ka liya he bool raha hain..

Daya: Sir plz.. (harsh) bas kar dijiya app sab..app log aye he meri shadi kharab karna hain kye? (All really shocked) I think abb sab ko chala jana chiya..main achi taran sa janta hoon ka app sab ko maan mein kye hai..(to pandit) pandit jee app shuru kijiya…

Abhijeet moves forward..but ACP stops him with

ACP (helpless tone): Rahna do Abhijeet…abb koi fayda nai..hum koh chukka hain ussa..

Abhijeet looks at him and tears falls down from his eyes.. he instantly left from there..he could not control his tears anymore..Daya looks at him going but did not pays any attention on it…he was looking so angry with abhijeet..Sona was at cloud 9..she was really happy at the moment and continually holding Daya's hand tightly…After sometime Marrige was done..Here Abhijeet moves out and burst out into tears after hiding his face into his hands..

Abhijeet (crying badly): I m sorry Daya..i m really very sorry..nai becha paya tuja mein Daya..nai becha paya uss dard saa jo tuja Sona ki sachie pata chalna sa mila ga..kash..kash tu meri baat sun lata Daya..kash.. kash tu mera vishwas kar lata…jeet gayi wo sona …jeet gaya jhoota ishq aur haar gayi sachie dosti… haar gaya mein.. he was really in pain and crying badly…

Here Daya after marriage moves towards ACP and speak with sulky tone..

Daya: kash..main app logon ka Arshirward laa sakta sir.. par jab maan he saf nai tu inn sab formalities ka kye fayda.. Thank you for coming.. (after holding Sona's hand into his hand tightly) chalu Sona..chalu yahen saa.. And he left..whole team was stunned…

ACP (nodded in disappointment): bht pashtya gaa yah..bht… And At the same time they got DCP call for any urgent case…and team left urgently after calling Abhijeet who also moves with them..

Sona and Daya reaches at home..daya was looking happy with his decision but was also looking gloomy…

Daya: I m sorry Sona..tumara suagat karna wala yahen aur koi nai..bas mein he..

Sona (holding his hand tightly): Muja aur koi chiya bhi nai..bas app haina mera sath…

Daya (holds her hand too): humesha.. Both smiles and enters into daya's room..where Daya got one envelope on table…he checks it confusingly and got two GOA tickets...Sona read the envolpe back side and screams happily…

Sona (happily): Daya yah..yah Abhijeet bahiya na humara liya…Daya humara liya gift kiya hai..

Daya (confused): Abhijeet naa..? (he smiles) iss ka matlab wo dil dil sa kush hai.. ?

Sona: haan Daya..wo dil sa humara liya kush hain.. choriya naa daya jo bhi hua.. bahiya na humara liya itna kuch kiya hai..huma unsa koi gilla nai rakna chiya ab..

Daya (feels happy): Abhi..yah tum na kiya kye.. sach mein yaqeen nai hota muja..

Sona (excitedly): kab jana hai huma..

Daya (checks tickets): 2 ganta mein humari flight hai..huma tu abi nikalna para gaa..par ABhi? Uss sa mila bina kasa…kasa jaa sakta hoon mein?

Sona: Par ager hum nahin gaya tu una laga gaa ka ab bhi app unsa khafa hain..aur daya mein asa ab kuch nai chati plz…

Daya looks at her with great love and dials Abhijeet's number..which was powerd off.. He dials Bureau number and came to knw that Whole team is left for urgent meeting with DCP for an urgent case..

Daya : oh iss ka matlab kssi ka number bhi nai mila gaa..

Sona: Daya Hum letter chor kar jaa sakta hain Abhijeet bahiya ka liya..chaliya naa plz..main yah trip miss nai karna chati.. plz..

Daya looks at her and smiles brodly..both packed there Stuff and left for Airport..During all this Daya was continually dialing Abhijeet and teams numbers but failed… Here team came back in bureau and Abhijeet came to know abt Daya's call…he dials His number and found it powerd off..he became so worried…so left for home instantly..no one was attending Landline number which was making Abhijeet more panic…after reaching at home he found Daya no where..Either Sona.. Team also reaches behind him...

Freddy: Sir Daya sir ka kuch pata chala?

Abhijeet (so worried): najana achanak kahan chala gaya? Pata nai yah sona..kahen laa gayi hai Daya ko asa achanak.. At the same moment…He got call from an unknown number..

Abhijeet : Hello?

Voice: Kasi rahi Urgent meeting? (Laughing sound make sure that it was sona) aik joota threat do tum CID walon ko tu itni lambi meeting bula lata ho..(Abhijeet shocked) mobile tak band..bae city mein kuch ho jaya tu khaber kasa dan.. khere choro..Daya ko dond raha ho? Tumara pyara Daya mera pas hai.. meri goud mein sar rakh kar soar aha hai..Akhri chain ki neend..hahahahah..bechana chata ho? Tu becha lo..HOTEL SEE VIEW GOA...(whispers) my really last JEE… And she cuts the call…

Team was looking towards Stunned Abhijeet..ACP moves and shaked Abhijeet with…

ACP: kye hua? Kahan hai Daya? Kis ka call tha..

Abhijeet: Sir muja jana hoga.. daya..daya ki jaan khatra mein hai.. And he runs from there..he directly reaches at airport and after showing his badge got seat in very next flight… he was so so panicked..

Here Daya and Sona reaches at hotel…Daya opens his eyes and found himself in texi..

Daya: main soa kasa gaya? Tum jaga datien muja.. khere Abhijeet ko call kar ka inform kar data hoon..

He dials Abhijeet's number and found it not reachable…so sadly moves towards Hotel room.. both steps in and Daya feels really relax..Time was passing like anything…

AT NIGHT.. Daya came out from Washroom and became stunned after seeing Sona in Tight short skirt and shirt… he was stunned to see her like this.. she was in complete modern look..Really not looking like Sona.. She was sitting on other side of Bed , showing back to daya..

Daya (shockingly): Sona yah..yah tum? Hum tu bahr jaa raha tha naa..yah tum kye pehan kar bethi ho..kis na diya yah tuma pehnan ko..

She stood up and moves towards Daya , having pistol in her hands…Daya was stunned..she pointed Pistol towards Daya and speak with teasing smile..

Sona: Sorry Daya..Time Out..(she winks) socha tha thora aur enjoy kar loon par kye karti mera sathi muja lana aye chukka hain.. yahen sa safly nikalna ka liya tuma yahen Goa tak lana para.. Ab goomna tu jayo gaa tum..par sorry meri jaan..tuma akala goomna jana para gaa..UPER.. bagwan ka pas…

Daya was stunned..Towal falls down from his hand...he was standing straight but his mind was revolving like world.. he was freezed..each and every word of Abhijeet was hammring on his head..his eyes were stop at one place..

Sona (laughs): kye hua? Muja asa dhak kar chakr kah gaya kye Daya? Hahahah.. Dasi Mela urf Sona urf Simi…najana kye kye naam hain mera.. Simi..mera asal naam hai..jata jata itna tu kar he sakti hoon mein..(And at the same moment she got call, after attending it she ends the call and loaded the gun with) Sorry Daya..jana para gaa abi..aur tuma bhi..(angry tone) mera Barun ka pas..

Daya (trembling lips due to shock): iss ..iss..ka matlab..Abhi..abhi

Sona: Sach kahta tha.. sab sach..Jhoot tu sirf mein..(she laughs) wasa acha he hai Abhijeet tuma pehla he sab sach bata chukka hai..warna..muja itni lami Kahani sunani parti..par mera pas time nai hai ..

She makes another phone call…

Here Abhijeet reaches Goa in great panic.. when he got call..

Sona: Socha jata jata..apna bhai ki akhri awaz he sun lo…

Abhijeet (shocked): nai sona..plz..tum ussa kuch nai karo gii..plz meri baat suno..nai..

Sona: kash tum na yah barun ka bare mein bhi socha hota Abhijeet…kasa lag raha hai tuma? Haan? Kaha tha naa tumara hathon sab cheen kar laa jayon gii aur tum kuch nai kar payo gaa.. kaha tha naa..(Daya was freezed at the moment, The innocent Mela and Awful Sona..he was not ready to accept the reality) kaha tha yah Ishq sab ko pagal bana data hai.. kaha tha haar jayo gaa tum iss bar.. kaha tha naa koh doga apna daya ko.. Ab tuma bhi jeena para gaa wasa main jee rahi hoon apna barun ka bagar.. kabhi mahf nai kar payo gaa tum apna app ko jasa main nai kar paa rahi hoon.. Main apna barun ko nai becha payi thi..wasa he tum Apna Daya ko nai becha payo gaa..ab tuma malom hoga ka babasi kye cheez hoti hai..ab tuma malom hoga ka koi kasa tumara hathon sa sab cheen kar laa jata hai aur tum bas khara khara tamasha dhakta rah jata ho..ab…

And She fires…

Abhijeet (screams): Dayaaaa.a…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Bullet hits on Daya's chest…and loud n painful scream came out from his mouth and he falls down on floor..he eyes were wide open due to shock..each and every moment he spend with sona..he fights for sona was revolving around his eyes and tears starts falling down from his eyes…. Sona moves near to him…

Sona: Good Bye Daya…. And she fires another bullet and Daya screams..

Daya : Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

_And she cuts the call and left the room after taking her bag._

Abhijeet: hello..hello? Daya..Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

_He was crying madly and looking around for help..Peoples start gathering around him…he was continually asking for help..He took the texi and forget the address..Somehow he remembers half name and Texi driver took him there..he reached there and asked for Daya's room in great panic.._

Abhijeet: mera Daya..mera Daya kahan hai?

Receptionist: Kon Daya? App kssi Daya ka bare mein pooch raha hain..

Abhijeet (crying madly): ussa ussa goli lagi hai..Plz tell me the room..

_Receptionsit find the name in computer first with great panic and then left with Abhijeet ..and Unlocked the room with master key..Abhijeet enters with great panic and found Daya lying in pool of his own blood.. he runs towards him .._

Abhijeet (_screaming madly_): Dayaa..Dayaaa? ankhen khool..Daya nai..nai Dayaaaaa.. khool anken..

Still the life was present in those closed eyes…who blinks little bit and opens slowly.. Abhijeet took him into his lap..and holds Daya's face…tears falls down from those almost closed eyes and a whisper came out from Daya's mouth..

Daya (whispers): Ab..ab..abhiiiiiiiiiiii _he took one last deep n painfull breath And his voice really vanished..and eyes closed once again…Abhijeet hugs him so tightly and screams.._

Abhijeet: Naiii…nai..Daya.. Daya tu muja chor ka nai jaa sakta … he checks his vain and screams.. Daya..Daya ankhen khol..Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

This was the last part of JANOON…Don't forget to review…PLZ


	19. Chapter 19

**INTEHA**

_He was screaming badly, after holding Daya tightly..His mind stops working at the moment when he saw his brother covered with his own blood like this..He saw his teary eyes which showed only two precious tears before closing completely…those tears which was so much precious and meaningful..Saying so many things to Abhijeet..to everyone and most importantly to himself…those tears were screaming badly..Showing pain, hurt, sickness, defeat, loneliness, weakness and end.._

_Abhijeet was crying badly..His mind starts accepting that everything is end here..Just end… _

Abhijeet (_holding Daya tightly): _Nai becha paya..nai becha paya main apna Daya ko..haar gaya mein..haar gaya.. Daya tu muja mahf kar daa ga na? main nai becha paya..main kasoorwar hoon tera..Sirf mein..Dayaa? Daya tu kuch bolta kyun nahin? haan…Daya? (_looks towards his face and speak wd absent mind) _Tu soa..soa raha hai kye? (_tears starts falling down from so many eyes who were present around and can feel the pain) _Daya tu thak gaya haina? Buht? Haan..haan tu thak gaya hai..tu soa jana..par par (_tears again starts falling down from his eyes) _pehla tu muja jawab daa..tu..tu muja mahf kar daga naa? Apna Abhi ko? (_And his tears falls down on Daya's face) _bol naa..kuch tu bol naa Daya?

_Someone moves close to him and places his hand on his shoulder..Abhijeet looks behind towards that person and asked after pointing towards Daya.._

Abhijeet: Yah..yah kuch bolta kyun nai? Dhako soa..soa gaya asa he…asa bhi balan koi sota hai…?

Person: dakiya..una goli lagi hai… hum..huma jana chiya ina laa kar..Sir Ambulance aye gayi hai… _but he got no response from Abhijeet.._Sir plz..(_shake him) _Sir..?

_And Abhijeet hands starts loosing grip from Daya.. Staff came in with stretcher and took Daya with them in hurry after checking his vain.._

Staff member: Sir yah..abi..zinda hain..Vain bht slow hai par.. _And with this they went from there and police came in and starts taking the charge after moving out peoples present there…Abhijeet was still sitting there with same helpless and absent minded position…when Manager came in with water and tries to drank him few sips of water..Abhijeet was not ready but manager was trying continually… Suddenly Abhijeet snatched his hand away due to which water falls down and manger looks at him wd shock…_

Abhijeet (_screams): _kuch nai hua muja..kuch nai..nai khoya hain mera hosh..(_Starts crying after holding his head with one hand) _nai khoya apna hosh.. itna asan nai hai yah..itna asan nai hai..main janta hoon..ager ussa kuch ho gaya tu main…(_crying badly) _main kye karon gaa? Kye karon gaa main? Maine bht koshish ki..bht..ussa bechana ki..par main nai kar paya..main..main kasa bhai hoon? Kasa? Nai becha paya apna Daya ko…

_Manager feels really sad after seeing him like this… At the same moment Abhijeet phone starts ringing…he take out his cell and looks at the screen…tears starts falling down from his eyes..he did not attends the call..And starts crying..when Police cop moves forward and attends the call with.._

ACP: Hello Abhijeet Goa ponch gaya tum? Airport sa yahi bol kar phone cut kar diya tum na ka Goa jaa raha ho..beta hum sab kitna pershan hain tum janta ho? Kuch tu bolo?Abhijeet?

COP: Hello? Dakiya mein Abhijeet nai bol raha hoon.

ACP (_confused tone): _kon? App kon bol raha hain? Aur Abhijeet wo kahan hai..?sab teak haina?

COP (_looks towards Abhijeet): _Dakiya main Inspector Dev bol raha hoon GOA Police saa..Mister Abhijeet abi iss condition mein nai hain ka app sa baat kar saken…

ACP (_in low n shock tone): _kye? kye hua hai wahen par? Sab teak haina Inspector…

_COP told him everything and asked abt to come GOA immediately after coming to know that with whom he is talking at the moment…after ending the call Inspector moves towards sub inspector and manger.._

Inspector: yah..(_Pointing towards Abhijeet) _Senior inspector Abhijeet hain CID MUMBAI saa..inka khyal rakna ..Doctor ko bulyo ager zaroorat para tu…aur ina Hospital laa kar jayo…

Abhijeet (_trying to stood up):_ Nai..muja doctor ka pas nai jana.. (_Tears falls down) _muja Daya ka pas jana hai..(_looking towards inspector after standing completely) _kahan laa gaya hain mera Daya ko?

Inspector: Sir..Plz sambliya apna app ko..Daya sir ko hospital laa gaya hain..unka operation chal raha hai…

_With this his body feels great jerk and his expressions changed.._

Abhijeet: Operation? Wo..teak..tu haina? Muja plz usska pas laa kar chaliya officer? Plz..

Inspector: Ok..ok..plz relax.. app chaliya humara sath hum laa kar chalta hain..

**INSIDE THE HOSPITAL:**

_Abhijeet was really trying hard to compose himself…otherwise he may lose his consciousness at any moment bcz his mind was so much stressed.. At first sight he thought Daya is dead..after checking his vain his feelings were almost same… his mind really stops working at that moment.. but now he again starts composing himself…. His tears were really showing his tension and fear of losing his own life.. his hands were trembling..he was again n again seeing towards GOD and praying for his brother's life after folding his both hands..his heart was just praying like…_

Abhijeet: Plz save my brother..plz? chaha tu meri jaan laa lo..par ussa becha lo bagwaan..plz..main ussa kho nai sakta..plzzzzzzzz.

_Suddenly nurse came out from OT and Abhijeet runs towards her…who was moving somewhere in great panic.._

Abhijeet (_panic): _nurse kye hua? Haan..? kuch tu batyo..Daya..mera Daya teak tu haina?

Nurse (_moving in hurry): _dakiya hatiya..abi kuch nai kah sakta…

Abhijeet (_shocked): _plz asa mat kaho…(_crying)_plz save him..plz..main hath jorta hoon tumara aga sister…plz save my brother.. _he starts crying loudly.._

Nurse (_before completly moving out): _App dua Karen plz..app ka bhai ki halat bht nazuk hai..

_Nurse moves with these words but Abhijeet stand still after hearing this from nurse..he was looking in delima.. was shell shocked at his place..Tears stops falling down from his eyes.._

"_**Kaha tha naa, sab kuch cheen kar laa jayon gii tumara hathon sa aur tum kuch nai kar payo gaa…kuch bhi nai?"**_

"_**Jo koi nai kar paya wo main karon gii…iss bar haaro gaa tum…"**_

"_**Taqdeer ka likha ko koi nai badal sakta… Koi nai…"**_

"_**Daya plz.. plz mera vishwas kar.. yah larki fraud hai..dhokabaz hai yah larki..Daya plz..main kyun karon gaa tera sath asa…"**_

"_**Nai ho tum mera bhai…nai ho..bhai tu asa nai hota…"**_

"_**Socha akhri bar awaz he sun lo tum apna bhai ki…."**_

"_**kaha tha haar jayo gaa tum iss bar.. kaha tha naa koh doga apna daya ko.. Ab tuma bhi jeena para gaa jasa main jee rahi hoon apna barun ka bagar.. kabhi mahf nai kar payo gaa tum apna app ko jasa main nai kar paa rahi hoon.. Main apna barun ko nai becha payi thi..wasa he tum Apna Daya ko nai becha payo gaa..ab tuma malom hoga ka babasi kye cheez hoti hai..ab tuma malom hoga ka koi kasa tumara hathon sa sab cheen kar laa jata hai aur tum bas khara khara tamasha dhakta rah jata ho..ab… "**_

_These words starts echoing in his mind again n again.. Things starts revolving around him ..he really tries but his body was not ready to be with his mind anymore..he falls down at floor with great voice and loses his consciousness completely…_

_Here in OT , operation were going on when Daya's eyes slowly starts reacting and his mind starts working…his eyes slowly opens and so many things starts coming in his mind one after the other to realize him that he is still alive…_

"_**main tum sa bht pyar karta hoon nai jee sakta tumara bina ab main…. Tum kye uss sa kai guna zyada tum sa pyar karta hoon…"**_

"_**App meri zindagii ho Daya..Mera jeena ka maqsad…Main app sa bht pyar karti hoon Daya…Bht…Itna pyar..jitna kssi na ajj tak kssi sa nahin kiya hoga…"**_

_Tears starts coming out from those half open eyes…Pain starts bursting out like this..._

"_**Nahin.. nai lag abb muja dar.. Main iss sab mein apna sab kuch harna ko tyar hoon Daya..par ab iss sab sa peecha nahin hat sakti mein…"**_

"_**Sona koi masoom larki nai tumara samana aik masoom aur bhooli bhali larki hona ka dikawa kar rahi hai sirf.. warna tu uss ka bolna tak ka andaz he aur hai.. wo tuma apna pyar ka jhaal mein pansa kar Apna pyar ka badla lana chati hai Daya.."**_

**PYAAR HAI YAH SAZA, AAI MERA DIL BATA...?**

**TOOTATA KYUN NAHIN, DARD KA SILSILA...?**

**ISS PYAAR MEIN HOON, KASA KASA IMTEHAN ...?**

**YAH PYAAR LIKHA KASI KASI DASTAAN...?**

**YAH RABBA, DADA KOI JAAN BHI AGER...**

**DILBAR PA HO, NA DILBAR PAR HO KOI ASAR...**

"_**what rubbish..kye bakwas kar raha ho tum?"**_

"_**Daya yah sab muja Sona na kud bola hai..plz mera bhai mera vishwas kar."**_

"_**tu mera bhai hai..aur muja meri jaan sa bhi zyada pyara hai.. sab kuch hai tu mera liya Daya..tu janta haina yah baat.. pher kasa mein tuja uss insan ka hawala kar don..jo sirf tera liya khatra ka bayas hai..Daya mera vishwas kar..Sona aik fraud hai..wo tuja dhoka daa rahi hai..main janta hoon mera bhai tera liya yah sab sahana aur manana asan nai hai..par yah sab sach hai Daya..tuja issa manana he hoga aur yah sab jaan kar aur smjh kar iss sa bahr nikalna he ho ga…"**_

"_**Daya maine bht koshish ki ka koi saboot laa kar tera samna rakhon..par asa nai ho paya.. mera aik khabri hai jisa sirf yah lagta hai ka wo koi saboot ikhata kar paya ga..per ajj kal uska bhi kuch ata pata nai.. par tu mera vishwas kar Daya..sona aik fraud hai..wo tujsa pyar nai karti.."**_

**KASA HAI SAFAR, WAFA KI MANZIL KAA...**

**NAA HAI KOI HAAL, DILON KI MUSKIL KAA...**

**DHADKEN DHADKEN BIKRI RANJESHEIN...**

**SAANSEIN SAANSEIN TOOTI BANDESHIEN...**

"_**Senior inspector Abhijeet.. bina kssi saboot ka itna sab kuch bol raha hain aur kah raha hain ka ussa aik kahani na smjhon mein..balka uss par yaqeen kar ka aik masoom larki ki zindagii tabah kar doon.. Jo mujsa bapan mohabbat karti hai.."**_

"_**main kabhi soch bhi nai sakta tha ka tumarI itni gatiya soch hogi..itna gir jayo gay tum ka Sona ka bara mein itni bari aur jhooti kahani sunao Ga muja..sirf aur sirf muja usska khilaf karna ka liya.. itna gir jayo gaa tum..main kabhi soch bhi nai sakta tha…"**_

"_**Bas.…Aik lafz aur nai..acha hua..acha hua muja waqt rahta he sab smjh mein aye gaya..warna shayd mein ab bhi kssi galtfehmi mein rahta.."**_

**KAHEN TU HAR LAMHA, HONTHON PAA FARYAAD HAI...**

**KSSI KI DUNIYA, CHAHAT MEIN BARBAD HAI...**

**YAA RABBAA...?**

"_**Daya.. hum tumara dushman nai hain…kuch bhala ka liya he bool raha hain.."**_

**KOI NAA SUNA SISAKTI AAHON KO...**

**KOI NAA DHARA TARAPTI BAHOON KO...**

**ADHI ADHI PORI KUWAISHEIN..**

**TOOTI FOOTI SAB FARMYESHIEN...**

**KAHEN SHAK HAI, KAHEN NAFRAT KI DEWAR HAI...**

**KAHEN JEET MAIN BHI SHAMIL, PAL PAL HAAR HAI...**

"_**Sorry Daya..Time Out..socha tha thora aur enjoy kar loon par kye karti mera sathi muja lana aye chukka hain.. yahen sa safly nikalna ka liya tuma yahen Goa tak lana para.. Ab goomna tu jayo gaa tum..par sorry meri jaan..tuma akala goomna jana para gaa..UPER.. bagwan ka pas…"**_

"_**Sach kahta tha.. sab sach..Jhoot tu sirf mein..(she laughs) wasa acha he hai Abhijeet tuma pehla he sab sach bata chukka hai..warna..muja itni lambi Kahani sunani parti..par mera pas time nai hai .. "**_

"_**Good Bye Daya"**_

_The fire voice echoed in his ears and his heartbeat became fast..Nurse screams…_

Nurse: Sir..Patient is sinking….

**NAA POOCHO DARD BANDON SAA...**

**HANSI KASI, KUSHI KASI...?**

**MUSEBAT SAR PA PARI RAHTI KABHI KASI KABHI KASI...**

**HOOOOOO YAH RABA...**

**DAA DAA KOI JAAN BHI AGER...**

**DILBAR PA HO, NA DILBAR PAA HO KOI ASAR...**

**OHHHHHHH YAH RABAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...**

_Doctor who was busy in stitching became shocked to see sudden change in Daya..he was shocked to see Daya in consciousness…_

Doctor: Oh My God.. Patient ko hosh kasa aye gaya… (_He screams) _Doctor DanRaj…? Plz attend the patient… _And he himself still busy in stitching…while Doctor Danraj moves and attends Daya as.._

Doctor (_speak in Daya's ears):_ Daya..i m ur doctor, Doctor Danraj..plz app calm rahiya.. Plz.. app ko kuch nai hua..u r fine.. plz _And he looks towards nurse who gave injection to Daya immediately..but Doctors exchanged their looks after seeing no positive response from Daya's side…Doctor DanRaj tries to stable Daya by saying so many_ things...daya plz app kuch mat sochiya..kuch bhi nai... _ but Result was same..he really nodded his head In disappointment..Daya's signs starts lowering down… _

Nurse: Sir sans ruk rahi hai..sir.. ?

_**AFTER FEW HOURS….**_

_Abhijeet opens his eyes and found himself in Hospital room..he looks around and stood up with scream…_

Abhijeet (_scream): _Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?

_Nurse moves to attend him.. _

Nurse: Plz app lata rahiya…app ki tabeat teak nai hai…

Abhijeet (_panic)_: Dayaaa…wo kasa hai?

Nurse: Doctor una abi attend kar rahi hain.. dakiya app rest Karen..app ka B.P bht low ho gaya tha…Doctor app ko inform kar danga…

Abhijeet : Itni dar tak Operation chal raha hai? _He removes blanket in hurry and stood up completely and moves out from the room even Nurse tries to stop him… but he did not found any right way to move …so he looks towards Nurse with pleading eyes…_

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Plz…Plz Sister muja batiya mera bhai kidar hai? Plz?

Nurse (_feels his pain)_: App ayia mera sath.. _And Abhijeet moves with her and when they reaches outside the ICU..he saw Doctors coming out from ICU..he runs towards him and asked abt the latest…_

Abhijeet (_panic): _wo..wo..teak..teak haina Doctor?

_Doctors really exchanged their look with each other..and then moves towards Abhijeet…Doctor DanRaj places his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder and tries to calm his as.._

Doctor: Dakiya Mister Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (_moves back with scare): _na..nai…nai…(_loud) _nai nai.._he was looking so so afraid..was not looking ready to hear any bad news abt Daya.._

_Doctors really exchanged look and tries to ask with each other that how to tell him?_

Abhijeet (_starts crying): _Plz Doctor..muja koi buri..khaber mat sunyen…(_folding his both hands in front of them) _Ab muja mein himmat nai hai iss sa bura kuch aur sunana ki yah dhakna ki…Plz kuch bhi Karen..mera Daya ko becha laan..plz… _And he sat down on floor and starts crying loudly and helplessly… _main mar jayon gaa Doctor..main mar jayon gaa..plz..plz…

_Doctor sat down in front of him..and tries to make him calm after placing his hand on his shoulder..he was waiting for any positive response from Abhijeet…after some minutes Abhijeet stops crying and looks towards doctor..and tries to calm down himself..he really tries but still tears were rolling down from his cheeks..but he was able to speak.._

Abhijeet (_teary tone n pleading)_: sir..plz batiya naa..wo..wo..kasa hai?

Doctor (_presses his hand): _Abhijeet plz..app pehla khara ho jayia…Aiya.. (_he holds him and helps him to stand) _aiya app yahen bethan plz…

Abhijeet (_sat down on bench): _Sir plz boliya na..kuc..kuch buri khaber hai kye?

Doctor: Pehla app yah pani pee lan..plz..

_Abhijeet looks at him and instantly drink water without wasting a min.. And looks towards Doctor with scare..bcz it was the moment when he knew something bad is coming on his way.._

Doctor: Dakiya Abhijeet…yah tu tah hai ka main app ko koi achi khaber nai sunana jaa raha…

_Tears starts coming out from Abhijeet's eyes in speed…he was like stachu at the moment…his ears were only hearing..But his mind was not be able to react.._

Doctor: una operation ka bech he hosh aye gaya tha.. malom nai kasa..wo bht hyper ho gaya.. sach kahen tu huma unka bechna ki koi umeed nai thi..but he is alive..

_Abhijeet feels great jerk in his body..he looks towards Doctor with hope…_

Abhijeet (_trembling words): _Si…s…rrr… _Doctor exchanged look with Doctor Danraj and continues as.._

Doctor (_nodded in yes): _yes he is alive….par…(_he moves his head downward) _par..

Abhijeet (_scary tone): _par?

Doctor (_looks at him): _Par wo apna hosh mein nai hani.. (_Abhijeet was dumbstruck) _uss ka demag soa chukka hai..he is not ready to react… _he took a painful sigh…_hum naa bht koshish ki.. par he is not ready to react at anything…

_Abhijeet losses his control and his back hits with wall behind him .he feels great jerk in his body.._

Abhijeet (_crying): _main janta tha..main janta tha ka main ussa kho doonga.. kho doonga ussa mein..(_he hids his face into his both hands) _kho doonga ussa..Dayaaa…aaaaaaaaaaaa…

Voice (_scream)_: Abhijeet…?

_Abhijeet looks infront of him and saw ACP and few more team members present and were looking shocked..He runs towards ACP and hugs him so tightly..whose eyes starts shading tears in spead while he was not ready to believe that in few hours things changes likes this in their lives…_

Abhijeet (_starts crying loudly): _Sir..app na suna na Kye kaha Doctor na..Sir yah kye ho gaya sir.. yah kye ho gaya? Cheen liya uss sona na humara Daya ko hum saa…cheen liya.. _And he starts crying loudly…Freddy who was present there along with ACP, Salunkha, Sachin and Tarika moves out from the hospital and burst out into tears..while all were standing there with great shock in their mind and bodies and trying to understand what is happening exactly with them….When Salunkha moves forward and asked from Doctor abt Daya as…_

Salunkha: Doctor kye? _stops but looking at him with fear_

Doctor: Unka demag soa gaya hai..this is one form of Coma.. hum naa bht koshish ki..par..jab koi insan jeena he naa chaya tu koi kye kar sakta hai..I m sorry par patient jeena ki kuwaish chor chukka hai…(_everyone stunned)_ I m very much afraid unki body na ager react karna chor diya tu….tu shyad hum kuch bhi nai kar saken gaa..kuch bhi nai..

_Abhijeet left ACP and looks towards Doctor with great shock…while ACP was abt to fall down when Abhijeet and Sachin instantly holds him and Make him sat on bench.. Doctor moves to attend him but ACP stops him by his hand movement…_

ACP: I m.. m fine doctor.. m fine… _And tears falls down from his eyes…Seeing him like this every eye present there starts shading tears except doctors…_

Salunkha (_moves forward and sat beside ACP): _Pradyuman plz..plz sambalo apna app ko..ager tum asa ..asa react karo gaa tu hum sab kasa.. ?

ACP (_disappointed tone): _Kitna smjana ki koshish ki thi hum na issa..kitna..par iss na ..iss na hum main sa kssi ki bhi nai suni.. kye nateeja nikala ab iss sab ka… (_shouts sadly) _kye?

_Abhijeet looks at him and tears roll down from his cheeks…he moves towards ACP and speak wd really sad and teary tone.._

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Sir hum main sa kisa malom tha ka achanak sa yah sab ho jaya gaa..(_hate tone) _wo Sona..wo asa kuch plan kar ka beti hogi main tu kabhi soch bhi nai sakta tha..maine tu socha tha ka shadi kar laga tu thora sakoon mein aye jaya gaa…aur pher deehra deehra hum koi rasta tu nikal he langa..par asa kuch nai hua sir..asa kuch bhi nai…hum kuch nai kar paya..kuch bhi tu nai…

ACP (_stood up with pain and anger): _Aur kye kar sakta tha tum Abhijeet? Aur kye kar sakta tha..(_everyone looks at him with shock) _hath peer tak tu jora tuma na usska aga.. pyar saa, gusa sa.. yahen tak ka maar sa bhi samjana ki koshish ki tum naa..aur jahen tak tum na betar samja hum naa bhi koshish ki… aur kye kar sakta tha jo nai kiya? Haan?

Abhijeet (_shocking tone): _Sir rrr?

ACP (_same angry tone): _Bas Abhijeet..bht ho gaya.. ab mein tuma yun tootay hua nai dhak sakta.. jahen ab tak himaat banie rakhi hai tum naa..Abi bhi himaat rakho…(_his vision become blury and voice teary)_ aik he dukh jahlna mera liya kafi hai.. main aur aik _And he stops…Seeing him like this Tears falls down from Abhijeet eyes..and he runs towards his father and just warps him into his both arms..who was really trying to show tough like ACP..but his heart really melted like a lovely father..ACP could not resist and his eyes starts shading tears in speed.. After few mins both tries to compose themselves and tries to be look or pretend to be normal..Abhijeet clears his tears and speak with much more composed tone as.._

Abhijeet: Sir..sir app fikar naa Karen..kuch..kuch nai hoga Humara Daya ko.. (_tears again falls down from his eyes) _hum hona he nai danga..App dhak lana ussa kuch bhi nai hoga.. aur main (_clears his face) _main sambal loonga apna app ko..Tootna kasa daa sakta hoon kud ko..muja..muja mera Daya ka liya sambalna hai kud ko.. main..main janta hoon sir..main teak hoon..ab..ab app muja bura haal mein nai dhaken gaa sir… i..i ..promise… _And he moves his head downward to hide his tears from ACP…When Salunkha moves forward and places his one hand on Abhijeet's shoulder and another one on ACP and speak with strong tone.._

Salunkha: Huma..(_Both looks towards him) _huma compose rahna hai aur strong bhi.. (_he looks towards Abhijeet) _Ana wala waqt asan nai hai.. Daya ko aik na aik din Hosh tu aya gaa he..Muja yaqeen hai iss baat ka..aur tab kye hoga hum mein sa koi nai janta..par huma har lihaz sa prepare rahna hoga… ana wala waqt asan nai hoga hum mein sa kssi ka liya bhi….

_ACP looks at him and moves towards other side with…_

ACP: yaqeen nai ata muja..ka humara Daya..humara Daya asa kasa Pyar mein pagal ho sakta hai..Peechla kuch dino mein jo sab mera samana aya wo achank sa tha aur pher ab yah jo sab ho gaya..mein kye kahon? sach mein muja samj nai aye raha.. wo kasa asa kar sakta hai..Kasa? aik itna Strong insan ho ka wo asa pyar mein.._he really nodded his head in disappointment, while Abhijeet look at him wd pain and embarrassment too… A meaningful Silence were present there.. When Salunkha remembers How ACP react when Daya left with Sona after his marriage without taking Arshirward of him…_

"_Salunkha , Dhak lana aik din yah kitna Pashtya gaa..aur tab rota hua humara pas aya gaa aur hum sab mahf bhi kar danga issa..lakin iss bar asa nai hoga..jitni takleef yah daa raha haina huma yah uss kal ki ayi larki ki waja sa..main issa asa tu kabhi mahf nai karon gaa..mera sar sharm sa jukh raha hai issa asa Pyar mein pagal hota dhak kar…hazaron kahaniyan suni thien..lakin ajj dhak bhi li…par Daya..daya asa sab kar sakta hai..muja ab bhi vishwas nai ho raha… Gatiya …intehaie Gatiya hai yah sab…Pyar mein andha ho janaa..main mahf nai karon ga issa..ajj tak iss na asa baat nai ki mujsa..jasa iss larki ki waja sa kar raha hai sab ka samna...sharm lihaz sab bhool chukka hai..."_

_He really looks towards ACP and feels his feelings at the moment as an ACP and as A Father…The meaningful Silence broken with So much noise coming from Reception area of hospital…All really looks towards each other and instantly moves towards Reception..bcz they can hear Peoples taking their names and asking questions…When they reaches there found Media present there and asking so many questions from them in speed… All were shocked to see media present there…_

Girl: ACP Pradyuman, Kye yah sach hai ka app ka bahadur officer Senior inspector Daya ko Do do goliyan lagi hain aur wo iss waqt ICU mein apni zindagii aur mout ki jang lar raha hain…?

Salunkha (_comes forward to handle the situation): _jee ..yah yah sach hai…

Boy: Tu kye yah bhi sach hai ka Una Yah goliyan unki Patni naa mari hain? Aur goliyan marna ka bad wo Hotel See View sa sab ka samna Farrer bhi ho gayen …?(_Everyone shocked to hear this) _

Another Boy: Kye Senior Inspector Daya Ishq mein itna pagal ho gaya tha ka Uno na app sab ka khilaf jaa kar Apni Mehbooba sa Shadi kar li achank saa..Kye yah sach hai? Ka pori CID team unka iss fasila ka khilaf thi?

_All were stunned on these question of Media..How they knew abt all this?now what they say?_

Another Reporter: ACP Pradyuman, app kamosh kyun hain? Kye app ko nai lagta ka asa hathon mein dash ki suraksha mehfoz nahin? jo log apna Dil o demag par kaboo nai rakh sakta ? kye wo log dash ki suraksha karna ka lyke hain?

Boy: Kye asa logon ko jo apni Personal life tak control nai rakh sakta... CID mein rahna ka Haq hai una?

Girl: App kuch bolta kyun nahin..yun kamosh kyun hain?

_ACP looks at them with anger and then towards Abhijeet… Abhijeet was feeling so much hurt but embarrassed too..he really knew that now what they are going to face…_

Tarika (_angrily): _kye Haq haq laga raka hai app logon naa? Haan? Kal tak jab woi shaks apna seena par hazaron goliya kah kar issi dash aur dashwasiyon ki suraksha karta raha..tab yah sawal kyun nai poochna aya app log? Aur abi chand lamhon mein app ko Desh ki suraksa mehfoz hathon mein nai lagti?(_tears falls down from her eyes)_ Ajj jab wo shaks ander mout ka moun mein apnai zindagii aur mout ki jang lar raha hai..tab app usski zindagii ki paratna karna ki bajya asa sawal pooch raha hain hum saa? (_Teary tone) _janta bhi hain hum kasa halat sa guzar raha hain?

Reporter: Doctor Tarika.. hum app sab ki halat acha sa smjhta hain..lakin Dash ki suraksha sa bar kar kuch bhi nahin…Ager Ajj Senior Inspector Daya asa kar sakta hain..tu kye malom Kal ko Senior inspector Abhijeet yahen tak Ka ACP par bhi kon barosa kara gaa..?Akhir ko yah Dash ka sawal hai..jo log ishq mein asa bah sakta hain wo kahen asa he ishq mein Dash ko bhi na dabo dan..

_All were stunned on this question of Reported..Abhijeet who was really trying to control himself till now comes in anger..he moves forward and Grabs Reporter's neck with his hand…All were shocked to see him like this.. They all really tries hard to take out reported neck from his tight grip… _

ACP (_harsh): _Abhijeet choro ussa..I said leave him…Leave him… _And finally Abhijeet left him and left from there… Here Police takes the charge and starts dispatching media.. ACP and tea, moves behind Abhijeet..who was present outside the ICU with anger..he was burning wd anger..when ACP moves towards him and burst out as.._

ACP (_angry)_: pehla he hum kum musebat mein hain jo uper saa tum aik aur musebat khari kar do… Aik tarf Daya zindagii aur mout ki jang lar raha hai.. dosri tarf sa yah media..aur ab tumara pagalpan ko bhi sambalon mein?

Abhijeet (_madly n harshly): _Sir app na Dhaka wo kasa kasa bakwas kar raha tha?

ACP: haan meina Dhaka.. kye jhoot bola hai uno naa? (_Abhijeet look at him in shock) _Sach hai sab Abhijeet..Sach.. Daya naa yahi sab kiya hai.. Huma kahen ka nai chora uss naa.. aik naa aik din yah sab bahr ana he tha… kye wo nai janta tha? Abb media ko khaber mil gayi hai..har channel par humara charcha honga… har channel par humar izzat ho rahi hogi… Hum sab par sawal utthen gaa.. (_hurt n anger) _Apna beta tak ko Dash ki khatir kurbaan kar diya jis ACP naa uss par bhi sawal utta kar gaya hain yah Media wala… _All looks at him with hurt and sadness…_

_At the same moment Nurse came and asked them to come in Doctor's cabin..who want to talk with them abt something important… they all were abt to move when ACP Got call..he checks his mobile screen and became shocked…_

ACP (_looks towards Abhijeet n speak with sulky tone): _lo aye gayi aik aur musebat…_(He attends the call wd)_ Haan DCP Chitrole…

DCP: ACP..yah main kye dhak raha hoon?

ACP (_calm tone): _kye sir?

DCP: kye? har TV channel par tumara Officer ka gulchara urrana ki khaberen naach gaa rahi hain aur tum pooch raha ho KYE ? hosh mein ho?

ACP: Sir Daya ki halat iss waqt bhi kharab hai..hum bht pershan

DCP (_cut him wd angry tone): _barh mein gaya Daya.. itni badnami kara ka wo Jee ka kara gaa bhi kye..? (_ACP was burning in anger) _aur tum sab wahen kye kar raha ho..foren wapis duty pa ayo..

ACP : Sir app

DCP: yah mera Order hai ACP.. sab ka sab muja foren duty par chiya ho… aur ager nai aye sakta tu Isteefa bejwa do muja.. wasa bhi media jitna kuch bol raha hai tum sab ka khilaf shyad tum sab ko muja kud nikalna para…

ACP: Sir app meri baat

DCP: I want everyone on DUTY .. understand…? _And he cuts the call… ACP looks towards All who were looking at him like they were waiting for Any bad news from him…_

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_First of All Thank You so so much for ur reviews..I m Happy that u r liking it and appreciating it..Love u all…That really encourage me and give me power to write gud… Thank You Guys and plz keep supporting me.. HUGS_

_FEW REGULAR REVIEWERS are missing… (puppy face) No plz… Asa mat karo.. I feel really low… :( :( :( :(_

_And Guys who told u ka Ab sab simply acha acha ho jaya gaa? Wink wink….NOPE….. don't u know me? Itna simple likhna wala din mein pada nai hui hoon…ROFL… Kahani tu abi shuru hui hai Doston..Abi tu bht kuch Hona baki hai… This is just a Start of INTEHA… inteha tu abi baki hai… ;) ;) ;)_

_And GUDIA dear, sorry baby har bar reply dana bhool jati hoon..I m so busy yar.. Subha Office time, Evening mein evening classes.. Then mera demag kam kara tu main kuch karon? Muskil sa yah story pa kam kar rahi hoon.. Najana kitna time ho gaya aik bhi FF story nai par paa rahi hoon… hope ka yah story acha sa end kar payon..apna app ko thora satisfied kar payon… and Abt DISAPPOINTED… so many of u are asking..guys that was OS.. wo uss waqt ki stuation ka hisab sa likha tha.. I have nothing more in my mind to continue it..aur main wasa he barha kar uss kam ko bhi kharab nai karna chati jo app ko pasand aya ha… I will try to write one more separate OS after that Series..par jabi mind kam kiya..i already told u abt my busy schedule…_

_SO how was this chapter? U are liking this story or not? What are u expecting? And Yap this is not a simple story as so many of u expecting… Coming chapters will give u so many new shocks..But first review for this chapter… and tell me how u found it.. _

_Don't forget to Review…I will try to update soon..Hopefully..Take care..Love u all..Poonum_


	20. Chapter 20

_All were looking towards each other with great shock...Abhijeet moves towards ACP…_

Abhijeet (_he was so shocked): _Sir..yah..yah app kye kah raha hain? Hum..hum wapis kasa jaa sakta hain ? Daya yahen kis haal mein hai app ko nazer nai aye raha? Aur hum wapis..wapis Mumbai..kasa jaa sakta hain?

ACP (_looks at him): _Jana tu para gaa Abhijeet.. DCP na jis taran sa Orders diya hain, jana tu para gaa he..Duty hai yah tu humari..

Abhijeet (_angry): _Barh mein gayi Duty…mera Daya yahen Zindagii aur mout ki jang lar raha hai..Agla pal ka pata nahin aur hum Duty ki sochen? Sir app logon ko jana hai tu jayia..Main kssi bhi keemat par yahen sa nai jayon gaa.. Sawla he pada nai hota…

ACP (_looks at him angrily): _Abhijeet apna Emotions par kaboo rakho.. Abi asa bht sara moka ayen gaa jab tuma apna app par kaboo rakhna para gaa..(_Abhijeet looks at him meaningfully) _aur ( _ACP looks towards All) _Huma wapis jana hai abi issi waqt.. (_to Sachin) _Next flight kitna baja ki hai pata lagio…(_Sachin looks at him in disbelief, ACP looks at him and Shouts) _Maine kaha Jayo…(_Sachin was shocked to see this but he went out from there) …_

_All were looking at ACP in shock but no one was saying anything.. Abhijeet was looking towards ICU, Showing back to ACP..he was so much in anger and irritation..when ACP moves towards him and tries to make him understand the situation after placing his hand on his shoulder…_

ACP (_calm tone): _Abhijeet…. _BUT Abhijeet moves forward and ACP hand slowly slips from his shoulder…_

Abhijeet (_disagree tone)_: Nai Sir.. main yahen saa nai jayon gaa..Bilkul bhi nai..

ACP (_little tough tone): _Jaana para gaa Abhijeet.. tuma humara sath jana para gaa..(_Abhijeet looks at him behind shockingly) _Dhako Abhijeet..hum sab iss waqt bht bari museebat mein hain.. Media ki waja sa pehla he bht sawal utth raha hain humara uper.. Daya pehla he…_he stops.._Aur abb main nai chata tumara iss kadam ki waja saa tum apna Sab kuch koh doo.._After few seconds.._ Sona yahi chati thi naa..(_Abhijeet feels jerk in his body due to anger after hearing that name) _Tu kye tum yah hona doga Abhijeet? Wo yahi chati thi naa ka Daya …_he was not be able to complete his sentence …._aur tum yun tabah ho jayo.. tu kye tum usska maqsad pora hona doga? Kye yahi chata ho tum ka wo kushi sa naccha?

_ACP looks towards Abhijeet, who was looking busy in great thought.. while Tense and Angry expressions were present on his face at the same moment…_

Salunkha (_moves forward): _Par ACP..hum Daya ko iss haal mein kasa chor kar jaa sakta hain?

Freddy (_crying tone): _nai sir..hum asa kasa?sir iss duniya walon ka kye hai wo tu bas baten kar sakta hain.. humara uper keechar uchal sakta hain..una humari bahavnyon ka koi khyal nahin..

ACP: Freddy.. una nai tu huma kud ko tu hai? Hum CID OFFICERS hain..Duty Comes First..yah he seeka haina hum naa? (_Freddy nodded wd crying face) _Ager ajj hum Orders ka khilaf gaya tu kal aur muskilan karhi ho jayen gii humara liya.. Aur Daya.. jab ussa yah sab malom hoga tu kye wo kud ko mahf kar paya gaa? Wo pehla he kitna guilt laa kar betha hai..uper sa aik aur boj nai daa danga hum ussa?

Tarika: Sir app teak kah raha hain.. iss taran karna sa tu Hum Daya ko aur bhi muskil mein daal danga…Personally tu par professional level par bhi ussa humari zarorat hogi…

Salunkha: Par Tarika

Abhijeet (_cutting him wd stiff tone): _Nai Sir.. (_All looks at him) _Main wapis jayon gaa Sir.. (_he looks towards all with strong expressions on his face, he was looking very much confident abt his decision) _Main app sab ka sath wapis jayon gaa…

Freddy: lakien Sir..Daya sir ko yahen iss taran chor kar…?

_Abhijeet looks at him and then towards ICU with same strong expressions and then he starts moving somewhere…All were looking at him wd Confusingly…_

ACP : Abhijeet…? Kahan jaa raha ho..

Abhijeet (_looks behind): _Doctor ka pas… _With This all remembers that Doctor called them in his cabin few mins ago..so All follows him quietly and went towards Doctor..Who welcomes them and offered them seats..After settling all Doctor Initiated as…_

Doctor: Daya ki reports aye chuki hain…(_All looks at him wd great fear) _I m sorry..par result is still Same… (_each eye moves down wd helplessness and hurt) _I know app sab par iss waqt kye beet rahi hai par I m sorry mera pas koi achi khaber nai hai app sab ka liya.. Daya..(_looks towards all meaningfully) _muja unka sath kye hua wo sab janana hai officers.. (_All looks at him again) _Aur muja he nahin aik aur doctor ko bhi… Daya ka sath mentally strong issue hai yah hum smaj he chukka hain.. Iss liya maine Yahen ka aik bht mashoor psychiatrist, jo mera bht acha mitar bhi hain.. Doctor Sanjeev una bulaya hai.. App sab jo bhi janta hain..app ko wo huma batana hoga..iss sa Daya ka treatment mein huma bht asani hogi…(_in low tone, after understanding the feelings of all) _I hope app meri baat smjh gaya honga..(_Looking towards Abhijeet) _aur co-operate Karen gaa ..

_All looks towards Abhijeet, bcz he is the only person who can tell him everything clearly and deeply..but telling Doctor everything in detail means living same aura once again…So it was obviously very hard for Abhijeet and everyone can understand this very well so no one was moving forward to force him… But after getting no reply from his side Doctor again rises his question as.._

Doctor: Doctor Sanjeev humara wait kar raha hain.. App kahen tu main una bulwayon..?

_ACP looks towards Abhijeet who was still sitting wd down head..He stood up and moves towards Abhijeet…_

ACP (_presses his shoulder wd): _Abhijeet..

Abhijeet (_look at him helplessly): _Sir…yah..yah mujsa nahin hoga..

ACP (_Strong): _Maine tum sa kaha tha naa Abhijeet ka abi asa bht sara moka ayen gaa jab tuma apna emotions par kaboo rakh kar bht kuch karna para gaa..

_Abhijeet looks at him wd hurt eyes and then his gaze moves downward…ACP moves back and sat on his seat and said to doctor as.._

ACP: Doctor app bulwyia Doctor Sanjeev ko.. Abhijeet (_looks at him) _wo ready hai…

_Abhijeet looks at him and tries to make himself strong after reminding one word…**DAYA**….Doctor came in and after formal introduction he asked abt the case.. ACP Started with what he knews and then all looks towards Abhijeet..who gave him each and every detail..So many times he cries and so many time he tries to look normal and strong..but his expressions were really telling everyone that how much he is bearing and is hurt…_

Abhijeet (_removing his tears ): _Bas yahi wo waja hai jis ki waja sa Daya..Daya jeena nai chata shyad ab.. (_he feels really broken) _nai jeena chata…(_Tears falls down from his eyes again)_

Doctor Sanjeev (_strong tone)_: yah waja tu wo shayd bardasht kar chukka hain par app sab ko shyad bardasht na kar saken abb (_All look at him wd shock and confusingly) _Jee haan.. wo sharmindagii jo wo app sab ko apna samna paa kar jhelan gaa wo uss sa dar raha hain.. wo app sab sa nazren nai mila saken gaa.. App sab par vishwas naa karna..takleef dana aur pher app sab saa iss sab ka bawajood pyar ka milna wo yah sab Sah nai payen gaa.. iss sab saa wo baag raha hain…

ACP (_shockingly): _Doctor..tu..tu Ab?

Doctor Sanjeev: Dakiya ACP sahab..yah bht critical issue hai.. sab sa pehla Daya ka Hosh mein ana bht zarori hai..pori taran sa Reality ko accept karna.. ager wo yah sab bardasht kar ka Utth khara hua tu he hum aga ka kuch kah sakta hain.. Apna Pyar ko yun iss taran sab ka khilaf jaa kar pana.. jang laar kar..un sab ka khilaf jina wo bht pyar karta tha.. Asan tu yah bhi nai tha usska liya.. aur pher ussi pyaar ko na sirf koh dana balka uss rishta sa dhoka khana..Mout ka milna.. yah bht bari baat hai uss insan ka liya jo apna Pyaar sa bepanah mohabbat karta ho..apna sab kuch lutana ka liya tyar ho..balka lootya bhi ho.. Sab ki kahi aik aik baat ka sach hona aur pher uni ka samna unsa nazren mila kar, kud sa nazren mila kar jeena..he is not ready for this..that's all…

Abhijeet (_trembling words): _Tu..tu hum..hum usska ander yah..yah umeed kasa jagyen..? kye kuch..(_wd fear) _kuch nai ho sakta?

Doctor DanRaj: Dakiya Abhijeet jee..pehla tu Daya ka hosh mein ana he bht matter karta hai..Umeed jagana tu tab ki baat hai.. hum kah nai sakta ka wo humari koi bhi baat sun raha hain yah nai.. huma asa koi traces yah kahen reaction nai mil raha unki taraf saa..(_sad tone)_ jasa maine pehla bhi kaha ab bhi yahi kahon gaa ka Unka Demag soa raha hai abi bhi…

_All feels really dishearten and broken.. Tears escaped from Salunkha eyes…while Freddy runs outside.. Abhijeet was totally looking broken..he was sitting on his chair with totally broken look..not crying... not saying anything...even his eyes were blinking two times in a minute… ACP was looking helpless while he was really trying to control himself so that he can handle everything…_

ACP (_sad n scary tone): _Par doctor..hum..hum umeed tu rakhen?

Doctor: yahi wo aik cheez hai jis ko batana ka liya maine app sab ko yahen buliya hai..(_Abhijeet looks at him wd hope and scare too) _Goliyan lagna ka bad unki halat jis kadar kharab thi..hum uss cheez sa nikal aya hain.. ab una koi khatra nahin… lakien unka demag..(_sad tone) _but hum hope tu rakh he sakta hain ab…

_Relaxed expressions came on everyone face..specially Abhijeet feels energy in himself…_

ACP (_Low tone): _Darsal doctors..huma.. app tu janta he hain we are CID Officers.. (_Doctors Nodded) _huma important kaam saa..Mumbai wapis jana para gaa…

Doctor: App sabhi ko?

ACP (_looks towards Abhijeet): _jee.. asa mein Daya ka yahen asa akala rahna..app smjh sakta hain …

Doctor: yes..i understand.. aik tarf Duty aur dosri tarf Beta jasa officer.. app fikar mat kariya…Daya ka khyal tu wasa bhi huma he rakhna hai..app sab jayia..huma app ki zarorat hogi tu we will inform u..yahen staff hai Daya ka liya..aur Police protection bhi… (_looking towards all and tries to feel them relax) _Don't worry..hum Daya ka khyal raken gaa..app dash ka itna khyal rakhta hain tu huma bhi kuch return karna dijiya..main Personally patient ka dehan rakhon gaa…

_With this last sentence All feels really relaxed abt Daya..but still scare was in their bodies and minds..no one ready to left but what they can do other than this? they don't have any option...All stood up and after shaking hands when they were abt to move out..Abhijeet stops and looks towards Doctor.._

Abhijeet (_in low tone): _Doctor..(_All stops and looks at him) _kye main..main..(_teary tone) _aik..aik bar..us..uss saa mil sakta hoon…jaana sa pehla? (_suddenly he folded his both hands in front of them) _Plz (_pleading eyes) _plzzzz?

_Doctor Danraj looks towards Doctor Sanjeev…who nodded..Tears Slips from ACP's eyes.. _

Doctor Danraj (_moves forward and places his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder): _Okay..(_nodded with his eyes too) _Thori dar ka liya..u can Go… _Abhijeet really Thanked him with teary Eyes and moves out from the room and all others too..where Police inspector was waiting for them to give them Report abt Sona…after seeing him present there all removes their tears and headed towards him…_

INSPECTOR: Sir main app ko report..(_ACP nodded and inspector continues as) _Sir abi tak Hum uss larki ko tu pakar nai paya..(_low tone after noticing fiery eyes of Abhijeet towards him) _Sir Darsal wo larki wahen sa nikal chuki thi jab huma inform kiya gaya.. bahr kssi naa bhi goli chalna ki awaz nahin suni iss liya koi waqt par huma inform nai kar saka..Par Daya sir ka room sa unka siwa koi nikla nahin..CCTV footage mein unka clip hai room sa jana ka.. Koi disguise mein nai hain wo…matlab wo apna app ko chupana tu bilkul nai chati then…

Salunkha: Iss ka matlab boss uska itna strong plan tha bagna kaa, ka ussa koi dar he nai tha asal halat mein dikh jana kaa.?

INSPECTOR: sir hum na charo aurh uss larki ki picture bejwa dii hain..huma pori umeed hai ka wo larki pakri jaya gii…

ACP: Inspector Dev, koshish karo yah case Mumbai CID ko refer ho jaya jald sa jald..

INSPECTOR: Sir uss ka chances tu wasa bhi hight hain.. Case CID ka senior Officer ka hai..aur jura hua bhi Mumbai sa he hai..per main pher bhi koshish karta hoon ka jald sa jald initial karwie poori ho aur case app logon ko mil jaya.. _ACP Nodded and when Inspector was abt to left…_

Abhijeet : Inspector Dev..(_Inspector stops and looks towards Abhijeet, who look at him with fire)_ wo larki kssi bhi keemat par bechni nai chiya..(_Pointing towards him) _Smj gaya…?

INSPECTOR: Sir…_And he left wd scare and after assuring Abhijeet with his eyes…ACP moves and Presses his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder who looks at him with same full of anger eyes and tries to calm down himself.. At the same Moment Sachin came back and informed them abt their flight in next two hours.. Abhijeet feels really pinch in his heart as well others but they were helpless at the moment… _

_Here Media was busy in saying so many things against CID and COPS… they were going in full swing which were really rising pressure on Heads of POLICE Departments…After half an hour Doctor called Abhijeet and told him that he can meet with Daya but with so much care and for sometime only…_

Doctor: Wasa tu hum app ko milna allow nai kar sakta tha..but app ka liya yah kar raha hain..

Abhijeet (_pleading eyes)_: Doctor plz..app muja uss sa milna dijiya..main uss sa bina mila nai jaa sakta…

_Doctor nodded and Abhijeet enters inside the ICU… he looks towards his buddy who was not looking like his buddy cum brother bcz of so many equipments around him.. So many needles coming in and out from his mouth…so many pins in his hand.. Those blood bottles were enough to remind him that time when he found him in his own pool of blood with same closed eyes like now… Tears starts coming out from his eyes after reminding those moments and seeing his brother in such condition now.. Looking towards So many screens present there…showing his brother heart beat …Plus rates…Simply points of his life and Death… _

_he can't control himself after seeing his brother like this..He burst out and runs towards Door again to move out from such situation which he can't bear anymore..where he can feel death of his brother everywhere, the scare, hurt, fear and what not ?...but stops before completely moving out and tries to control himself after reminding himself that he will not get another chance to see his brother soon…So he really tries hard to control himself.. But still he was not being able to control his tears which were continually rolling down from his cheeks silently…_

_He looks at him behind and tries to move towards him with his shivering hands and shaking foots..he was scared like hell ..he really remind that time when Bcz of his one BEHROOPIYA he saw his brother in same condition… he can feel the same fear now..infect much more than that time..now their bond is much more stronger than before.._

**KASI YAH JUDAI HAI…..?**

**AANKH BAR MERI AYI HAI….?**

**MERA DIL DOOB RAHA…..**

**ISSA ABB BAS DOOBNA DO…**

_He was trying hard to move close to his brother who is his JAAN..and he want to hug him…but his body was shivering due to fear..he was moving with very slow steps.._

**YAH PEHLI BAAR HUA….**

**YAH KYUN EHSAS HUA….**

**MERA DIL TOOT RAHA….**

**ISSA ABB TOOTNA DO…**

_He went near to him and just start starring him with silent eyes..his tears stops after seeing his brother pale and clear face in front of his eyes..who were saying so many things to him. Screaming in pain… he sat down on tool present beside his brother bed…he was continually trying to control himself, not to burst out and be strong bcz his Daya is wd him..just in front of his eyes…he looks at him and his hands starts moving towards his brother hand..which was really looking lifeless at the moment..his hand touches his brother hand..and he feels great jerk in his whole body and tears splashes from his eyes…he could not resist and starts crying but really trying without any voice..but nothing was in his control at the moment..._

**MUJA BAS ABB RONA DOO…**

**ISS GHAM KO BAHNA DOO…**

**YAH SAATH JO HAI TOOT RAHA…**

**KASI YEH JUDAI HAI…**

**AANK MERI BARH AYI HAI…..**

**MERA DIL DOOB RAHA….**

**ISSA ABB DOOBNA DOO….**

Abhijeet (_crying n pressing his hand): _Dayaa…? (_calling him loudly) _Dayaaaa…. (_little shake his hand) _Daya tu kuch tu bol naa… Dhak..yar main..main asa mar jayon gaa.. Dayaaa..plz.. tu bol…. _He was not be able to speak more due to lump in his throat… After few seconds.._ Dayaaa..ma..main tera Abhi…. Tu..tu sun raha hai naa? Doctors kahata hain ka tu sun nai sakta…tera (_more teary tone) _demag soa..soa raha ha…tu..tu soa raha hai.. jeena..jeena nai chata…par ..par (_controlling his tears) _main..main janta hoon Daya..tu..tu sun raha hai..sun raha hai muja..apna Abhi ko..haina? (_but he got no reply, and his tears falls down on Daya's hand) _tu sun raha haina meri baat Daya? Main janta hoon…kasa nai suna gaa..tera mera naata tu yahen sa haina (_pointing to his heart) _tu..tu kasa..kasa nai suna gaa..humara tu dil ka rishta haina Daya..pher demag ka kye kaam?

**KASI YEH JUDAI HAI…?**

**HYYEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE ?**

Daya tu kuch..kuch tu bol mera bhai..warna mera dil phat jaya gaa..(_and he starts crying after getting no reply from his brother) _tu kyun nai bolta..kyun hum sab sa nata tor ka yahen lata hai asa.. ? tun..tu humari jaan haina? Hum kasa tuja kuch bhi bool sakta hain..? tu kye soch raha hai Daya? (_controlling his tears again) _dhak..dhak tu kuch mat soch..(_removing his tears and speak wd convincing tone)_ hum sab tera sath hain..pehla jasa…koi tujsa gusa nai hai..khafa nai hai..aur main…main tu bilkul bhi nai..kyun honga.?.tu tu meri Jaan haina? Mera dil ki dharken hai…aur main tera Boss.. ? tu kasa khafa ho sakta hoon?(_tears falls down wd helplessness)_ Daya tu humesha yaad rakh..main haar haal mein tera sath hoon meri jaan.. humesha.. tun tu humari roh(_soul)_ ka aik hisa hai.. humari zindagii tera bina zindagii nahin..aur Main ? Main tu tera bina kuch bhi nai Daya...Kuch bhi nai...pher kasa tu hum sa nazren churya yahen asa lata hai? Chup Chap ?Kyun khafa hai mujsa Daya? Plz mera jaan meri baat sun..asa naa kar humara sath…

**AANK MERI BARH AYI HAI…..**

**HYYEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE ?**

**KASI YEH JUDAI HAI...?**

Abhijeet: Ajj bhi daya..Ajj bhi woi zindagii tera bahr bahyen pehlya intazar kar rahi hai..(_touches his eyes and speak with teary tone) _aik bar… (_pleading tone) _Sirf aik bar..ankhen khol ka dhak tu… Plz Daya.. tu..tu sun raha haina ka main…main kye kah raha hoon? Haan Daya.? Bol na..(_insisting)_ kuch tu bol?

_But he got no reply like before which was breaking him and touring him into so many pieces in each and every moment….he starts looking downward and starts crying silently..he was looking very helpless and broken..each and every moment he was trying to collect himself and be strong but it was really hard for him. Really really hard …A tear escaped from Daya's eyes silently after hearing his brother cyring voice and absorbs into his pillow silently…Unnoticed by anyone…. After sometime Abhijeet looks at him again and asked…_

Abhijeet (_his face was totally wet)_: Daya…kye..kye wo Sona tera liya itni ahem thi jo tu usska liya hum sab ko chor kar yahen asi halat mein aye kar soa raha hai…? (_he stood up with) _nai na Daya? Asa tu nai haina? Tu ajj bhi mera liya jeeta haina? Jeeya gaa na Daya? (_Ruffling his hairs, moves downward and whispers into his ears with same teary tone) _main tera Intazar kar raha hoon Daya… Tera Abhi tera intazar kar raha hai… loot aye… loot aye apna Abhi ka pas…Plz mera Jaan.. mera sab kuch hai tu…aur tu yah baat janta haina…? Aye jaa naa wapis Daya..Plz…Aye jaa naa apna Abhi ka pas?..

**AIK BAAT SATATI HAI….**

**JAB TERI YAAD ATI HAI….**

**KYUN MUJSA ROOTH GAYA….?**

**JAANA KYUN DOOR GAYA…?**

_He found Nurse present in ICU and asking him to move out…He looks towards Daya and presses his hand again wd strong tone.._

Abhijeet(_trying to be strong)_: Main janta hoon mera Bhai muja nirash nahin kara gaa…haina Daya? Main janta hoon mera bhai mera pas jald loota gaa… main jaa raha hoon Daya..aur jald looton gaa iss umeed saa ka mera bhai ki Pukar muja wapis bula laya gii…haina Daya ?

_Tears falls down from Nurse Eyes, who instantly moves out and Abhijeet too starts follows her slowly…his grip starts loosing from Daya's hand…he was looking towards his brother again n again…tears again starts rolling down from his cheeks in speed after feeling each and every moment is taking his Daya far from him…But he was making himself strong in each and every moment.._

**YAH PEHLI BAAR HUA…**

**YAH KYUN EHSAS HUA….?**

_He stops near to ICU Glass door..Looks behind towards his brother for any glance or response from him..but his brother was still same in lifeless and motionless position…he could not resist and moves out instantly from ICU where Team was waiting for him…he directly went towards his Father who was waiting to console his broken son and hugs him tightly and burst out into tears…_

Abhijeet (_in pain crying hard): _Sir wo kuch nai bola… kuch bhi nai..maine ussa itna kaha..itna smjhya..par wo kuch nai bola…kuch bhi nai… (_Seeing him like this, everyone starts shading tears) _wo tu mera bina bola sab smjh jata tha..sun lata tha sab kuch..Mera dil ki baat bhi...pher abb ki bar kasa nai suna..? kasa nai bola wo kuch bhi? Sir wo kuch nai bola… _He was crying hardly…totally broken…_

_**HERE IN ICU….**_

_He Opens his eyes slowly and tears starts escaping from his eyes in speed…Slowly ICU filled with Sobbing voice…._

"**_Daya, mera vishwas karo…main kyun karon gaa tera sath asa…?"_**

**"_Plz mera bhai tu jaa mat, main tera aga hath jorta hoon..tu jo kaha gaa main wasa he karon gaa..par tu muja chor kar jaa mat…."_**

**"_Daya…sun meri baat.. tu sun raha haina?"_**

_And his heartbeat starts faster…he feels so many jerks in his body…he was not be able to control his breath once again…_

**_OUTSIDE THE ICU…._**

_Somehow ACP tries to handle Abhijeet…and after feeling his stable condition..he asked him to move as.._

ACP: Abhijeet..huma jana hoga abi..bahr texi wait kar rahi hai…hum jald wapis ayen gaa Daya ka pas..hmmm? tum..tum yah pani peeyo… _Abhijeet look at him wd pleading eyes…_

Abhijeet (_teary eyes): _Sir plz..main…main nai jaa sakta ussa chor kar…ussa..ussa meri zarorat hogi sir..

ACP (_cupped his face): _Abhijeet..i promise ussa jab humari Zaroorat hogi..hum usska pas honga..Tum usska sath hoga.. aik bar..sirf aik bar wahen jaa kar attendance lagana zarori hai tumari.. pher main apni pori koshish kar ka kam sa kam tuma yahen wapis Daya ka pas bej donga… tuma..tuma mujh par barosa haina?

_Abhijeet looks at him wd teary eyes and then nodded as yes with hurt expressions…_

ACP: Tum yah pani..Pani peeyo..thora betar feel karo gaa… _And Abhijeet drank water somehow…ACP looks towards Doctor who was standing behind him..who nodded with his eyes and ACP feels relax… And after so much instructions to Doctor, Police guards team left with heavy heart and tears… Abhijeet sat with ACP in texi..looks towards Hospital and speak with low tone.._

Abhijeet: Asa lag raha hai jasa peecha..peecha kuch choot raha hai Sir..kuch bht khas…

_ACP just patted his shoulder in reply..what else he can do ? and Abhijeet feels more low..Basically Doctor Suggested Mild Anti Depressants for Abhijeet…so that he can take rest during moving back journey to Mumbai…_

_**Inside the ICU,** his condition were going to be worst…Alarms starts buzzing..Hospital staff comes in active mood.. Doctor enters and became shocked to see such messy condition of Daya..they moves forward to attend Daya instantly… After full check up and giving instant treatment to Daya…Doctors exchange a look wd each other and nodded in disappointed..Both moves out from the ICU after attending Daya …_

Doctor: Iss ka matlab Daya ko hosh aya tha..Usski body ka iss taran ka reaction..

Doctor DanRaj: Lag tu raha hai.. par kye fayada..He is still in the same condition like before..

Doctor: CID Team abi thori dar pehla he yahen sa nikli hai..Una inform Karen?

Doctor DanRaj (_looks at him): _Muja nai lagta huma asa karna chiya..wo log pehla he bht muskil sa yahen sa gaya hain.. aur wasa bhi kye fayda yah sab batana ka..Daya main kuch changing's tu ayien nai..wo pehla he wali situation main hai wapis.. (_sad tone) _una Mumbai jana ka bad he inform kar danga..At least una koi hope tu dikha gii…

_Doctor nodded and both left with same sad expressions leaving Daya all alone with all equipment attaches to his body and medicines..Daya was again in same motionless position. Alone in room..His gesture were really asking that he want the SATH of his BROTHER and LOVE and today he is all alone..why this happens to him only? Why he is so unlucky? Why?_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_Hope u like it..Now I need reviews for next Update..Must review Guys…Thanks_


	21. Chapter 21

_Team landed into Mumbai..Abhijeet feels much better than before while still he was thinking that how he slept during flight when his mind was so much in tension and stressed..? but he did not asked any question from anyone bcz right now there was just one thing in his mind and that was Daya...After reaching Mumbai, one thing what Abhijeet did on earlier basis was contacting Daya's best friends who can do anything for him..And Asking them to be with Daya as soon as possible who assured him that they will be with Daya soon… After completing all these tasks Abhijeet really charged himself for the next challenge of his life… Soon they reached into the bureau..Where all others first asked abt Daya's condition and became so sad after hearing no new improvement in Daya's condition…Abhijeet contacting with Daya's doctor..who gave him A Great Hope abt Daya's health…which was like Energy booster for Abhijeet's body…After ending the call he moves towards ACP with so much excitement…_

Abhijeet (_excited n looking happy): _Sir..Sir..App ko malom hai Doctor na kye kaha hai..? uss na..ussa na kaha ka Daya ..wo bht jald Hosh mein aye jaya gaa…Sir..ajj..ajj uss na react kiya..yah bht acha sign hain Doctor naa kaha asa…

ACP (_patted on his cheek): _main janta tha Abhijeet (_wd smile) _tumara Daya tuma kabhi mayoos nai kara gaa.._Everyone was smiling with this new Ray of Hope..feeling young and energetic.. Abhijeet looks at ACP and holds his hand tightly…who looks at him confusingly…_

Abhijeet (_meaningfully): _Sir..App ussa..(_presses his hand) _mahf tu kar danga naa.? (_Acp Starts looking other side) _Main..main janta hoon Uss na app ko bht dukh diya hai..bht takleef…bht bura kiya mera sath bhi par…Apna iss Amal sa sab sa zyada takleef uss na app ko dii hai… app ka Sanskaron ko choot poonchi hai…App ki kabhi koi baat nai tali uss na ajj tak aur iss bar tu aik bhi...(_low tone) _nai suni app ki...Par sir..Aik Pita tu apna bechon ki sari galtiyan hansata hansta mahf kar data hai… (_look at him wd hope) _kye app ussa mahf nai Karen gaa?

_ACP just looks into his eyes and Patted on his Cheek meaningfully…He was abt to move when Abhijeet again holds him by his hand and added _

Abhijeet: Plzzzz ?

ACP (_softly taking out his hand): _Janta ho Abhijeet.. Jab Becha Apna mata pita ki baat nai manta aur apna fasilon par chalta hain..aur pher nakam ho kar lootaty hain tu…tab bhi sab sa zyada takleef mata pita ko he hoti hai…(_Abhijeet looks at him wd tears into his eyes) _wo dukh ..wo takleef jo apna bechon ko haar ka toota hua dhakna sa milta hai wo maa baap ko har gila shikwa bhoolna par majboor bhi kar data hai… (_he looks towards All wd strong look n tone) _Aik pita hona ka nata mera Dil roo raha hai Abhijeet…main Apna becha ko teak thak dhakna ka liya tarap raha hoon.. jee chata hai ka Apni jaan daa kar usski jaan becha loon…Par main (_words shaking) _main bebas hoon Abhijeet..bht babas… (_Everyone can hear, can feel the pain of broken Father at the moment) _Par main aik..Aik ACP bhi hoon.. (_strong) _ACP Pradyuman…jis na apni duty ka aga humesha Apna rishton ko qurbaan kiya hai..humesha…Apni zindagii , apna jazbat, apni hesiyat sab diya hai..sab kuch.. bht muskil sa yah mazboot imarat (_building) _banie hai..Abb issa girna nai daa sakta mein.. aur bht takleef hoti hai app ko jab Yah sab uni hathon sa tootay jin mazboot hathon ko tham kar app yahen tak pooncha ho… (_He really controls his emotions) _Yah bureau mera gher hai aur tum sab (_looking towards all) _tum sab mera Becha.. aur main kabhi nai chayon gaa ka jin bechon ka hath tham kar main yahen tak..(_Stressing on words) _hum yahen tak pooncha hain..uni bechon ka hathon yah (_looking towards bureau) _Imarat tootay… aur Daya (_teary tone) _uss paa..(_Looking towards all WD complete broken look) _uss paa muja bht Naaz tha..bht…(_tears falls down from his eyes, which he instantly removed) _Aur ajj..ajj (_tears were continually falling down from Abhijeet's eyes) _har news channel usska bara mein jo..jo sab bol raha hai..mera Dil pa kye guzarti hai tum sab soch bhi sakta ho… ? kasa…? (_feeling angry)_Kasa? Wo itna pagal ho gaya uss larki ka peecha ..kasa? muja yaqeen nai hota… (_he clears his tears) _hum sab pa bhi..sab par bhi shak kiya jaa raha hai ka hum na aik mujrim ko chupana ki koshish ki..(_All looks at him in shock) _haan..Media ki tarf saa yahi pressure hai HQ par.. khere bina saboot ka humara khilaf koi karwie tu ho nai sakti… _He looks towards All and just went into his cabin…Where All moves towards their respective desks with same gloomy mood…Abhijeet moves with slow steps and Sat down quietly on his chair and looks towards ACP who was just looking towards file, open in his both hands but his mind was obviously somewhere else…Abhijeet looks at him in pain..This is True that Everyone crying for Daya..they want to get him back at any cost..But This time Daya's act give harm to everyone..His act hurted not at personal level but at professional level too…Abhijeet can never neglect this…His brother act is really painful for so many hearts and this was not acceptable by him…undelibratly he hits his hand with table hardly in pain..Everyone looks at him..they can easily understand his state of mind and heart…_

Abhijeet (_POV): _Kitna smjhya tha tuma Daya..kitna..Kash tum rukh jata..Kash…

_He came out from his POV after hearing a Loud voice which he don't want to hear not at this moment but not at Any moment….he looks towards the face of that voice and feels anger in his whole body…He was not ready to bear this at the moment..Not Now… ACP came out from his cabin and team stood up with irritation and anger too…_

DCP: Oh Ho….bureau main bari chehal pehal hai bae..tu kye aye gaya sab Wapis…?

ACP (_came out from his cabin): _Jee Sir…app ka orders tha tu ana he tha…

DCP (_same teasing tone): _Acha..bari mehrbani ACP Pradyuman ki..(_ACP looks at him wd anger) _jo app humara orders baja laya…warna huma tu laga tha ka Goa sa gooma pheera bina ana tu muskil hi hai…(_looks towards Abhijeet) _kyun bai Senior Inspector Abhijeet..kasa raha Goa Trip..(_Abhijeet looks at him wd firey eyes) _Oh hoo hooo…bai tumara trip kasa maza ka ho sakta hai..main bhi yah kasa sawla poochna lag jata hoon..? tumara tu wo (_stress) _joridar wo jo Bed par para hai..tu kasa acha ho sakta hai tumara trip…

Abhijeet (_really trying hard to compose himself): _Sir app yah kasi baten kar raha hain..Plz apna shabdon par thora control rakiya..warna shyad mein ..mein kud par control nai rakh payon gaa…

DCP (_angry tease): _Kasa? Jasa tumara dost nai rakh paya apna app par control? Wasa he…(_Abhijeet moves forward wd anger, but ACP instantly holds his hand) _aik larki kye ayi zindagii mein…(_to ACP)_Sari zanjeeren tor ka asa baga tumara Sheer (_lion) _ACP ka jasa Gadha ka sar sa Seeng…

ACP (_hyper)_: Sir app

DCP: Kye Sir app? Malom hai kitni baizzti ho rahi hai bahr pori CID ki? Malom hai? Kasa hoga..TV laga kar dhakna ki tu himmat nai ho rahi hogi tumari..(_ACP head down) _Media kitna zor daa raha hai ka Tum sab (_pointing towards all) _tum sab shamil ho iss khel mein…(_All shocked)_Uss larki ko chupaya hai… tum logon na apna gheron main panah dii hai uss mujrim ko…saboot nai hai bas koi…(_chewing tone) _aik bar..aik bar bas koi saboot hath lagna do mera..pher dhakna kasa tum sab ko nikal bahr karta hoon mein…pher khelta rahna Ishq, Janoon, dewangi…. Bana rahna Majno sab ka sab..

ACP (_really controlling but still his voice was loud)_ : Sir app had sa bar raha hain ab…ap ko malom hai hum main sa koi asa nai kar sakta…kabhi bhi nai…

DCP: Tu jab tumara wo Officer Ishq farma raha tha tab soa raha tha tum ACP? Yah apna uss honahar officer par garv mehsosh ho raha tha tuma? (_ACP was feeling really to burst out into anger)_ karwie hogi ab tum sab ka khilaf…Jis jis na wo panah dii hai uss larki ko…sab ka khilaf hogi karwaie..(_looks towards Abhijeet) _wasa ishq tu app bhi fermata raha..(_Abhijeet burns wd fire) _issi ishq ka chalta pansa diya bechari bhooli bhalli Tarika ko…(_All shocked) _Ussi ka gher rahi haina Wo larki… Najana kon kon sa Raaz laa urri hai..(_Abhijeet stunned) _Sab ka khilaf karwie hogi…aur wo Daya…(_forwarding envelope to ACP) _yah pakro uss ka suspension orders….(_Abhijeet was dumbstruck) _Girftarri ka Warrant bhi bht jaldi issue ho jayen gaa…

ACP (_like nothing to say): _Sir app yah…

DCP: Yah wo..yah wo..karna Sham mein Aye kar.. Urgent meeting hai..wahen aye kar convince karo sab ko…(_teasing) _ager kar sako tu….aur tum sab (_pointing towards all) _sab pa nazer rakhi jaya gii…koi bhi yahen sa nikalna ki galti mat karna.. smjha…aur Abhijeet (_looking towards Abhijeet) _gher tu nai gaya hoga Abi? Haina? Jana bhi mat..tumara gher sealed hai aur uss Tarika ka bhi…(_Everyone was stunned) _wahen rahi haina wo larki… Police sara saboot ikhta kar rahi hai humari Special team ka sath mil kar…tab tak apna rahna ka tikana kahen aur kar lo…Aur tum sab (_looking towards all n threatending) _Aik aik harkat pa kari nazar hai humari..Tumara uper..Tum sab ka gher aur (_stressed) _gher walon par bhi…(_All were shocked n stunned, don't know how to react on this) _Aur Gun Gayo apna uss Pyaara DAYA SIR ka..hun… (_looking towards ACP) _See u in the evening (_chewing tone) _ACP Pradyuman… _And with this he left the bureau leaving whole team stunned at their place…_

Freddy (_in low tone): _Sir..Hum..humara gher wala bhi..matlab..un sab ka kye kasoor hai iss sab mein?

_Abhijeet looks toward ACP, who did not opens Daya's suspension orders yet…he have no courage to see that…Abhijeet slowly moves towards him and calls his name as.._

Abhijeet: Sir ?

ACP (_looks at him): _Ab bhi..ab bhi poocho gaa ka Ussa mahf karon gaa yah nai…? (_Abhijeet starts looking downward due to embarrassment) _yah sab jo ho raha hai Abhijeet yah ussi ka karan haina? Ab bhi poocho gay ka kye main mahf kar donga ussa? _(ACP shouts) _Abb bhi ?

_Abhijeet looks at him and instantly left the bureau..while ACP Hardly hits his hand with glass door of his cabin and enters into his cabin with great anger and hurt…Whole team were stunned and tries to came out from thar shock..They all were really angry on This Attempt of DCP..how can they involve their family members in all this? How can they will alert them by saying what?_

_Abhijeet came out from Bureau and directly went to Sea side to spend some time Alone or with himself...He was really feeling pity in whole situation…Especially on ACP Words...Though he was not completely wrong but his anger was true too..The fear of losing his son at one side..His career in danger..His reputation and future is in danger…and Due to him now Peoples are getting hurt and facing so many problems along with their family members..This is not easy to digest and bear for A Father and also for a Lovely Boss… A tear escape from Abhijeet's eyes after feeling all these feelings and hurt…How can he bear that bcz of his brother today peoples are facing so many difficulties in their lives without any fault…? JUST HOW ?_

_He looks upward towards Sky..Tears starts rolling down from his cheeks in speed..Saying so many things to GOD.. Praying and insisting for so many things… _

Abhijeet: App tu janta hona Bagwan…maine ussa bht roka..Bht smajya hai ussa..par wo nai Mana..(_his tears were really hurting) _wo kuch nai smjha.. Aur ussa usska kiya ki Sa..Sazza (_breaking words) _sazza bhi mili..abi..Abi app..aur maat…_And he stops due to pain and tears…he removes his tears with so much broken heart and starts looking upwards Again…_App Plz mera bhai ko Mahf kar do… (_he folded his hands) _Plz app ussa mahf..Main manta hoon uss naa bht logon ka dil dukya hai..par wo..bura..bura insan nai hai…App tu janta hona? Tu App plz ussa Mahf kar do Bagwan..Ussa Loota do muja…Plz? Mera pas..mera pas usska siwa aur kuch..kuch nai hai… Plz..(_And he hides his face into his legs and just burst out into tears) _Daya yar Plz…Plz loot aye..Main.(_crying loudly) _main yah sab..yah sab akala nai sah payon gaa..Nai yar..Plz…nai sah payon ga main yah sab akala asa…

_After sometime he stops crying…he was tired..Looking very very tired and frustrated too..His eyes were swollen due to crying so much..After sometime he composed himself and take out his valet..and look towards the pic where both were smiling…his figures touches his brother face and tears falls down from his eyes again..He instantly hugs that picture and closes his eyes with so much pain..he again starts crying.._

Abhijeet (_crying): _I miss You…I miss you so so much Daya…I m missing u meri Jaan.. I miss u Dayaaaaaa…tu sun raha haina meri pukar...haan Daya? (_he screams) _Daaayyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?

**JUDA HO KA MUJHSA JUDA TU NAHIN…**

**KHAFA HAI MAGER BAWAFA TU NAHIN….**

**JUDA HO KA MUJHSA JUDA TU NAHIN…**

**KHAFA HAI MAGER BEFAWA TU NAHIN….**

**MERA HATH MEIN HE, TERA HATH HAI…..**

**MERA HATH MEIN HE, TERA HAATHHHHHHH HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….**

_He looks towards the picture again and kissed on his buddy face with tears…_

**MERA SATH HAI TU….**

**MERA SATH HAI….**

**MERA SATH HAI TU…..**

**MERA SATH HAI….**

**MERA PAS HAI….MERA PAS HAI….**

**MERA PAS HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…**

_And he hugs it again… and spended much more time like this..He was feeling little sooth in that painful situation..Feeling his buddy close to him..close to his heart…_

_After almost Half hour His phone starts ringing..Abhijeet opens his eyes..Still tears were peresnt on his face..he removed his tears and take out his phone from coat pocket..Looks at the screen and attends it with.._

Abhijeet (_slowly)_: Haan tarika?

Tarika : Abhijeet ? (_worried)_ Tum..tum teak ho?

Abhijeet (_low tone): _haan ..main main teak hoon..

Tarika: Tum..tum kahan ho Abhijeet? (_in low tone) _Main..main tumara pas aye jayon?

Abhijeet (_painful tone): _kye karo gii mera pas aye kar Tarika? Koi bhi kye kar sakta hai mera pas aye kar? Mera dard tu kam nai ho sakta naa..?(_tears falls down from Tarika's eyes) _ nai ho skata na asa?

Tarika: tumara dard tu sirf Daya he kam kar sakta hai…Par abhijeet hum kam sa kam tumara sath ho kar apna hona ka ahsas tu dila sakta haina..? hum hain tumara sath har haal mein..har musebat mein..tum akala nai yah ahsas tu dila sakta haina?

Abhijeet (_dreamy tone): _Par muja Daya chiya Tarika…(_teary tone) _muja Daya chiya…main..main toot raha hoon..bikar raha hoon main tarika..I m feeling very very low…I want him back..just him.. bas bht ho gaya..ab mujhsa yah sab saha nai jata..main toot raha hoon Tarika..._And he starts crying again..tarika was so much confused and puzzled that how to console him.._

Tarika (_panic): _Abhijeet…Plz..plz roo mat..Plz Abhijeet…sab sahi ho jaya gaa..Dhakana tum…Daya..wo bht jald teak hoga..tumara sath hoga Abhijeet..dhakna tum…

Abhijeet (_controls): _Asa..Asa hoga na tarika?

Tarika: Zaroor hoga Abhijeet..zaroor..(_teary tone) _tumari..humari sab ki duayen haina usska sath…

Abhijeet: Pata nai tarika..

Tarika (_confused): _kye baat hai Abhijeet? Kuch..kuch hua hai kye?

_Abhijeet told him everything what happened in bureau today..and then added.._

Abhijeet: pata nai Tarika iss sab ka bad bhi..sab Daya ka sath danga yah nai…? tum janti ho gher walon par nazer raka jana ka matlab kye hota ha? Aur wo DCP Chitrole (_hate tone) _wo har lihaz sa koshish kara ga sab ka gher walon ko tang karna ki..Team ko Daya ka khilaf karna ki har koshish…(_feeling so sorry) _aur meri waja saa tum bhi musebat mein par gayi Tarika..

Tarika (_disagree tone)_: Abhijeet

Abhijeet (_cutting): _nai tarika Plz..meri galti hai..muja Sona ko nai chorna chiya tha tumara sath.. par sach mein tarika main nai janta tha ka wo itna sab kuch kar jaya gii uss waqt.. aur jab usski haqeeqat ka bare mein pata chala muja tu ussa wahen sa hata ka aur tuma sab bata kar tumari jaan khatra mein nai dalna chata tha main…aur wasa bhi main janta tha ka wo muja aur Daya ko chor kar kssi ko nuqasan nai ponchya gii..jab tak usski rah main koi rukawat naa ayi.. I m very sorry sorry tarika..really..mujh mein tu itni bhi himmat nai ayi ka tum sa call kar ka yah poochon ka kahen rah rahi ho tum..

Tarika : Abhijeet Plz ab bas karo yah safie dana..Main janti thi ka meri security ki waja sa he tum na muja kuch nai batya…ager sona yah jaan jati ka main sab janti hoon tu wo muja nuqsan pooncha sakti the.. aur ager tum usska sach janana ka bad kuch karta aur ussa mera gher sa jana ko khata tab bhi wo kuch bhi kar sakti the mera sath Gussa mein aye kar.. Iss liya plz Don't be sorry…aur meri fikar mat karo..main apni Dost ka gher hoon aur bilkul surakshit hoon…plz..tum apna khyal rakho Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: Tarika tumara dil bht bara hai..par sach tu yahi hai ka Meri waja saa tum ajj musebat mein ho..

Tarika: Yah sach nai hai Abhijeet…tum na kuch jaan boj ka nahin kiya..and plz ab yah sorry bolna choro…aur guilty feel mat karo meri waja sa..main bilkul teak hoon..muja kuch nai hua..aur search ka bad muja mera gher wapis mil jaya ga..so don't be worry abt me…okay…?

Abhijeet: Thanks Tarika… _And after some casual talk Tarika cuts the call..and Abhijeet came back in bureau where all were waiting for ACP ..who went for an urgent meeting related to Daya… Abhijeet enters and asked.._

Abhijeet: ACP sahab nai aye kye ab tak?

Rajat: nai Sir..itni dar ho gayi…ab tu bht fikar ho rahi hai…Pata nai wo DCP kye kye kar raha hoga wahan...

_And at the same moment ACP enters with so much tense face and worried expressions..All looks towards him and feels the fear..he directly headed towards his cabin, looking involved in thinking something deeply…when Abhijeet calls him as…_

Abhijeet: Sir?

ACP (_stops n looks at him back): _kye? _And after saying so he feels that he is in bureau and everyone fixed eyes on him told him that what they all want to know at the moment..so he jerk his head and moves towards all with same tense shades…_

Abhijeet (_low tone)_: Sir..kye..kye hua?

ACP (_looks at him n took a deep breath): _Apni team ka records aur khas tor par Daya ka past records ka wasta dal dal kar..usski present condition ka bata bata kar usska girftari ka warrant rukwya hain maine Abhijeet…(_Abhijeet really took a deep breath and his fiscal expressions really told everyone that how much he was tensed) _Par..(_ACP looks towards All) _yah sab kab tak hai main nai janta..aur usska khilaf karwie tu hogi he..aur kis taran ki karwie..yah tum sab (_looking meaningfully) _achi taran sa janta ho..Achi taran saa..

Sachin: par sir..Daya sir ka career…

ACP (_meaningfully): _Iss waqt wo kud he bech jaya Saza saa tu woi bht bari baat hai Sachin…tum achi taran sa janta ho ka uss par kis kis taran ka kye kye illzam lag chukka hain… Baki Career ka bara mein uss naa kud bhi kahan socha apna…

_He looks towards Abhijeet and went towards his cabin..while Abhijeet moves and silently sat on his desk ..he really knew how much ACP bores and what kind of sentences and situation he faced during the meeting…Just for his SON Sake…he holds his head and starts thinking abt What coming next…_

_Days start passing like this… Abhijeet and Tarika Get back their home after initial investigation…Team was facing so much difficulties..Like their family members were very irritated with their life styles..Police constables were behind them and when they moves outsides from their home..asking so many queries and irritating them alot…DCP was coming again n again in bureau..saying so many things to team and speaking against Daya was his hobby now..Abhijeet was really tolerating all this with much difficulty while he was clearly sensing Team anger bar towards Daya..now team starts thinking that They are tolerating all this just bcz of Daya without any crime.. Here Daya was in same condition..No improvement in his condition..With the help of Doctors and Team Abhijeet shifted him into Mumbai…Abhijeet was spending full nights with Daya..Talking abt so many things and telling him abt regular life..Abt cases and team…But he did not cries at once when he was with him but whenever he moves outside from his room..he just burst out into tears after getting no response from his buddy.. which was really tearing him into so many pieces…Now his health was also not gud.. he was looking very weak.. Sometime teams by force ate him something…but normally he really don't care abt Food..but he was very anxious abt case..Still nothing they found abt SONA..just clue less which was really rising his anger bar…ACP was seeing everything but what he can do Other than seeing everything silently? There was nothing in their hands..Just nothing… and more than this HQ and media pressure..._

_After so many days today Was good day for all of them.. when team was involved in case investigation..Bureau phone rings and Abhijeet moves to attend it …And Receiver slips form his hand but his eyes starts sparkling….ACP runs towards him in fear..._

ACP: Abhijeet..kye hua? Haan..? Abhijeet… _He checks the phone but call was ended…So he moves back towards Abhijeet and shake him with…_Kye hua Abhijeet? Bolo?

Abhijeet (_trembling words): _Sir..Sir..Da..Da..ya…

ACP (_with great fear): _haan haan kye hua? Kye hua Daya ko?

Abhijeet (_looks at him wd teary eyes): _uss..uss na ankhen..ankhen kholien…

ACP (_shocked with happiness): _kye? kye kaha tum na Abhijeet? Matlab….matlab Daya ko…Daya ko hosh aye gaya?

Abhijeet (_nodded his head in yes): _ha..haan sir.. _And he just hugs him…_

_**AUTHOR' S Note:**_

_Hope u like to review this chapter.. _


	22. Chapter 22

_Abhijeet separated from that Hug, having tears in his eyes..He looks towards all with so much excitement and happiness…Everyone faces glows up after seeing him happy like this..He looks towards ACP and asked.._

Abhijeet (_happy): _Sir..main..main Jayon? Jayon Daya ka pas?

_ACP nodded his head in YES with teary eyes and smiley face…And Abhijeet starts moving backward with same happy face and teary eyes.._

Abhijeet (_dreamy tone n taking back steps): _Thank you…(_tears falls down) _Thank you sir..Thank you…

_And he moves back and runs towards Hospital..He was so happy like his mind was blocked to think abt anything else..he reaches in parking and checks quills keys but does not found it so he Starts running on the road without thinking that he can take cab or any other convince…Tears were rolling down from his face continually ..tears of happiness and tears after remembering all what he bears..How he spend each and every moment without his Daya..and with the fear of loosing him at any moment..He remembers his blanked nights and teary days… He was so happy..So happy..that he get back his Best buddy..He get back his brother..He is back..just back..Though he knows that he will face so manythings ..but he was happy more than anything rightnow for getting him back…he was so excited and feel like to cry ..so that he can burst out all his stored pain and feels fresh…_

**YEH PAL JO MEETHE PAL  
yeh pal jo meethe pal saath mein nahi jaayenge  
jo kal aayega ik naya  
yahi pal yaadein ban jaayenge  
to aaj in palon ko phoolon se saja lo  
har pal yeh zindagi ka kuch aisa mazaa lo  
ke aane wala kal jab bhi woh aayegaaaaa  
banke ek muskurahat hothon pe chayegaaaaa  
yeh pal jo meethe pal…..**

_Abhijeet removes his eyes and Stops..His breath was high..and heart beat was really fast..he found himself in road..Sunlight was enough to make him feel n realized abt reality…He remembers his Brother Condition..Two bullets on his chest..His Blood..His painful expressions and Tears…he looks upward, towards GOD with teary eyes ..Folded his both hands in front of him and says Thanks with his eyes… Texi stops in front of him and he opens his closed eyes.._

Texi Driver: Arre Sahab kyun khara hai asa beecho beech? Marna ka wasta? Jana hai kye kahen? Chor doon bola tu?

_Abhijeet just smiles and nodded YES with his head and sat down inside the cab…Texi driver was confused abt his smile..he murmurs as.._

Texi Driver (_murmurs): _Kahen pagal, wagal tu nai? (_looks behind towards him) _lagta tu nai…(_to Abhijeet) _kahan choron?

Abhijeet (_calm tone): _City Hospital…

_Driver looks at him and then moves towards City hospital..he was looking outside from the window..a Continues smile was present on his face though his eyes were shading so many tears…The small journey was enough for Abhijeet to remind him few Sweet moments which he spends with his lovely brother…_

"_Boss, Tum na hota tu mera kye hota yar? Tum na..tum tu meri jaan ho.."_

"_Sorry na Boss, abb ki bar mahf kar do..ayenda asa kabhi nai karon ga..Acha naa ab bolo tu..tumari yah khamoshi mujsa jehli nai jati..Plz..Tuma pata haina? acha dhako Kaan pakr liya maine tu..ab kye naak bhi pakron?"_

"_Boss, tum mujsa door naa jana kabhi..chaya main tuma kuch bhi kah doon..Jis din tum mujsa door ho gaya na uss roz Daya bhi nai rahya gaa.."_

"_Yar Abhijeet, ab itni bhi dar nai hui..jo tum itna shoor macha raha ho..Bas Kul mila kar Adha ganta he laga hoga muja Tyar hona mein..Tuma malom hai ? tuma Do ganta sa bhi zyada lagta ho sirf yah sara hua coat press karna mein..maine tu kabhi kuch nai bola….hun…"_

"_Boss, kye yar kab sa intazar kar raha hoon..aye bhi jayo naa..Itna bhi intazar karwata hai kye koi?"_

_Texi stops with great jerk and Abhijeet came out from his thoughts…he looks towards Driver and then outside and came out from texi after saying to himself.._

Abhijeet: Main aye raha hoon Daya..aye raha hoon tera pas..ab tuja aur intazar nai karna para ga meri jaan..Nai karna para gaa.. _And he moves out from the texi after giving fairs to texi driver who stops him as.._

Driver: Arre sahab yah kye 1000 ruppe ka note..chutta dona?

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Rakh laa..Apna bhai ka liya kuch laa jana… _And he left with so much excitement…where driver was confused abt Abhijeet comment…_

Driver: Bhai ka liya? Kamal hai..par mera tu bhai hai he nahin…_And he moves his head in No and Left with.._Kuch tu problem zaror hai iss banda ka sath..

_Here Abhijeet enters into the hospital and runs towards Reception..And stops with great jerk in front of Receptionist with fast sigh and heart beat..Receptionist was confused after seeing Abhijeet like this…She came out from the Counter table…._

Receptionist: Sir kye hua App ko? Abhijeet sir..(_she knows him well bcz she daily saw him when he came to meet Daya) _app teak tu hain?

Abhijeet (_controlling his fast sighs): _Da..y..Daya..kahan. hai? Teak ha..haina wo?

Receptionist (_smiles): _jee jee wo teak hain..Muja laga app teak…nai.. Aur wo apna room mein he hain…

_Abhijeet smiles and was abt to move when she stops him as…_

Receptionsist: Sir..(_Abhijeet stops and looks at her back) _App ko Doctor Na bulwaya hai..uno na kaha tha Daya sir sa milna sa pehla app unsa baat kar laan…

Abhijeet (_face pale in a seconds): _kye hua? (_so worried) _Daya..wo wo teak tu haina Monika?

Monika: Sir wo teak hain..Una hosh aye gaya hai shyad..Par doctor na app ko apna pas ana ko kyun kaha hai wo main nai janti..ap chaliya main app ko doctor ka cabin tak laa chalti hoon….

_Abhijeet nodded with worried expressions.. his forehead was completely wet due to sweats... he enters inside the cabin and became shocked to see Doctor Danraj present there..who Treated first Daya in Delhi…_

Abhijeet (_shocked): _Doctor DanRaj app? App yahen..Daya..sab teak hai..

_Doctor DanRaj stood up and shooked hand with Abhijeet…and asked him to sat after placing his hand on his shoulder.._

Dr DanRaj: Abhijeet sab teak hai..Tum beth jayo..main yahen Kal sham he aya tha Mumbai aik conference ka liya..ACP sahab na kaha tha ka aik bar Daya ko dhak loon aur usska Doctor sa baat kar loon..

Abhijeet: tu app logon na muja yahen kyun bulya? Daya sa kyun milna nai diya? Plz batiya? Mera Dil betha jaa raha hai?

Doctor Usman (_Daya treated by him now): _Plz app batiya..Iss sa pehla App Daya sa milen huma app sa kuch baat karni hai…App pershan mat hoon..beth jaiya.

_Abhijeet sat down with same worried expressions..Doctors Exchanged their glance with each other and initiated as.._

Dr DanRaj: Dhako Abhijeet..Daya ki Case history main pehla sa he hi janta hoon..Tum na jo kuch muja batiya uss ka bara mein..jo sab hua usska sath..wo Hosh mein ana ka bad ussi point par hai..(_Abhijeet looks at him) _yah baat acha sa yaad rakhna..Tum sab zaroor uss waqt sa ubher aya hoga kuch naa kuch itna waqt mein..par wo abi wahen ussi point sa jaga hai…goliyan lagna ka bad Jasa patient ko pehli baar hosh ata hai aur sab yaad ata hai ka usska sath kye hua..bilkul wasa he…

Abhijeet (_nodded sadly): _Haan sir…main janta hoon acha sa..

Dr Usman: Abhijeet hosh mein ana ka bad uss na hum sa kaha ka hum uss sadation daa kar pher sa sula dan..(_Abhijeet shocked) _uss na kaha ka wo sona chata hai… Itni lambi neend sa utth kar kon sona chata hai Abhijeet?..Lakien Daya..wo sona chata hai Abhijeet…iss ka matlab samjta ho?

Dr DanRaj: Iss ka matlb Daya iss sab ko..apni life ko face nai karna chata…(_Abhijeet looks at him with great shock…he really don't know how to react…?) _Aur app iss baat ko hum sa bht betar smajhta han...(_Abhijeet starts looking downward, his happiness really vanished)_ Basically Abhijeet hum na app ko yah kahna ka liya yahen bulya hai ka iss waqt huma app ko Daya ka pas bejna bhi chiya yah nahin..Huma malom nahin..

Abhijeet (_interrupts in hurry): _Nai Sir..yun mat kahiya Plz..main Daya sa mila bina nai rah sakta...(_he was looking so desperate)_ app nai janta (_looking towards both doctors desperately) _maine iss waqt ka (_painful tone)_ kitna intazar kiya hai..(_teary tone)_ aik aik pal kitna barhi tha mera liya..app nahin janta maine kitna intazar (_tears falls down) _Sir plz..yah..yah mujsa nahin hoga...

Dr Danraj (_understanding tone): _We understand Abhijeet..Patient ka gher walon ka liya yah waqt aur sab sahana kasa hota hai..Aur app ka case mein jo sab hua..I really understand ur's condition..par huma dar hai ka Daya kahin Hyper naa ho jaya..aur abi ka liya Yah sab usska Demag ka liya sahi nahin hoga..

Abhijeet (_removing his tears): _Par sir aik na aik din tu ussa yah sab..I mean huma face karna he hoga naa..Sir app plz kuch kariya ...Muja Daya sa milna ha..uss saa baat karni hai..

_Doctors exchanged meaningful glance and then stood up with..._

Dr Usman: Okay ..app chaliya humara sath..par bht dehan saa..

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Sir app nai janta..ager ussa koi iss duniya main sambal sakta hai tu wo..wo main he hoon..main he ussa deal kar sakta hoon...

Dr Usman (_smiles): _Aur issi baat ka huma dar hai..wo app sa Deal karana chaya yah nahin...(_Abhijeet confused) _khere app chaliya (_patted on Abhijeet shoulder)..._

_And they all moves towards Daya's Room...Abhijeet heart beat again fast...He was really feeling tense at the moment..he really don't know how Daya will react..He opens the door and slowly enters inside the room..At first sight his eyes saw his buddy..whoes eyes were closed and face were paled..He was looking very weak..Still so many equipments were attached with his body..But His face was totally free from machines..No oxygen mask was attached to his mouth...Tears falls down from Abhijeet eyes and he instantly putted his hand on his mouth so that not a single scream came out from his mouth...He clears his Tears and tries to look strong... which was the most difficult task for him at the moment... He never imagined in his life that at One day his own buddy's life can be in danger bcz of him...bcz of his presence..Somehow he tries to control his emotions and tries to speak with clear tone As..._

Abhijeet (_words shaking): _D A Y A... ?

_The voice of his BOSS touches his ears and gives a sharp pain to his heart..He opens his eyes slowly after feeling great jerk in his whole body from head to toe..._

**TU NAA JO NAA KAHA, MAIN WO SUNTA RAHA...**

**KAH MUKAH BEWAJA, KHAWAB BUNTA RAHA...**

**Mmmmm..mmmmmm..mmmmmm**

_But he instantly closes his half open eyes with great pain present on his face and moves his face on other side..Tears escaped from his eye and Absorbed into his pillow...But After seeing this Tears starts falling down from Abhijeet's eyes in speed..._

**TU NAA JO NAA KAHA, MAIN WO SUNTA RAHA...**

**KAH MUKAH BEWAJA, KHAWAB BUNTA RAHA...**

**Mmmmm..mmmmmm..mmmmmm**

_Abhijeet starts taking baby steps towards his brother..he was looking so much in pain...He really want to run towards his brother and just hugs him and tell him abt his fear and abt him that how much he misses him all this time..How much he is alone..and more than him, how much he needs him badly and truly..._

Abhijeet (_starts crying): _Plz Daya..yun mujsa Moun mat mor apna..Main yah sah nahin payon gaa.. (_He moves near to his Bed and stops...still Daya's face was on other side...) _muja iss dard sa nikal laa mera bhai..muja iss takleef sa sirf tu he nikal sakta hai mera yaar..Plz Daya..meri tarf dhak...yun naa kar yaar...

_But he did not hear anything from his buddy mouth...which was really raising his fear bar..._

Abhijeet (_removes his tears and tries to look strong): _Dhak Daya..jo hua soo hua..Uss sab sa ab humara koi nata nahin...main tuja uss takleef main jeeta nai dhak sakta.. huma aga barna hai..yah sab bula kar aga bar jana hai.. ussi zindagii mein jo hum ajj tak jeeta aya hain..(_low tone) _woi zindagii tera intazar kar rahi hai...(_Daya tighten his grip on blanket) _sab..sab tera intazar kar raha hain Daya..sab tumara liya bht udas hain bht parshan hain.. (_little fresh tone) _Freddy..janta ho uss na tu khana peena bhi chor diya hai... Nikhil wo tu din raat Freddy ka jasa paratna karta rahta hai...Shreya, purvi, Salunkha sahib sab.. ACP sir tu har lamha tumara bara mein he sochta rahta hain Daya.. tu janta hai wo kitna pershan hain tera liya... Hum sab he kitna pershan hain? Bureau kitna soona soona ha tera bina? (_with hope) _Hum sab tera intazar kar raha hain Daya..

_But Daya did not say anything in reply..Abhijeet was waiting..waiting and just waiting for any reply..but result was same..he was trying his best to feel Daya comfortable.. and in doing that he was so puzzled that he don't know what he is saying to Daya..and how he is feeling?he again tries to clear Daya's mind as.._

Abhijeet (_clears his throat): _Daya plz..yar tu kuch mat soch..hum sab tujsa..tujsa (_low tone) _naraz nai hain...kssi ko koi gila koi shikwa nahin hai tera saa..Sab bas tuja wapis chata hain..Hansta muskurata saa pehla jasa dhakna chata hain..(_he starts moving towards other side of bed) _Aur main..tuja malom hai tera kitna intazar kiya hai maine..Har roz..har roz yahen aye kar tera lootna ki pratna ki hai..Tuja pukara hai..tera intazar kiya hai..aur dhak (_smily tone) _Ajj Uper wala naa aur tu naa Meri sun lii..meri pukar sun lii aur loot aya mera pas wapis..Abb bas jald sa jald apna gher bhi loot aye..janta hai humara gher kitna sona hai tera bina..wo gher..gher nai lagta..._And he looks at Daya's face..who closes his eyes more tightly with force after feeling Abhijeet presence around him..He instantly changes his side again ..._

Abhijeet (_shockingly): _Daya?

Daya : Plz Abhijeet...chala jayo yahen saa..

_Abhijeet shocked like hell..he was waiting since long for a single word from his brother mouth..and now finally he hears but what? He was expecting this..but like this? _

Abhijeet (_heart broken tone): _Chala jayon? Janta hai kitna dino sa pori pori raat yahen tera pas jag kar tera moun sa aik shabd sunana ka intazar kiya hai.. Din raat ana wali har phone call pa tera teak hona ki khaber ki tamana ki hai maine? Bas aik bar loot aye yahi paratna ki hai..(_teary tone)_ Teri yah khuli ankhen dhakna ka liya kitna tarsa hoon main?..aur tu kah raha hai ka chala jayon?

Daya: Chala jayo..(_he screams) _plz..

_Abhijeet was stunned..._

Abhijeet (_moves towards him): _Daya..yah tu kye kah raha hai..Kye kar raha hai..

Daya (_covered his face with blanket): _Plz yahen saa jayo..(_his heartbeat fast) _muja akala chor do.. chor do akala muja..

Abhijeet (_tense): _Daya meri baat sun..yaar tu meri baat smjhna ki koshish kar...hum sab tera sath hain..tuja guilty feel karna ki koi zaroorat nai hai..Jo hua uss main tera koi kasoor nai tha..

_Daya removes blanket from his face and tries to sat with..._

Daya (_screams loudly): _JAYOooooooooo... (_Abhijeet freeze) _i said leave me alone.. (_he became hyper) _muja nai chiya tumari hamdardi..

Abhijeet(_teary tone):_ Hamdardi? hamdardi kyun jatayon gaa tujh par? tu yah sab kye soch raha hai Daya...

hamdardi jatana he aya ho..Yah dikana aya ho ka tum kitna acha aur main kitna bura hoon..?(_Abhijeet nodded his head in No, he was looking stunned) _nai chiya muja kssi ka sath...(_his breath was fast) _nai chiya kssi ka sath..chor kyun nai data muja..? (_loud)_Bura hoon na main..bht bura..Aik pyaar ki khatir Kssi rishta ka lihaz nahin kiya maine..(_tears falling down from his eyes continually) _kssi ka kaha suna nahin.. bht bura hoon main..Yahi bolna aya ho..Yahi jatana aya hona..? Leave me.. Muja akala chor do..Issi kabil hoon main..(_he screams badly) _kaha na muja akala chor doo... chala jayo yahen sa... (_Abhijeet was freeze at his place) _jata kyun nahin...

_Staff came in with doctors after hearing Daya's loud voice and starts attending Daya..who was sweating badly and now his signs were really breaking too...One doctor asked Abhijeet to move out who was freezed and came back into reality after touching Doctor hands..._

Doctor: Abhijeet..Daya bht panic ho gaya hai..tumara usska samna hona teak nahin.. tum bahar jayo..

Abhijeet (_not looking okay): _nai Sir.. (_he moves towards Daya) _Daya..Daya yah tu kye kah raha hai..main asa kar bhi kasa sakta hoon tera sath? Tu soch bhi kasa sakta hai...Main (_tears falls down, his hand were shivring) _tera..tera bhai hoon..tu meri jaan hai Daya.. asa kasa soch sakta hoon tera liya?

Daya: chala jayo yahen sa Abhijeet...Just Go..(_Nurse gave him injection, he falls back on his bed) _chala jayo..(_not in his senses) _muja akala chor doo.. maar jana do muja.. Just leave me alone (_voice lower down) _sab chor..chor..do..muja.. ma..main issi..lyke.. (_murmus) nai..._vishwas...vish..nai..nai kiya..maine.. issi lyke..lyke tha main..._And his voice totally vanished ...Doctors moves back towards Abhijeet, who was stunned and trying to came out from this shock hardly..._

**DARD PEHLA SA HAI ZYADA...**

**KUD SAA PHER KIYA YAH WADA...**

**KHAMOSH NAZREN RAHEN BAZUBAN...?**

**Mmmmmmm...mmmmmmmmm...mmmmmm**

Doctor DanRaj (_placing his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder): _Abhijeet...maine app sa kaha tha Daya ka reaction ka bara mein..

Abhijeet (_looks towards Doctor): _Yah..yah (_looking so so shocked) _Daya..(_pointing towards him) _kye..kye kah raha hai..main kyun..(_tears falls down) _sochon gaa asa ? ussa laa kar...

Doctor DanRaj (_patted on his shoulder): _App chaliya mera sath..bahr...

_Abhijeet was not ready to move out but Doctor insisting as..._

Doctor: Abhijeet plz app chaliya..Daya soa gaya hai..ussa iss waqt aram ki sakht zaroorat hai...App chaliya..

**JANA KIS KI HUMA, LAG GAYI HAI NAZER...?**

**ISS SHEHAR MEIN , NAA APNA TIKANA RAHA...?**

_And he takes out Abhijeet with him..when they came out from Room..Abhijeet saw Team standing in front of him having painful expressions...He moves towards ACP with totally broken feelings..._

Abhijeet (_steps shambling): _Sir Dhaka App naa..Daya..Daya naa kye kaha..Suna naa app na? Wo muja..muja apna pas nai ana daa raha sir (_ACP starts looking other side with his teary eyes)_Sir wo muja choona tak nai daa raha kud ko... Apna Abhi ko... (_can't believe tone) _sir muja...muja bol raha hai ka leave me alone.. mujha...?

ACP (_places his hand on Abhijeet shoulder): _Abhijeet..Doctor na tum sa kaha tha naa.. Beta wo bemar hai..uss ki zahni halat iss kabil nahin hai ka wo yah sab smjha..Ussa smajhna ki..usski takleef ko smajhna ki koshish karo...

_Abhijeet starts crying loudly after hiding his face into his both hands.. ACP was looking so worried after seeing him like this..He moves towards other side..Freddy looks at him and moves towards him and tries to control him as..._

Freddy (_teary tone): _Sir Plz sir.. app asa..asa hosla mat hariya..Ager app asa Karen gaa tu Daya Sir..una kon sambala gaa Sir? Aik app he tu hain..jo una iss halat mein bhi sambal sakta hain..haina Sir? Apna vishwas iss taran sa mat torriya.. App ko tu hum sab ki taqaqat banana hai..aur khas kar ka Daya sir ki taqaqat iss bura waqt mein..unka sath dana hai...ACP sir ki bhi taqat app he ho...wo pahla he bht pershan hain sir..ager app iss taran himmat har jayen gaa tu una kon samabala gaa...

_Abhijeet looks at him and then towards others..he noticed Worried faces of all..he clears his tears instantly and asked with much strong tone as..._

Abhijeet: Kye hua Freddy? Kuch..kuch hua hai kye?

Freddy (_starts looking downward): _Sir wo... w...wo..darsal..

Abhijeet: Bolo Freddy..muja batio ab kye hua hai? DCP aya tha kye? kuch kaha phr sa uss na tum sab sa?

Freddy (_in low tone): _Sir..sir uss Sona na..(_looks at him) _Aik ahem Raaz Fash kar diya hai..CID ka secret..(_Abhijeet stunned) _Sir app ka gher saa...yah shayad kasa bhi.. par abb iss sab ka illzam bhi Daya sir par hai..Kyun ka jis case ka secret fash hua hai..uss mission ki file Daya sir ka pas the...sirf Daya sir he uss ka bara mein janta tha (_Abhijeet was freezed) _DCP sir ki call ayi thi... una Daya sir ka hosh mein ana ka bara mein pata chal gaya hai...ACP sir tab sa bht pershan hain sir..Uno na kaha hai Daya sir ko interrogate karna aik special team ajj he aya gii...

_Abhijeet looks towards ACP and then towards whole team..At One side Daya's condition and on other side All this happning..Now what will happen..?only one thing was echoing in his ears rightnow.._

**"_TUM APNA HATHON SAA SAB KUCH KOH DOGA, SAB KUCH, AUR KOI KUCH NAI KAR PAYA GAA..."_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_In Previous Chapter, _**_Abhijeet tries to talk with Daya but got very harsh response from Daya..__Still Daya can't face anyone..He is so much guilty on his act ..On the other hand DCP send a special team to interrogate Daya bcz Sona revealed some important scerets of CID..and Now Daya is in big trouble bcz of this... NOW NEXT..._

**_INTEHA_**

_Abhijeet looks towards ACP..who was still looking in dilemma and seeing other side after attaching his arm with wall…He moves towards him with so much worried expressions and was looking so so shocked…He touches his hand and shakes him with.._

Abhijeet (_really tense): _Sir…sir yah..(_Trying to speak) _Freddy..Freddy kye kah raha hai? Daya… (_Pointing towards Daya's room) _Interrogation…ka..kasa sahay gaa? Yah..yah kasa ho sakta hai? (_he looks towards ACP but got no reply from his side, he was so shocked on such silent behavior of ACP) _Sir (_little shaked him) _App ..app kuch bolta kyun nai ? Kuch..kariya naa sir..Plz…rokiya una..

ACP (_helplessly n loudly): _Kye karon main Abhijeet? Kye karon? Haan? (_Abhijeet shocked, ACP lower down his volume) _mera haath mein kuch hai…kye tuma lagta hai asa Abhijeet? Ager asa hota tu abb tak kuch karta nai main?

Abhijeet (_teary eyes n looking so tense): _Lakien sir.. nai sah paya gaa yah sab wo…Nai sah paya ga…app ko tu malom hai wo log kis taran sa uss ka sath pash ayen gaa…

ACP (_looks at him strongly): _Yah sab tu ussa sahna para gaa Abhijeet…Sahana tu para gaa he… Aur iss sab mein Naa Tum aur naa he Main…Koi kuch nai kar paya shyad.. (_Abhijeet shell shocked) _Daya ko unka Sawalon ka jawab tu dana he honga… Wo File uss larki ka hath charhi he kasa? (_looks towards Abhijeet) _Jo information leak hui hai Abhijeet…wo koi mamoli sii baat nai hai… aur yah tum bhi janta ho… Daya aik Senior inspector hai.. uss sa asi galati ka hona ka matlb smjh mein ata hai Tuma? (_Abhijeet starts looking downward, he starts moving outside after taking baby steps) _akher hum kab tak aur kasa ussa bechata rahen gaa Abhijeet? Kab tak..? Yah sab muskilan uss na apna liya kud khari kien hain.. Usska (_hate in tone) _Andha Pyar aur beintaha Vishwas ka Karan…

Freddy (_moves forward):_Abhijeet sir app kahan jaa raha hain? Sir? Sir rukiya..suniya tu?

_But Abhijeet went out from there without listening to anyone…_

**IN EVENING:**

_Doctor came out from Daya's room and team moves towards him and asked abt Daya's condition…_

Rajat: Doctor Daya sir ab kasa hain?

Doctor (_taking sigh): _he is very disturb and weak mentally…unka demag bht tazi sa chal raha hai..yah yun kahon ka un kuch he baton par demag kam kar raha hai… uss sab ka illawa wo kuch soch he nai paa rahay..Kyun ka wo sochna he nahin chata.. Yah baten unka mind sa nikalna bht zaroori hain…Unka B.P bht high hai..aur yah achi baat nai.. khas tor par uss patient ka liya jo abi abi Comma sa jaga ho.. Hum chata hain ka unki ankhen khuli rahen aur Wo apna tor par soyen… Lakien huma seductive dana par rahi hain.. Aur yah unka mind ka liya teak nahin… Abb app kud he soch laan ka wo kasa hain?

_He looks towards ACP ..who was still there with same worried expressions…He moves near to him.._

Doctor: Sir (_ACP looks at him) _Muja app ko kuch batana hai…

**FLASH BACK:**

_Someone Knock the door of Doctor DanRaj Cabin…And Doctor allows him to come in as…_

Doctor: Arre Abhijeet tum…ayo ayo ander ayo…

_Abhijeet came in with same down face expressions and silently sat on chair…Doctor was looking at him keenly and clearly feeling that he is not well and really fighting with his mind and heart at the moment…_

Doctor: Abhijeet? Tum teak ho?

Abhijeet (_looks at him n added in low tone): _Sir…muja..app sa..aik baat karni hai… Da..Daya ka bare mein…

_Doctor really feels that Abhijeet is in so much tension..he stood up from his seat and went near to Abhijeet…he sat down on the edge of table in front of Abhijeet..and speak up with really relaxed tone after placing his hand gently on Abhijeet's shoulder.._

Doctor: Abhijeet…(_Abhijeet looks at him) _Don't worry..Jab tak Daya stable nai ho jata.I m here with him…main wapis nahin jayon gaa..

Abhijeet (_again starts looking downward):_Wo..wo baat nai..nai hai Doctor..muja app sa aur kuch kahna tha..Infact..request..karna thi muja app sa..

_Doctor was looking confused …Abhijeet looks at him and suddenly holds his hands into his both hands tightly and starts requesting with teary tone and eyes…_

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Doctor Plz…app meri help Karen..Plz Doctor..sirf app he hain jo meri help kar sakta hain..aur koi nai.. Plz sir..mera Daya..ussa becha laan..wo maar jaya ga asa…uss na pehla he bht saha hai aur sah bhi raha hai..abb aur nai sah paya ga wo…

Doctor (_looking so confused):_ Tum kahna kye chata ho Abhijeet…muja kuch smjh nai aye raha..aur tum..tum yah ro kyun raha ho iss taran..relax yar..

Abhijeet (_clears his eyes n face): _Nai sir wo main…main.. app plz (_looks at him) _meri baat manen gaa na sir plz? Plz ?

Doctor (_feeling tense): _Tum kahna kye chata ho?

Abhijeet (_firm tone): _Dakiya Doctor main..main janta hoon shyad yah app ka asoolon ka khilaf ho..shayad app ko yah bht galat laga..Par jo main app sa karna ko kah raha hoon..ager app na wo nai kiya tu shayd yah app ka Patient ka liya bht galat hoga..jis ki jaan bechana ki zimmadari hai app per…

Doctor : Abhijeet..Plz..Saf saf bolo jo bhi bolna cha rahay ho…

Abhijeet (_down his gaze): _Sir wo.. darasal.. maine app ko batya tha Daya..Daya ka sath jo hua.. uss sab ka bare mein..sir wo larki..wo.. CID ka raaz bahar nikal rahi hai..Head Quarter sa aik team Beji gayi hai Daya ko interrogate karna ka liya.. wo log..wo …(_looks at him with teary eyes) _Sir iss waqt wo un logon ka sawal jawab nai bardasht kar paya gaa..app tu janta he hain ka Daya kis mental stress sa guzar raha hai..

Doctor (_taking sigh and taking out his hands from Abhijeet grip smoothly): _Tu app chata hain ka main una mana kar doon yah bol kar ka Daya ki halat teak nahin…

Abhijeet (_tear falls down n in low tone): _jee..jee sir..

Doctor (_stood up): _Dakiya Abhijeet ..Asoolon ka tu yah mera he nahin app ka Asoolon ka bhi bht khilaf hai… (_he looks at Abhijeet after moving near to his seat, who instantly starts looking downward) _par shyad zindagii mein pehli bar app apna he asoolon ka against jaa raha hain…haina?

Abhijeet (_still looking downward): _Nai sir..main Aik Cop hona ka sath sath aik Bara bhai bhi hoon..jis ka liya usska chota bhai he usska sab kuch hai..usski jaan hai..

Doctor (_smiles lightly): _wo tu dikh raha hai..par app aik COP bhi hain…(_Abhijeet looks at him) _Patient ko hosh aye jaya aur wo apni akhri sansen bhi gin raha ho tu hum Doctors Police ko rok nahin sakta baat karna saa..aur yahen tu mamla kafi aur hai.. Aik Taraf Daya ki halat wasi nai hai aur dosri aurh Yah Mamla bht sangeen hai…

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Sir wo mar jaya ga… wo bht nazuk hai ander sa bahar sa jitna bhi strong dik laa..app nai janta ussa..(_he stood up) _duniya ka liya wo jo hai uss sa bht ulta hai asal mein.. wo bht emotional hai..aur jo sab usska sath hua wo sab kssi bhi insan ko pagal kar sakta hai..Dhoka kahya hai uss na Pyaar mein.. vishwas mein.. Bht bara dhoka..wo sah nai paa raha wo sab… tu yah sab kasa sahay gaa.. Sir plz (_went near to him and folded his both hands in front of him) _main hath jorta hoon app ka aga…

Doctor (_instantly opens his hand): _Yah..yah app kye kar raha hain… plz don't do this..

Abhijeet (_tears rolling down from his cheeks): _App plz.. Plz ussa becha laan..wo yah sab sahna ka lyke nai hai..App nai janta ussa..wo bht.._he stops..._sir plz.. Plz ussa sirf app he becha sakta hain iss waqt.. app ka tu kuch nai bigara gaa par wo zaroor bech jaya ga…(_Doctor starts looking downward) _plz sir… (_and he removes his tears and speak with firm tone) _Muja app sa bht umeed hai sir.. Plz.. ho saka tu ussa becha lana iss sab sa..wo nai sah paya gaa yah sab..aur iss sab ka kitna bura asar para gaa uss par..usska demag par..yah app mujsa bht acha sa janta hain… _And he left the room …_

**FLASH BACK OVER…..**

_ACP really stunned after hearing this….all were looking shocked too after hearing abt all this..they all were shocked on this Attempt of Abhijeet.. But they can understand everything..From which situation Daya is going through..His mental condition and his health.. They can't lose him …Then How can a Big brother can bear this? ACP took a Deep breath and looks towards Doctor..who was still looking at him..waiting for any response…_

ACP: Smajh nai ata muja ka main kye kahoon app sa Doctor.. Abhijeet..wo iss waqt sirf aik bhai hona ka nata soch raha hai.. ussa sirf apna bhai ki chinta hai.. wo Duty..aur rules ka bara mein soch kar kuch nai bol raha.. App plz smjhen iss baat ko..

Doctor (_understanding tone): _jee main smajhta hoon.. aur yah baat uno na kud accept bhi ki mera samna…(_ACP looks at him shockingly) _and don't worry main unki shikyat lagana nai aya hoon yahen..bas uno na jo mujh sa kaha muja zarori laga app ko batyon tu bata diya…

ACP (_looks towards all and then towards Doctor): _main app sa kuch nahin kahon gaa Doctor siwya isska ka, app ka Asool jo kahtay hain app wohi Karen…_And ACP silently moves on other side..When at the same moment Abhijeet appears on the scene and Just greeted to doctor and sat down on bench…he looks towards All and really got that Doctor told them abt everything…but he remains' silent… After few mins when Doctor was abt to move after giving few instructions to Nurse..Abhijeet instantly moves towards him and stops him as…_

Abhijeet (_in hurry): _Sir wo..wo main.. main app sa mahfi mangna chata tha..uss time maine jasa app sa baat ki..jo kaha..wo..wo sahi nai tha.. I m very very sorry sir.. (_All looks towards him)_

Doctor: I understand..It's okay…_he was abt to move when Abhijeet stop him as.._

Abhijeet: Doctor..Daya..wo..wo kasa hai ab? (_low tone) _kye main uss say mil sakta hoon?

_Doctor looks at him meaningfully and before he can speak anything…A new scene created..CID SPECIAL TEAM containing fiver members appears on the spot and get Doctor attention as.._

Man: Hello Doctor… App he Doctor DanRaj hain? (_Doctor nodded)_…I m Senior inspector Dev…(_shaking hand with doctor) _Hum CID ki tarf sa aya hain yahen par.. _He moves towards ACP and shacked hand with him and whole team and then moves back towards Doctor…_Darsal huma Daya sa milna hai..unsa kuch zarori baat cheet karni hai aik Bht he ahem case ka silsla mein? kye wo iss waqt hosh mein hain ? hum unsa mil sakta hain Doctor?

_All were looking shocked and tensed too..The moment they waited for is there infront of them… ACP was looking so tense while all were looking so worried..Abhijeet heartbeat was really fast …he looks towards Doctor who was still quite…He really don't know how to react at the moment and Stop all this..How to save his JAAN at the moment from all this..Doctor looks at him..Into his eyes..who were pleading to him as.._

"_SIR,…PLZ…PLZ…save my bro..Plz Doctor." _

_And Abhijeet closes his eyes… Doctor remembers his Folded hands and looks towards Inspector as.._

Doctor: Sorry Officer.. Main app ko iss waqt Daya sa milna Allow nai kar sakta…

_Abhijeet instantly opens his eyes with happiness..while all were looking so shocked on such decision of Doctor…_

INSP Dev (_confused): _Kyun Doctor? Una hosh aye chukka hai? RIGHT? Huma unsa Baat karni hai kuch zarori sawal karna hain..aur app huma rok nai sakta asa..

Doctor: jee una hosh aye chukka hai..Lakien iss waqt unka demag Working condtion mein nai hai.. una hum na Medicines daa kar sulya hua hai.. Ta ka unka mind relaxed mood main raha.. Asan ilfaz mein bolon tu unka demag Adha soa raha hai iss waqt..ager iss condition mein wo app ka kssi kam aye sakta hain tu it's up to u Officer…mera kaam hai app ko inform karna…

_Inspector Dev Looks towards all and really feels the relaxed shades present on everyone faces…he looks towards Doctor.._

INSP Dev: Okay Doctor..abi tu hum chalta hain..lakein subha pher sa ayen gaa..I hope ka tab app na Daya ko asi koi dawie na di ho…

Doctor:Yah Hope so… _And INSP left with his team…here whole CID team was looking happy..though no one was saying anything but each and every face was looking tension free at the moment..But Abhijeet moves towards Doctor and undelibretly hugs him with happiness as.._

Abhijeet (_really happy): _Thank You Doctor..Thank you so so much…. (_he realized so left him) _app nai janta app na kye kiya hai..Thank You..

_At the same moment Nurse came and asked abt some medicines..so Abhijeet left to buy more medicines..which are not avalible inside the hospital…here ACP moves towards Doctor and just holded his hand into his both hands and patted it softly with glowing face and teary eyes as.._

ACP (_Meaningfully)_: Thank You…Thank You Doctor..

Doctor (_smiles): _It's okay ACP.. app na kaha tha apna Asool ka hisab sa maine wohi kiya..aik doctor hona ka nata main aik Amm insan bhi hoon.. (_he smiles) _aur wasa bhi kssi na mujh saa kaha hai ka asa karna sa mera tu kuch nai bigra gaa mager koi aur bht kuch sahna sa bech jaya ga.. I m a doctor ACP sahab aur muja bhi apna patient ki chinta hai.. _And he left from there…while all were looking relaxed..though they were worried abt the Next Morning as well..After all, how much they can Save Daya from all this?_

_Abhijeet came back and Went to meet Doctor along with ACP...where they discussed abt Daya as.._

Abhijeet (_frustrated): _Akhir hum kab tak Daya saa nai milen gaa..? Just bcz woh Hyper ho jata hai..? Akhir kab tak wo duniya sa sara naata tor kar yuhin betha rahay ga? (_to ACP) _Asa kab tak chal sakta hai sir?

ACP: Abhijeet.. abi waqt he kitna hua hai ussa comma sa bhar aya hua..Usska liya yah sab wasa he hay jasa kal hua ho usska sath sab…

Doctor: Exactly…

Abhijeet (_more frustrated): _Lakien Sir

Doctor (_cutting): _Dakiya Abhijeet..main app ki frustration smjhta hoon..Lakien app Daya ki jaga kud ko rakh kar dakiya..Wo apni jaga sahi hay..usska gusa..usski narazgi kud saa hay sab saa zyada…wo sab usska dard hay.. usska ander itni takleef barh chukki hay jo phat ka bahr nikal rahi hai lawa ki manind…lakin who kud pher bhi khamosh hai…bola tu sirf tab jab app ko apna pas paya..wo app ko apna irad gird bardasht nai kar sakta tha sirf issi liya…

Abhijeet (_looking outside the window): _aur issi baat ki tu muja fikar hai..Doctor..(_Meaningfully) _yah khamoshi kssi TOFAN ka ana ka sankat tu nahin? kssi BHT BARA TOFAN ka ana ka sankat…

ACP (_thinks): _Akhir kab tak wo yah Dard bardasht kar saka gay iss taran…KAB TAK ?

_A meaningful silence was present in the room …After few seconds Doctor breaks the silence as…_

Doctor (_taking sigh): _Teak hay app log unn saa mil laan..Dakhen kasa react karta hain.. khali haath bethna aur intazar karna saa tu kuch kar lana betar hai.. par Daya ki health... muja usski fikar hai…

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Yun din raat akala rah kar Uss sab ka bara mein sochna…infact woi sab hazaron bar aik pal mein wapis jeena sa bhi usski health pa koi acha asar thora he par raha hai Doctor…

_Doctor nodded sadly and Both ACP and Abhijeet came out from the room and headed towards Daya's room..But Abhijeet stops and looks towards ACP..who was already seeing him questionably…_

Abhijeet (_low n sad tone): _Sir pehla app jayia..ho sakta ha _and he stops…ACP feels his pain but says nothing…._

_He silently opens the door and enters inside the room..He saw Daya laying down on bed with closed eyes…A precious but sad smile came at Father face..who was feeling great sooth after seeing his Son alive and much better than before… he moves forward towards him with very silent steps…His eyes became blurry and soon covers with tears within seconds…he does not bother to clear his eyes..but was feeling great sooth..which he really don't want to hide under ACP cover and his face was glowing due to this Sooth…he moves and Stops beside Daya's bed…he was just looking towards his Son face which was not glowing like always but looking very pale and weak …Which was covered with so much pain..which was still hidden in his son.. who was trying hard to hide it by any means…And that was much more painful for a father..whoes son is not ready to share a single word of his pain which he is bearing in high amount… Tears rolls down from his eyes and his hand undelibrately moves and starts caressing Daya's hairs ..At the same moment one of tear falls down on Daya's hand..Who flinched his hand instantly and after feeling his Father hand on his forehead opens his eyes in speed and became shocked to see a Lovely face full of tears in front of him… He was paused for a moment..was looking towards a father face who was looking so much in pain after seeing his Son in so much pain..How he jerked his hand now? How he behaved with him like he behaves with Abhijeet? He never speak Louder in front of ACP..then now what he do? _

ACP (_lovingly): _Kasa Ho Daya?

_He can feel the love in this single sentence…But how can he forget what he did till now with the same person who is always there with his true love for him..even after all this still he is present for him..worried for him..waiting for him to give him so much love…And this was what gave him sharp pain to his heart..This was what he starts hating himself more and more…He moves his face on other side to hide his tears.._

Daya (_firm tone): _Sir plz…app chala jayen yahen saa…muja kssi sa nai milna..

ACP (_shell shocked): _Daya…yah ..yah kye kah raha ho tum Beta? Asa kyun bol raha ho?

Daya (_tears starts falling down from his eyes): _main..main kssi ka beta wata nai hoon..(_almost teary tone) _main..main kssi ka kuch nai hoon…kuch nai…

ACP (_feels tears in his tone): _Teak hai naa sahi… (_starts ruffling his hairs) _mera bahadur sipayiee tu ho…

_Daya closes his eyes tightly…pain was clearly showing from his face…_

Daya (_tough tone): _Sir Plz..kaha naa yahen sa chala jayen..akala chor dan mujha..

Voice: Kyun chala jayen? Kyun chor dan..?

_Daya opens his eyes and looks towards door..Abhijeet was standing there with angry expressions…_

ACP (_glare at Abhijeet): _Abhijeet

Abhijeet (_tough tone): _Nai Sir.. kab tak..akhir kab tak yah asa he karta rahay gaa? Akhir kab tak yah kud ko yuhen takleef data raha gaa aur hum bardasht karta rahen gaa? Akhir kyun nai yah samjhta ka hum kitni takleef mein hain issa iss haal mein dhak kar…

Daya(_shouts in pain)_ : tu chala jayo naa yahen saa roka kis naa hay? (_ACP n Abhijeet shocked) _kis naa kaha hai mera sar par khara raho aur muja aur takleef do..kye pehla he kam takleef mein hoon mein? _(teary tone) _takleef…sirf aik yahi wo cheez hai jo main tuma daa sakta hoon…tum sab ko.. issi liya kahta hoon ka chala jayo yahen sa..mera pas koi mat ayo.. (_he shouts badly) _sab chala jayo..plz …

ACP (_in pain): _Daya..plz Relax..Plz asa mat karo apna sath….

Abhijeet (_holds him): _Sir…(_very painful tone) _chaliya..isska pas ana sa koi fayda nahin.. chaliya..(_to Daya) _teak hai Daya ager tum yahi chata ho ka hum tumara pas naa ayen tu..nai ayen gaa.. (_Daya closes his eyes, still looking other side) _abb jab tak tum kud nai chayo gaa hum nahin ayen gaa tumara pas… tum fikar mat karo..

_And Both starts moving towards room door..looking so much in pain.. Both were looking back towards Daya again n again with the hope that he will stop them…But nothing happened like this and they left the room with same painful condition…Freddy looks at them and runs towards them in hurry.._

Freddy : Sir? _ACP nodded his head in BIG NO…and Freddy starts looking downward with sadness…_

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Dhaka sir..wo kasa baat karta hai Mujhsa… Acha hota ager main jata he nahin app ka peecha ander..kam sa kam wo iss taran chilata tu nahin app par mera sath sath…

ACP (_places his hand on Abhijeet shoulder): _Abhijeet…Beta koi baat apna dil paa mat lana…_And he presses his hand …Abhijeet could not resist anymore..he just moves back towards ACP and hugs him with so much pain…_

Abhijeet (_crying): _Nai Sir.. wo bht takleef mein hay..issi liya asa react kar raha hai.. wo muja chaya jo kah laa..par apni takleef ka izhar tu kara naa sir…uss naa apna ander sab kuch qaid kar ka rak liya hai.. sab kuch.. sar yah Dard ussa Maar daga..maar daga ussa…

_All were looking so sad but what they can do? they were so helpless..so helpless..._

**NEXT MORNING…**

_Team was present on time again..bcz they knew that Special team will came again.. ACP really tries to talk with Daya once again..But Result was still same..he want to prepare him for Question answer session..but Daya was not ready to meet with him…. As expected CID SPECIAL TEAM came..Today Doctor again tries but Inspector Dev was not ready to listen anything… so they enters inside Daya's room when they heard Daya's shouting voice as.._

Daya (_shouting with closed eyes): _Kyun aya ho tum yahen.? Akhir kyun jaan chor nai data meri?

Inspector Dev: Jaan pakri kab hai jo choren gay Senior Inspector Daya? (_Daya opens his eyes with jerk and looks towards all new five faces)_ kasa hain App ? (_teasing tone like DCP) _khere itna kuch karna ka bad teak naa hona he app ko becha sakta hai…

Daya (_confused): _kis saa? Aur kon hain app log?

Insp Dev: Inspector Dev kahta hain muja..crime branch sa aya hoon..CID ki Special team mein shamil kiya gaya hai specially app ka case ka liya…itna kafi hai yah aur introduction doon?

Daya (_tries to sat ): _mera Case? Yah app kye kah raha hain..

Another inspector names Zaheer (_harshly): _Aik mujrim ka sath dana wali larki par zara shak nai hua kye ISHQ farmana saa pehla? Aik Aatankwadi ka sath daa kar najana kon kon saa raaz ussa sonp kar farrer kara diya aur poch raha hai ka (_shouts badly)_ kon sa case?

_Daya was stunned…he was really really stunned…he can't expect this in his dreams..._

Inspector Dev: Look Senior inspector (_stops as) _Oppsss…. Abb app wo tu raha nahin..Suspend kar diya gaya hain..(_Daya shell shocked) _well yah tu malom hoga he app ko..yah pher yah bhi nai batya gaya app ko? (_looks towards another inspector) _bae hum na tu suna tha ka yah CID team family ki taran hai..yah kasi family hai..bechara ko kuch bhi nai batya….

_Daya really tries to came out from that shock..._

Daya (_low tone due to shock): _main…main nai janta tha usska bare mein kuch...kuch bhi…

Inspector Dev: Aur issi liya uss na Mission PANK sa jura sara mujrimon ka name fash kar diya…(_Daya looks at him in great shock) _Kasa Daya? Yah Kasa hua? Kuch malom hai? Yah Romance mein kuch dikha nai…

Daya (_shouts): _Inspector

Insp Zaheer (_growls): _Awaz neecha..smjha.? iss waqt aik suspended CID officer ho..aur bht jald wo bhi nahin raho gaa… iss liya awaz neecha..seeda seeda sawalon ka jawab do… Kab sa mila hua ho uss larki ka sath? Kis gang sa connection hai tumara? Iss ishq ki arrh mein logon ko dhoka daa kar asal mein kye karna ka maqsad tha tumara?

Daya (_really looking angry): _Dhako mera koi maqsad nai tha..Uss larki naa muja trap kiya tha… _And he told the whole story of Sona taking revenge abt what… _

Inspector Dev (_laughs): _Yah Drama ki kahani mat sunyo huma..(_shouts) _Smjha…Sach bolo..Sach

Daya (_voice breaking down due to weakness,and taking breath heavily): _Dhaken main..jhoot nai..nai bol raha..sach jo hay..wo..wo yahi hai…app..meri..meri team sa..poch sakta hain..

Insp Zaheer: Kon si team…wo jo bahr khari hai babas? Jina tum na moun dikana lyke nai chora? Yah pher wo bhi mila hua han tumara sath iss mission mein?

Daya (_looks at him with Harshness): _Khaberdar jo una...iss.. iss sab mein shamil kiya tu… (_with pain) _wo pehla he meri waja sa bht…bht takleef mein hain…

Insp Zaheer: Shamil tu kon kon hoga aur kasa..yah tu waqt he batya gaa Daya jee… fil haal tu tum huma sach batyo gaa..aur sirf sach..

Daya (_furstarated): _Dhakiya main aur kitni bar woi sach repeat karon.. app mana gay thora he?

Insp Dev: Tu pher aik asi he larki sa ISHQ kyun karta chala gaya jo apna moun sa uss dhokabaz insan ka sa sath hona ka aitraf kar chuki thi…mana ka usski sunie kahani anusar wo sachie janti nai thi jab uss shaks ka sath thi... kye tuma aik bar bhi khyal nai aya ka wo larki jo kahani tuma suna rahi hai wo jhoot ho sakti hai..aik kahani ho sakti hai? Tuma malom nai karna chiya tha…?

Daya (_feeling angry): _Haan..karna chiya tha… aik yahi galti tu ho gayi mujsa…

Insp Zaheer: Acha tu aur kon kon sa Raaz diya hain tum na uss larki ko ?

Daya (_shouts with pain): _Maine koi raaz nai diya ussa…koi raaz nai diya..main aik imaandar officer hoon..

Insp Dev: Tu pher kasa chala gaya usska pas Mission Pank ka Raaz?

Daya (_starts looking downward): _muja nai malom…

Insp Zaheer: Tu tum apna kiya koi Gunah nai mano gaa…haan?

Daya (_harsh): _maine koi gunah nai kiya..koi gunah nai…

_Here outside the Room..team was really hearing Daya's voice..Abhijeet was controlling hardly himself.. He really tries to move in but one member of team was standing outside the room stops him..ACP also there to stops him by doing any mistake in this very critical situation…_

ACP: Abhijeet yah tum kye kar raha ho? Kyun bar bar ander jana ki koshish raha ho.?

Abhijeet (_really tense n desperate): _Sir app dhak raha hain wo kis taran saa Daya ka sath..

ACP (_tough): _Haan malom hai muja.. Par ager tum iss waqt ander gaya tu malom hai wo kye kahen gaa ka tum jan boj kar karwaie rokna ki koshish kar raha ho..tum bhi iss sab mein mila hua ho.. Daya aur muskil mein par jaya ga Abhijeet…kye tum yahi chata ho?

_Here inside the room…_

Insp Dev: Dhako Daya tum iss taran sirf naa naa bol ka bech nai sakta ho…

Daya (_looks at him angrily): _Teak hai..tu pher laa jayo muja aur pansi par latka do.. Kush? Itna illzam hain mujh par tu saboot honga naa? Jin sabooton ki buniyad par itna illzam laga raha ho tum log.. kye wo kafi nai hain? Jo mujh saa poochna aye gaya?

Insp Zaheer (_looking at him kneenly): _Saboot bhi mil jayen ga Daya..saboot bhi..abi tu humara pas sirf itna he saboot hain ka Sona tumara sath rah ka itna bara secret urra laa gayi…aik Atankwadi ka sath rahi hui larki par tum na vishwas kiya aur ussa apna gher par rakha.. iss baat sa tum duniya ko bawakoof banyo huma nahin… _He looks towards Inspector Dev… _Chalo sab… (_to Daya) _See u Daya very soon..dhakta hain tum kab tak bech pata ho…Aur kab tak Apni uss Patni Sona ko bagata ho hum sa becha kar..aik na aik din tu hum tuma aur uss Sona ko ranga hathon pakr he laanga.._And they all went out..._

Daya (_now he was out of control): _kye kaha tum na? Sona.. nai hai wo meri patni..nai ha wo dhokabaz meri patni..nai hoon mein usska sath…dhoka diya hai uss na muja..(_his signs were really fast,, he was sweating) _ mera pyaar ko.. meri zindagii tabah kar dii.. (_team moves out completely,Doctors came in..but Daya was not in control, he removes Drips needles from his hand) _ maine kssi ka vishwas nai kiya..sab ko takleef di..haan do muja saza..sab na smjya muja..maine kssi ki nai suni.._(he was continually shouting in pain) _hoon mein saza ka lyke..doo muja saza.. maar dalo..(_so harsh n strong tone) _par uss sa pehla main ussa maar donga..Suna tum na..maar donga mein uss dhokabaz ko…(_All stunned) _maar donga… nai choron gaa ussa.. dhoka diya uss naa..(_Doctor injected Injection forcefully)_

Doctor: Daya plz..relax..wo sab jaa chukka hain.. dhaken yahen un mein sa koi nai hai..app ki apni team hai sirf…

Daya (_Still shouting same way): _Dhako diya muja..mera vishwas ko..sab kuch tabah kar diya..(_voice lower down) _main ussa tabah kar doonga.. Maar doonga ussa.. maar..maar dalonga.. _And his voice vanished and he falls down on bed…motionless.. Abhijeet was stunned …standing in front of Daya's bed… He was not be able to react…_

_**AFTER FEW HOURS…** Team was really trying to came out from that shock forcefully..But Abhijeet was still very quiet…ACP was worried abt him… When they asked abt Daya from doctor..he said as.._

Doctor: Dakiya ACP sahab ager Daya calm raha tu hum ussa gher jana daa sakta hain.. par

Abhijeet: Nai doctor..(_All looks at him) _Main..main Daya ko gher laa jana chata hoon foren…

ACP (_shocked): _Abhijeet? Yah ..yah tum kye kah raha ho? Gher..tum na suna nai doctor na kye kaha.?.Dhaka nai Daya kasa react kar raha hai…tum janta ho tum kye kah raha ho?

Abhijeet (_looks at him with balnk eyes): _Sir jo main janta hoon wo app kyun nai smjh rahay?

ACP (_meaningfully): _Abhijeet..yah..yah tumari ankhon mein muja kye dikh raha hai?

Abhijeet (_looking afraid)_: KHOOF… bht zyada khoof…

_And At the same moment ACP got DCP call..who attends it and became shocked…_

ACP (_so shocked): _WHAT ? yah..yah kye kah raha hain app? App asa kasa yah Orders daa sakta hain? Chitrole sahab app yah sahi nai kar raha… _And phone cuts…_hello..hello.. DCP Chitroleeee….?

Purvi(_afraid)_: Sir..sir kye hua?

_ACP looks towards all with great shock…_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Yapiee…aik he Day mein itna lamba chapter likh dala…hahah..bed rest ka fayda..LOLZ…and now my hand is paining like hell….Heheh… Now my Mom will shouts at me like DAYA..hehe…Socha tu tha ka sab ka reviews ka detaile mein reply..but asa karna lagie tu Chapter post karna mein aur dar ho jaya ge..Already I m late… so next time..

So How was the Long and shocking Chapter? Reviews milen gaa?


End file.
